The Miracle of the Lunar Eclipse - Carlisle & Esme
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn - The family is getting back to normal after their latest run in with the Volturi. Carlisle and Esme may have a child of their own on the way.. some fluff.. story in progress.. any reviews would be great!
1. Back To Normal

**Chapter 1 **

Things had gotten back to normal at the Cullen household. The Volturi were back in their own territory, Rennesme was steadily growing as expected and the mood of the family had gone from worried and on edge to calm and happy. Carlisle finally felt like things were back under his control, and had no doubts about protecting his evergrowing family.

Snow was beginning to blanket the ground ouside as he entered the house after a long shift at the hospital. Snowflakes decorated his jacket and he brushed them off and hung it on the rack by the door. He was sure everyone was aware of his presence, but followed the sounds of the television into the living room.

The family was gathered around, watching a movie. A fire burned in the fireplace, fitting for the snowy night that was rapidly creeping up on the town of Forks. Esme made room for him next to her and Carlisle made himself comfortable. The rest of the group acknowledged his presence but went back to watching the movie. Carlisle looked over at Edward, Bella and Rennesme. They looked happy, and after all that they had been through it was well deserved.

Edward glanced over and smiled, "Thank you Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled, aware that his son had read his thoughts. Esme looked at him, "Thank you for what?"

"I was just thinking of how lucky we are." He put his arm around Esme and pulled her close.

"We are, aren't we."

"Yeah, yeah, so lucky," Emmett joked, " lucky enough to have to smell this dog all the time now." He motioned to Jacob who sat on the ground with his back against the couch where Rennesme sat on her mother's lap.

Jacob shook his head, " You're the one with the awful stench. But lucky for you I have to meet up with the pack soon."

Rennesme played with his after, " But not until after the movie, right Jacob?"

He smiled and nodded, "Right." They were all quiet for a moment until Rennesme spoke again, "But what do you have to meet the pack for, Jacob? Can't you stay awhile longer?"

"I wish I could, kiddo. But we have this ritual coming up that we have to all talk about. You see, there's a lunar eclipse coming, and legends say that magical things happen during that time, or on that day."

"Like what?"

"Maybe on that day you can come with us and listen to some stories." Jacob looked up to Edward and Bella, who looked at each other and both nodded.

"Yes!" Renesme exclaimed.

Esme put her lips to Carlisle's ear, "This is all possible because of you, my love. This beautiful family." "I'm glad everything has worked itself out," he kissed her forehead then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Love At All Ages

**Chapter 2 **

Jacob put Renesme on his back as they went to leave the Cullen house. Both of them waved happily and headed to the reservation for a campfire with the tribe. The full moon and stars in the darkening sky illuminated the snow blanketed ground and made the landscape look like a true, winter paradise. Edward and Bella watched as Jacob and their daughter disappeared through the trees. He put his arm around her and the two of them headed toward the music room so Edward could play one of Bella's favorite tunes. To her, it never got old.

Carlisle and Esme passed them in the hallway. "Off to play for Bella?" Esme asked with a smile.

"It's almost like you are the mind reader," Edward responded. He and Bella smiled. "But just for a short time, we need to join the others and hunt."

Carlisle noticed their dark eyes, "Sooner rather than later."

"Right after a song, then we'll go." He lead Bella by the hand to his favorite place in the house.

Esme sighed and smiled, "Young love." "Yeah. He is much happier than in the decades past. I like seeing him like this."

"I see no reason for it to end." Carlisle pressed his forehead to Esme's then closed his eyes and gave her a series of soft kisses. He could hear Edward's melody playing the background. Esme backed against the dark hallway wall and pulled him to her, never parting their lips. Carlisle opened his eyes and stared at his love, then brushed her hair back. She breathed in heavily. He backed away momentarily and offered her his hand. Not more than a second after she took it, the two of them were in their bedroom, entwined even closer than the moment before in the hallway.

Edward played his favorite love song twice, and Bella cuddled into his shoulder. "I love it when you play my song, Edward. You should do it more often."

"Then it wouldn't seem as special," he told her, continuing the graceful melody on the piano keys. The last few notes came to an end and Bella lightly kissed his cheek. He returned a kiss to her nose and the two of them rose from the bench. "Now it's time to rip some deer apart," he laughed, knowingly killing the sensual mood.

Bella chuckled along with him, "I just have to talk to Carlisle first."

"About...?" Edward raised an eyebrow. Bella smiled and followed to where her senses lead her, playfully suggesting to Edward that she was faster. The house was silent and she was about to call out for Carlisle, though bit her tounge in time to save her and well, everyone, the embaressment.

Since she had been with Edward, she had never seen his parents be overly affectionate like she and Edward were, nor touchy feely like Emmett and Rosalie, but in that moment she knew that they were no different from the rest of them.

Carlisle passionately caressed Esme's neck with his mouth, and she clung to him tightly, partially beneath the thinnest of sheets that usually served as nothing more than decoration for their bed. His hand traveled from beneath his wife's back, and Bella caught the shimmer of his wedding ring as Esme entwined her her hand with his on the mattress. Carlisle's name escaped her lips before Bella spun around to leave, bumping quietly into Edward, who she hadn't heard come up behind her. Without making a sound, he motioned for her to be quiet and the two of them left the house to hunt.

Once deep into the forest, Edward stopped and smiled at Bella, "Peeping Tom."

Bella would have blushed had she still been human and spoke defensively, "I am not a peeping Tom."

He gave her a playful look, before she began to scold him, "Why couldn't you read their thoughts and tell me not to go upstairs?"

Edward shrugged, "Their thoughts didn't suggest anything like that."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm serious," he told her, "There was nothing really lustful, just, well, love. I don't know I can't remember exactly."

"Let's just hunt."

"Are you going to tell them, or am I? You know.. that you're a peeping Tom."

Bella hit him hard in the arm, a little angry. Edward tickled her and changed the mood almost immediately. She smiled and looked toward him, "You think we'll still be wild about each other after being together as long as Carlisle and Esme?"

Edward touched her cheek with his hand, "I'll always be wild about you, Bella."


	3. Campfire Tales

**Chapter 3  
**  
Jacob took his turn around the campfire. As the grandson of the Chief, he felt as though he owed it to the tribe to take a turn discussing the power of the lunar eclipse, and what it meant to the wolves in particular. As much as he enjoyed these gatherings, speaking wasn't something he was particularly fond of. He cleared his throat and began to speak, winking at Renesme as he stood.

"People of all cultures have stories about the powers of a full moon. There are lots of false beliefs out there, my personal favorite is that people go crazy during the full moon and go these wacko killing sprees," Jacob made a fake stabbing motion with his hand accompanied by a goofy face causing Renesme and some of the younger people to chuckle, "But the reality is that, for us, the full moon itself is just a symbol. A symbol of unity, a symbol of family, of love..." He had everyone's attention, "Tonight's lunar eclipse is special. It's far more powerful than any old full moon. Miracles are capable of happening during a lunar eclipse, the unimaginable, the impossible... that is if the stars align correctly and things all fall into place in perfect unison. People at the brink of death have found health, hearts have found each other." He paused before continuing and looked at Renesme, "Miracles."

He looked up toward the moon beginning it's color transformation. The rest of the group around the fire did the same.

* * *

Esme had lost track of time under Carlisle's gentle embrace. It had been so long since they had been given the opportunity to be alone and forget the world around them. The house was always filled with the joyous sounds of their amazing family, but to have just a moment or two to enjoy each other was a rare and much needed thing.

Carlisle unlinked his hand with Esme's and cuddled up next to his wife. She turned to face him with a smile, as he planted a kiss on her lips. Neither of them spoke. For Esme, the silence heightened the sensation of Carlisle's touch as he traced her curves with his fingertips.

His self control was far beyond that of the average man - or vampire, though in this moment, Carlisle couldn't resist the precious woman at his side. Time after time, he could not bring himself to separate from her for longer than just a minute or two. His wandering hands made Esme giggle and playfully grab him by the hair.

Carlisle locked eyes with hers and couldn't help letting out a short laugh. Before he could make another move, Esme had him pinned down and positioned herself on top of him. He smiled wide and began to laugh, pulling her lips to his.

"What has gotten into you, Mrs. Cullen?"

Esme's teeth clutched his ear lobe, "It's just been so long since we've had a night like this," she whispered.

"I wish it could happen more often." Carlisle's hands traveled across her back and he let out long sigh while breathing out the words, "I love you, Esme."

She pulled him into her, "I love you, Carlisle."


	4. Alice's Vision

**Chapter 4**

Jacob and Renesme entered the Cullen home. " We're back!" Renesme exclaimed throughout the house.

Carlisle entered the room and scooped her up as she ran to him. Jacob followed close behind.

" Did you have fun?" Carlisle asked.

Renesme's eyes lit up, " Yes. I can't wait to go back. Jake said I can go again soon."

Jacob smiled, " That's right Nessy. We'll have another fire again soon. Only next time we'll tell some ghost stories."

She stuck her tongue out at him, " I'm not afraid."

Esme joined them by the doorway. "Hi Jacob. Thanks for looking after her."

"Anytime." He grinned and looked at the clock, " Sorry to get her here this late."

Renesme yawned.

"It's fine," Carlisle assured him, "Once in a while is alright."

"Well, I'm going to get back to the reservation."

Renesme's head sprung up from where it was lazily placed on Carlisle's shoulder. " No!"

Jacob laughed, " I'll be back in the morning."

"You need to get some sleep," Esme brushed her hair back, "And I'm sure Jacob does too."

" Your mom and dad should be home soon." Carlisle told her. She smiled at the thought and hugged Jacob goodbye, staring as he walked into the forrest.

"Time to go to sleep," Carlisle said with a smile. He winked at Esme knowing it would draw a dramatic reaction from their granddaughter.

"No." She protested, " I'm not tired yet. Can't I wait until they get here? I never stay up past my bed time."

The three of them exchanged glances and Renesme began to smile when she realized she had won them over.

" We'll put on a Christmas movie," Carlisle told her, then added, "But I bet you'll fall asleep on the couch before they get home."

She smiled, "Bet ya I don't." She jumped out of his arms and made her way to the living room.

Esme threw on Rudolph in the DVD player and Renesme plopped herself comfortably in the middle of the two of them on the couch. It wasn't long before her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing steadied out.

Not long after, Jasper and Alice entered through the back door and accompanied the rest of their family by the TV.

"Classic movie," Jasper said, pointing to the flat screen.

Alice stared down at Renesme, " She's so precious."

" Fast asleep before the reindeer even left the workshop." Jasper smiled.

"Where are the rest of them?" Esme asked.

"Still out and about," Alice told her, " Did you see the moon before?"

" The eclipse," Jasper elaborated, "It's supposed to bring out the crazies."

Renesme suddenly awoke, "That's not true Uncle Jasper."

They all laughed at her quick correction.

Jasper squatted to meet her eye level with a big grin, "I thought you were asleep munchkin. But I have to say, I think I'm right."

She shook her head, "No. Jacob said miracles happen during a lunar eclipse."

" The dog may be right," Alice laughed to please her niece. They both stuck their tongues out at him.

Jasper crinkled his nose and made a funny face back to make Renesme laugh.

A moment or two later the rest of the family made their way home and into the living room. Renesme raced to her parents' arms.

"You're still up?" Edward exclaimed, unable to keep a smile from his face.

She nodded and yawned with heavy eyes. Bella kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Emmett looked at the TV, "Rudolph. Nice." He nodded with approval at Renesme's movie choice.

"Time for you to go to bed, little one." Edward told her. This time she seemed fine with it and allowed him to take her upstairs.

" 6 a.m. out the door, right Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, 6 a.m. Be ready, I can't have you getting their late on your first day." Carlisle gave him a fatherly look.

"I'll make sure he's ready," Roslie chimed in, then joked, "No more high school for you Emmett. Time for the real world."

He rolled his eyes and the two of them made their way to somewhere else in the house.

"What time did Jacob bring Renesme home?" Bella asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Around ten," Carlisle answered, "Then she suckered us into letting her watch a movie until you two got home."

Bella smiled, "Yeah, she has a little charm about her."

Alice and Jasper had been so quiet, Bella forgot they were in the room. Both of them had their eyes glued to the television.

Everyone turned their attention to the two of them.

"It's a good one, isn't it?" Bella joked. They looked like two little kids on Christmas.

"You know, Bella," Alice started, "Since you've become a vampire you've gotten a little..."

"Mouthier," Jasper finished with a devilish smile. This made everyone snicker a little.

"What did I miss?" Edward asked.

"You should know, you're the mind reader," Alice shot at him.

Bella saw Carlisle and Esme glance subtly at each other. Carlisle raised his eyebrows and looked away, gently beginning to rub the back of her neck.

Edward turned to look at him and shook his head momentarily with a closed mouthed grin. Carlisle eyed him right back, never hinting to anyone else what was running through his mind.

"Edward," Bella said sharply.

He turned to her, continuing to smile and mouthed the words 'peeping tom' underneath his cupped hands around his mouth.

She shook her head and changed the subject, "So did anyone else see the eclipse?"

Esme saw Carlisle off as he and Emmett left for work. The house was more or less quiet. Alice and Rosalie were decorating the interior with stockings and other Christmas decorations. The boys were off doing something and Bella was preparing breakfast for when Renesme awoke.

The smell of cinnimon and pine filled their house. Thanks to Jasper, their tree had been set up nicely in the corner of the living room. There was something about the Christmas season that made Esme happy. It highlighted the importance of the little things and brought the family together.

Alice made her way into the kitchen, eager to help Bella cook. It wasn't often that these opportunities came around, though they were becoming more frequent now that Renesme had come along.

"Can I help?" Alice offered, begging for a chance to play housewife.

Bella nodded, "I'm going to wake her up in a few minutes, so you can take over if you want."

Alice slide behind the counter and began stirring pancake batter. Bella remember how much she loved pancakes as a human, though now the sight of them did nothing for her tastebuds at all.

"Hey, Alice. You can start to pour the batter in. The stove is on."

Alice's eyes drifted off far away from the kitchen they were standing in. Jasper was suddenly at her side. Bella knew what this meant; Alice was having a vision.

"What is it Alice?" He asked her, eagerly awaiting what she would say next.

A smile spread over her face. By now the rest of the family had gathered around.

"It can't be something bad," Roslie stated, "She looks happy."

Jasper placed a hand on her back and waited for the vision to come to an end. He then stepped back and let her speak.

Alice looked at Esme, "You're going to have a baby."


	5. Something's Moving

**Chapter 5**

No one said anything. Jasper even looked skeptical, and he was usually on Alice's side.

Esme laughed, "A baby? That's not possible."

"Are you sure that's what you saw, Alice?" Jasper asked, "Are you sure it wasn't like, Charlie, or something?"

He looked at Bella, who shot him an awkward look at the thought of her father having another little one.

"No," Alice persisted, "I saw everything. I saw Carlisle delivering your baby. I saw him holding him; a beautiful blond haired boy."

Even Bella was skeptical of what Alice had seen. It was more practical to think it was Carlisle delivering someone's baby at the hospital. A human's.

"Are you sure it wasn't of Carlisle delivering someone's baby at work?" Bella asked.

Alice was blatently annoyed at all of them, "I know what I saw. A vision of the two of you holding a newborn. And other vision of him a little older. He called you Mommy."

Esme looked a combination happy, confused and a number of other emotions. She stared back at Alice and touched her stomach. "But Alice. You know it can't happen. There's no way-"

A little voice chimed in from the staircase, "Jacob said anything can happen on the night of a lunar eclipse. Miracles." Renesme scurried down the stairs to join them.

Everyone's attention was on Esme. Edward looked at Bella.

"Those are just crazy wolf tales," Jasper teased, but had a hint of seriousness in his voice. Renesme again, disagreed with her uncle.

"Last night was the eclipse," she went on, "So maybe God blessed you with a baby." Renesme's voice was so nonchalant and innocent. It was hard not to see things from her side. She quickly changed her attention to Alice, who was still holding the bowl, "Ooo pancakes! Auntie Alice are you making pancakes?" Her eyes lit up.

"Come here Nessy," Edward said, "I'll finish your pancakes."

Alice smiled at her and handed Edward the batter. She then continued to stand her ground. "We have to call Carlisle."

Esme laughed, "And tell him what? He'll never believe it. I mean, I trust everything you say Alice, I just..." Her voice trailed off, "Maybe it's some kind of symbol for something else."

"I guess only time will tell." Jasper stated, not fully taking either side on the matter.

"What if Nessy's right." Rosalie said, finally joining the conversation, "I mean, I think anything's possible." She looked at Esme with a gleam of hope. "Look at all of us. We're a house full of vampires. When I was human I had no idea that this was possible." She gestured to herself and the rest of them.

Alice nodded, glad that someone wasn't doubting her ability. She made a quick disapproving face as Jacob walked in.

"Jacob!" Renesme's voice rang through the house. Edward seemed hurt at how quickly she left his side to rush to Jacob's. Bella chuckled to herself, but understood his pain.

"Nice to see you too, Alice," Jacob mocked, recognizing the look on her face.

"It's nothing personal, dog. It's just your scent."

"Better get used to it."

Edward flipped a few pancakes onto another plate, "Come eat Renesme. Three extra large pancakes just for you."

"What about Jacob? Can we make some for him?"

"Thanks Ness, but I already ate." He went to join her at the table anyway.

"Hey Jacob," Rosalie called after him.

He looked around with a stunned expression at the normalcy of her tone. Usually she gave him an attitude. " Yeah?"

"Renesme told us you two talked about how miracles can happen on the night of a lunar eclipse. Is that true or just stories you guys like to tell?"

Jacob could see she was being sincere in the question, "I suppose it's true. I've seen people sick to death become healed in an instant. I'm talking death bed sick. So yeah, we absolutely believe it to be true."

"So you're saying miracles can happen? That's the way Nessy put it."

He nodded, "Why are you so interested in our culture all of a sudden?"

They all looked around at each other.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned, "Is it something with Ness?"

"No," Bella told him, "No, nothing like that."

A sigh of relief left his mouth from the brief moment of mild panic. "Ok. So, what then?"

"Well, tell us more about the effects of the eclipse." Alice told him.

"Tell me what it's about first."

Renesme pointed toward Esme, "She's going to have a baby."

Jacob smiled, "Yeah, okay." He noticed Renesme's face turn into a pout, "Sorry Nessy. I'm not saying that about you. I'm just saying that it's not really possible."

"You said anything was possible, Jacob," not letting it go.

He couldn't bring himself to disagree with her in front of everybody, "You're right, kiddo. I did say that. It's just never happened before."

"Well before Renesme, we didn't thank that was possible either," Rosalie said.

Everyone's attention turned to Edward and Bella.

"But I was still human," Bella insisted, "That's the only reason."

"My point is," Rosalie went on, "That we don't really know what is possible. There are a world of possibilities out there."

"Do you feel any different?" Alice asked Esme.

Esme shook her head, "No. Not at all."

Edward read the thoughts of his family members. Rosalie's head was filled with hope. Alice was sure she was right. Jasper and Jacob kept thinking it was impossible. "What are you thinking?" He asked Bella.

She looked at him, "I think it's possible. I haven't been in the lifestyle as long as the rest of you, but I mean we didn't think we could ever have a child. And look how that turned out." She remembered her days around the Quiluete fire, "I believe in the legends. More and more these impossible things come true. Or things we thought were impossible."

Edward could see Rosalie's on them and her thoughts said she agreed with Bella.

"Bella's right," Rosalie said aloud, "Esme. You don't think it's possible?"

Alice grabbed the phone, "Call Carlisle."

Esme refused, "He'll think we're all crazy. I still don't know what to-" She stopped mid sentence and quickly gripped the lower, right side of her stomach.

Alice rushed to her side. "What happened?"

Esme moved her hands again to another spot on her stomach, looking somewhat alarmed.

Bella looked at Edward, remember what happened when she first realized she was pregnant. The thoughts of the people around them began to change. Jasper wasn't so one sided and Jacob's full attention was on Esme.

Alice placed her hands on Esme's stomach. "We need to call Carlisle. Something is moving in there."


	6. 37 Missed Calls

**Chapter 6**

Emmett's shift was ending and he removed the small, black cell phone from his pocket. He waited in a small office for Carlisle and flipped the phone on. A puzzled look crossed his face when he read the message: 37 Missed Calls.

The first fifteen were from Alice and the rest were from Rosalie. Assuming it must be some kind of emergency, he went to call Rosalie back.

"Emmett!" Alice appeared at his side, "Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"I'm a working man remember? The real world, and all that. I was just about to call Rose. Why so many calls?"

"You're never going to believe me, but keep an open mind."

Emmett waved his hand, asking her to elaborate.

"It's more or less been confirmed that Esme's pregnant."

There was a brief silence before Emmett burst out laughing. People in the halls around them looked in their direction.

Alice flicked him hard in the ear, "Stop it."

This made him laugh more, "I'm not buying it."

"I'm not laughing, Emmett," her voice was stern. "You're lucky it's me and not Rose that you're reacting this way in front of."

He saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Come on sis. You know that's impossible."

Carlisle joined them in the office, "What's going on Alice?"

She recognized the concern in his voice and looked over at Emmett, who was smiling. "You have to keep an open mind," she instructed, "Esme, well..."

"What happened?" He asked immediately, the concern growing in his voice.

"Well, nothing bad," Alice went on, "It's just that, I had a vision that you and Esme were going to have a child, Carlisle. And there's something moving around in her stomach."

Emmett couldn't hold back a chuckle. Carlisle's face turned into a twisted grin, "That can't happen, Alice."

"There's more evidence to back this up," she went on, " I have to ask you a personal question, but you need to answer it. Believe me, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"This ought to be good," Emmett commented, still smiling wide.

Alice shot him a look, then returned her focus to Carlisle, "Were you two, you know, together last night? The night of the eclipse?"

Emmett started cracking up. Alice walked over and hit him hard in the arm.

"Alice," Carlisle started and shook his head for a moment.

"I'm serious, Carlisle. Esme felt it too."

"What does the eclipse have to do with anything?"

"All of us were together in the house when I had my vision. Jacob had just come over, and he and Renesme were talking about the eclipse, and how miracles were capable of happening."

"Dog tales," Emmett commented.

"No," Alice insisted, "I don't think it is just some story. Carlisle, my vision was clear."

"It's not possible, Alice," Carlisle continued to insist, "It's been tried."

"Jacob said everything has to be perfect. The lunar eclipse, the stars have to align and everything has to fit into place."

"Sounds like everything fit into place, alright," Emmett joked.

Carlisle glared at Emmett, who put up his hands in defense.

"Just come home and talk to Esme. Talk to Jacob. Feel Esme's stomach. If this turns out to be what I think it is, it's amazing."

The three of them stood in silence. Carlisle shook his head, "It's impossible."

"Not for nothing, but we thought the Bella and Edward deal was impossible, too," Emmett chimed in.

"But two vampires, "Carlisle said, "It can't happen. Like I said, it's been attempted by a countless number of vampires over the decades."

"Maybe all of them were the wrong ones for it to happen to. I mean seriously, who better than you guys?" Emmett seemed to be coming around.

"We've been married for a long time. It's not like the opportunities haven't been there for this to happen already."

"Not if the stars weren't aligned correctly and all that, that Alice just said."

"Just come home and see for yourself." Alice demanded.

The family sat around the fireplace, beginning to discuss the situation at hand. Whatever had moved in Esme's stomach earlier wasn't being cooperative now, and had Carlisle continuing to defend his place on how impossible it is for two vampires to conceive a child.

Jacob went into the stories of the tribe and what the lunar eclipse represented to them, as well as the impact it could have on the rest of the world - humans, vampires, etc. Renesme's enthusiasm was hard for anyone to disagree with out right. She wanted Jacob's stories to be true.

Edward read Jasper's thoughts, who had swayed back to a middle of the road position. He wasn't 100% convinced, as he seemed to be earlier. Rosalie, on the other hand, had practically picked out the baby's name and couldn't wait until he entered the world and became a part of the family.

"Maybe you should go talk to my father," Jacob suggested, "He knows a lot more in depth about this stuff than I do."

"I don't know how wide spread this rumor should really go," Carlisle said.

Jacob looked down, "Well, I kind of already mentioned it to him earlier."

Carlisle was as patient as ever, never showing a sign of anger. He took in a deep breath and looked over at Esme. At that second, she fiercely changed her position on the couch and clamped down on her stomach, as she had earlier that morning. Everyone stood up from their relaxed positions. Carlisle's golden eyes were full of astonishment and concern. He was quickly at her said with his arm around her waist.

"What is it, Esme?"

"Wow," she said in amazement, and took Carlisle's hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes lit up and he for the first time in a long time, he was speechless. Being the patriarch of the family, the thought of being vulnerable put him on edge. He was the center of the reason for the group of people before him, yet right now his thoughts were racing like a madman.

Rosalie looked happier than she ever had. "I can't believe this is possible." She looked over at Emmett and smiled, then asked Jacob, "When's the next lunar eclipse?"

Emmett smirked and winked at her.

"Control your thoughts," Edward said to them, shaking his head. Bella laughed.

"This is amazing." Rosalie said.

Alice nodded in agreement with a smile and rushed to Jasper's side, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Carlisle still had a look of concern, and Esme alternated still between elated and worried.

"Be happy, you guys!" Alice urged, "My visions had no negatives."

"I'd like to talk to your father, Jacob. If he wouldn't mind." Carlisle said.

"Sure," Jacob told him, "I can arrange something. When?"

"Now."


	7. The Wish

Chapter 7

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella followed Jacob to the reservation. Since everything that had happened over the course of the last few years, the Cullens were not banned from their territory anymore. Both sides avoided each other when possible, but exceptions were made in times of need.

"Dad!" Jacob called, "The Cullens are here."

Billy Black wheeled out from the living room of his home and greeted them in the kitchen. His first glance was toward Esme's stomach, which revealed nothing in the moment. Carlisle stepped forward to shake his hand. "Hello, Billy. I really appreciate you taking the time to meet with us like this."

Billy nodded and returned the handshake, "It's never a problem. What can I help you all with?" He pretended not to know his business.

"I told them," Jacob admitted.

"So, what is the entire story?" Carlisle asked, "What are some of the possibilities? Jacob began talking about it, but suggested we come talk to you."

Billy nodded again, deep in thought, before speaking. " For those who aren't familiar with our culture, a lot of what we know to be true may pass as mere unproved beliefs. The lunar eclipse is unlike any other. The total lunar eclipse, that is. I'm sure Jacob told you that close relatives of ours were near death and found health."

"He did," Edward stated, "He said that miracles were capable of happening if things were aligned just right."

"That's right," Billy told them, "Now, the type of miracle would all depend on the person, or the situation. From what I've been told, Dr. Cullen, you've got the likes of a different miracle on your hands."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other before he spoke, "Not with one hundred percent certainty, but it's a possibility."

"What I believe Jacob hasn't included, and correct me if I'm wrong, son, but someone besides those involved must wish for the event, or the miracle, to happen. This is one of the many pieces of the puzzle that has to be included."

"Someone has to wish during the lunar eclipse?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Billy said with certainty, "When your great uncle was close to passing, it was his wife who wished for his health. In that moment she wanted that for him more than she could ever want something for herself. That's how the healing process was finalized."

There was a silence in the room.

"So someone would have had to wish in that small amount of time, that the two of us would have a child together?" Esme asked.

Billy nodded for the third time.

Bella looked up to Edward, then to Billy, "I did."

Carlisle and Esme looked over at Bella.

She looked toward Edward again, then to his parents, "Esme, Carlisle..." she took a deep breath, "I accidentally saw you two in your room that night, and I was too embaressed to say anything so I just never brought it up. I'm sorry, but a few things ran through my head, and one of them was how happy me and Edward were when Renesme arrived. At that moment I did wish that you two could experience the same thing, and have a child."

Esme placed a hand over where her heart would be, " Bella." She was speechless and began soaking in the possibility that this could all actually happen.

Carlisle was silent for a moment before speaking. " The Volturi. They won't like the idea of this."

Worry filled his head. Edward tried to reassure him, " Carlisle, Alice said she didn't had no negative images in her vision. I read her thoughts and it's true. This could work out to be great for the two of you."

Esme jumped again from the movement in her stomach. Billy asked if he could feel it. Esme took his hand and placed it where the movement took place. He waited only a moment before a small smile escaped his lips. He turned to Carlisle. "Congratulations Dr. Cullen."

Everyone looked happy in the room except for Carlisle, who was still worried about the countless possibilities that laid ahead of them. He knew it would be impossible to keep this from the Volturi for all of eternity


	8. From The Heart

**Chapter 8**

Carlisle and Esme were about finished hunting. Unlike normal days where they'd playfully make jokes and enjoy each other's company, the mood was quietly on edge. Esme hadn't said much herself, though finally decided to call her husband out on his out of character behavior.

"Do you not want to have this baby with me, Carlisle?"

He whipped around to face her. Esme suddenly regretted being so bold. "What?" He asked.

She swallowed hard, " You're not yourself. You haven't said all but two words to me in the last two days."

He recognized the heartache that was passing through her and hurried to her side. She didn't make eye contact despite the warm gesture he was trying to offer her.

"Esme, of course I want this with you. I've wished for nothing more for decades, despite how impossible it felt."

"Well, from the way you've been ignoring me since this has happened, it doesn't quite feel that way."

Carlisle placed his his arms around his wife and hugged her tightly, " You're right. I'm very sorry, my love. Sometimes I need you to show me the light." He placed a hand gently on her chin, "I love you. I love you more every time I see you, Esme. I don't want to make you feel alone the way I have over the last 24 hours." He took a deep breath and went on, " I'm just terrified that the Volturi are going to try to you hurt you and take you from me. I can't have that. I would die if something happened to you."

Esme buried her face in the warmth of his chest. " Alice said her visions were clear. They won't come bother us."

As much as he wanted to protest and list the possible consequences that could come of their situation, he bit his tounge and thought carefully. So far the only thought process he concentrated on was the list of bad possibilities. He hadn't taken the time to really focus in on the good ones. He owed to to himself and especially to Esme to enjoy something that, to his knowledge, no other beings of their kind could do. The more he thought about it, the more extrordinary it felt. He decided to speak from the heart, rather than try to reason everything out.

"Esme, I'm going to be completely honest about how I feel about this whole situation," he started.

She braced herself, knowing very well that her husband looked at things from all angles and came to logical conclusions.

Carlisle saw the fear in her eyes, and regretted very much that his words could effect her in such a way before he even spoke them, " My love, I can't wait for you to have our child. In all of my years that I've been privileged to be on this earth, and the decades I've been lucky and fortunate enough to have you by my side, there is nothing that I have been happier and more estatic about." His calm, honest smile cooled Esme's emotions and she smiled back, "We're going to have a baby, Esme. I never thought I would say those words, but it's true. I love you in more ways than you'll ever know."

Esme felt her entire body begin to feel weak from happiness. Her throat felt tight and choked up. She couldn't bring herself to respond to the paradise of words that left Carlisle's mouth. Instead, she kissed him and couldn't bring herself to let go. She felt his body shaking, more than any human nervous system could.

"Are you ok, Carlisle?" she managed to get out.

He pulled her tighter to him, "I can't bring myself to let you go, Esme. I can't believe I haven't taken the time to think this over properly."

"Well start thinking Daddy."

Carlilse smiled and eskimo kissed her before leaving a string of real kisses on her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For being with me, and making me the happiest man," he rephrased himself, "Happiest vampire in the world."

"Are you going to be my doctor?" Esme winked at him to lighten the mood.

He grinned wide, "Of course. And I'll have to give you a full body exam when we get home."

She laughed, "I think that's how we got into this position in the first place."

Carlisle kissed her, then put her on his back. "Let's go home."


	9. Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 9**

Several weeks had gone by and the mood of the family was happy and upbeat. They were all ready for Christmas, which was now just a few days away.

Carlisle had been giving Esme regular check ups and everything seemed to be going smoothly with her pregnancy. No one knew for sure how long it would be before the baby arrived, though from what Carlisle could gather, the pace seemed close to that of Bella's. It wouldn't be long before another Cullen baby would be welcomed to the world.

Out in the back yard behind the house, a snowball had begun amongst the family. Jasper had thrown the first one that landed solidly on the back of Emmett's head. From then on an all out war began.

Esme and Carlisle sat on a bench and watched as everyone moved swiftly in and out of trees, preparing sneak attacks on each other. Renesme was protected by Edward, who kept feeding her snowballs to get the others with. Both of them smiled watching him swing from tree to tree with his daughter on his back, going out of his way to bombard Emmett and Rosalie.

"Come on, Carlisle!" Emmett challenged, packing a snowball together.

"Sorry Emmett, but I'm enjoying the view from here." He turned to kiss Esme on the cheek, but before he could do so, a snowball crashed against the side of his head.

Esme couldn't help but laugh. Emmett put his hands up in victory. "I know you're not just gunna sit there and take it, old man."

Carlisle smiled, "Old man?" He made a snowball and raced after Emmett to a point where Esme could no longer see them.

Roslie took Carlisle's place on the bench, "How are you feeling?" She smiled wide.

Esme looked at the happiness on Rosalie's face. Like Edward's bright turn around when he found Bella, the gloom that sometimes lingered around her daughter had all but disappeared. " I'm feeling great, Rose," she began to continue but shouted, "Watch out!"

Snow covered Rosalie's face, a lovely gift from Jasper. She turned and glared at him. He stood with a sly smirk across his face with another snowball in hand, raising it menacingly.

"Don't you dare, Jasper." Rosalie threatened. She pointed a finger at him, but this didn't stop Jasper from letting it fly. Rosalie ducked and charged Jasper, taking him to the ground. Within moments he had her in immovable hold with her hands behind her back.

"I'm too fast for ya Rose."

"Play nice, Jasper." Alice gracefully swooped down from a nearby tree.

He winked at her and let Rosalie go and swept her off the ground into his arms.

"We should go to Seattle tonight, "Alice suggested.

"What for, my love?" Jasper gave her a peck on the lips.

"The city's all decorated for Christmas. There are lights, a tree and a big skating rink," she looked at Esme, "We could all go as a family."

Esme nodded, "I don't see why not. We haven't done something like that in awhile. And it would be great for Renesme."

Rosalie hurled a snowball at Jasper that landed in the middle of his back. He grinned and was about to go after her, but Alice still lingered in his arms.

The rest of the family returned from their parts unknown and joined the discussion.

"Edward," Alice said, "We want to all go into the city as a family."

Esme looked at Carlisle, "I think it would be nice."

Carlisle agreed, "Sounds great. I'm sure Renesme will love it."

"At least someone will enjoy the hot chocolate," Emmett joked, bumping Renesme with his hip. She bumped him back with a smile.

The kids went inside. Carlisle pulled Esme back as she began to follow them. "Let's watch the sunset, love."

She smiled and glanced up at the darkening sky. The setting sun painted a perfect picture on the snowy landscape that outstretched before them.

Carlisle placed a hand on her stomach, hoping to feel some movement. His wish was granted and he pulled his hand back at first, then placed it back.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Thanks for the gift," she said smiling at him, gesturing to her stomach.

Carlisle kissed her forehead and they sat back at watched the sun creep below the trees.


	10. Trouble In Paradise

Chapter 10

Christmas cheer was in the air. Families from all over gathered on the streets of Seattle. Every light pole in the area was decorated with a different style lighting fixture - snowflakes, angels, Santa Clause's... Little temporary shops were set up around a huge park, each selling something different. Venders competed with their own steaming hot goodies and different flavored coffees. Kids everywhere were bundled up with hats and mittons. A huge sign showed the time and every few seconds would switch to the tempterature. It read 30 degrees.

The Cullens and Jacob blended in, walking the streets in their clothes, pretending to feel the chill in the air.  
"Hey Nessy," Emmett said pointing a long line of kids, "Do you want your picture taken with Santa?"  
"Sure," she said with a shrug. The group headed across the street and waited for fifteen minutes or so before Renesme jumped on Santa's lap.  
"I'm glad she's getting to experience the human side of things," Esme said to Carlisle, "I think it's important."  
He took his hands out of the pockets of his long, black jacket and placed an arm over her shoulders, "It's great. She's so happy."  
"Maybe we'll get the chance to do this some day."  
"I hope so."  
The two of them watched with sheer joy as Bella snapped photos of her little one.  
"Your turn to sit on his lap, Jacob," Emmett joked.  
Jacob made a face at him and rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, look!" Renesme pointed down the sidewalk towards a little coffee stand. Charlie handed Sue a coffee and the two of them headed toward where they were standing.

"Dad!" Bella called out. At the same time, Renesme called for him.

Sue seemed to notice them first and pointed then gave a friendly wave. Charlie's face lit up when he noticed his beautiful daughter and granddaughter.

Bella made her way through the crowd and hugged her father. He winced a bit at her forceful hug. Edward couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I didn't know you were coming down here," Charlie said.

"Yeah," Bella told him, "It was last minute. I didn't know you two were either," then added, "Hi Sue!"

"Hello, Bella." She smiled warmly.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen," Charlie shook his hand.

"How are you Charlie?" Carlisle replied.

"Great, great."

"Good to hear. Why don't you two join us around town?"

He nodded with a smile.

"Would you or anyone like a cup of coffee?" Charlie asked.

"No thank you."

"Maybe a hot chocolate," Renesme smiled.

"Alright, kiddo," Charlie grabbed her by the hand and led her to the same stand he and Sue had just come from.

"How are you Mrs. Cullen?" Sue asked Esme.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Doing well," she glanced at Esme with a smile, "You're glowing."

Carlisle looked at Esme out of the corner of his eye, who looked down shyly. "I suppose." She couldn't hide back a smile.

Edward read Sue's thoughts to see if she had been told the news, and within a few seconds he realized she had from Billy. Charlie was still in the dark. He turned to face his siblings and sensed something wasn't quite right.

Jasper and Alice were whispering back and forth, then Jasper tapped Emmett and the two of them disappeared in the crowd. Edward approached her.

"What's going on, Alice? Your thoughts are jumbled."

She tried to sound casual, "Someone's here. Jasper and Emmett are going to check it out."

"Here, where?"

"They're tracking the scent now."

"Who's scent?"

Alice looked away. Edward heard Carlisle excuse himself from the group and within a moment he was at his side.

"What's going on, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Jane, Carlisle. She's here."


	11. I Think We're Okay

**Chapter 11**

Edward looked at Carlisle, "You two go home. Get out of the area."

Carlisle shook his head, "She can't possibly know anything. I'm sure she's here for a purpose, and I'm pretty certain she knows we're all here. If we leave she'll wonder why."

"If she knows nothing, why would she find anything suspicious with you leaving?"

"Why draw the attention and make her even ask herself the question." He looked over his shoulder to where Esme was standing with everyone else.

" Alice, you didn't see this coming?" Edward asked.

"It must be because of Jacob," she suggested, trying not to place any blame on him.

Edward looked stressed and ran a hand through his hair. Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder, "Edward, I'm sure it's fine. Go with Bella and Renesme."

"You should go back to the house." He firmly stood his ground.

Renesme was waving a hand for them to come back. Alice put on a fake smile and they returned to the conversation.

Charlie held a hand out to Carlisle again, "Congratulations," he said with a smile, "I had no idea your wife was pregnant."

Carlisle fought the urge to show his disappointment in the fact that Charlie now knew. He forced a smile and returned the gesture, shaking Charlie's hand. "Thanks Charlie."

Edward whispered to him, "Renesme told him."

"That's really great. I'm happy for you guys." Charlie went on.

Edward stiffened up as he recognized Jane's scent getting closer. He joined their conversation, also forcing a fake smile, "I think they're going to wait until after Christmas to share it with everyone, so don't tell anyone you guys." He motioned to Charlie and Sue.

Charlie pretended to zip his lips, "Secret's safe with me."

"Jasper and Emmett don't know," Rosalie lied, "Only the girls... and Edward."

Carlisle's arm tightened around Esme's shoulders. "Why don't we head down to the ice rink."

Renesme's eyes lit up. Edward pulled her onto his shoudlers, wondering where his brothers were.

The skating rink was huge and filled with children. Christmas music blared over speakers set up around the perimeter. Moments ago everyone would have been thrilled to be there, but now everyone was on edge. Bella was somewhat in the dark, but knew something wasn't right. Alice had managed to tell Rosalie and Esme began to let worry show on her face.

Edward rented skates for everyone and Renesme couldn't get herself onto the ice fast enough. First she pulled Alice along with her, then Rosalie and later both of her parents. Sue helped Charlie around, as he struggled to stay up. Bella managed a laugh, knowing her father couldn't wait to get himself back into his shoes. She found herself thinking how thankful she was that her father found someone like Sue. Aside from the temporary brief looks of panic as he almost fell to the ice, he seemed truly happy.

"Happy?" Edward asked Bella.

She nodded, "Very happy. Everyone's here."

He nodded and she sensed again that something was off. "I was trying to listen to what you were talking about before with Alice and Carlisle."

Edward decided not to beat around the bush, "Jane's in the area."

Bella's mouth dropped and she looked over toward Carlisle and Esme, who in the moment were lost in each other's conversation with smiles. "Well, what does she want?"

"Jasper and Emmett are checking it out." A light snow had begun to fall and he brushed some out of Bella's hair.

Bella suddenly felt sad. She didn't want to see two of the greatest, kindest people she knew go through the Hell that they all went through with Renesme. Carlisle didn't even like to fight, and Esme was just too sweet. They deserved to be happy without the Volturi coming in to try throw a wrench in everyone's plans.

Edward put his fingers under Bella's chin, "It might be nothing, love. Don't get so worried just yet."

Bella tried to do as he said. She looked toward Carlisle and Esme again. She leaned against the side pointing up at one of the elaborate Christmas decorations and he stood behind her with his hands on the railing protectively around her. They looked at each other and shared a kiss. Carlisle then rested his chin on Esme's shoulder and kissed her cheek adoringly. Snowflakes decorated his black jacket.

Love was all around them: Carlisle and Esme. Charlie and Sue. Jacob, Renesme, Edward and of course Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper... Bella wished that the boys would return soon so they would know for certain what Jane was up to.

Edward turned to her, as if he was able to read her mind, "Jane's gone." He smiled, but still looked leery of what could come of her presence, "I can hear Jasper and Emmett's thoughts. They never came in contact with her, and she was definitely aware they were following her, but she left. I don't think she knows anything."

Bella's thoughts were eased. Edward looked over her shoulder to Carlisle, who turned around part way and made eye contact with Edward, who then nodded and gave a thumbs up. Carlisle nodded back and turned back around.

"I think we're okay," Edward smiled. He saw Charlie finally lose his balance as Sue laughed and tried to catch him. "Let's go help your father out."


	12. The Canadian Border

Chapter 12

Jane made her way through the snowy woods of Canada to where Aro waited patiently in a cabin, reading to pass the time. He made himself comfortable in front of a fire and The First Noel played lightly from a record player in the corner of the room.

Jane gracefully made her way into what had become their temporary dwelling since the last run in with the Cullens and their army of friends. Although they parted ways without violence, Aro made it his priority to keep a close eye on the situation. After just a week in Italy following the confrontation, he found himself twitching with uneasiness, and therefore took shifts just above the Canadian border to assure Alice's vision was correct, and the girl would not be a threat.

" You have something to say, Jane?" Aro asked without looking up from his book. He thumbed to the next page.

" The girl seems to think that Carlisle and Esme are expecting a child." Jane said with a coldness in her voice.

Aro smiled, "How cute. She thinks two of our kind are capable of such a thing." He breezed through the next few pages of the book while Jane went on.

"Carlisle seems to think it's true."

"Carlisle is a much smarter man than that, give him some credit."

Jane was angered at his brush off of her discovery, "Well from the way he was lingering over her, you'd understand my concerns."

Aro slammed the book closed and stood before Jane, who's face stood stern. "Do you think I will allow myself to be made a fool of twice in one month? Two vampires are not capable of such a thing," he repeated.

"Then come have a look for yourself. The two meatheads were following me for a reason. They were aware of my presence and full of concern."

Aro's eyes narrowed and he took Jane's hand to review her night on the town in Seattle. She looked at him with arrogant eyes, knowing very well he was beginning to see what she did. His eyes snapped up to face her.

"If this is true," she told him, "It puts the future of our kind in danger," then added, "Again."

"We have all tried to acheive what is one of the only impossible things for us. Why hasn't it happened before now? In the thousands of years our kind have roamed this earth." He began to show his skepticism, "It's just not possible. They must be letting on like this is true for alternative reason."

Jane considered his side, "Well, it's imperative that we found out what the alternative reason is. Find Carlisle, grab his hand and find out the truth."

Aro didn't like her tone, and regained control of the situation, "Jane, have you not learned from the events of the past month? There's a reason why I've been so successful in what I do. We must play it safe, from a distance and continue to monitor their coven. When I find that the time is right, I'll track down Carlisle and out what I need to know."

"But the girl was certain that-"

"It may be as simple as not wanting to let down Edward and Bella's precious little... miracle child. You know how warm hearted Carlisle can be." He made a face, "So unnaturally warm hearted."

Jane began to speak again, but Aro silenced her. Her face turned colder.

"Just keep a close eye at a safe distance," Aro instructed.

As much as she wanted to argue, Jane nodded once in agreement.

Aro smirked, "Now, let me get back to my book. I was just getting to the good part."


	13. Father to Son

**Chapter 13**

Carlisle sat in the bath tub with his eyes closed thinking over all of the possibilities that could potentially come of what was going on. It had been awhile since he'd taken a bubble bath, it was more of a relaxation technique for women, but in that moment he felt at east and his thoughts were coming in clearly.

Alice would have seen something bad happening, he thought, she said she saw our son at about Renesme's age and all was well. That must mean that at least for awhile they would be fine. He battled himself in his mind. But Alice's visions can be altered. Nothing is set in stone.

"I put us all back in a predicament," Carlisle said in a loud whisper to himself. He shook his head. The sounds of the family could be heard downstairs. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he knew deep down that Jane hadn't been in town by coincidence. She had a reason. The Volturi always had a reason, and he knew this first hand.

There was a brief knock on the door and Edward stepped in, laughing at Carlisle as he did.

Carlisle smiled, "I know," he said before Edward could comment, "I just need a few minutes to myself."

"Should I go?" Edward asked.

"No, no. What's on your mind?"

"Things are going to be okay, Carlisle."

He nodded, "I'm sure you're right."

"I hate invading everyone's private thoughts," Edward went on, "But yours are so loud and constant. Don't think you've done anything wrong. You're the reason why we're all here. You're the heart and soul of this family. What you've managed to do truly is a miracle, and you're going to be a great father. You have been to me, and I want you to know that no matter what happens, no one would ever blame you for anything. You're an inspiration to us all."

Carlisle didn't speak for a moment, he swallowed hard, then responded, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Alice would know otherwise."

"I know. I'm lucky to have you all. If for some reason the Volturi do come our way, I want you and Bella to take Renesme and go somewhere. Go anywhere."

Edward shook his head, "We're a family Carlisle. You're my family. The Volturi won't bother us, but if they do then no one is going anywhere."

"Don't be silly, Edward."

"I'll send Renesme and Bella away, but I'd never leave you to fight on your own. You and Esme are my parents."

"We'll discuss it at a later time, if necessary."

Edward didn't say anything more on the matter, "I just want you to enjoy this, Carlisle. You deserve. Esme is so happy. It's even happier than I've seen from here than the moment you two got together - or at least very comparable."

"I know. I'm very happy, too. There's nothing I could imagine wanting more. My concerns are just equally as strong. It would be a devistating loss should something happen to our son once he's born. It will be a fear of mine every day."

"It's still a fear of mine with Renesme," Edward confessed, "I think about it every day. But I've been able to control that, just like anything else, and truly enjoy every second of time we spend together."

Carlisle listened to his son's words and realized how much he had grown since meeting Bella. It was now he who was giving his father advice after so many years of listening to Carlisle's words of wisdom. Edward believed now that it was possible to have a happy life with lots of positive outcomes to the adversity they faced.

" I'm proud of you Edward," Carlisle told him.

" I'd be nowhere without your guidance. Now, take the advice you've given me your whole life and allow yourself to go through this experience with all the love and wisdom you possess."

Bella walked into the bathroom and lightened the mood with a laugh. She looked at Edward with a chuckle, "Should I give you some privacy?"

They both laughed, " I'm about to get out," Carlisle told them, " So, why don't you two go downstairs and I'll meet you there."

"Carlisle," Bella said, "You're going to be such a great dad. You already are. You and Esme are perfect."

He smiled and closed his eyes again. "Thank you, Bella."

Edward and Bella made their way downstairs and back to the rest of the family. Both of them shared similar feelings that this would all end up being okay, though despite their conversation, Edward knew Carlisle still had his doubts about the Volturi.

Carlisle had finished getting dressed when Esme entered the room. Her stomach was growing by the minute, it seemed; something that made Carlisle both filled with joy and anxious at the same time. He had no worries about raising the child or anything that came with it. Despite his family's constant claims, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling away about Jane.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Carlisle." Esme said.

He laid down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair, motioning for her to join him. Esme cuddled up next to her husband and wished at that moment that she had Edward's abilities to read minds.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

"It shouldn't be long before this all happens," he explained, "I thought in the beginning that you would be on the same pace as Bella was, but in reality we may have this baby before the new year." He placed an ear on her stomach.

Esme played with his blonde locks gently, "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Me either," he looked up toward her, "I'm happier than I've ever been, Esme."

She continued to stroke his hair, "So am I."

"The Volturi won't ruin this," he assured her, " I won't let them do anything to either of you." He motioned to her stomach then cuddled behind her with a sense of urgency, pulling her close.

Esme smiled, "You're crushing me, love.".

He loosened his grip only slightly. "Next Christmas we'll take our boy to the city like we did tonight."

She smiled, "And the Christmas after that. And after that..."

Carlisle kissed her neck, "Forever."


	14. All Is Fair In Love and War

Chapter 14

Alice and Jasper threw on their winter jackets and prepared to head out the house. Carlisle and Esme walked down the stairs, hand in hand, as they were about to leave.

"Where are you off to?" Esme asked.

"To take a midnight stroll," Jasper told them.

"How romantic," Emmett joked from the couch.

Alice brushed him off, "We'll be back in an hour, or so."

The two of them made their way into the night, far away from the Cullen house. Jasper waited for Alice to stop, as she set the pace for their destination. When she finally did, he looked toward her with concern. "What's going on, Alice?"

" I had a vision, Jasper."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Of what?"

"Aro. He's nearby," then added, "With Jane, and I'm not sure if there's anyone else."

"Where?"

" It looks like a little house, somewhere in the area." She shook her head, "He's going to come here and talk to Carlisle. Jane told him something that got his attention."

"The second he touches Carlisle's hand he'll know." Jasper seemed to let out a sigh, pondering what could be done to prevent this. "Why don't we send them to Isle Esme."

"That's just a temporary solution, Jasper." Alice said, "He's going to meet with him sooner or later. They can't just be on the run forever."

"What is Aro going to do?" Jasper asked. Alice shook her head, "I don't know. I haven't been able to see past him holding Carlisle's hand."

"The wolves," Jasper speculated. "I don't know what the right thing to do here is. If it comes down to it, we may need the wolves again as we have in the past. As much as I hate to admit it, they've helped us. But on the same note, they are messing up my visions."

"I wish we could send Edward to read Aro's thoughts without him being able to see everything in Edward's head."

"Bella could shield it, couldn't she?" Jasper asked.

"Possibly."

"Maybe we should make sure the wolves won't be around during Aro's visit. Then your vision could become complete."

"I don't know how I'm going to hide this from Edward," Alice told him. "Maybe we shouldn't be hiding it, Alice."

"I don't think we're going to be able to resolve this the someway with did with Renesme. I've been looking into it."

"I know you have." Jasper looked deep in thought, "Maybe Aro won't view this as a bad thing. It's never been done."

"There is that chance," Alice agreed, "But there's also an equal or better chance that he will go the complete opposite way."

Jasper looked at her, "We have to tell them all what you know."

Alice nodded in agreement, almost angry at herself for wanting to hide it in the first place.

"Can we keep Aro away before the birth of the child?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure right now." Alice told him. Disppointment crossed her face.

"What if we send them to Isle Esme if Aro gets close," Jasper suggested, "Not forever, but just until the baby is born. Carlisle is a doctor, he doesn't need any of us, as much as we'd all like to be there when he comes into the world."

She nodded again, "If it's absolutely necessary."

"We'll keep looking for better solutions," Jasper promised, "Like we did last time. You managed to save us all."

Alice replayed the vision of Jasper being ripped apart by two enemy vampires that would have occurred in their last battle with the Volturi had Aro decided to go ahead with the fight. The thought caused pain to caress her entire body and pain her mind. Jasper sensed her anxiety and used his mood altering gift to change that.

She smiled at him, "I love when you do that, but it's not fair."

"All is fair in love." He kissed her gently.

She returned the kiss but finished his sentence with a stern tone, "And war."


	15. Decisions

Chapter 15

Edward could hear Alice's thoughts as she and Jasper got closer to home. They were calling for him to come meet them. He excused himself from the house, but slipped out quite unnoticed as everyone was busy doing their own thing. He made his way just slightly beyond the trees that bordered their home and met Alice and Jasper. Alice filled him in on her vision.

"We'll go in and tell Carlisle now," Edward stated.

"We need to come up with a plan," Alice told him. Jasper quickly agreed.

The smell of wolf creeped in on them and Jacob appeared, apparently overhearing the last part of their conversation as he did.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, concerned.

"It's like you practically live here," Jasper managed to joke, despite the tension.

Jacob didn't respond, but waited for a response to his question.

"Alice had a vision. Aro wants to meet with Carlisle. One tough of his hand and he'll know everything."

"Great." Jacob said, "Better round up my troops."

"Not yet," Alice told him, "I can't see the rest of my vision, or the outcome with you guys so close all the time."

"So we're not going to help?"

"We're not sure there's a need yet," she explained.

He looked frustrated, clenching his fists, but snapped out of it quickly. Jacob was much more rational these days.

"I think we owe it to Carlisle and Esme to completely protect them from this." Edward said firmly, "He's sacrificed everything for us and brought us all together as the family we are. I don't care if they both protest. We have to put ourselves between them and the Volturi."

Jasper seemed to be one hundred percent behind Edward. He looked psyched even; ready to go. Alice fully agreed, also, but wasn't as thrilled about fighting as her male counterpart.

"Let's go talk to them," Edward said, leading the way.

The four of them entered the Cullen house. Things were quiet. Edward lead the group upstairs to where Carlisle and Esme were. Jacob felt a the pit of his stomach tighten as he watched the two elder Cullens in a moment of sheer happiness, talking very closely with smiles. Carlisle gently kept his hand on Esme's stomach as he kissed her forehead, cheek and nose.

"That reminds me of a time when you and Bella were expecting Renesme," Jacob said in a low voice, "I walked up these stairs just like this and saw the two of you just so happy." He grinned and shook his head at the anger and hurt he felt during that moment in the past, that now seems like a silly, distant memory.

Edward turned to look at them, remembering the exact moment Jacob was referring to. He turned to Alice, "We'll tell them in a bit. Let them have this moment together."

She and Jasper didn't stop to argue. They all went back downstairs.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked. She studied their faces. Emmett's body was tensed and ready, unlike his usual relaxed manner.

"We'll talk to you about it in a little while, Rose." Edward told her.

Her face hardened, "No, you'll tell me right now Edward."

"Come with me," Alice pulled her and Emmett aside to talk.

Edward heard the piano stop playing and knew Bella and Renesme were on their way into the living room. He quickly filled her in and let Jacob take Renesme away somewhere so she wouldn't hear what they were talking about, not that she hadn't already experienced Aro and the rest of the Volturi first hand.

"So, what are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"We'll do what we have to," Edward told her, "We're hoping Alice can get a clearer picture."

"But she had that vision of Carlisle and Esme with a boy as old as Renesme."

"I know, so Aro might not even be meaning harm, but we are preparing for the worst. Hoping for the best."

Rosalie came storming in from the next room with Alice on her heels telling her to calm down. Rosalie didn't seem to listen, "I will rip all the Volturi's heads off!" She shouted.

"Rose, relax babe," Emmett said, playing it cool.

"Relax? I can't relax Emmett! Those monsters are not going to bring harm to this family. They've put us through enough. If I could I would rip them apart one by one."

Bella remembered back on Rosalie's story and the way she had described herself in the past, "I was a little theatrical back then." The fight in Rosalie made Bella's lip curl into a half smile.

"What is going on?" Esme said from the top of the staircase. She made her way downstairs with Carlisle close behind.

Alice and Edward glared at their sister. Rosalie didn't seem to care, knowing they were going to tell their parents anyway. Alice took charge and informed Carlisle and Esme of her latest vision and how incomplete it was, reminding them of the previous vision she'd had of them with a slightly older boy.

"I'll talk to Aro," Carlisle said, "I was with their coven for a time. I know him better than any of you."

"Carlisle, no," Esme shot back, "You can't." She placed a hand on her stomach.

"He's not like Jane," he insisted, "He'll talk reason, that's why he's the leader of the Volturi."

"You know what he's capable of, Carlisle," Edward insisted, "Don't downplay it."

"I'm not downplaying anything," Carlisle explained with a overwhelming calmness in his voice.

"What if-"

"If Aro decides to come down here, I'm going to talk with him." Carlisle told him again.

Edward shook his head.

"Well, we'll all have your back," Emmett said.

"I don't think he'll come before the birth of the baby," Alice told them. "Like I said, my vision isn't complete, but from what I got from the visions I've had recently, that's what it seems like."

"How long after?" Esme asked urgently.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry."

"You can't do this, Carlisle," Edward protested.

His father still seemed very calm, "Edward, things will turn out fine. Alice, keep my updated on your visions."

"I don't want you to talk to Aro," Esme pleaded with him in a tone just above a whisper. Her voice was shaking.

"After the last time, I don't think he's going to be all about fighting," he caressed her jawline with his thumb and pointer finger, "We'll all be okay. Trust me"


	16. Baby Blue Walls

Chapter 16

Christmas had come and gone with lots of joy and holiday cheer. Renesme got an abundance of presents from the Cullens, as well as from Charlie and Sue. Jacob showered her with his own gifts and now the house was filled with something or other in every corner, whether it was toys, boxes or leftover candy. The girls decided to leave the Christmas decorations lounging around until after the new year, which was almost upon them.

Esme was looking heavily pregnant. From one week to the next it looked as though she grew months and months worth, according to a typical human pregnancy. Thoughts of Aro still lingered, but their happiness fought back against the potential bad things that could come their way.

Carlisle had begun hunting for Esme, and bringing her "food" as close to the house as possible where she would still have her own space to eat. As much as she suggested it was fine for her to hunt on her own, he gracefully demanded otherwise.

The rest of the family enjoyed seeing the two of them grow closer and closer together as Esme's stomach got bigger and bigger. As loving as Carlisle had always been, the girls in particular loved to see an extra mushy side of him now that their baby could potentially arrive at any minute.

Esme and Carlisle returned from their place just outside the house, where Esme had just finished off a deer.

"What'd you decide to eat?" Emmett asked, "A basketball?" He placed a gentle hand on her stomach over one of the extra large sweatshirts he let her borrow.

"Thanks for this huge sweatshirt, Emmett," she said to him. Her tiny arms were engulfed by the long, bulky sleeves. "I can't believe you fit into this. It's so big."

Rosalie leaned into Emmett's chest with a smile at her parents, "Any day now," she said happily.

Carlisle couldn't help but force a smile.

"Any names picked out yet? I know you didn't really have the proper time to think, but there's got to be some floating around in your mind."

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other. "Of course Carlisle Jr. ran through my mind," she told them, "But there are others-"

"I think a Carlisle Jr. is perfect." Rosalie cut her off.

"We'll see," Esme smiled, "I think when we see him, we'll know."

"I was actually thinking Masen," Carlisle said, "I know you're not for the more modern names, but spelling it M-A-S-E-N is the same way Edward spelled his last name in his human life. I've thought about it over the last day or so. What do you think?"

Emmett and Rosalie nodded to each other. Esme seemed to like the idea, herself. She went to put a hand on her stomach, but she seemed to squirm for a second, then smiled. "I think he likes the idea," she said.

"Come sit down," Carlisle told her.

She agreed and willingly went to the couch.

"I like the way mom's starting to get the baby waddle," Emmett laughed. He mimmicked her walk. Carlisle shook his head.

"Just wait until I'm back to normal, Emmett," Esme threatened.

"Please," he blew her off, "I'm too strong for anyone in this house." He sensed this would bring a reaction from someone, and without warning Jasper was in the room waiting to challenge him.

"Guys," Carlisle said, unable to resist a smile, "Let your mother rest. Take it outside. If you break something in here-"

"I'll kill you, "Esme finished.

"And then I will," Alice entered the room.

Emmett continued to taunt Jasper, who looked at Alice, waiting for her to signal to him that it was alright to go outside and rough house.

When she rolled her eyes lightheartedly and smiled, the two of them were out the door.

Renesme entered the room a few minutes later with a tiny dreamcatcher that she and Jacob had made together. She handed it to Esme. "Here, it's good luck."

"Thank you so much Renesme," Esme hugged pulled her in close for a long hug, "I love you very much."

"I love you, too," she said back, then added, "You can put it in the baby's room."

Carlisle looked to Esme, and she looked back. They appeared to be embaressed.

"Carlisle," she said with a laugh, "We should probably make up a room for him. We don't know if he'll sleep or not, but he should have a room."

"We already did that," Renesme explained, "While you two were out before. We wanted to surprise you." She pulled Esme up from the couch, who was surprised, yet followed her granddaughter.

Edward and Bella waited in where his old room once stood. Renesme lead Carlisle and Esme into a beautifully decorated room for their future son. The walls were blue, baby themed decorations were strategically placed around the room, and a crib was set in the corner, though no one knew if the crib would be for show or actual use. It was beautiful.

"How do you like it?" Edward asked, placing an arm around Bella.

Both of them looked stunned and very grateful at the same time.

"Wow, this is amazing," Esme managed to say. Carlisle looked around the room. Renesme grabbed his hand and lead him to the crib.

Bella smiled ear to ear at their astonishment in the work she and Edward had put into the room.

"Look," Renesme said. She read a saying that was perfectly engraved in the top of the crib, " Welcome to the family. May God bless you..."

"We left a space for the name you pick," Bella told them, referring to the empty space at the end of the quote.

"Thank you," Carlisle told them, "Thank you Bella. Thank you Edward." His hand gripped Renesme's tightly, "Thank you Nessy."

"Thank you so, so much," Esme said, "This is too much."

"It's not even close to being enough," Edward said.

"We're so happy for you guys," Bella went on, "We all can't wait for him to be born."

" I think we picked out a name," Esme stated.

"What is it?" Edward and Bella said at the same time.

"Yeah, what is it?" Renesme echoed.

"Masen. With an 'e'."

Edward looked at Carlisle and smiled. He knew Bella knew, but turned to her, "That was my last name."

She smiled and nodded.

"Plus, I'm sure you don't mind us returning the favor after naming this little one after Esme," Carlisle said, motioning to Renesme. She smiled wide at him.

"Thank you so much, all of you," Esme repeated, "This is just amazing."

They exchanged hugs. Everyone hoped that the rest of the way would go just as smoothly.


	17. Masen Carlisle Cullen

Chapter 17

Esme managed her way up the stairs. This was by far the biggest physical struggle since entering her life as a vampire. She was strong enough to handle it, but the proportioned weight in front of her, and how rapidly it got there, was still a challenge. She found herself wondering how a fragile, human body could handle such a thing. Although she had experienced that in her past, it was so long ago that Esme's memory must have blocked that part out.

Emmett saw her struggling and jumped from the couch, carrying her the rest of the way to her room. Esme laughed, "Thanks, Emmett."

"No problem fatty," he joked, then added, "Just kidding."

She swatted him on the arm and he went back downstairs.

Esme laid down on the bed, that had gotten more use in the past several weeks than it had ever before. She found herself constantly laying down and resting on the soft pillows. Her hands rested on the now massive bump on her stomach.

The clock next to the bed read 7:00 p.m. Carlisle was most likely on his way home from work, or about to be. Aside from Emmett, the house was empty.

Pains increased on the lower portion of her stomach and Esme moved in discomfort. She sucked in the cool air that was let in by a slightly open window to the left of the headboard. This didn't seem to help, and she began to worry, sitting upright on the edge of the bed.

Before she could control her thoughts, her son's name escaped her mouth, "Emmett!"

He ran up the stairs, recognizing the slight panic in her voice. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," she gripped her stomach and winced.

Panic now covered Emmett's face, for the first time in possibly forever. Nothing usually scared Emmett, at least not to the point where he'd let it show. He looked down at his mother and pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

"I'm calling Carlisle," he scrolled through and quickly found the number.

Esme breathed in, starting to feel like maybe it was just a quick feeling passing her by. The pains had stopped momentarily.

"Emmett, I think I'm fine," she told him.

The phone connected at the same time, "Carlisle," he said, "Yeah it's Emmett."

"I'm okay," Esme continued, "Tell him-"

A pain shot through Esme's entire body and she again, winced from the pain, trying be as less dramatic as possible.

Emmett's face lit up again, "You need to come here right now. I think Esme's going to have the baby."

She heard Carlisle's frantic voice on the other line before Emmett hung up.

"He's about halfway here."

On the road, Carlisle's foot pinned the gas pedal to the floor. He swerved in and out of the windy roads that lead up to their hidden estate in the woods. He nearly jumped out of the car without putting it in park before sprinting into the house.

Emmett had gotten Esme comfortable while waiting for Carlisle to arrive. Rosalie was now at his side, eager to provide any help necessary.

Carlisle burst into the room and rushed to Esme's side, immediately grabbing her hand, "I love you."

She said it back and squeezed his hand gently. Carlisle got the room prepared to deliver the baby.

Rosalie called the rest of her siblings, as well as Jacob, knowing he was with Renesme. Emmett watched in utter shock and respect at how calm and professional Carlisle was, despite the overwhelming circumstances.

Carlisle never looked up, but gave a quick but meaningful "thank you" to Emmett.

"Are you comfortable?" Carlisle asked Esme when he had everything prepared.

She nodded, "As comfortable as I can be."

The door opened downstairs as Jacob and Renesme came home.

"Hey guys, keep them downstairs for now," Carlisle instructed. Emmett nodded and went downstairs to greet them. As the rest of the family filled the house, he asked of them the same thing. Rosalie stayed in the room to aide him with whatever he needed. She couldn't bring herself to leave, especially after being unable to contain herself during the birth of Renesme. Carlisle seemed eager to have her stay, for some reason above anyone else at that moment.

Rosalie tenderly brushed the top of Esme's head, as the birth moment was getting closer. She could see the pain in her face and wanted to do anything possible to help.

"You're doing great, love." Carlisle told his wife, "When I count to three, I'm going to need you to really push."

Esme nodded slightly.

"One-two-three."

Esme pushed and Rosalie gripped her hand.

"Doing great," Carlisle repeated, "Again. Ready?"

Esme didn't wait for him to count, she pushed again.

"Almost there," Carlisle encouraged.

Esme waited for his count this time, anticipating what she imagined would be the worst pain of the entire ordeal.

"One-two-three."

Esme gave another powerful push, though at that moment she felt no pain. It was as if she never had in the first place. Confusion filled her mind, then the sound of crying filled her ears. All she could see was Carlisle's eyes, which were filled with a look she had never seen before. He looked down before standing up with such a serious, happy expression that Esme wanted to cry. In his arms was the most precious baby boy she had ever seen. She reached her arms out.

Carlisle handed their son to his wife, "Here's your Mommy."

Esme smiled as her baby's warm body touched her skin for the first time. He continued to cry as she gently touched every inch of his tiny body, paying special attention to his hands and feet.

Rosalie stood by her in awe, placing a hand on his head. All three of them looked as if they could cry at any moment.

Esme cherished her first moments with him, unable to take her eyes away from his heart warming face. The little hair he had, or more like peach fuzz, was the lightest blonde she had ever seen, and much to her pleasure, his beautiful eyes were a mix of gold and amber. She was finally able to look away from their miracle baby to meet Carlisle's identical golden eyes, who stared down at their son adoringly. His eyes raised and fixed on hers, before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her several times.

Rosalie watched them as hope filled her heart that one day she and Emmett could experience such a moment. She was so happy for her parents, moreso than ever before in the moment. She gave Esme a cover and called for the rest of the family.

They eagerly paraded into the room, each taking turns talking welcoming the latest addition to the family into the world. No one wanted to give him up to the next person.

"His eyes," Edward stated, "They're golden."

Carlisle smiled, unable to speak.

"So whats the final verdict?" Alice asked, "What's his name?"

"Masen," Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

Alice turned to Edward, then back to them, "That's perfect."

"Masen Carlisle Cullen." Esme finished.


	18. Marcus

Chapter 18

Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch, both visibly happy. Masen laid in Esme's arms and Carlisle sat up against them with his arm around her shoulders. Over the past few days, Masen had been on same diet as the rest of them, only in smaller portions. Carlisle hunted and brought back plenty for both him, and Esme. He took to it like a human baby would a bottle of milk, or formula. Things seemed to be going smoothy so far, though it had only been a couple of days.

"Okay, my turn," Alice said, almost in the form of a question.

Esme smiled and handed Masen over to Alice. Jasper lingered over her and talked to him in a low baby voice.

"I wonder how fast he's going to age," Esme thought out loud, "If he ages at all."

Carlisle kissed her temple, "Alice saw him at Renesme's age, remember?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I hope it's something similar to Nessy."

Carlisle nibbled on her earlobe and kissed right below it, then whispered, "He's going to be fine," then added, "Mommy."

Esme loved the sound of that and she smiled wide, glancing over at Masen. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. She never thought she'd say that about anyone but Carlisle, but this was the only exception. She couldn't get the first time she saw his eyes out of her mind. They were warm and kind, just like her husband's were. Just like Edward's, and Alice's.. like all of theirs.

"How do you think he'll possibly be able to grow?" Esme asked, "We don't."

"Unfortunately we'll have to just see what happens," Carlisle told her, "This whole thing is such a mystery to begin with. I'm sure there will be many unanswered questions as we go."

"Okay, Daddy." Esme said.

"I'm starting to really like Jacob," Alice started, "But I can smell him coming from a mile away. That's something I can't get used to."

A minute later, Jacob entered through the door looking out of breath, "Get your game faces on."

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

" One of your kind just passed through the reservation."

"Who was it?" Carlisle asked.

"Long haired gentleman," he explained with bitterness in his voice, "Not the lead vampire of the Volturi but one of them."

"Blond hair or dark?" Alice asked.

"Dark."

"Marcus," Carlisle said.

"We strategically placed ourselves in between here and where he was. He knew we would attack so he subtly made his way in the opposite direction.

"Is he gone?" Esme asked.

"For now," Jacob told her, "Sam has the pack on watch."

Carlisle looked at Jasper and Alice's darkening eyes, "You two need to hunt. Do it now so you can get back here."

"Not until Emmett and Edward come back," Alice protested.

"No, go now." Carlisle repeated, "Marcus is gone. We're fine."

"Sam and Leah are close by," Jacob added.

Alice and Jasper exchanged glances and reluctantly agreed to go. Alice handed Masen to Esme, who cuddled him close.

Jacob gave a closed mouth smile, then looked to Carlisle, " We're here for whatever you need us for."

"Thank you, Jacob. We appreciate the information."

"Where are Nessy and the other two?"

"Charlie's."

"I'll go warn them. We'll get someone over there to watch the place, too." He turned to go then looked back, "Are you going to be alright here for a few?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes. Go tell them. Thanks again for your help."

Jacob headed out of the house and went to Bella's old house. He immediately changed into his wolf form and got to her house within minutes, entering through the front door without knocking. Edward already knew what he was going to say as the name Marcus was repeatedly played in Jacob's mind, as if not to forget the name.

"Let's talk outside," Edward said in a low voice.

"Come on in Jake," Charlie greeted.

"Thanks Charlie, I just have to talk to Edward quick."

The two of them went outside. Bella had a close ear on their conversation, and Charlie and Sue sensed something was off.

"What about Marcus?" Edward asked once they were outside, but knew before Jacob could really get into it.

"What's going on?" Bella joined them on the front step.

"Marcus is in town." Edward said.

"Was." Jacob corrected.

"He'll be back."

"We have people watching over the house - here and with Carlisle and Esme."

"They're planning something." Edward said, then looked at Jacob, "Are you sure it was Marcus and not Aro?"

"Aro's the main guy right?"

Edward nodded.

"No, it wasn't him. It was the other long haired guy. Not the blond."

"Marcus." Edward stated, shaking his head, "They must be taking turns. I wonder if he was planning to attack or just watching."

"I'm sure they know you're all aware," Jacob said, "He knew we were stalking him and decided to leave quietly."

Edward looked uneasy and read Jacob's mind. He nodded in agreement.

Jacob nodded back and disappeared into the trees.

"What?" Bella asked, worried.

"We have to get ready to fight."


	19. Talking Strategy

Chapter 19

Alice and Edward sat with Carlisle on top of one of the many mountains of rock that overlooked the beautiful Forks landscape. They discussed what would be the best strategy should the Volturi approach their family. It was no coincidence that they were all lurking about so closely, especially when their true sanctuary was halfway across the world.

"Marcus is going to come back," Alice told them, "I saw it."

"We should start making calls," Edward suggested.

She shook her head, "He's not here to fight. He's here to observe."

"Shouldn't we anyway? In preparation."

"No," Carlisle intervened, "The last thing I want to do right now is go on the aggressor. They may be trying to see how things pan out for us with this situation, if they truly do know the truth."

"I feel like Aro has a bitter taste in his mouth from being shut down last time," Edward said.

Alice disagreed, "I don't think so, Edward. I think for the first time, he felt outmatched. Not by our numbers, but by our own gifts and the loyalty of our family."

"I agree," Carlisle said, "Alice hasn't seen any indications of an attack, and I think the Volturi are starting to feel as though we can certainly hold our own should we have to go up against them. It's risky for them to start picking fights."

"But what if they do."

"I'll let you know." Alice said.

"Well, before you said Aro was going to come here and talk to Carlisle. When is that going to happen?"

"Maybe Aro changed his mind and sent Marcus instead."

"That's what I mean," Edward told her, "We don't know for sure that they won't come here with a battle on their minds."

"Edward," Carlisle looked at his son, "It's not like you to have fighting on your mind like this."

He looked down, reading the rest of Carlisle's thoughts that accompanied his verbal statement, "I've gotten so protective since Renesme's come into the world. I feel responsible to take care of you - all of you. I don't want anything to come between the three of you and all the great things that are to come."

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, " I know, son. But fighting isn't the answer. We haven't come this far together by looking for a fight that isn't there."

Edward nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Thank you for caring so much."

"Maybe if we talk to Marcus, it will keep the rest of them from coming," Alice suggested, "I'd deal with him any day over Jane."

Carlisle nodded, "We're going to have to deal with this eventually. And I agree with that."

"But should we purposely be the ones to begin contact with them?" Edward asked. "Is that smart?"

"They're going to keep coming back," Alice repeated from her original statement, "And right now, I say we take the chance with Marcus. His gift may actually play be a benefit to the situation. Someone like Jane or her brother's could do us harm."

"When is he coming back, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Soon. I saw heavy snow in my vision."

"It's supposed to snow on New Year's Eve," Edward told them, " Renesme and I go over the weather every morning."

"That's two days away," Carlisle said, "I'll prepare to talk to Marcus then."

"Should we send Esme and Masen away?" Edward asked.

Alice shook her head, "Marcus has the ability to see the emotional relationships between people. I think it's important that he sees theirs."

"Just because he has the ability, doesn't mean he cares," Edward said sternly.

"Something is going to happen and I can't see it totally clearly," Alice told them, "But whatever it is, Marcus is going to at least understand our side, if not completely empathize with the situation. I think this is going to be a good thing."

Relief filled Carlisle's face, as well as his thoughts. "Thank you, Alice. You're sure it's safe for Esme and Masen?"

She nodded, "Yes. If I had even the slightlest doubt, I wouldn't let any of you near him."

Edward still felt skeptical about the whole thing, but trusted his sister and father with everything he had.

"Let's go fill in everyone else," Carlisle instructed, "We can continue to pull together a strategy from there."

"And keep Rose on a short leash," Edward said to Alice, "You know she's going to fight you on this."

Alice rolled her eyes, " Rosalie will listen to me."

They were about to head back to the house. Alice reached out to Carlisle and gave him a long hug, "You three are going to spend an eternity together."

"Thank you, Alice," he said again, then patted Edward on the back.

"We love you, too Carlisle," Edward said with a smile.

"Stay out of my thoughts," he joked, "They're private."


	20. The Visitor Approaches

Chapter 20

His black boots crunched through the snow that was falling at rapid measures, filling in the trail he had left behind. The black hood that hung low over his eyes would surely make anyone run in terror at the sight, though his senses told him that there wasn't a human for miles and miles. Why would there be? His quest took place on a dessert pathway from Canada right down to Forks. It was very possible that no human had set foot along the stray of land since early settlers. There would be no reason for one to pass through here.

Jane and Aro had returned to Italy, leaving Marcus to monitor the Cullens. He had been lonely in the old cabin for days on end, and tried to keep himself busy from having dark thoughts, not to mention he had only eaten once. Maybe that was why his mind was so drifty as of late. It wasn't until the last minute that he even realized he set foot on the wolves territory - something that Aro would surely not be pleased by. He knew that somewhere in his thought process Aro would come across this and come down on him for the brief moment of absent mindedness.

Snowflakes collected in a beautiful, scattered pattern along his cloak and in the strands of hair that fell beneath the hood. For some reason, Marcus enjoyed this. Nature here was much different than in Italy, and it was a nice change. Italy was a land to be treasured, for certain, but there was something about the grace of the Canadian border that greatly differed from that of his native parts.

He came to a clearing and found himself admiring the elegance of the North American winter. How long had it been since he'd stopped to enjoy something so natural and calm? He couldn't remember, and momentarily resented Aro for it. A memory of Didyme popped into his head for the first time in what felt like forever. He closed his eyes briefly before continuing on his trip across the open field. He walked slowly, knowing there was no rush to get to his destination.

At the Cullen house, Carlisle and Esme prepared for the meeting with Marcus. Esme was particularly unhappy and hated the exit strategy that Carlisle had in place. It involved her and Masen leaving him behind and immediately getting out of the area. She prayed with everything inside of her that this wouldn't happen. Looking at her husband now with their innocent baby resting on his chest, she couldn't picture her life without both of them.

Alice and Jasper were ready to support their parents, though weren't sure if they would accompany them to the meeting, or wait at a safe distance. Rosalie was a combination of enraged and worried, though her trust in Carlisle and Alice won the battle of emotions and she was able to contain herself for their sake, and the sake of baby Masen. Emmett would be waiting in the wings, chomping at the bit to get his hands on Marcus if he tried anything out of the ordinary. Bella hadn't challenged anyone, fully trusting the decisions of the people around her. She knew that they knew best, and was prepared to use her talents against Marcus, should they be necessary. Edward still wanted to protest against the meeting, but chose not to. He had followed his father this far and it had always kept him on the right path. To think he should go against the grain now would be silly, and so he stood by his father and made sure he would be allowed to accompany them to read Marcus's thoughts.

Edward held tightly on to Renesme's hand. "Dad, what's going to happen?"

He sighed, "We're going to have a talk with someone."

"About Masen?" she asked.

"Yes. We're going to show him how much everyone loves Masen, and how much he loves all of us."

Edward turned toward Carlisle and read the baby's jumbled thoughts. The one thing that he could pick out for certain, was that Masen felt safe, and this in turn made him feel happy. His golden eyes met Edward's, and both of them stared almost thoughtfully at each other. Masen never looked away, laying contently on Carlisle's chest. His little hand gripped the fabric of his shirt.

Carlisle grazed his fingers over the tiny hand that so willingly clung to him. Mason blinked his eyes a few times and twitched his hand at he sensation before gripping the shirt again. Carlisle lightly bounced up and down with a hand protectively behind his head.

Edward noticed Esme staring at them as if it would be the last time they would have a moment like this together. He placed a hand on hers and reassured his mother that things were going to be fine. As much as he knew she wanted to believe in that, Edward wasn't sure she could.

"I swear to you guys that this is going to work out for the best," Alice told them, "Esme, I promise."

Esme hugged Alice, "I know, Alice."

"I'm going to hunt fast," Emmett told them, "I want to be extra strong in case I need to, you know, be of some assistance."

"Hurry back," Alice said.

Rosalie joined him without saying much of a word to anyone.

"She can be such a -" Edward started, but Alice pointed to Renesme who was eagerly listening to everything that was going on.

"Come here, kiddo," Jasper said, pulling her onto his lap, "Don't look so worried."

Her face turned into somewhat of a pout, "You're all worried. I don't like it."

"I'm not worried."

She studied his calm expression, and suddently felt calm herself. Bella smiled from across the room knowing Jasper was working his magic on her daughter. Alice let a smile creep upon her face, as well.

"Why don't we play that karaoke thing on the video game?"

"American Idol?"

Jasper nodded, "Yeah, that one."

"He has a terrible singing voice," Alice joked.

Renesme smiled, "Want to play with us?"

Alice nodded, "Sure. Let's go."

Edward and Bella followed. He draped his arm around her shoulders and she placed hers around his waist as they walked.

Carlisle handed Masen over to Esme, who he could tell was dying to hold him. He then put his arms around both of them and talked to her, kissing her forhead in between each couple of words.

"I know things are going to be fine," he assured her, "Alice is so sure. It's only going to be one of them."

"I trust you," she said, "I trust you."

He held onto her tight and bent down to kiss the top of Masen's head. The boy stared up at his parents with the tender, calm eyes and both of them melted into his gaze.

"His eyes are yours, Carlisle." Esme told him, "He's going to grow up to be just like you."

"If I'm so lucky he'll have all of your traits - physically, spirtually, your personality, your heart..."

She let out a sigh, pressing the side of her face against his and gripping the back of his neck with her free hand. " I love you, so much, Carlisle. I love in ways that I can't even express. You've made all of my dreams come true. What I owe you I can never give to you. It's too much."

Carlisle pulled his face back so they were face to face and only centimeters apart. He locked his eyes with hers and put his hand beneath her chin like he always did when talking with her so intimately. "Esme, it's me who owes you so much that I could never begin to pay back every ounce of happiness you've given to me. You are my dream come true, and so is our son that you've blessedly given both of us. It's all because of you, Esme."

They stared into each other's eyes momentarily before Carlisle closed his tightly and put an urgent kiss on his wife's lips. Esme couldn't find the words to speak back to him, but he knew everything she was thinking and feeling.

"We're going to spend an eternity of happiness together," Carlisle said, "This is the beginning of forever."


	21. The First Meeting

Chapter 21

Carlisle's senses were on the highest alert of his existance. He knew Marcus was close, and decided to meet him outside the parameters of their home. Snowflakes seemed to stand still in the darkening atmosphere. Depsite the storm, the sky was light, starless, but light, as if the clouds provided a type of lamp shade for the moon.

The members of the Cullen family filled in the positions that were discussed earlier. Edward and Bella accompanied Carlisle and Esme with Masen carefully placed in Esme's arms. Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all nearby, something they were sure Marcus was aware of. Rosalie stayed behind with Jacob and Renesme in order to keep her safe in case the Volturi were able to plan any sort of sneak attack. Seth and Leah both patrolled the outside of the Cullen home.

Carlisle was more prepared to fight than ever in his life, no matter how hard he tried to ignore the feeling. His rational side, however, was by far in control and he was prepared for anything that Marcus would throw his way. It wasn't long after they had gotten to a small clearing in the woods, that the Volturi member could be seen marching toward them at a calm, steady pace.

Edward leaned in toward his father, "He's not intending a fight. Some of his thoughts have almost a sense of nervousness, or anxiousness to see if Jane's words are true. He's skeptical, though."

Carlisle nodded, "Thank you."

"And if he does try anything, Bella is fully prepared," he turned and gave her a half smile, "We've been practicing."

"Thank you, Bella." Esme said.

"You're welcome," she said back.

Marcus removed his snow covered hood as he got closer to them. Carlisle stepped forward and approached him, "Hello, Marcus."

"Hello, Carlisle. I figured you'd be expecting me, with the lovely gifts of your daughter and all."

He nodded.

"Aro has sent me here, as again I'm sure you already know. Jane had come to us with quite a rumor, one that I believe will be cleared up tonight."

"We've spent our share of time together in the past, and you know a lot about my intentions. It's our priority to keep the identity of our kind safe and out of the public eye. I'm sure by your gracious gift you can already read the type of relationships my wife and I have, and all of us for that matter."

Marcus nodded, "It's not anything I haven't known before today."

"Of course," Carlisle smiled then quickly let it fade, "By now you could have probably sense a different kind of bond, one even stronger, if you can imagine, than one can have with their mate."

Marcus looked at him intently, fully recognizing the emotional attachment that Carlisle was speaking of.

"Esme and I were blessed with some kind of miracle, Marcus. I don't fully know how yet, but we were able to conceive a child. He was born with golden eyes, like all of us, and from Edward has just told me, the smell of human blood repulses him. Aro may have to experience this for himself, but the child is not a danger to our kind. He was born with the blood of animals running through his body. This is all he knows, and all he craves."

Esme stepped forward, and instinctively so did Edward and Bella at the same time. Marcus's eyes slowly drifted to the baby that laid peacefully in Esme's arms. He stared in disbelief, knowing that the child was indeed that of the two people standing before him. He felt it - something so strong that he had only felt it when studying Edward and Bella with Renesme.

"It can't be," Marcus said in astonishment. He lifted a hand toward the baby's face. Edward let a growl escape his throat, but Carlisle put a hand up toward his chest and shook his head.

Esme allowed Marcus to observe Masen, who stared back at the towering vampire before him with the same easy eyes as he did his family members. There was no fear, just a calm, wondering expression.

"He's wondering why your eyes are red," Edward stated.

Marcus looked over to Edward momentarily, then focused back on the baby. He was truly speechless.

"Yes, he was born with his eyes that color," Edward said again to Marcus, now reading the Volturi's thoughts.

"Will he grow?" Marcus finally asked, still looking dumbfounded and in shock, as if he thought the whole time he would arrive to false information.

"We're not sure yet," Carlisle told him, "Alice had a vision of him at about Renesme's age."

"Amazing."

Relief filled Esme and Bella's minds at Marcus's reaction so far.

"He will never be a danger," Edward stated, "I've read his mind. He's been around humans, and the smell of them is almost equivilent to that of a werewolf to us."

"And what do you call him?"

"Masen." Esme told him.

Marcus reached a hand out to touch the baby's face, "Masen."

Masen's hand reached out and locked gently around Marcus's finger. A small smile escape his mouth, still astonished at what he was discovering. "I must go and tell Aro."

"Be sure to tell him that our child is not a threat," Esme instructed, "He needs to know this."

"He will be able to read my every thought. I won't even need to speak of it."

"But if you could," Esme went on, "Just as extra emphasis."

"I'll go with you, Marcus," Edward said, "If he reads the thoughts I've had through Masen, he will know for sure."

Bella's face snapped toward her husband, but she didn't say a word.

Marcus declined, "It's not necessary, Edward. He will see all he needs to see through me."

"What are your thoughts, Marcus?" Carlisle asked.

"I believe, as you've described it, that this is surely a miracle to our kind. The child appears to be no threat, and I am sure Aro will see this. I would expect his return to Forks in the near future."

The four of them cringed at the thought, knowing they would have to again prepare for all of the Volturi's possibilities. Carlisle knew for certain that Jane and Felix would push for a fight, and regardless of Marcus's findings, they would not believe that Masen would be of no threat.

"I must go now," Marcus told them. He approached Carlisle with a handshake.

"I hope the others feel the same way about this as you do," Carlisle stated. He returned the handshake.

"Aro is reasonable."

Edward read that Marcus didn't truly believe the words he just spoke, and the power of Jane's wrath briefly crossed his mind.

Carlisle nodded and Marcus left as quickly as he came, disappearing into the blizzard, a black speck in a winter wonderland.


	22. Message Received

Chapter 22

Marcus had taken his time getting back to the underground world of Italy. He enjoyed his travels far more than he had expected, though giving Aro the news of the Cullen child was something he was eager to do.

The dark tunnels surrounded him as he approached his home, and seat in the world of vampire royalty. Aro greeted his friend with a smile, waiting for Marcus's report.

"How was your stay in Canada?" Aro asked, "And your visit to Forks?"

"A very interesting visit."

"Is that so?" Aro asked, then put his hands out, "May I?"

Marcus lifted a hand, and Aro worked the magic of his gifts, reviewing the entire trip and meeting that Marcus had with the Cullens. The rest of the coven waited eagerly for Aro's response. Momentarily, his head snapped up.

"I don't believe it," Aro stated, "A vampire child?"

"I knew it was true," Jane said, "I could tell by the way the Cullens were acting."

"The child was born with golden eyes," Marcus told her, "It does not crave the blood of humans."

"No one can know that for certain." Jane said.

"Edward has read the child's thoughts. He has no desire for it."

"It repulses the child." Aro said aloud, "Baby Masen Cullen."

"So, where do we go from here?" Caius chimed in for the first time, "Do we really want to take any chances?"

"I would like to see this for myself."

"As would I."

The entire family seemed to agree. They all wanted a peek at this miracle child.

"Are you sure it's a love child?" Caius went on.

Marcus nodded, "I could see the bonds. I could feel it. There is no mistaking it."

"But it has been attempted for centuries," Caius protested, "No two of our kind have been able to do such a thing. Maybe they found a child in the middle of a transformation and took it in, fed it animal blood."

Marcus shook his head in disagreement, "That is not the case. You should see it for yourself."

Aro spun around to face Caius, "It is true, Caius. Now, I need to find out how this happened. How this is possible."

"Considering this is true. Will the child grow?" Alec asked. Jane glanced at him angrily at his enthusiasm.

"I do not believe anyone knows for sure," Aro stated, "But from what I get from Marcus, is that Alice has seen the child at an older age."

"Then it must be a hybrid," Caius stated, "Our kind can't grow."

Aro and Marcus both shook their heads in disagreement, "This is a miracle child," Marcus explained, "It seems all of the rules have been thrown out the window in it's conception."

"Which is why we should take no chances."

The Volturi stood divided on the issue. As Marcus had suspected, Jane was severly opposing to his side, and refused to believe what he was telling them all. Caius, too, thought of the child as nothing more than a liability to their kind. Alec, surprisingly seemed to be eager to know more and wasn't solely looking for a challenge, as his twin was. Aro was far too curious to even think of destroying the child. There was a level of fear for the unknown, but the condition was so unusual, and seemingly impossible, that he had to find out more. The others hadn't found the right words to speak up, most likely unsure of their positions.

"We must go to Forks. Immediately." Aro said.

"And what will our intentions be?" Jane asked.

"To find out more about Masen Cullen."

"And if the child is, indeed, a threat?"

"Then, Jane, we will take matters into our own hands."


	23. A Toast

Chapter 23

A few weeks after Marcus had come and gone, the discussions regarding the return of the Volturi had been constant. Although they had died down from being the topic of every conversation to sparingly brought up, every day something was said in some form.

Darkness had just creeped upon them, and Jacob and the rest of the pack took Renesme to a golf course where they had been going sledding for years. The hills were huge and there was never a crowd. It was their own, secret little world of fun - at least when it snowed. Edward and Bella accompanied them for awhile, and Bella cringed every time Jacob gave her daughter a fierce running start and strong push down the hill. Her screams were filled with excitement every time his hands parted from the sled.

"She's fine," Edward assured Bella with a smile.

Bella laughed, "I know. I just remember all too well what it was like to be human, and how easy it was to get bumps and bruises."

"She's only half human," Edward reminded her, "Plus she's not as accident prone as her mother was."

She shook her head, smiling wide. He returned the smile and kissed her, then gave her a big bear hug, rubbing her back. They could hear Renesme's shouts in the darkness from the bottom of the hill.

Seth brought her back up to Jacob so he could send her down the hill again. She ran to Jacob, sled in hand, and he scooped her up, putting her over his head and twirled around before placing her back onto the sled. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Renesme exclaimed.

Seth and Jacob counted together, "One, two, three!"

Renesme screamed and sailed down the hill, nearly knocking over Paul, who was on the way up.

"Come on, Bella," Edward said, "Let's leave them be. They're fine."

She nodded, "I'm just going to talk to Jake for a sec."

"Take your time."

Bella ran up to her friend and threw her arms around him, "Thank you, Jake. You're a really good friend."

Jacob hugged her with a smile, "You're welcome."

"Renesme, or Nessy, as you guys like to call her," she started with a grin, "She really loves being around you all. She has a lot of fun, and Edward and I, we love how protective you are of her. We feel so safe leaving her here with you."

Jacob smiled, "I know. I'm the greatest."

Bella smiled back, "I mean it, Jake. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Renesme called up to them, "Mom, Dad! You guys can go back to the house! Jake's taking me to get hot chocolate at Charlie's after this."

Edward's face turned to a pout, and Bella knew how much he didn't like how easy it was for Renesme to part from them already. She turned back to Jacob, "I know it bothers Edward," she laughed, "I mean we spend so much time with her, but she feels okay being away from us already. And she's so young."

"I can send her home with you guys," Jacob offered, "If you want."

Bella shook her head, "No. No, that's not what I meant. She's having fun. It's not a bad thing. Just look at him over there."

Edward's expression gave away what he was feeling.

Jacob smiled and whispered to Bella, "Well now he knows what it feels like to have me steal a girl away."

"That's not funny, Jacob." Edward said from his stance a few yards away.

He shrugged and continued his chat with Bella, "What time would you guys like her home?"

"Whenever you're done at my dad's house."

Bella returned to Edward's side and they walked hand in hand away from the Quiluete kids.

"Now I know what Charlie must have felt every time I took you away from him," Edward told Bella, then added, "What he must still feel."

Bella shook her head, "Charlie's fine now. I mean at first, yeah. But he's happy. He knows we're happy."

"Masen has grown," Edward changed the subject, "Carlisle has measured him every day. I forgot to tell you earlier."

"That's amazing," Bella said.

Edward nodded, "I wonder how long he'll grow for."

"Hopefully it'll be the same thing as Renesme."

"Yeah, I hope. I know Alice and Jasper have been doing whatever research they can."

"Have they found anything?"

Edward shook his head, "Not yet."

"Masen's hair looks a little longer, too," Bella observed, "And Esme said he's been eating a little more over the last three days or so."

"His thoughts are more together. He's developing fast."

"Which could be a good thing, or a bad thing." Bella stated, but hinted that it was more like a question.

Edward nodded.

They approached the house. All the lights were on, the only form of life in the the dark woods that tucked the house away from the rest of the town.

Carlisle laid on his back on the middle of the floor with Masen held high above his head. He was devloping quite the belly laugh, which rung through the house every time Carlisle lifted him up and down, making a funny sound to trigger the baby's loud chuckle.

Bella couldn't help but giggle herself at Masen's contagious laughter. She loved seeing this silly side of Carlisle that he rarely showed before. It was cute, and comforting. The two of them wore matching gray sweatpants and blue hooded sweatshirts.

Rosalie stood leaning up against the open doorway, playing with her necklace and admiring the bond between father and son. She looked entirely happy, and sad at the same time. Bella knew she would give up everything and more to be in Carlise and Esme's shoes right now.

"I love his little laugh," Rosalie said, unable to contain a smile.

Carlisle looked over toward her, "I know, it's hilareous, isn't it?" He sat the two of them up on the floor and held Masen in front of him, who had a huge smile on his face.

"He wants you do to it again," Edward told Carlisle.

"You want me to do it again?" Carlisle asked.

Masen grabbed Carlisle's nose and cracked himself up again.

Carlisle laid back down on his back and put Masen in the air again, continuing the motions and sounds from before.

"I don't know if he can get sick," Esme said smiling from the table where she sat with Alice, "But don't get him sick."

He sat back up with Masen, "Mommy doesn't want you getting sick, my man. Play time's over."

"Moms are always the fun killers," Jasper commented without looking up from the XBox he was playing with Emmett.

"Boys are just always causing trouble," Rosalie shot back.

"Girls just hide it better," Jasper told her. He glanced over toward Alice and smiled.

"How's Renesme?" Carlisle asked, bringing Masen to join the rest of them at the table, "Is she having fun?"

"Yeah," Bella told him, "But Edward, not so much."

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked, "Jakey getting all your time?"

He shrugged, "I feel like she shouldn't be taken away from me by another guy until later in life."

"Too bad she was imprinted on by a weirdo werewolf," Emmetted laughed from the couch.

Edward hurled a decorative pillow from one of the chairs at the back of his head. Emmett turned his head around for a quick second and smiled, "You'll pay for that later."

"Edward," Esme said.

"Sorry."

"What time is she coming home?"

"They're going to Charlie's right afterwards."

"Oh, that's nice," Carlisle said, "I don't think he's seen her since our trip to Seattle."

"Yeah." Edward said, trying not to sound down.

Bella smiled, "Cheer up. She's with us ninety percent of the time."

"I know," he smiled back, "You're right. She's happy."

The video game ended and Emmett slammed the controller down. Rosalie shook her head.

"I take it Jasper won?" Edward asked.

"As always," Jasper told him.

"Hand over the mini me," Emmett said, holding his arms out.

Carlisle and Esme smiled as Emmett took Masen from them. He made noises, attempting to speak as Rosalie joined the two of them. A leftover mistle toe that they forgot to take down from Christmas still hung above them.

Emmett looked up and noticed it, "Uh oh, Masen. Mistle toe, you know what that means." He guided Masen toward Rosalie who covered him with a plether of kisses.

Everyone smiled at their interaction.

"It's nice to see Rosalie a little happier than normal," Edward whispered to Bella.

"She really is happy," Bella whispered back, "Masen has brightened everyone's spirits, just like Renesme did."

Edward looked over his shoulder at Alice, who was pouring glasses of a special wine that they rarely drank. It was a combination of traditional Italian wine and animal blood, and was used for very special occasions. He knew she was planning a toast.

Alice approached each of them with a glass, each filled about halfway.

"What's this, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Just drink it, you'll like it." Jasper smiled with a wink and a smile.

"Peer pressure." Emmett joked.

Alice raised her glass, "I thought the occassion was appropriate to have a special toast for our family. A lot of crazy things have happened over the last few years, and it has lead us to the happiness and togetherness that we're blessed with today. Edward fell in love with a human, and then married her and turned into one of us."

Everyone smiled and waited for her to continue.

"They by some miracle were able to have a beautiful daughter, our Nessy. She has been such an amazing addition to our family."

"Thanks Alice." Bella said.

Alice smiled, "And our latest Christmas miracle, is baby Masen. He has put a sparkle in everyone's eyes and shed a new light of hope that our kind can be blessed with something so sacred as a child."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, then back to Alice with an appreciate smile and nod.

She raised her glass, "This toast is to family. We are so, so blessed to have each other. This family wouldn't be the same if just one of us wasn't here. I love all of you. So, cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone said at the same time. They clanked their glasses together and sipped the wine. In that moment, things were perfect.


	24. One Hour

_**Hey all. Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays. Thanks again for taking the time to read my story! I hope you're all having a safe and happy holiday... and New Year :) Stay safe! Now onto Chapter 24...**_

Chapter 24

Emmett started a small bonfire in the backyard of the Cullen home. After having some of Alice's special blends of animal blood and wine, it was a consensus that a fire sounded like a good idea.

The family had always been close, but had been doing a lot of things as a complete unit over the last few months. Normally everyone went their own ways in pairs, or groups of three or four, and it was sure to get back to normal, but the togetherness that lingered after the holidays was comforting to everyone.

Jacob had returned Renesme to her righful owners and had parted ways with her a few minutes before to get some rest. She looked wide awake, enjoying a s'more that Emmett had put together for her.

"Time for a ghost story," Emmett said, looking at his niece.

She smiled.

"Don't listen to him, Nessy," Rosalie said with a smile, "He doesn't have any good ones anyway."

"How about some more of that wine," Emmett said, looking at Alice.

"I think everyone's had enough," Esme told him.

"But mom, we won't drink and drive," Jasper joked.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head.

"Edward shouldn't even be having any," Jasper said again, "He's only 17."

"How come I didn't get a sip?" Renesme asked.

"Because you're too busy with the werewolves," Emmett teased her, picking her up and turning her upside down.

"Emmett, leave her alone," Esme laughed.

Renesme struggled her way out of his grip and back onto the ground with lots of laughter.

"This is nice," Rosalie said, "I think we should really do these things more often."

"We should get another baseball game going soon," Emmett suggested.

"Not too much thunder in January," Edward pointed out.

"True. Well it's almost the Superbowl. Maybe a little pigskin game then."

Jasper nodded.

"Pig skin?" Renesme asked.

Everyone gave a laugh, "It's what they call football," Edward explained.

"Dad, can I have another s'more?"

He nodded and grabbed her marshmellow to throw over the fire.

Carlisle whispered into Esme's ear, "Come with me for an hour after this."

Esme looked at him confused, "To where?" She looked down at Masen, who was sitting in her lap, leaning up against her.

"Edward is going to look after him," Carlisle explained.

"I can't leave him," she said.

Carlisle smiled, "You don't have to if you don't want to, but it'll only be an hour."

Edward scooted toward them, eavesdropping and joining the conversation, "Esme," he started, "You've been with Masen for every single second of his life so far. Let me take over for an hour." He smiled and winked, "He'll be in good hands. I promise."

Esme looked down at her precious baby and realized that Edward was right. She hadn't really parted with Masen since he'd been born. Humans have to part with their children every night when they fall asleep. An hour wouldn't kill her.

"You don't have to, love," Carlisle said again with a smile, "I know you don't want to leave him."

"Come on, Carlisle," Jasper said, making himself part of the conversation as well, "She can't be one of those weirdo overprotective moms," then added with a smile, "Like Bella."

Bell tossed a small stick at him, "Shut up," she said lightly.

"Ignore him," Alice told her, "He's been hanging with Emmett too much."

Emmett put his hands out to the side, "Thanks sis. Don't throw me under the bus or anything."

"My Emmett's an angel," Rosalie said, with a joking tone that she even didn't believe.

Everyone laughed.

Esme leaned toward Carlisle, "I think he'll be fine here with these guys. Edward's right. I have to be away from him at some point."

"You really don't have to." He looked down at their son, who's stare was fixed on the fire in front of them.

"It's fine." She smiled, and stroked Masen's hair.

Renesme was leaning up against Edward, bundled up in an oversized sweatshirt and jacket. Her eyes looked heavier by the minute and she let out a big yawn. Bella looked toward Edward and they both nodded, knowing she was about to fall asleep.

"Sometimes I wish I could sleep," Alice admitted, "Rest the mind a little bit."

"Yeah it'd be nice to take a nap," Emmett agreed.

"Well, it's time for this one to take an eight hour nap," Bella told them. She took Renesme from Edward and said goodnight to everyone before heading inside.

"I guess that's our cue," Jasper said.

He and Emmett put out the fire while everyone began to make their way inside. Esme kissed Masen's cheeks and cuddled him close before handing him over to Edward.

"Esme, you don't have to-" Carlisle started.

"I know, I know," she cut him off, "I have to start being okay with not seeing him every single second, like Edward said."

"I'm the voice of reason these days, Carlisle," Edward told him with a smile.

Carlisle shook head and went over to say goodbye to Masen, "Be good for Edward, Masen." He brushed back the little bit of hair that decorated the top of the baby's head, then kissed him quickly.

Masen stretched his arms out and put them on the side of Carlisle's face and gave one of his quick baby giggles.

"Love you, buddy," Carlisle said to him. They both watched as Edward walked inside with Masen.

Carlisle held his hand out and smiled at Esme. She placed hers in his, "Where to?"

He threw her quickly onto his back and raced off miles and miles away from Forks. Wind rushed through their hair and Esme closed her eyes, enjoying the mid January breeze. When she opened her eyes, the two of them were standing before what looked like a forrest of ice sculptures. There were two giant snowmen that started at the beginning of a trail of untouched snow.

"Wow," Esme said, "Those are amazing."

Carlisle nodded and grabbed her hand. The glow of the moon gave the shapes of ice a distinct, shimmery glow. It made them seem alive.

They continued walking, past Santa Clause, iced Christmas trees and a few other wintery figures.

"What is this place?" Esme asked, "This is great. The artist did an amazing job."

Carlisle smiled, "You'll know in a second. And you can thank the kids."

The next ice sculpture was of Alice and Jasper, with Rosalie and Emmett on the opposite side of the trail.

Esme laughed, "These are so, so... cool."

Edward then stood across from an icy Bella and Renesme, and last but not least there was Esme and Masen.

"Wow," Esme stated again, "They're done so well. They look exactly like us."

Carlisle laughed, "This is my favorite."

"They all made these?"

He nodded.

"So amazing," she touched her own face, then the baby's with another appreciate laugh. She faced across from where her icy twin stood at Carlisle. He was standing in the same pose as his ice statue. Esme laughed again, "I can't tell who's more handsome."

"The statue was done pretty well," he joked, picking her up only an inch or so off the ground with a warm smile. "You don't know where we are, do you?"

She looked around and was embaressed to say no, but shook her head.

"The landscape's a little different with the snow and ice," he grabbed her hand and lead her around a bend to a small house.

Esme smiled as they entered.

"I did a little redecorating," he explained.

"Dr. Cullen, are you trying to romance me?" Esme asked.

He smiled wide and looked down at the floor, "Possibly."

Esme looked at a graceful nine square bookcase in the corner of the room, "That's new. I really like it."

Carlisle guided her toward it, "Look at some of the pictures on it." He flicked on a small lamp that sat on top of it, illuminating the corner of the room just enough to get a good look. Several framed pictures of Masen decorated the boxes, as well as a few with their baby with Esme. Above the book case on the wall was a large, multipicture frame with pictures of their family members, most of them holding Masen in each photo.

"These are so nice," Esme told him, "I don't even remember half of them being taken. I love every one." She turned and hugged him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, "Alice was the main decorative inspiration, so be sure to thank her more."

"I will. They're so great."

"They are."

Esme touched the side of his face with her hand, "I think you're more handsome than ice Carlisle."

He laughed briefly and put a hand over hers, "I'm sorry I pulled you away from Masen."

"Don't be silly," she told him, shaking her head.

"I did want to get you alone for a minute or two," he admitted with a smile.

She smiled back, "Well, you got me."

Carlisle's smiled didn't fade as he brought his lips to hers. Esme's hands lightly grabbed the collar of his shirt and she kissed him urgently back. He guided her toward their bedroom, as Esme quickly slipped out of her winter clothes. He took his time, kissing her neck and shoulders, lightly grazing her skin with his teeth each time.

Esme worked at the buttons on his shirt, before he tore it off himself, sending a few buttons scattering across the hardwood floor. He made his way back to Esme's mouth and she heard his belt buckle hit the floor next. She pulled his hips to hers, that were now only covered with a pair of black boxerbriefs.

A grunt escaped his throat and he pinned her down, throwing the bedspread to the side and sliding his wife beneath the covers, so her head rested comfortably on the small stack of pillows.

She wrapped her legs halfway around him and looked into his beautiful golden eyes, as he waited with a look of lust and love for her to give him the go ahead. Her hands slid to the band around his waist, touching his well defined abs on the way. She let out a little laugh as he twitched at her touch.

Carlisle put a hand gently on the side of her face, and she kissed his thumb gently before closing her eyes and waiting for his next move. To her pleasure, he wasted no time, as the two of them enjoyed each other in the comfort of their own private home.


	25. Da Da

Chapter 25

Masen was growing by the day, which in itself was a little miracle. He was pounding on the floors with his hands as he crawled, anxiously attempting to walk on his own. The thoughts Edward read in his head were clear, but he couldn't quite get all the sentences out.

Alice snapped pictures, posing him in ways she thought would be cute. Esme smiled watching Alice, knowing she was in her glory.

"I love his hair," Alice said aloud to no one in particular, "She played with Masen's hair and he tried talking back to her, only accomplishing a series of noises."

Edward smiled and couldn't help a laugh. Alice turned her head in his direction, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Edward! What?"

He laughed again, a little louder this time, "He wants you to leave him alone."

Bella couldn't help me chuckle at the idea of Masen being bothered by Alice's 'Gap Baby' antics. Esme and Carlisle tried to hide back smiles of their own.

Alice didn't accept it, "You don't want me to leave you, do you Masen?"

He seemed to point at her, studying the question.

"Alice," she said pointing at herself, "A-lice."

"Ah. Ah." Masen responded.

"He's almost there," Edward told her.

Masen crawled his way over to a small truck that one of the boys had gotten for him. Alice snapped a picture of him playing with.

Emmett and Rosalie walked downstairs, "Stop being a paparazzi," Emmett told her.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Alice asked.

"I am ready. He motioned to the scrubs outfit he had on."

There was a mix of sun and clouds for the forecast, and the sun was fighting it's way out in the early morning. Carlisle always made it a point to get to work before the sun came out whenever there was an expected sunny day. If necessary, he'd end up staying late in order to avoid walking into the sunlight.

"Ready pops?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle nodded and stood up, kissing Esme on the cheek.

"Be safe, you two." Esme told them.

Rosalie walked Emmett out and Carlisle picked up Masen and gave him a kiss on the nose, "See ya tonight."

Masen's hands made his way to Carlisle's ears and he gripped on tight.

Esme went over to them with a smile, "Come on Masen. Daddy has to work."

Carlisle unwillingly pried his hands off his ears and played momentarily with the baby's hair.

"I love you," Esme said.

"Love you, too." He kissed her and Masen one more time before walking out the door. Rosalie came back inside as he left.

"Where's Jasper?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"He's turned in to quite the artist," she told her sister, " He bought a sketch pad and has been drawing everything over the past week. He's pretty good."

"What's he drawing now?"

Alice shrugged, "The ocean I think. He's down at the beach."

"Well, do you think it'll keep him occupied for a little while?"

"Probably. Why?"

Rosalie looked at Esme, Alice and then Bella, "I think we should have a shopping day. The guys are at work, Edward maybe you and Jasper could spend the day with Renesme."

Alice raised her eyebrows and let a grin spread across her face, "That is a great idea. We haven't had a real shopping day in sooo long."

"What about Masen?" Bella asked.

"He's coming with us, Bella," Alice said with a hint of 'duh' in her voice.

"What you think, Esme?" Rosalie asked, hoping she'd say yes.

She thought about it for a few minutes and agreed.

Bella was never big on shopping and dreaded every time Jessica forced her to go during her human years, but thought it would be a nice to spead a day with the girls.

"Hey, Bella," Esme said, "Why don't you call Charlie and ask if Sue would like to join us. I'm sure she could use a little girl time."

Alice and Rosalie agreed and Bella made the call. Sue eagerly accepted the invitation.

They all got dressed and ready for the day. Bella scooted to Renesme's room and kissed her gently on the forehead and brushed her hair a few times.

Renesme stirred and stretched her arms out, letting out a loud yawn. Bella laughed, "Good morning... Nessy."

She smiled, "Good morning Mom."

"Dad's going to cook you breakfast. I'm going out with Alice, Esme and Rose."

Renesme smiled, "Okay." She yawned again.

"Be back soon. I love you."

"Love ya."

"Maybe I'll bring you back something," Bella told her with a smile.

Renesme returned the smile, "Alright."

Bella tapped her nose with her finger and went to join the girls.

They piled into Alice's car and headed over to Charlie's. Bella stared up at her old house. There was something she loved so much about the place and truly enjoyed every opportunity she had to take a little visit.

Sue and Charlie walked out of the house and Sue squeezed her way into the packed car. Bella scooted out to quickly hug her father.

"How have you been Bella?" Charlie's face lit up every time he saw his daughter. She could tell she was hugging him a bit too tight again. There weren't many pure humans that Bella hung out with these days. She loosened her grip andfaced her father.

"Great Dad. How are you and Sue?"

"We're doing fine." Her dad was subtle and short when it came to his relationship, but his few words gave away his happiness.

"Well, good." She smiled, "I miss you."

"I miss you too. You should come by the house more often. Jacob is always here with Renesme."

She nodded, "I know. I will."

"I'm going to hold you to it." He waved to Alice in the driver's seat.

Bella smiled, "Okay." She returned to the car and waved goodbye, looking over her shoulder at Charlie waving on the step as they left.

The day came and went. Bags covered the kitchen table and everyone went through the clothes they picked up during the day. Renesme joined the girls, sitting on Alice's lap as she found some cute outfits they had all picked out for her.

"How do you like them?" Rosalie asked.

Renesme held the clothes up in front of her, "I love them!"

Alice snuck her a candy bar and a bag of Skittles and winked.

Bella saw her slide her daughter the snacks, "Alice."

"I'm her cool auntie, Bella. You'll have to just accept it."

Renesme skipped away to the TV with the candy.

"She thinks the outfit is ugly, Alice," Edward told her, "She just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Alice's head snapped in his directly with ferocity.

He cracked up, "I'm only kidding. She didn't think that."

Alice walked past him and elbowed him hard in the chest on the way by, then turned at looked at him with a grin.

Edward gripped his chest with a look of pain, but laughed as she passed.

"Alice," Esme said, shaking her head.

"He started it."

Carlisle and Emmett entered the house, hanging their coats.

"Honey, we're home!" Emmett called.

"Shhh!" Renesme said, "I'm trying to watch TV."

Emmett walked by and messed up her hair with one hand.

She yelled at him, "Hey!"

Carlisle greeted Esme and picked up Masen from her lap. Masen's tiny arms reached for him.

"Hey Masen. I missed you."

"Da da."

His eyes lit up. Rosalie smiled and put a hand on her chest.

"Did you hear him?" Carlisle asked.

Esme got up from the table and joined them, "Say it again Masen," she encouraged.

Carlisle's eager eyes looked into his son's, "Daddy," he said, "Daddy."

"Da," Masen said, nearly poking Carlisle in the eye.

A loud, approving laugh escaped Carlisle's throat. Happiness covered his face and he twirled Masen around in the air above his head.

"Pay up Rose," Emmett said, "And Alice," he thought for a second, "And Bella!"

"Pay up for what?" Edward asked.

"We made a bet. I said Masen would say Dad first. They thought he'd say Mommy."

Carlisle laughed and put his nose up to his baby's, unable to keep a smile from his face. Esme gushed at his reaction, and grabbed Alice's camera to take a picture of the two of them.

Edward smiled as he heard Carlisle whisper to Esme, "This is the best day of my life."


	26. A Trip to the Reservation

Chapter 26

They say when it's quiet and calm, that's when you have to worry the most; the 'calm before the storm theory', if you will. Alice hated being the bearer of bad news. She loved how her gift helped everyone out, but hated having to see everyone's faces when she had something edgy or dangerous to say.

Jasper attempted to calm her, but even his emotion altering tactics didn't work as well as they normally did.

"They're coming," Alice told her mate, "Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix..."

"What about Demetri and Caius?"

She shook her head, "I don't see them. They must be staying behind to look after their own city."

"When will they arrive?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Fitting."

Alice closed her eyes, visualizing Aro talking with Carlisle. It was identical to her original vision of the two of them talking, but there was still nothing beyond that. She didn't know what would happen next, and it made her anxious.

"Jasper," Alice said frantically, "What if I can't see past Aro grabbing Carlisle's hand because that means we all... die? Or that I die?"

He shook his head and cupped her face with his hands, "It's most likely something to do with the wolves."

"But I asked Jacob to stay out of it."

Jasper smirked, "You know he won't listen."

This time Jasper's antics worked and he successfully brought her wandering thoughts back to a still, concentrated pace.

"Thank you," Alice said, fully meaning it. She looked to Jasper for comfort, pulling him close. "I need to know what's going to happen."

"We've been through this before," he told her reassuringly, "We won't fall if we stand together."

"Some of us could. I saw it last time. In fact, I can't get out of my head the visions of that day."

He kissed her, "This is a new battle. New cards are in place."

Alice composed herself fully, "Well, we prepare again. Since it'll be more than just Marcus, we all need to make our presence known."

"And the wolves?"

"Well, my vision still isn't complete, so if they intend to be useful, we should let them in on our plans."

Jasper nodded. The two of them were close to Quileute land and so decided to talk to the wolves first. Most of their family members were out hunting in their own spaces, anyway.

When they arrived, Alice followed Bella's scent which lead to Jacob's house. She was happy to see her there to pass the information on.

Bella saw the two of them approaching through the screen door in the front of the house. Billy arched his neck, surprised to see them. Although Alice knew they were aware of their presence, she gave a light knock on the door.

Billy was about to wheel over, but Bella offered to get it and let them in.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said, "How are you Billy?"

"I'm doing okay," he answered, "Something tells me that something's not right."

"That obvious, huh?" Jasper said.

"I just don't see you two around these parts much."

Jacob joined the group with Renesme on his back, "What's up?"

"It's Aro," Alice told them all, "He's made up his mind. They're on the way over here."

Jacob's face got stern, and Bella felt the pit of her stomach turn with feelings of dread.

"I can only see up when he actually touches Carlisle's hand," she explained, "Which means that regardless of what I ask of you, the pack will become involved. So basically, I'm here to ask for your help if a fight were to break out."

"Of course," Jacob looked and sounded ready to go.

"No Jake," Renesme squealed.

He looked toward her out of the corner of his eye. Her tiny face peeked over his shoulder, "It'll be ok Ness."

"Why don't you come in the other room with me, Nessy," Billy suggested.

Renesme shook her head. Bella looked at how much older her daughter was beginning to look. She was growing by the day and within a few weeks would probably stop hanging on Jacob's back. Although it would still be a little while, she wondered when her teen years would start to kick in.

"Maybe all of you, and all of us could get together tonight," Alice suggested, "Have another fire or something and really plan this out, because there is a major blind spot in my vision."

Jacob looked at Billy, who gave the okay without saying a word. "Okay," Jacob said, "Come back to the reservation tonight."

Alice and Jasper turned to go.

"Tell Carlisle we'll do anything to help that we can," Billy said to them, "I haven't forgotton how he saved Jacob after that fight with that army of vampires."

Alice flashed a friendly smile at him, "I will tell him, Billy."

Billy smiled back and Alice and Jasper left. "I like that Alice," he told them, "She's a nice kid."

Bella laughed, thinking of how Alice also charmed Charlie. She had a way with buttering up the dads, that was for sure.

"I don't want you guys to fight." Renesme said firmly, "I really don't."

"It'll be fine," Jacob said again.

"We probably won't even have to fight," Bella explained, "It seems like the Volturi just want to talk."

Billy wasn't buying it, "Don't hold your breath."

She looked at Jacob, who gave her a reassuring look, "We'll be there waiting in the wings if they try anything."

"I know. Thanks Jake."

Worry covered Renesme's face. She was starting to fully understand everything that was going on and didn't want to see anyone in their group get hurt. As much as everyone tried reassuring her, the same fearful feeling that lingered in Bella's stomach lingered in Renesme's, as well.


	27. Teardrops

Chapter 27

Carlisle was trying his best not to look miserable. He kept it together well, and had everyone convinced that he was calm and collected except for Edward, the only reason being was that he could read his mind. Flames danced in the pit of the Quiluete fire. This time, it wasn't as fun and light hearted as their last bonfire. The mood was tense, and people listened carefully.

"We're not sure what Aro's reaction will be," Carlisle said, "But from what Alice has said, Marcus left them with a positive image of our situation."

"I saw Aro, Marcus, Alec, Jane and Felix," Alice told him, "Jane is out for a fight, but the rest of them seem to level headed. Like you said, Marcus has seen Masen first hand and knows that he isn't capable of harm. Alec and Felix I believe are just eager to see what the product of two vampires will be like. They're both middle of the road right now."

"And Aro?" Sam asked.

"Same as Alec and Felix. He really doesn't know what to think, and while he took everything into consideration that Marcus gave him, there's a fear of the unknown."

"I wonder why they chose to do this on Valentine's Day," Jasper thought aloud.

"They're coming on Valentine's Day?" Seth asked, with a long face.

Jasper and Alice nodded.

Emmett smiled and shook his head, "Well they'll all be leaving with broken hearts... or faces."

Jasper smiled.

"I don't want a fight," Carlisle told them, "We won't be the ones to attack first. If they decide that's what they want then we'll do what we have to, but not until they make the first move." He put his arm around Esme's shoulders.

"Where's Leah?" Seth asked.

"Probably out being miserable," Paul joked, but spoke the truth at the same time.

"I'll fill her in," Jacob told them, "She'll help out, she just needed some space." He looked at Sam and Emily briefly.

"Where's Nessy?" Seth asked.

"So many questions tonight, Seth," Quil complained.

"I'm just asking."

Jacob half smiled, "She's at Charlie's."

There was a silence that fell over the group. Masen stared again at the fire, like the last time he had seen it.

Seth smiled at him and Masen smiled back. "I'm really happy for you guys," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

Sam approached Carlisle with an outstretched arm, "We'll do everything in our power to help."

Carlisle returned the gesture, shaking his hand, "Thank you Sam."

"Should we stand with you at the initial meeting?"

He nodded, "Sure. If you'd like."

Sam nodded back.

"They'll be here at sunset," Alice informed them.

"So make your dinner plans before then boys," Emmett said with a grin.

There were handshakes and hugs all around. Carlisle liked having unity with the wolves. He knew deep down they were loyal and wouldn't let their family down. And despite Jacob's connection with Renesme, and their new found friendship, he did know that they thoroughly enjoyed killing vampires - the bad ones anyway.

Carlisle felt mildly content with the plans that were made. He knew the delemma would end one way or another, and soon. On the way back to their home, he and Esme walked slowly behind the others. Masen clung to him tightly.

"You remember the exit strategy we talked about, right?" Carlisle asked.

Esme stopped walking and faced him. She shook her head and looked down, "I remember, but," she took some of the night air, "I don't want to even think about it, Carlisle. I can't."

"I know, but you have to," he took her chin in between his thumb and pointer finger, "It won't happen, but if it does-" He stopped mid sentence and watched a single tear creep out of the corner of Esme's eye and slide elegantly down her face. He realized quickly that the tear was made of venom, but had no idea that it was possible to cry. He wiped it away and hugged her with their son in between them. For the first time, he watched and felt his wife sob and the feeling in the pit of his stomach made him want to fall off the edge of the earth, knowing he couldn't do anything to make it better.

Esme also seemed shocked at the moisture on her face, but continued to embrace the feeling by letting all of her emotions out. She saw the painfully hurt expression on Carlisle's face, "I'm sorry," she said.

He looked at her, shaking his head, "For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." The tears continued to flow, like a gate opened that had been holding them back for years.

Carlisle whispered into her ear, "Things are going to be fine."

Masen reached his hand up and put it on Esme's face. All at once she felt better, and okay again. His golden eyes met hers and a calm warmth filled her body. She looked up at Carlisle, catching a venom tear that slid halfway down his face. The same look crossed his face, and his eyes were full of pain.

Edward came back to join them, "We're going to work this out," he assured them, "We're not going to let anything happen to Masen, or either of you."

"We all talked it over. If something happens, the two of you will take Masen and Renesme and go. The rest of us will stay and fight. We can them on with all of the gifts we have. I'll kill Aro myself."

Carlisle shook his head and his voice cracked, "No, I won't let you."

Edward looked at his father and saw a the streak on his face where the tear had dropped, "You shed a tear, Carlisle."

He read both of their thoughts and looked at Esme's damp face. "How's that possible?"

"Venom," Carlisle said, looking away.

"I've never been able to do that."

"Neither have we," Esme told him, "I don't know how it just happened."

"Daddy," Masen said aloud.

Carlisle smiled and more tears slid down his face, dropping onto his shirt. Edward continued to stare at him in disbelief at his body's human-like reaction. Bella joined Edward with them in the woods, wondering why he hadn't continued on with the rest of them. She, too, looked astonished, staring at Carlisle, who forced a smile.

"Not every manly of me, huh Bella?" He managed to joke, wiping the venom from his face.

Bella continued to stare with her mouth part way open, "It's beautiful, Carlisle," she smiled and leaned in to hug Esme, knowing she had been crying also, "I just didn't know vampires could cry."

"Me either," he laughed, and sniffed in, sounding very human when he did so.

"Mama," Masen said, reaching to Esme. He scampered out of Carlisle's arms and burrowed against Esme's body. A huge smile spread across her face.

Edward smiled, "It's about time. I was starting to think Daddy was the favorite."

Esme held onto Masen tightly, "Well Daddy's more fun," she rocked back and forth, "I have to set the rules," she smiled.

Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder, returning to their previous conversation, "We all stand together - no matter what." He looked to Bella and then Esme and mouthed the words "I love you."

She leaned in and kissed him, "Let's go back to the house."


	28. First Steps

Chapter 28

Bella couldn't get the imagine of Carlisle out of her head. She felt so strongly for Edward, but neither of them had ever truly shed a tear for each other. Her thoughts began to wander and she made her way out onto the back porch, where Edward stood. He welcomed her with an arm around her shoulders.

"I just put Renesme to bed," she told him.

He kissed her forehead and stared off into the darkness at nothing in particular.

"Edward, how come we've never been able to cry for each other?"

He turned to her with a smile, "What you think I don't love you as much as Carlisle loves Esme?"

She shook her head, missing the joking part of his question, "No. I know you do, I know I do. It's just, I don't know." Bella didn't know where she was going with it.

Edward could tell she was deep in thought, "I wish I could read your mind," he laughed nervously, "I've never seen any one of us do that. It has to be because of Masen. Maybe he has a gift. He's so young, we may not have been able to pinpoint what it is yet."

Bella nodded her head, "I just feel like I felt what they were feeling for each other, and for Masen. They love each other so much," she looked around, "This sounds so stupid, but I want to cry for you."

Edward laughed, "Well you were human not too long ago. You had plenty of chances."

She smiled and Edward kissed her. He knew that there was hardly any privacy in the house, and he was sure that everyone could probably hear their conversation unless they chose to block them out. He chose to make light of the situation and said extra loudly, "Carlisle's just super, super sensitive."

Esme leaned over the balcony that hung above where they stood, "You might not believe it, but he actually just told you to shut up, Edward."

Edward and Bella both laughed, "Don't send Esme to fight your battles, Carlisle," he called up.

Carlisle joined Esme on the balcony, "You're lucky I'm not like Emmett or I'd have to come down there."

The mood had switched from super heavy to somewhat light over the course of the last half hour or so. Edward was glad to see his father in good spirits again, even if only for a short time.

"And Bella," Carlisle called down, "He loves you like no other."

She smiled, "I know Carlisle." Edward cuddled Bella close and they shard a series of kisses.

Carlisle and Esme returned to their room. Masen was standing by the foot of their bed, holding himself up with one hand. His back was to them and he let go, taking a few wobbly steps before making his way all the way to the door on his own. By the way everything happened so far, they assumed his first steps would be like that of other babies. He truly showed his immortality by continuing to walk around the room as if he had been doing it for months.

Masen's curious face at his new talent provided more than enough entertainment for his awe struck parents. Edward and Bella joined them in the room, coming in from the balcony.

"I just read your thoughts," Edward told them. He and Bella smiled and couldn't help but stare back and forth between Masen and the expressions on Carlisle and Esme's faces.

Masen pointed at Esme, "Ma ma."

She waved her arms toward herself, "Come to me, Masen."

He charged at her at a pace between a walk and a run, then gave one of his cute baby giggles as she swooped him up. She put him back down almost immediately so he could get used to his legs.

"Alice, Rose!" Edward called, "Come up here. Everyone."

The rest of their family entered the room and knew right away what the big deal was.

Renesme was the last into the room, rubbing her eyes, "Masen's walking!"

Bella joined her daughter and gave her a huge hug, "Yeah, honey. Look." She watched her daughter glow from the show Masen was putting on for all of them. "Hey Nessy," she said.

Renesme glanced back to her mother, "Yeah, mom?"

"I love you. You know that?"

She nodded and put her cheek up to Bella's, "I love you, too."

Masen made his way to Rosalie, smiling as he did. She looked thrilled by the fact that he went to her first out of the kids. She pretended to chase after him and he ran away, glancing once behind him at her. When he realized he was safe, he braced himself against the bed again where he started.

"You guys got yourself a cool kid," Emmett told them.

Everyone was all smiles. It was impossible not to. They couldn't wait to see what he would do next, and how fast he would develop to the each of the next few stages of life. It was amazing and new to everyone. It wasn't long ago that Masen was a small fit in Esme and Carlisle's arms. Now he was whipping around the room.

"He's going to charge you again Rose," Edward warned her.

She smiled and as predicted, Masen's little legs moved swiftly across the floor at Rosalie, who this time hugged and kissed him all over. Emmett gave him a raspberry on his stomach, sending the child into a fit of belly laughs. When he was finally able to compose himself, and Emmett was done having his fun, Masen reached out for Esme again and just as quickly as the tornado started, found a relaxing spot for his head on her shoulder.

"I can't believe he just did all that," Carlisle told her.

"Me either," she laughed. She looked into his eyes, which were blackening.

"Can you go get him some food, Carlisle? He needs to feed."

"Of course."

Everyone made their way back to whatever they had been doing. Esme cuddled up with Masen for some one on one time as Carlisle left to hunt down a deer.

"No one is going to hurt you. I love you, my baby." She stroked his face. "I love you, Masen." She repeated it, trying to get him to say it back. His words were a little mumbled, but he almost had it. She knew what he meant. She blew him kisses. He returned the gesture, kissing his hand and then letting the kiss fly. Esme pulled him to her. No one, not even the Volturi, would come between her and her child.


	29. 24 Hours

Chapter 29

Five days had passed since the Cullens made their plans with the werewolves. It was now the night before Valentine's Day and everyone's edgy mood was fitting for the fact that 24 hours later they could potentially be involved in the same type of battle that Alice had envisioned the last time they all met.

"It's definitely tomorrow that they're coming?" Jacob asked. He sat on one of the couches next to a quiet Renesme in the living room, not really watching the television.

Alice nodded, "Yes. They're all together now. Nearby, but not overly close. They've chosen to stay together in the same cabin, or house, I saw earlier."

"I have the pack ready to go in case they decide to come this way early."

Carlisle looked at Jacob, "Thanks for all your help. Not just with this, but the number of times you've helped our family."

"You're welcome," Jacob said sincerely, "Thank you for breaking all my bones, and fixing them again... that one time when you all killed the redhead."

Carlisle laughed, "You're welcome. I think."

Jacob returned the laughter. He pointed to Masen who was stacking oversized legos, "He's really getting big. Already."

"Yeah," Carlisle leaned forward and watched his son.

"He looks more like you every day," Alice told him, "But I can definitely see Esme in him, too."

"His features," Carlisle told her, "When he smiles," he grinned at the images popping in his head, "It's all Esme."

"Some days I still can't believe this actually happened," she couldn't hold back a smile.

"I think everyone thought it was impossible," Jacob said, "But I'm glad you all keep proving the theories wrong," he admitted, "I wouldn't have Renesme without it, and I'd probably still be miserable over Bella." He laughed.

Carlisle and Alice both smiled, remembering the days of the past that were now long gone. Things felt complete at all angles.

"Ever think about changing Charlie?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle and Alice both looked at each other, unsure of how to answer.

"I couldn't do that to Charlie," Alice told him.

"But you guys changed Bella."

"We had no choice," Carlisle told him, "And this is what Bella truly wanted."

"I don't know if Charlie would want this," Alice finished.

"Maybe we could somehow ask." Jacob suggested, "I mean as complete as it is, Bella will lose him one day."

"What about her mother?" Alice asked.

"Her too," Jacob said.

"This will have to be a discussion for another day," Carlisle told him.

"Yeah. I suppose there are other problems more urgent at hand," he agreed.

Alice had waited eagerly as Jasper and Emmett returned from hunting. She and Rosalie had gone a little earlier together. Esme, Bella and Edward returned home not long after the rest of them.

Everyone joined back up with their mate and made their way to their own private areas to mentally prepare for the day to follow.

"Come listen to a song, Renesme," Edward encouraged, "You too, Jake." The two of them got up and followed them to a separate area of the house.

Carlisle lit a fire in the fireplace and embraced Esme as she cuddled up into his chest. Masen still played with toys on the rug in front of them, and a random comedy lingered on the television.

"Well.." Esme's thoughts trailed off and she wasn't quite sure what to say.

Carlisle looked into her eyes, "Well," he said.

She just smiled, "I can't imagine that things can get much better than the way we've chosen to live our lives."

He shook his head, "Don't start saying things like that. We're going to have all of eternity to continue living it."

"I hope so," she looked down at Masen, who so innocently kept himself occupied with his toys. Tears filled her eyes again and she wiped them away, unable to talk.

Carlisle cuddled her face in his chest as she cried. He was suddenly thankful that this was a new thing that they had been able to do, because this time it hurt worse than the last to see Esme so upset, and he couldn't handle seeing her like this at any given time.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all entered the room at the same time. Carlisle motioned for them to go back to what they were doing, and Edward entered a few seconds later, rounding everyone up to explain what was going on to the best of his ability.

"Carlisle," Esme managed to choke out, " I don't know what is going on. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love. I just regret not being able to make you feel better," he stroked her hair.

Masen made his way to the couch where his parents sat. He outstretched his arms and Carlisle lifted him to be with them. He put a hand on both of their faces and Esme's tears stopped as quickly as they started. Masen smiled, like he knew something they didn't.

Carlisle felt his face twist into a smile to match his son's.

"He looks so much like you," Esme said, staring at the two of them. She pulled Masen to her and hugged him. He giggled and kissed his hand, blowing the kiss to Esme. She did the same thing back.

Carlisle brushed some of Esme's hair back so he could see her face clearly. He looked her in the eyes and said with a sense of certainty, "Tomorrow at this time, we're all going to be fine."


	30. The Volturi Arrive

Chapter 30

Night was creeping up on the town of Forks. Sundown would be upon them in less than an hour. Bella made a special visit to Charlie and Sue, who both knew something was off, but neither of them knew exactly what.

Emmett chose to hunt again just before they made their way to the same location as they had in the past. The feeling was all too familiar. Emotions were running high, and Jasper attempted to cool everyone down. Bella was prepared to use her gift to shield off any of the Volturi's fight tactics. She was fully comfortable using it now, as Edward made her practice from time to time.

Carlisle and Esme walked hand in hand, with Masen sitting comfortably in Carlisle's left arm. His golden eyes seemed to glow, and calm expression remained on his face.

Emmett and Rosalie both looked angry in their expressions, combined with a look of determination. Jasper and Alice just looked focused and of the group of them, Bella and Edward revealed the least. Renesme had stayed back with Charlie and Sue, who were spending the night on the reservation.

Carlisle kept whispering things to Esme as they walked, and she seemed to take in every word like a dagger to the heart, but never put up a fight to what he was telling her. Bella looked over and saw him kiss her on the cheek, continuing to stare at Esme as they walked.

"Stop here," Alice instructed. They stopped simultaneously with the wolves protectively around them, each breathing heavily. Steam left the pack's noses in the cold, night air.

Waiting was the worst. There was nothing that sent one's thoughts into a frenzy like having to wait for a climatic moment. This was undoubtedly one of those times. The seconds seemed like minutes, the minutes seemed like hours. Familiar scents began to fill the air, and it wasn't long before the string of Volturi members pushed their way through the trees and made themselves known in the snow dusted open field.

A few of the wolves snorted and fists were clenched all around. Jacob's breathing picked up and Paul looked him, letting a low growl escape his throat. Sam nudged Paul to keep his team in line. Carlisle had made it clear that they would not be the ones to pick a fight.

A seemingly unphased smile was overly noticeable on Aro's face. He removed his hood as they moved within a hundred yards or so of the Cullens and put his arms out in a welcoming manner. "And so we meet again."

Jane's red eyes stood as cold as the blood that ran through her icy veins. Alec and Felix put on their best stern faces, and Marcus was all too neutral. At Jane's first notice of Masen in Carlisle's arms, alarm rang through her body and she looked over to Aro.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Aro asked as they were now face to face with the Cullens. His eyes locked on Masen, who still lingered in Carlisle's arms.

Carlisle looked at Aro, "This is Masen. He's our son."

Aro studied the resemblence between the two of them - their blond hair, facial features and sparkling golden eyes.

"It can't be," Aro said aloud. The ring in his voice was utter disbelief. Edward could see this to be true in his thoughts.

"It's true," Edward chimed in.

"Thank you, Edward," Aro said, never looking away from Masen, "And his eyes. He was born with that of your own, Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded, "He only craves animal blood. He has no desire whatsoever for the blood of humans."

"We'll be the judge of that," Jane stated.

"And this child," Aro went on, "He was conceived the old fashioned way?"

Carlisle glanced at Esme, "Yes."

"I have to wonder why this has never happened to any others of our kind."

"We're still trying to figure that out," Carlisle told him.

Aro took another step toward Carlisle and Masen. Esme was about to jump in front of them, but Carlisle assured her it was okay. She glanced at Edward, who shook his head, letting her know that Aro's thoughts, at the moment, were only curious.

He brought himself within an inch of Masen's face, who studied Aro's features.

"Masen Cullen," Aro stated, overemphasizing each syllable. He reached for Carlisle's hand, "May I?"

Carlisle handed their son to Esme, a move that was watched intently by the rest of the Volturi. Alec and Felix looked amazed. Aro grabbed Carlisle's outstretched hand.

Marcus looked on with an eager expression. Since their meeting, Aro's mind stood so divided on the information that Marcus had given him. He hoped that they could find a peaceful resolution.

Edward stared at Marcus for a moment, knowing that he could try to influence Aro if he disapproved of the situation. His eyes refocused on Aro and Carlisle.

Aro's eyes lit up and he stepped back, "So it is true. All of it."

"Yes," Carlisle said again, "You see there is no threat here. None. My son grows all the time. We don't know when he'll stop."

"I don't think anyone knows enough about anything," Jane protested, "The unknown still provides a danger to our kind."

"There's no danger, Jane," Esme said firmly, "He doesn't like human blood."

"Jane," Aro only had to say her name to keep her from speaking. He was the only one who had a true hold on the only female Volturi member.

She angrily kept her mouth shut, and for some reason met Edward's gaze with a glare.

"May I read the child's thoughts?" Aro asked.

Esme held onto Masen protectively. She and Carlisle stared at each other momentarily, and she handed him back to her husband. Carlisle was extrememly hesitant.

"Carlisle," Edward said, "It's okay. I've read his thoughts."

Aro smiled at Edward, and accepted Masen's hand into his. Carlisle held onto Masen tighter than ever before. Within a minute or two, Aro let go and let out a high pitched laugh. Jane showed her disapproval of his reaction.

"So that part was true, as well," Aro exclaimed, "I wasn't quite convinced but it seems as though your miracle child, indeed, has no desire for human blood." He paused, "Interesting." He looked around at the rest of the Volturi members.

Edward could see that Alec and Felix wanted to hold Masen, though he didn't feel comfortable suggesting it to Carlisle. He was pleased, however, that they had no ill feelings toward him. Marcus was itching to put in his feelings on the matter and suggest they return home, but respected Aro enough to remain silent and wait for his cue.

"It's no secret, Carlisle, that your coven has been blessed with it's fair share of gifts and talents," Aro told him, "It's comparible to that of even our own, though I have to say you're a little too soft to place the proper punishments on those who deserve them, never mind sparing human lives at the expense of your thirst."

Carlisle nodded, looking his old friend, if you can call it that, in the eye.

"But I must say, that I cannot bring myself to cause harm to you or your family. You haven't done anything to pose a threat to us, though I would love to track Masen's progress, and figure out how this process of consumption could possibly be carried out again in the future."

"Aro!" Jane called out, but he silenced her.

Carlisle never let his gaze leave Aro's, "That's fair. And we'll continue to update you on Masen's progress."

Aro nodded his head slightly in agreement, "Now, would I be able to speak with one of the mutts?"

The wolves all looked at each other, and Jacob phased back into his human form. Edward removed the long jacket he was wearing and handed it over to Jacob, who seemed appreciative that he didn't have to have the conversation in the nude.

Bella suddently felt very scared for Jacob, who was much more vulnerable in his human form. He walked up confidently to Aro, standing next to Carlisle and Esme.

"Jacob," Aro said, "What a brave young... man"

"Yup. What do you need from me?"

"I'd like to know more about this lunar eclipse business."

"Couldn't you have gotten that from reading Carlisle's thoughts?"

"Somewhat," Aro told him, "But not the precise details your mind possesses." He reached for Jacob's hand, and asked politely once again, "May I?"

Jacob took a deep breath and looked over at Carlisle, who nodded to tell him it was okay.

Jane's evil stare burned with hatred and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Jane, no!" Edward called out.

A second later Jacob screamed out in pain and fell to his knees. Aro looked back at Jane with a furious glare, eagerly wanting to know every detail about how he, too, could create a child.

Paul didn't hesitate, he leaped over the Cullens and charged at Jane, taking her down and tearing off one of her arms. The rest of the Volturi crouched defensively. Alec ripped Paul off of his sister, and a battle was about to break out.

"Stop!" Aro and Carlisle screamed out at the same time. Sam phased back to his human form showing their pack was no threat. Carlisle was shocked that he was so bold, but grateful.

Felix and Emmett were just about to go at it, but both immediately stopped at their respective leader's command, though glared heavily at each other, each with an arm raised.

Jacob and Jane both laid writhing in pain on the ground. Masen pointed at Jacob and tried to wiggle out of Carlisle's arms, "Down," he said.

"I can't put you down, Masen." Carlisle told him.

"Down. Down." Masen demanded.

Carlisle looked at Esme and crouched before Jacob, putting Masen down directly in front of him. Masen made his way to where Jacob still cried out from the pain that Jane had instilled on him. His eyes were pressed shut and he curled himself into the fetal position, gripping his torso.

Masen stood over Jacob, his little body towering over the typcially strong werewolf. He reached a hand down and placed it on Jacob's forehead with the same calm expression that he always had. Not longer than a second or two later, Jacob's tensed body relaxed and he eased his eyes open. He looked up at Masen and sat himself up.

Aro watched with an open mouth, as did the rest of them.

Jacob stood up, scooping up Masen as he did, "What'd you just do to me?" He asked with a grateful smile.

Masen smiled back, "Ja."

Jacob let out a laugh, "Yeah. Jacob."

Masen buried his head in Jacob's shoulder with a snickering laugh.

Jane's cries from the Volturi side interrupting the heart warming moment. Her unattached limb laid on the snowy ground just out of her reach. Masen pointed in her direction, now with a look of concern.

Jacob handed him to Carlisle, who looked unsure of what to do. Esme looked at Carlisle, "I don't know," she said.

"Dada," Masen said pointing at Jane. He tried to wiggle from his arms again, and Carlisle went with his gut and brought his son to Jane's side. No one moved.

Masen walked, hand in hand with father and retrieved Jane's arm. He slid it next to her and placed a hand on her forehead. Aro made his way in their direction to get a closer look, with the entire Cullen family close by. The two separate groups surrounded Jane as Masen removed all of the pain from her body and got her back into one piece.

When she stood up, she looked embaressed and defeated, though kept her usual stern expression.

Edward could see she was in a state of shock and somewhere in her thoughts was the very slightest hint of gratitude. Her ego made her hate herself, knowing that the baby before her, something so tiny and innocent, made her regain her strength.

Masen casually made his way back to Carlisle and Esme, reaching up for his mother this time. They stared at each other with smiles of blissful disbelief at their son's ability to heal.

"Isn't this amazing," Aro said, "He can ease the pain of someone who's wounded. He can heal them." Aro looked at Jane, who stood humbled beside him, "Even one of us."

Esme felt a sudden fear that Aro might want to take him from them, but this was quickly eased when he spoke again.

"We'll go now, but I'd like to return again to check on his progress," Aro said again, "It's far too interesting to ignore."

Carlisle nodded and relief filled his mind.

"And since my plans were interrupted," He looked back to Jane, "I'll settle for another time to talk to the Quileute tribe," he looked at Sam and Jacob, "I mean we do have all of eternity, after all."

Aro nodded and turned, bringing his coven back through the woods as quickly as they came. Marcus turned his head around partway as they left, and Carlise and Esme nodded in appreciation at him. He nodded back and slipped through the trees with the rest of them.

Carlisle fell to his knees on the ground, feeling weak from relief after the tenseness of the situation disappeared. They all looked at him with concern, but he motioned for them all that he was fine. He rested his head on the ground. Esme stood above him and dropped Masen down next to him.

"I love you so much," he said to both of them. He couldn't bring himself to move for a few minutes, but finally managed to get up and join the rest of the family on their walk back home.

"You okay pops?" Emmett asked with a smile, "Need me to carry you?"

Carlisle laughed, "I'm fine."

The walk back home was filled with relief and a new found hope that everything would end up being alright.

Alice turned around in the walk through the woods, "Charlie and Sue will be waiting for us at the house."

Bella turned to Edward, "I can't wait to see Renesme."

"Me too," he said, "But we're going to have some explaining to do. Charlie wants answers. I can hear thoughts from here."


	31. Like An Angel

Chapter 31

Carlisle, Esme and Masen were the last to arrive back at the Cullen house, though they could hear Alice and Jacob talking to Charlie and Sue.

"We actually all just sent them on a vacation," they heard Alice tell Charlie, referring to Carlisl and Esme, "We thought it would be nice because they never really get to go anywhere."

"That's very thoughtful," Charlie said back.

They made arrangements to go over to Charlie's house for the following day to attempt to answer any questions he had. For the time being, he seemed content and as he and Sue left the Cullens' house, Esme and Carlisle entered with Masen from the back.

"Why'd you tell him we were on vacation?" Esme asked Alice.

"He thinks you're pregnant. He can't come in here seeing you unpregnant with Masen," she smiled at them, "I'm ten steps ahead."

Carlisle smiled.

"So it seems like Masen has a gift after all," Alice said to them.

"Does that mean I can start ripping off their arms and legs so he repair them?" Emmett asked, motioning to Jasper and Edward.

"Emmett!" Esme said.

"You're sick, you know that?" Edward told him with a smile.

"What? He needs to practice, too. Just like Bella does."

"Well it only makes sense," Edward told them, getting serious again, "You heal people every day, Carlisle. And both of you have the purest hearts I've even known."

Everyone seemed to be in agreeance.

There was a stillness in the room. Bella and Edward each stood with a hand lovingly on each of Renesme's shoulders.

"We may really never have to worry about the Volturi again," Rosalie said, "We're stronger than them. The only difference is that we use our strengths for good. And even if down the line they were to pick a fight over who knows what, Masen can heal whatever damage is done."

"That's true," Jasper agreed, "I mean between Alice and Edward, we can always see them coming so we can prepare. Bella's shield will help us block whatever they were to throw our way, and if someone did get hurt in the process, Masen would be there to pick up the pieces."

"Don't forget yours and Nessy's gifts," Alice told him.

"I suppose the two of us could come in handy, too," Jasper winked at Renesme.

"Way to leave the rest of us out, "Emmett said jokingly.

"The bonds of this family are more tightly bound than the Volturi could ever be," Edward told him, "You saw how quickly Jane went against Aro. They don't have the love we all have for each other."

"Not even close," Renesme agreed.

Everyone smiled at her addition to the conversation.

Alice couldn't help but swoop her up and hug her. Rosalie joined them and she planted a kiss on the top of Renesme's head.

"This turned into an all right Valentine's Day," Jasper said.

Alice returned to his side and she landed kisses all over his face. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Emmett tugged on Rosalie's arm and motioned for them to leave with a devilish smile. Rosalie took his hand and the two of them were gone without saying another word to anyone. Jasper and Alice did the same.

"See ya in a week," Edward joked.

"Where are they going for a week?" Renesme asked.

Bella looked at Edward and they couldn't help but smile. Carlisle and Esme both laughed.

"Vacation," Edward told his daughter, he picked her up, "I love you Ness."

" I love you, too."

Jacob came in through the door with his arms full of chocolate candies.

"Jake!" Renesme exclaimed, leaving Edward again.

Bella looked up the crooked grin on his face, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he put an arm around her, "I know she loves me. She can love me and you and Jacob, I suppose."

"It's not fair, he brought candy," Bella told him with a smile.

"Very true."

"Happy Valentine's Day Ness," Jacob said with a hug. He made his way over to Masen, "Thanks little man," he said to him.

Masen blew a kiss to Jacob, "Ja," he said again.

Jacob looked to Carlisle and Esme, "Thank you guys."

"No, thank you Jacob," Carlisle said, "What you did was very brave."

"We can't thank you, and the pack enough," Esme told him, "You risked our lives for us, and for Masen."

"We couldn't have done it without you, " Carlisle finished, "Please tell Sam I'll meet with all of them tomorrow and thank them personally."

Jacob nodded, "And sorry about Paul."

"No, don't be," Carlisle told him, "Jane was hurting you. You're his family, he was only trying to protect you."

"I guess it all worked out, huh?"

They both nodded. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks again, Jacob."

"Well thank you for creating this miracle baby who saved me. Or at least saved me from a ton of pain."

Bella stared at Masen then whispered to Edward, "He's like an angel."

"Maybe he is," Edward told her.

"I know you haven't agreed with me yet, but just look at him. There is no way we've lost our souls."

She saw Carlisle look in their direction.

"He's like a gift from God. I mean, he can heal people. Nothing without a soul is capable of that."

For the first time, Carlisle's thoughts about the topic began to sway. He agreed, looking at his son, "I'm starting to believe you're right, Bella. I had always hoped there would be some kind of afterlife for us, should this all one day come to an end. And now I really do believe there could be."

Renesme was trying to listen in on the conversation, and so they all changed the subject.

"I think we should have a little get together with everyone," Esme told them, she looked at Jacob, "Your family, and Charlie and Sue. I think it would be nice. And we can show our gratitude to the wolves for their help."

"I'm always up for a party," Jacob shrugged.

"Well when you get home start making a list of what everyone likes to eat, and we'll either make it or order it."

"That'll be a pretty long list," he told her with a laugh, "But yeah, I'll ask them."

"Maybe break out the wine again," Bella joked.

"Lush," Jacob said, grinning.

"And if we order out, it might be nice having some of the locals seeing us pick up a pizza or something," Carlisle said, "We wouldn't want them to wonder why we never eat out."

"Well, come up with a day that works for everyone," Esme told them, "We need to have a little fun."

"Speaking of fun, why don't you two go have some," Jacob said to Bella and Edward, "I'll hang here with the munchkin."

"Why don't the four of us do something together," Edward suggested.

"Edward," Carlisle said with a smile, "Take an hour."

Esme looked at Carlisle and giggled, remembering their brief romantic getaway not long ago, "It is Valentine's Day after all."

Edward smiled at his father, "Just one hour. Then we'll be back." He looked at Jacob, who shoved a heart candy into his mouth and waved as they disappeared.

"What about you two?" Jacob asked, "I'll look after the little guy."

"Can we put on a movie?" Renesme asked Carlisle.

"Sure. Pick one out."

Esme leaned up against him, "I think we're too emotionally drained for today, Jacob."

He made himself comfortable on the couch opposite them and stretched out, kicking off his shoes, "Suit yourselves."

Masen climbed onto Jacob, continuing to try saying his name. Renesme plopped into the end of the couch and put the recliner up. Jacob lifted his feet and she rested them on her lap, patting them like she was playing the drums. He laughed and the movie started.

Carlisle leaned in and kissed Esme, stopping before he got carried away. "I love you."

"I love you, too Carlisle. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Esme rested on the comfort of his chest and he massaged her back with this fingertips. She loved knowing that her biggest task ahead was as simple as planning a party. They had survived unscathed from another run in with the Volturi. She finally felt at ease, and hoped that their future would continue to go smoothly as Masen grew. While she found herself able to relax that night, she knew there were still so many uncertanties.


	32. Preparing for the Party

Chapter 32

Emotions had cooled off over the last couple of weeks. Things had more or less gotten back to normal. It was 4:00 on a cloudy, yet nice, Saturday in February. Esme's party plans with the tribe and Bella's father would be under way in a few hours.

Alice fluttered around the house, putting some final touches to the decorations. Renesme was close behind, helping her aunt clean up the last little bits of clutter. She grabbed Emmett's sneakers from the area by the front door.

"Thanks kiddo," Emmett called her.

Renesme smiled and followed Alice upstairs to put them in his room.

"What are we going to tell Charlie and Sue?" Edward asked, looking at Masen who was being entertained by Rosalie.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, unsure of the answer.

"I mean, he looks way too much like you Carlisle," Edward told him.

"We should let Charlie in on everything," Emmett said, "He's the only one who doesn't know."

"It's too dangerous," Jasper disagreed.

"He already knows about Jacob being a wolf," Emmett said, "He knows something is weird about all of us."

"We're not weird," Rosalie said, "We're..."

"Different," Jasper smiled.

"I think it's dangerous," Carlisle agreed.

Alice and Renesme joined them downstairs, "We really should decide what we're going to tell them," Alice said, "Bella, what do you think?"

She looked nervously around the room, "I don't know. I mean, maybe we can just let him come to his own conclusions. He hasn't asked anything specific about Renesme."

Esme nodded, "I think we can go with that. I trust Charlie, and if he actually asked, we could explain without going into detail about, you know, what we are."

"He already knows there is something out of the ordinary about all of us," Edward said, piggybacking onto what Emmett had said before, "Masen could be six feet tall in six months for all we know. It'll be hard to hide everything then."

"We should just wing it," Bella said. Her voice wasn't as carefree as her statement.

Carlisle didn't like being so cavalier with plans like some of his family members, though didn't see this as an extremely stressful issue compared to what they just went through. "I'm going to pick up the pizzas," he told them, "Should I get anything on the way?"

"Maybe just some bottles of soda," Esme told him, heading to the kitchen to continue fixing some appetizer dishes.

"I'll come with you," Emmett said, "I'm getting a stir crazy with the girls whipping around the house."

Carlisle smiled, "Rosalie, is he going to be okay with you while Esme's cooking?"

Masen threw a soft baseball in her direction that hit her in the shoulder. Rosalie laughed.

"Mase!" Carlisle called out with a laugh, "Don't throw that at Rose."

"Sorry," Masen said in his baby voice, still not able to pronounce the word fully. He gave a mischevious little laugh.

"We'll be fine," Rosalie said, also laughing, "Emmett's been teaching him these things."

Esme gave Emmett one of her motherly looks. He smiled and tried to defend himself, but she put up a hand, "I don't want to hear it. Go get the pizzas." Her smile gave away that she wasn't at all mad.

Carlisle smiled as he and Emmett made their way out the door.

"Hey Esme," Rosalie said, "Would you ever want to try to have another baby?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at Rosalie, "I don't know. I would like to if it were possible. I'm not sure if this was a one time thing, or if would be as easy as waiting for the eclipse to happen again. But sure, I guess."

Rosalie looked at Masen, who was mimmicking something on the television, "I want to try," she admitted, "I'd love to have a little Emmett running around here. Or a little Renesme," she looked deep in thought, "Do you think it's possible? I mean in your heart, do you think it can happen again?"

Esme knew Rosalie wanted this more than anything, or anyone else. It was the only piece of her life that was missing, and Esme knew that if she wanted to attempt it when the time was right, that she would be the one to wish for her daughter, "Yes I do. I think it's worth a shot, anyway. It's obviously a realistic possibility, now."

Rosalie flashed a subtle smile, but her eyes smiled wider with gleams of hope swimming through them.

"I wouldn't get too upset if it didn't happen on the first attempt," Esme went on, "But when the next lunar eclipse comes around, I wouldn't hesitate to wish it for you. You would make a great, great mother Rosalie."

"Well, I have you to follow," she told Esme, "You're the perfect mom." She looked at Masen again, "He's so precious."

Esme joined Rosalie in the living room and gave her a big hug, "We have a long time to experiment with this, but I will wish for you to have a baby of your own."

Rosalie smiled and hugged Esme tightly, "Thank you." She felt a wave of emotions run through her, but shook them off and faced Esme, "Let me help you out in the kitchen. After all, how many times do we get a chance to cook together?"

Alice and Rosalie joined Masen. The joyous noises of the two childen gave Rosalie a warm feeling, and she felt it in her heart that one day, even if twenty years from now, she would finally get to know what it felt like to be a mother.


	33. A Brief Car Ride Chat

Chapter 33

Carlisle could tell Emmett wanted to say something, but he didn't want to pry. Emmett was rarely quiet, and didn't even reach for the radio to put on some hard rock song that Carlisle would have probably hated. That was how their rides to work typically went when they worked the same shift.

"Something on your mind?" Carlisle finally asked.

Emmett turned his head from his abnormally long stare out the passenger window. He shrugged, searching for how to start. "I just think it'd be kind of cool to have a kid, too, you know? Rose has been talking about it more and more."

Carlisle nodded, "I know. She's spoken to Esme a few times."

"Yeah. I mean, what do you think? I want to give this to her like nothing else. She wants to be a mom. It's what she was created to be."

Carlisle had never seen Emmett this serious about anything. His stare was unmoving, and he waited eagerly for an answer.

"Emmett, I think you two should do whatever it is that will make you happy."

"But do you think it's physically possible... again?"

He thought for a moment, "I suppose it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

Emmett shrugged, "I don't know. What if it it was only meant for you and Esme?"

"I don't think so," Carlisle told him, glancing over for a second, "Billy explained a lot when we visited him, and from what I can get from it, things really do just need to fall into place perfectly and fate just needs to run it's course."

"Do you think it would be, you know, not the time or place to talk to Billy about it tonight at the party?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't be offended. I think he likes the fact that we're interested in their culture."

"I want to give Rosalie a baby, Carlisle. I want her to be happy."

"She's happy with you Emmett," Carlisle reassured him, "But I know what you mean. I think it's worth a shot."

"Do you think we'd have a problem with the Volturi again?"

He shook his head, "I don't believe so. We could probably keep it from them, but once they see how Masen grows up and continues to prove to be no threat to our kind, it'll no longer be the unknown, and their fears on the situation will subside."

Emmett nodded.

"I'd like to see it happen to the two of you. I just hope you won't get down if you don't strike gold on the first shot."

He shook his head, "I'm pretty resiliant. It's Rose you'd have to worry about with that."

"Well, talk to Billy and find out any other information that you can."

"Thanks."

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't get down. You have a while to test the theory. We're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, I know. You're right. No rush," Emmett turned on the radio at a low level, and Carlisle could tell his mood was shifting back to normal, "Thanks pops." He flipped through the stations and left it on a random hard alternative song that Carlisle didn't know.

"Just don't get my son addicted to this kind of music," he laughed.

"No promises," Emmett sang out loud, half heartedly taunting Carlisle with the lyrics, "You know you like it."

He laughed, "No. I really don't."


	34. Party Time

Chapter 34

The party was light and enjoyable. Everyone was intermingling fine and new friendships continued to develop. Emmett and Paul talked intensely about a game that was on the TV with a friendly competitiveness. Rosalie and Paul's girlfriend lingered at their sides, chatting about something else.

Bella sat closely with her father and Sue, pretending to take swigs from a can of Coke. Charlie and Sue each dabbled in a glass of wine and munched on some some chips and dip.

Carlisle joined them. "Thank you for coming, Charlie. Sue."

"You're welcome," Sue smiled, "It's nice to have everyone here getting along like this."

"Yeah. I have to say I enjoy myself whenever I come by," he looked across the room with a smile at Alice, who was sharing a laugh with Edward and Jacob, "Was this Alice's idea?"

Carlisle smiled, "It was Esme's believe it or not. But Alice organized everything."

"You know Alice," Bella told her father.

"She's a good kid," Charlie stated. He coughed roughly, and Sue patted his back.

"Dad, you okay?" Bella asked.

"He's been coughing and sneezing the past couple of days," Sue told her, then looked at Charlie, "It's from all that ice fishing."

Charlie looked at her and gave a half smile. "Just a little cold. I'm fine." He changed the subject, "Jake seems a lot happier these days," Charlie said, "I'm happy for him," he looked at Carlisle, "So how far along is Esme? She's not really showing yet."

Carlisle was caught off guard and Bella distracted her father by pretending to bang her elbow, "Ow!" She rubbed her arm and got up from the chair.

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked.

She moved away from them, rubbing the spot on her arm convincingly, "I must have hit it just right."

Charlie grabbed her arm gently and rubbed the spot. Bella moved her fingers around and let a look of pain linger on her face.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Sue asked.

Bella was sure she knew there was nothing wrong. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Hey Carlisle," Jasper called with a smile from across the room, "Come here for a sec. Jacob needs to ask you something."

Carlise excused himself from the table and joined Jasper and Jacob.

Edward made his way to Bella's side, "Thanks for coming, Charlie."

"Yeah," Charlie took a sip of wine, "Thanks for inviting us."

Alice directed her thoughts to Edward and had him and Bella meet her in the other room where nobody was. She grabbed Esme on the way.

"Let's tell Charlie," Alice said, "I've seen what would happen if we do. There won't be any bad consequences."

"Tell him we're vampires?" Bella asked.

"Not exactly. I think we should just let him know who Masen is."

"He won't believe it," Edward told her.

"I think he'll believe it the second he sees him. They've only been here for a few minutes and Masen's just been in the mix of everything so he probably hasn't noticed yet."

"Does everyone else know?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded, "Your dad is technically a part of our world. He's the only one who doesn't know anything."

"I don't want him to be in a position that could put his life in danger," Edward told her.

She shook her head, "It'll be fine. Like Emmett said before, he already saw Jacob transform into a wolf."

"We need to talk to Carlisle," Esme told Alice.

Edward found his father and pulled him to where their secret meeting took place.

"Can we kind of tell Charlie?" Alice asked, "Or show Charlie?"

"He knows something's up," Edward told him, "He wasn't totally convinced on your elbow fake there either, Bella."

"I thought I was pretty convincing."

Esme and Alice smiled.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, "I don't want to put Charlie's life in jeopardy."

"It won't be," Alice told him, "I've seen it. And besides, I think Sue is planning on telling him herself."

"So is Billy," Edward explained, "His thoughts have been pretty loud. Since he's been with Sue and now that he knows about Jacob, he thinks he should know about us, as well."

"Let's just see his reaction when he sees Masen."

Edward looked around at them all. "I think he just did. Emmett's talking to Charlie now, and Masen's on his arm."

"What's he thinking?" Bella asked.

"He's thinking that he looks just like Carlisle."

The two elder Cullens looked at each other.

"It'll be fine, Carlisle," Esme assured him.

"I'll go talk to Charlie," Alice said with a smile.

They all made their way back to the party.

Bella smiled, watching Seth try to throw M&M's into Renesme's mouth from a few feet away. A few landed on the floor before their teamed efforts were a success. He gave her a high five. She looked over toward Alice, who took Masen from Emmett's arms and began to talk to Charlie.

Sue and Esme began to chat. Edward knew that Sue was certain the child was theirs. She had been filled in by the boys about the night they had a campfire, but had never seen Masen herself. Billy wheeled over to Bella and Edward, "He's gotten so big."

Edward nodded, "We don't know when he's going to stop growing."

Billy looked to Bella, "Does Charlie know?"

She shook her head, "I think he has an idea now, but I don't think so. Not before today anyway." She looked across the room at them. Masen had a hand on Charlie's face.

"I bet your dad doesn't have a cold anymore," Edward told her.

Bella smiled.

Emmett joined them, "Hey guys." They all said hello back.

"Uh, Billy," Emmett said, "Can I ask you a few things? You know, about the lunar eclipse."

Bella looked at Edward. Billy looked at both of them, "Yeah. Sure Emmett."

Edward smirked and pulled Bella away.

Paul grabbed a beer from the fridge. He was whispering to a few of the other guys, and Seth put himself into the mix.

Sue looked over at the group of them, "Seth!"

His head snapped in her direction, "I'm not having any," he protested.

Paul grinned and made fun of him. Sue eyed Paul, who immediately stopped.

After a few more glasses of wine, Charlie looked more relaxed, and Edward filled in the rest of the family that he had let his curiosity about Masen go, at least temporarily.

"I'm sure he'll bring it up again," Edward told Carlisle.

"I still say we turn him," Emmett said, joining the conversation.

Bella looked up at him, unsure of how to feel.

"I'm just kidding, Bella."

She smiled, "I wonder if he'd want that."

"Save it for another day," Edward said, "Emmett, let her enjoy the party."

"I didn't mean anything by it," he told her.

"No, it's fine Emmett." Bella assured him.

The later night creeped in upon them and their guests started to filter out. Carlisle and Sam got deep into a conversation about their meeting with the Volturi, before shaking hands as Sam made his way with Emily back to the reservation.

"Come by any time," Billy told Emmett. Jacob helped his father out the door and said his goodbyes to Renesme, who looked heavily ready for bed.

Bella gave Charlie a long hug, and Sue walked out with him and the two of them left together.

The Cullens all stood together, looking around the empty room. Music still played from the stereo and the TV had a re-run of Jay Leno playing.

"Well, I'd say that was a success," Alice stated.

"Not a bad party mama bear," Emmett said to Esme.

"I think everyone needed to let loose a little," Carlisle agreed.

"Now ladies, go clean up!" Emmetted laughed.

Rosalie shook her head with a glare, unable to keep a smile from her face at the same time.

"You ain't mad at me Rose," he turned his back on her and she charged, taking him to the ground and getting him into a hold he couldn't escape."

"I let you win," he said from within her grasp.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, letting him go.

Bella put Renesme to bed and everyone began to clean up. Rosalie smiled at Emmett, who had Masen clinging to his leg.

"I have to talk to you when we're all done cleaning up," Esme whispered to Carlisle, looking at Masen and Emmett.

He nodded, "I think I know what you're going to say."


	35. Bubble Bath - Take 2

Chapter 35

Masen was next to Edward on the piano bench. He looked cautiously at him before carefully pressing one of the keys. When it made a noise, he brought his hands back nervously to his face with a grin.

"Go ahead Masen. Keep playing." Edward pushed two separate keys and Masen copied the sounds.

Bella joined them, leaning up against the piano. "She's out," Bella said, referring to Renesme, "The party wiped her out."

"The werewolves, you mean."

Masen continued to randomly press keys.

"Passing on the tradition?" Bella asked.

Edward smiled, "Maybe one day he can create a melody for the girl he loves."

"It won me over."

"Was that all it was?"

Bella nodded, "That was it."

He smirked at her.

Jasper appeared, "Alice and I are going hunting, if anyone would like to join."

They both shook their heads, "I think we're fine," Edward told him.

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Alright. See ya in a bit." Jasper waved and headed with Alice into the night.

Carlisle rubbed Esme's shoulders and upper back, "Time for you to relax." He stopped what he was doing, able to see Masen from where they were standing.

"Don't stop," Esme laughed, she noticed Masen on the piano bench, "I think Edward's trying to turn him into the next piano prodigy."

Carlisle laughed at Masen banging aimlessly on the keys, "He's certainly enjoying himself."

Rosalie joined Edward, Bella and Masen.

"Why don't we go have that talk, Carlisle," Esme suggested.

"You read my mind."

They quickly scooted upstairs. Carlisle removed his dressier shoes and threw them in the closet. He heard Esme moving around in the bathroom. "Relax Esme."

She smiled, holding the bubble bath mixture, "I plan to."

Carlisle smiled back.

"What?" she asked, "Edward said you looked so adorable the last time. I can't believe I missed it."

He laughed, "I thought we were going to have a talk."

"We'll get there," she continued, filling the oversized tub with hot water and added the bubbles.

She made her way back into their room.

"Now, where are you going?" he asked lightly.

"Get in," she instructed, "I'll be back in a minute."

Carlisle decided not to fight it and made himself comfortable in the tub. The water was relaxing and he felt the hair on his neckline begin to get saturated. He splashed some water on his face and stretched his arms out to both sides.

Esme made her way back and slipped in the tub, seating herself across from him with her legs over his.

"So," he said, "Rose and Emmett."

"Let's try to be as quiet as possible, so they don't hear us," Esme said, "Not that it's anything bad."

He agreed, "It'll be hard, but they all seemed preoccupied."

"I want them to try to make it happen," Esme told him, "But I don't want to have them get their hopes up so high, and then it doesn't happen right away."

Carlisle nodded, "I think we should have a long talk with both of them, and try to explain that the best we can."

"I want this so bad for them, Carlisle," she admitted, "I know it would make Rose complete. I've never seen her happier than the times she's spent with Renesme and now Masen."

He nodded again, "I know. She deserves to live out her dream. She'd be a great mother. It's in her nature."

"When that time comes around again, the lunar eclipse, let's make the wish for them like Bella did for us."

Carlisle could see how much this was meaning to Esme, and much it would mean to Rosalie.. and Emmett. "We'll do everything in our power," he told her.

"Now, how do we talk to them about this and be optimistic and realistic at the same time?"

"Exactly like we just did," he explained, "We'll tell them that we'll do everything and more for them, and when the time's right, it will happen."

"Do you think it's a definite?" Esme asked.

Carlisle hesitated, thinking about the question, going back and forth with his answer, "I believe it is, yes. But I suppose it's like if a human couple wanted to have a baby, sometimes it can take a little time. Things don't always happen on the first try."

She nodded, "I'm sure they'll accept those odds. I just hope Rosalie will stay positive."

"She may not have the best of reactions if things don't work out right away," Carlisle laughed, "But I think she'll understand."

"And maybe it will happen right away," Esme said, shrugging.

"It may very well happen."

"When do we talk to them?"

"Any time, I suppose."

Esme leaned back and closed her eyes, "I just think it's her missing link."

Carlisle began rubbing the bottom of her foot, "Think of all the time we have. I'm confident it'll happen."

"I hope so," she opened her eyes, "Tomorrow we'll talk to them?"

He smiled, "Sure, love."

Esme returned his smile, "You're great, you know that? You make everything feel okay."

"The feeling's mutual." He pulled her a few inches toward him to rub her calf, digging his thumbs in along the back of her leg.

"Now, this is relaxing. Better than a day at the spa."

He laughed, "Well you've been busy, busy, busy."

"I'll return the favor later if you want a back rub."

Carlisle shook his head, "No, no. Tonight's for you."

Esme made her way across to him and landed a purposeful kiss on his lips. "I love you, Carlisle."

He closed his eyes, "I love you, too."

She pressed her body to his and a smile escaped his lips. "Everyone's downstairs," he smiled, "It's hard to keep our privacy when everyone's home."

Esme continued to kiss him. Carlisle found his hands slide down to the sides of her hips, gripping tightly. Her arms wrapped around him, gently caressing the back of his head.

"I can be quiet if you can," Esme whispered in his ear, letting her lips touch his earlobe.

He didn't say anything back. Instead, he positioned himself beneath her in a way that would make it easy for her to continue. Esme took his half smile and body language as the invitation she needed.

Carlisle closed his eyes, allowing his wife to have control of the situation. The feel of her body and the water surrounding them created a heightened sensation for him, and he studied beads of water as they slid down Esme's shoulders and beneath the surface.

Every time he sensed she might let out a sigh, he brought his mouth to her with ferocity; something that made Esme's hand grip tighter on the back of his head.

The rhythm she created made his body feel tense and relaxed at the same time, and he couldn't help but return the motion. He brought his lips to her ear and in a heavy whisper said, "You're beautiful. You're so beautiful."

Esme opened her eyes, noticing the faint gold tinge every time Carlisle opened and closed his eyes. He pulled her as close to him as possible, and Esme kissed him a final time, feeling waves of pleasure pass through her body. She heard her husband's hand slam down on the side of the tub, and felt his finger tips dig deeper into her back.

A minute or two later, Carlisle sat back in his original position glancing down a large crack where his hand slammed against the marble tub. Esme looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled, "Now we're going to have to wait awhile before going downstairs, you know."

Esme felt a little guilty. She knew how private Carlisle liked to keep their personal time, as did she, and it wasn't like them to just do something like this on the fly. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. We should have just waited for a time we were alone."

His smile eased her mind a bit, "I'm sure everyone is too involved in their own thing to pay close enough attention. I heard Emmett and Rosalie leave to hunt before."

"You did?"

"Yeah. And Edward would read our thoughts regardless."

He looked at Esme's expression, knowing she still felt bad and didn't want either of them to feel the embaressment of facing the rest of them, not that the others cared even half as much about their own privacy.

"It's fine," he assured her and gestured for her to come toward him.

She made her way across the tub and laid on his chest. "I can still hear Masen on the piano down there with Edward and Bella."

"He's following what Edward is playing," Carlisle told her.

"Should we go check it out?"

He nodded, "Let's go."


	36. Football

Chapter 36

Emmett launched a football across the big open field which traveled the distance of probably more than three football fields. Jasper tracked it down on the other end and outstretched his arms to make the catch.

"I'd be a You Tube sensation," Emmett laughed, "Man throws football three hundred yards."

"I'm sure Aro would love that," Alice smirked.

Jasper hauled the ball back and Edward jumped in front of Emmett and caught it. Emmett tackled him to the ground. "Renesme! Here, take it." Edward slipped his daughter the ball, who came running toward them.

Emmett left Edward and ran after Renesme, who screamed and laughed at the same time. Within seconds, she was in Emmett's grasp, though refused to give up the football.

"That's right Ness, don't let him get that ball," Rosalie called to her.

"I'm not!" Renesme yelled back, "Jacob!"

Jacob ran over to where she was and she tossed him the ball.

"Okay, you win kiddo," Emmett said.

Masen took out some energy and was running around the open field. He went to Jacob with his arms out, "Ball. Ball."

Jacob smiled, "Here you go buddy."

He grabbed the football and ran to Carlisle, attempting to throw it, but more or less pushed it out of his tiny hands. The ball landed a few feet in front of him.

"I think it's a little too big for ya Mase," Carlisle laughed.

Masen waited eagerly for him to get the ball and toss it back.

"Carlisle," Emmett called. Rosalie tossed a small orange football at them that was more his size."

He caught it and threw it to Masen, who's eyes lit up at the color.

Masen threw it back with a smile. Esme tossed the bigger ball back to Edward so they could continue playing.

"Dad," Masen said. He clapped his hands once.

Carlisle smiled and threw him the ball back again.

"So, Esme," Bella said, "I think Sue is plannin on calling to see if you and Carlisle want to go out to dinner with them."

"I think that'd be nice," Esme told her, "Carlisle. How about we go out with Sue Clearwater and Charlie."

"Maybe a movie would be better," he smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I was trying to get that through to Sue when she talked to me about it," Bella explained.

"I'm sure we could manage a sit down meal just once," Esme said, "If that's what they really wanted to do."

Carlisle nodded.

"Sue said she was going to call you," Bella told Esme.

"That would be great."

"I'll push for the movie," Bella said, smiling at Carlisle.

"We can manage a rare steak I'm sure," he said with a laugh, "It would be nice to let Charlie see us eat."

"Daddy," Masen said, tugging on Carlisle's pant leg with both hands. He picked him up and Masen's head dropped to his father's shoulder.

"Okay, sun's going down. Time to wrap it up," Edward said to Emmett and Jasper.

"Aww come on Mom," Emmett joked, "No one's going to kidnap us."

Edward put him in a headlock and the two of them began to wrestle.

Jasper joined the rest of them from his position on the opposite side of the field. He put his arm around Alice and began the march back home.

Bella and Edward jumped in Emmett's Jeep with Renesme between them in the back.

"Hey Rose," Esme said, "Can me and Carlisle talk with you and Emmett?"

"Of course," she said, "Hey Em. Give the keys to Edward."

He looked confused, but did as she asked and joined them. Edward stepped out of the car, already knowing what they were going to talk about. Bella and Renesme remained in the back seat as Edward put the Jeep in drive and left them to talk.

"After our talk the yesterday," Esme said, "I thought the four of us could really sit down and try to.."

"Come up with a game plan, I guess," Carlisle finished. He turned to Rose, "Me and Emmett had a talk yesterday, too."

"This is about the, uh, the baby thing right?" Emmett asked.

Esme and Carlisle laughed and nodded. Rosalie smiled.

"We're going to wish it for you on the next opportunity," Esme explained.

"But if for some reason things don't happen on the first try, right away, you can't let it get you down," Carlisle informed them, "We're still trying to figure this whole thing out; how it really works."

Rosalie smiled, "Well I can't say I'll be thrilled if we come up empty handed," she admitted, "But I know it can take some time, and I'm thankful that you'll both be there in our corner.

"Like, you don't have to watch or anything right?" Emmett asked, "I mean because Bella-"

"No," Carlisle and Esme said before he could finish.

Everyone started to laugh. Rosalie shook her head at Emmett with an ear to ear grin.

Emmett smiled, "Look, I'm just checking. I don't think I could be on my A game if that were the case, that's all."

"I don't think any of us would be talking about this if that were the case," Esme said, still laughing.

Carlisle looked around, slightly embaressed. He handed Masen to Esme, who had been reaching out for his mother, "Anyway, we'll find out from Jacob or Billy when the next time one of these things will be and make sure we do everything in our power to help."

"We could probably google it," Emmett told him.

"Thanks," Rosalie said. She looked at Emmett, who's expression turned slightly more serious. He put a hand on her back and she leaned up into him.

"And thanks for the talk yesterday, too," Emmett said, "I mean, like I said, I want this for Rose," he looked down at her, "She deserves it."

Rosalie hugged him tightly, before asking if she could hold Masen. Esme handed in off.

Carlisle put an arm around Esme and kissed her forehead. He glanced over at Emmett and Rosalie. "It'll happen."


	37. Double Date

Chapter 37

Carlisle buttoned down his shirt and got ready for a night out with Charlie and Sue. He sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped on a pair of shoes. Esme appeared from the bathroom in a casual black dress holding a necklace.

"Could you help me?" she asked.

Carlisle stood up and brushed Esme's hair to the side locking the silver necklace and setting it down on the back of her neck. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You look beautiful."

She wrapped his arms around her and he hugged her from behind, "You don't look so bad yourself."

He kissed her cheek and twirled her around to face him.

She kissed him quickly, "Ready to go?"

Carlisle nodded and allowed her to leave the room before him, following her downstairs.

Emmett whistled as they entered where the rest of the family lazily sat around, "Charlie's definitely going to try taking you home tonight Carlisle."

Bella chuckled, "I think he's fully committed to Sue, but you never know."

Carlisle and Esme laughed, "We'll be home in a bit."

Masen made his way over to them. Carlisle picked him up and the two of them smothered him with kisses and hugs before heading to the door.

"You're sure you've got him?" Esme asked, grabbing her jacket.

Everyone nodded. "We've got it covered," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Yeah, you kids have fun," Emmett chimed in, "And if your feet hurt from those heels, you can always come back and take a bubble bath to relax."

Rosalie slapped his arm hard. Jasper and Alice couldn't hold back a laugh.

Carlisle and Esme both looked overly embaressed.

"I'll teach Emmett a lesson while you're gone," Edward told them, breaking up the moment of awkward silence. "Have fun."

Carlisle smiled shyly before they headed out the door. As they walked to the car, they could hear Rosalie yelling at Emmett. Carlisle put an arm around Esme and turned the corner of his mouth up in a smile.

"I'm sorry," she said with a giggle.

"Ready to have a real meal?" he asked.

"We'll manage," Esme told him and kissed his cheek.

He put the car in drive and they headed to dinner with Sue and Charlie.

The restaurant was mildly crowded and slightly fancy. Sue had called Esme to tell them where their table was and gave a polite wave as they entered. Charlie stood up to shake hands with Carlisle and smiled to Esme as they sat.

"This is a nice place," Esme told Sue, "We've never been here."

"This is where Charlie took me on our first official date," she smiled and nudged him with her elbow.

Charlie couldn't hold back a thin smile.

"Good choice," Carlisle told him.

"Thanks."

"I ordered a bottle of wine for the table," Sue told them.

"Thank you so much," Esme said.

A waitress came over and handed them all menus. A few minutes later she returned and took their orders, before collecting the menus again.

"I thought I was the only one who ate their steak rare these days," Charlie said to Carlisle.

"I can't eat it any other way," Carlisle told him.

The four of them enjoyed their dinners and the conversations flowed rather easily. Carlisle could sense Charlie wanted to ask about Masen, but hadn't done so yet.

Esme tried to hide a smile every time Carlisle took a bite of the steak. She could see in his expression that he was having trouble getting it down, but neither Sue nor Charlie could tell.

At the end of the night, the two couples made their way to their separate cars, which happened to be only parked a few spots away from each other.

"Thank you for inviting us out, Sue," Esme said.

"We should do this again."

"Definitely."

"Charlie, it's been a pleasure," Carlisle told him.

"Yeah. Yeah this was good," he looked deep in thought.

Carlisle took his hesitation as the opportunity he needed to avoid answering any questions, "Well, be sure to drive safe. It's cold out, there may be some black ice."

"Thank you Carlisle," Sue said, looking at Charlie.

"Yeah, be sure to do the same," Charlie said back.

They parted ways, and Esme smiled at Carlisle. "How was the food?"

He laughed, "Delicious."

"I thought Charlie was going to ask us about Masen."

"So did I. That's why I changed the subject just before they left."

"I think it may be safer not to say anything specific."

He nodded in agreement and opened the car door for her.

An elderly couple passed by and the woman looked toward Carlisle, " What a gentleman," she smiled, "You don't see that much these days."

He gave the woman a warm smile before joining Esme in the car.

"You are a gentleman," she said, placing a hand on his as he put down the emergency break, " I'm a lucky woman."

Carlisle smiled, " I'm the lucky one."


	38. Gianna

Chapter 38  
Aro had waited patiently for his mate to awaken. When he sunk his teeth in the sassy Italian woman, she didn't even look terrified. It was as if she knew he was coming for her. They had crossed paths on occasion and Aro had found her to be exquisitely beautiful. Before the word of Carlisle and Esme's love child he had no intention of changing her. The thought of a being responsible for another as a lover seemed far too time consuming.

Now, he thought differently.

Gianna's red eyes burned into his as they sat in the hidden tunnels of Italy. She looked like a royal dark queen, and that was exactly what Aro intended to make of her. She would be his vampiric beauty; his mate.

"Gianna," he spoke from his throne, which was now accompanied by another. He held a hand out, motioning for her to accompany him.

"Aro," she smiled a fierce, evil smile that would have terrified the average human. Gianna joined him. Caius and Marcus sat beside them, looking on.

Marcus could sense the relationship was not nearly as strong as those he had seen from others, particularly the Cullens. He wouldn't dare say a thing to Aro, but both of them had their own selfish reasons for agreeing to the courtship.

Caius was loyal to Aro, and blocked out any negative thoughts that had been accompanying him more and more. He hadn't agreed with Aro's decisions to make peace with the recently born Cullen children, though he knew his place, and he knew it well. The Volturi hadn't come this far by dividing and disagreeing, so he remained silent.

Gianna studied the room, having only been born again as a vampire for a matter of hours. Aro had taken her to hunt, and she had carefully selected the victims as her first kills. One man, an ex cheating lover, and the second his lady friend, with whom she came to know very well at a distance during her human life. They were selfish and arrogant. Once the thirst burned in her throat, she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into those who had done her wrong the most. And it was exactly that, that she did.

Aro joined his hand with hers, and she stared at him with a look of dark excitement. He knew she was already loving her new life, like a young woman who had just hooked up with a wealthy billionaire. He knew from her thoughts that she was far too bold and materialistic for the plain life she had been leading.

"We should find out the exact date of the next eclipse," Aro said to Caius.

"Do you really suppose this is a good idea?"

Aro smiled a warm, fake smile, "What's not good about it?"

"You know how immortal children are. They can't control themselves."

"The child will grow, Caius," Marcus told him.

"It'll still have a thirst to be quenched."

"If need be, we will keep it down here beneath the city streets and bring back several lovely meals so that it's urges suppress."

"It?" Gianna asked.

"When we have the child, we'll know what to call it," Aro said with a stern, yet calm, tone.

"And if the child begins to destroy our secrecy?" Caius asked.

Aro smiled coldly, "Then we'll let Jane do what she does best."


	39. First Hunt

Chapter 39

Renesme and Masen were getting older. It was the middle of March and over the past several days the temperatures had been in the high sixties, though a snowfall later in the week was expected.

Masen was talking in full sentences, and appeared to be maybe six or seven and Renesme looked about thirteen or fourteen. To watch them both grow so rapidly was mesmerizing, even for the Cullens, who had seen nearly everything in all of their years.

"Come on Mase," Emmett urged, you got it. He counted to three and guided Masen along to complete a back flip. "Yeah! You got it!"

Masen laughed, "One more time."

"Emmett, what are you teaching him?" Carlisle asked, joining the two of them outside in the back yard.

"Watch."

"Yeah Dad watch," Masen said with a smile.

Carlisle stood back as Emmett counted out again and Masen did another back flip.

He smiled at his son's enthusiasm and big eyes, waiting for his approval, "That's great, kiddo," he brushed a hand through his son's blond hair, then looked at Emmett, "Make sure there's no one around when you're teaching him that. If anyone ever saw him do a back flip they'd think he was Superman or something."

"He is Superman," Emmett laughed, "And don't worry, no one's around."

"Hey Dad," Masen said, "Can we hunt. Can I hunt?"

Carlisle looked over at Emmett, then back to Masen, "You want to try doing it yourself?"

He nodded.

Carlisle thought about it for a second, then nodded. "I'll take you right now."

Emmett smiled, "You going to ask Esme?"

He shrugged, "We'll see how it goes. I'll run it by her later."

"Good luck, little man, " Emmett said.

"You want to come?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett shook his head, "This is a good first father and son moment. You two go."

Masen stared up at Carlisle with a sudden nervous look, "Is it hard?"

Carlisle smiled and threw him on his back, "You'll get it. I think you'll be fine."

The two of them went deep into the woods to where Carlisle tracked down the feeding spot of a few deer.

"What you want to do," he whispered, "Is the same kind of thing as Emmett and you were just doing with the back flip."

Masen nodded and looked up waiting for him to continue. The thirst for the deer began to make him uncomfortable, and Carlisle saw his eyes beginning to really blacken and he touched his throat.

"Be patient. We're close. Count to three in your head and then use your speed to jump on top of it."

Masen shut his eyes for a second, then focused in on the deer. His primal instincts had just taken over, and without warning, he sprung from his crouch and took down one of the deer in front of them, sinking his teeth and getting the blood he needed. The remaining deer scattered, and Carlisle stood over his son, who devoured his prey. Carlisle bent down to speak to him, but a low growl escaped his throat and he continued to feed.

When he was finished, Masen looked up at his father and down at the deer. Carlisle smiled.

"Sorry," Masen said, "I didn't mean to make that noise."

Carlisle picked up his son and laughed, "It's okay."

"Did I do good?"

They both looked down at the deer, "I'd say you did great," he looked at his son's expression, "Are you alright?"

Masen nodded and grabbed his throat, "I feel all better."

Carlisle hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead, "Do you want to go back home?"

He nodded, "Can I have a piggy back ride?"

Carlisle threw him on his back and raced home.

When the two of them walked in, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were eager to hear about his first experience hunting. Esme sat in a chair across the room, and Carlisle wasn't sure what to make of her expression.

"She's a little mad," Edward whispered with a low laugh.

Carlisle looked over at his wife and made his way to her. "Esme, what's wrong?"

"I thought you were going to talk to me before he went hunting on his own."

Emmett laughed, and the boys all looked in their direction.

"Come upstairs," Esme ordered. Carlisle followed her and they stood across from each other in their room.

"I'm sorry," he said, "He just asked and it was just the two of us, so I took him."

"I was just worried he would be weirded out, or freaked out about killing something," she told him, "He's so young still."

Carlisle nodded, "I know. I know. He just seemed like he was ready for it."

She let out an aggrivated sigh. It was very rare that they argued, or disagreed. He immediately felt guilty, and from their previous talks, he knew that he should have ran it by her. He moved across the room and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for not talking with you before I took him."

Esme looked into his honest eyes and looked down, feeling a little bad for being mad at him, "It's fine. I'm sure I would have done the same thing if he asked."

"No, you would have done the right thing and talked to me first. I'm sorry. I should have done the same. It's what we agreed to."

She could tell he felt really bad and she put her arms out to hug him, "It's okay," her voice softened, "So, how did it go?"

Carlisle kissed her forehead, then answered, "Really well, actually."

"Yeah?"

"First try."

"What did he think about actually getting it himself?"

"It didn't seem to phase him. I think the thirst just took over and he did what he had to."

Esme looked into his eyes, "I guess it's what we're built to do."

He nodded, "I think he's fine."

She nodded back and Carlisle tilted her chin up so her mouth we even with his, "Still mad?"

Esme smiled, "Well, you're making it a little hard to be."

He kissed her, "Good. I don't like when you're not happy."

"I'm happy," she said hugging him again, "Just fill me in next time."

"I promise."

They heard Masen getting cheered on about his first hunt by the boys downstairs. They were high fiving him and making him feel great about himself. Jasper altered his mood so he felt overly excited, like a kid on Christmas. They heard Masen explaining a few of the details.

Carlisle laughed and looked at Esme, "What would humans do if they ever heard our conversations in this house?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Let's go downstairs. I want to hear all about it from him."


	40. Pack Your Bags

Chapter 40

Alice packed up several suitcases full of clothes and piled them by the door. Rosalie was right next to her helping.

"What are you guys doing?" Bella asked. She and Renesme joined them in the living room.

They smiled at each other, "We're sending Carlisle and Esme on a surprise vacation."

"What?" Bella asked. She knew Edward and Esme were both out hunting and Emmett and Carlisle were at work.

"They're leaving tomorrow morning," Alice explained.

Renesme looked up at Bella with a shrug and a smile.

"What about Carlisle's work?"

"Emmett handled that," Rosalie said.

"How?"

"He pretended to be Carlisle on the phone and put in for a week and a half vacation," she laughed. Alice joined in.

Bella let out a snicker, "You guys are crazy."

"Oh, come on Bella," Alice protested, "They deserve it."

"Yeah," Rosalie said, "Carlisle got that island for Esme and they haven't been in like decades."

"That's where they're going?" Bella asked, remembering how destroyed the bedroom was after her and Edward's escapades there.

"Afraid they're going to see how you and Edward destroyed their bed?" Alice laughed.

Bella smiled with a look of embaressment and motioned to Renesme who had a look of disgust on her face.

"From jumping on it," Rosalie said to cover up Alice's blunder.

Renesme was beginning to process witty comments more as she continued to age, and all three of them knew she wasn't buying it.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" Bella asked.

"I'm leaving, "Renesme said. She wandered upstairs to watch TV.

"I keep forgetting how old her mind is," Alice said.

"They already know. It's fixed up," Rosalie said reassuringly.

Relief filled Bella's mind, "Good," but then added, "They know?"

Alice and Rosalie both laughed. "Don't worry about it, Bella," Alice told her.

"Is this everything?" Rosalie asked, looking around.

Alice nodded, "I believe so."

"Does Masen know they're leaving?"

They both nodded, "He made them a video of himself to watch while they're away." Rosalie explained.

"How do you know Esme will even want to leave?"

Alice smiled, "She doesn't have a choice. Everything's paid for."

Bella was shocked, but realized she shouldn't really be. This was typical Alice.

"Enough with the questions, Bella," Jasper entered the room with Masen, "They're almost home."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged somewhat nervous glances at each other.

Minutes later, Edward and Esme entered the house. Right away Esme's eyes were focused on the suitcases.

Edward smiled, and Bella realized he was in on it too.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

No one said anything at first. Edward and Alice appeared to be having a starting contest. Esme looked around the room at all of them.

"Well, all of us," she motioned to her family members, "We decided that you and Carlisle were going to go on a mini vacation."

She looked confused, and everyone started to smile.

"A vacation?"

Alice nodded, "All of your stuff is packed, and so is his."

"Does Carlisle know anything about this?" she asked.

"He will soon, "Edward told her.

"I can't leave Masen," she said, "Not for... how long are we going?"

"Eight days," Rosalie explained, "And Masen was kind of in on the plan, too."

Jasper handed Masen his phone and helped him send Esme a short video. He then whispered into his ear and Masen smiled, "Don't watch it until you get on the plane."

Esme heard her phone's ringer go off in her pocket, receiving what Masen had just sent her. She looked around at all of them, "You're serious?"

They all nodded. "And before you ask what you were about to," Edward went on, "Emmett called off of work for a week for Carlisle. He has tons of vacation time to use up."

"But Carlisle doesn't know?" Esme asked again.

Edward shook his head, "Not yet."

She looked down at Masen's smiling face, and realized how terribly she didn't want to leave him, especially not for a full week.

"Mom, it'll be fine," Edward told her. He looked at Jasper who began to grin.

"Jasper, stop," Esme told him, trying to hide the first smile she put on since the start of the conversation.

"Go have fun," Alice encouraged, "We'll all be here when you get back. Masen will call and send you videos every single day."

"You deserve to," Bella told her.

Esme looked around, knowing the intentions of them were nothing but good. The feeling of leaving Masen still bothered her.

"We already paid for the tickets and everything, so you can't back out," Jasper said.

"The flight is in the morning," Alice continued.

"The morning?" Esme asked, "As in tomorrow morning?"

Edward couldn't hold back a laugh, "You'll be fine."

Emmett and Carlisle were on the same shift and both of them were packing in for the day. A nurse walked by the room they were in and peeked her head in, "Have a great time on your trip, Dr. Cullen."

He looked back at her confused as she smiled and went on her way.

Emmett looked at Carlisle with a tight mouthed grin.

"What's that about?"

He shrugged, still smiling.

Carlisle turned to face him, "What?"

"Well," Emmett said, "Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rose and I, we.."

He waited for his son to finish.

"We're sending you guys away. To Isle Esme," then added, "Tomorrow."

Carlisle laughed, "I'd have to take off work. That's not going to happen."

"I already kind of did that for you," Emmett told him, a little nervous at what his response would be.

"What do you mean?"

"I pretended to be you and used a week of your vacation time."

Carlisle's eyes widened, "What?"

"Your plane leaves tomorrow," he repeated, "And it was all Alice's idea. So don't blame the messenger."


	41. Go Have Fun

Chapter 41

There were some lighthearted disagreements about the trip the kids had planned for their parents. Carlisle was far too organized and regimented to just leave on a moment's notice, unless there was some kind of emergency.

In the same way that Esme felt, he did not want to leave Masen behind, despite how reassuring the rest of them had been.

Alice motioned to the bags she had packed, "But you're all packed."

"And the tickets are paid for," Jasper added with a smile.

"We can't just leave," Carlisle said.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

Carlisle stared him, "Because," he hesitated, "I have work to do. And Masen."

"Masen was part of the plan," Alice said.

"He's too young for us to leave him for a week," Esme told them.

Masen shook his head, "I'm not too young," he said firmly. He bumped Emmett with his elbow, "We'll keep ourselves busy."

The room got quiet before Carlisle managed a laugh at his son's confidence, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he said smiling and ran to hug his father, "Me and Emmett will practice hunting. You know I'm getting good."

"I know," he squeezed him tightly.

Masen backed away, "Just go have fun."

Alice laughed at his dialogue, knowing he was copying what the rest of them had been saying over the last couple of hours.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other.

"Listen," Alice said, "You haven't had time to yourselves in like..."

"Fifty years," Emmett said with a laugh.

"Exactly," Alice kept on, "Like we've told you, everything is paid for and packed, so I don't even know why we're still having a discussion."

"And I'm sorry I pretended to be you on the phone," Emmett told Carlisle.

"I don't know how you passed for him," Edward said with a laugh, "Hi, uh, this is Mr., I mean Dr. Cullen. Think it's about time I used some vacay time so..."

Everyone laughed as Edward mocked him, and Emmett gave him a hard, friendly shove. Jasper got a real kick out of it.

Carlisle laughed and shook his head. He and Esme both looked at each other simultaneously, feeling Jasper's gift being put to use again. He looked at him across the room and continued shaking his head.

"What?" Jasper said with a smile.

"You know what," Esme accused, "Are you guys planning on having a party when we're gone or something? Is that why you're so enthusiastic about this?"

"We just think you both deserve a vacation," Rosalie told them, "You do so much for us. We thought it would be nice to do something for you."

"You've done enough," Carlisle told them, "You don't have to do anything else."

Bella shook her head, "No, she's right. You guys deserve some time to relax. Get some sunlight."

They both smiled at her, and appreciated everyone's intentions.

Alice looked at the clock, "You're going to have to leave in about fifteen minutes if you don't want to be rushing to the plane."

"Guys-" Carlisle started.

"Just go," Edward pushed. "We're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, we'll be here when you get back," Masen said. Jasper lifted him to his shoulders and he laughed with excitement.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, "If this house isn't spotless when we get home," Esme started.

"And if Masen learns any bad habits when we're gone," Carlisle cut her off, "You'll wish we would have stayed there."

Alice clapped her hands a few times, "Yay!"

Their tentative agreement lingered in Carlisle and Esme's minds. He heard his phone go off in his pocket and reached for it.

"Don't watch it until you're on the plane!" Masen said again, the same way he had to Esme before.

Carlisle smiled, "You got it, buddy." He looked at his son with a sadness, "Come here." He hugged him tightly, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Masen said with a much more carefree ring in his voice.

Esme felt a lump in her throat and she hugged and kissed her son goodbye, "I love you Masen."

He kissed her cheek, "I love you Mom."

They solumnly made their way out the door and got ready for a week without their baby.


	42. On the Way to Paradise

Chapter 42

Carlisle and Esme boarded the plane, and Esme had been quieter than normal. As the plane took off, Carlisle stroked her hand gently, "I think we're safe to check our phones now," he told her, hoping to cheer her up, "Masen's videos."

The thought seemed to give her face some light, "Oh yeah." She removed her phone from her pocket and the two of them watched their son's video together.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad," he said waving, "Hope you're having fun. We're going to have a lot of fun here. Watch!" Masen backed away from the phone and some whispering from the other boys could be heard before he did his now infamous backflip for the camera. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and laughed. Masen came back with his face close to the camera, though only half of his face fit because half of Jasper's face took up the other side of the camera, " Have fun in the sun," they said at the same time.

Alice could be heard whispering a little louder and Masen's eyes looked up toward her for a minute before he looked back into the camera, "Love you! See ya soon." He gave a quick peace sign, which they were sure he learned from Emmett.

Esme laughed and smiled. Carlisle squeezed her hand, "See. He's fine. We're fine."

She nodded, "Check yours."

Carlisle pulled his phone out and the same video began to play. The two of them watched it again anyway. The empty feeling in Esme's stomach still lingered, but faded a little because she knew Masen would have a ball with the rest of the family while they were away. From what she remembered, a part of him seemed a little excited to be spending all of his time with his 'big brothers.' She began to relax and focused on all the good things were sure to come in the week ahead of them. It had been so long since she had spent time truly alone with Carlisle, and the thought gave her the same nervous butterflies she got all the time in the beginning of their relationship. Not that she cared for him any less, but she wasn't really nervous anymore - until just now.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

Esme smiled, "Yeah." She stared at him for an extra second and he winked before kissing her temple.

"I can't wait to get in the sun," he told her, "That's the one thing I miss."

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too."

They patiently rode out the rest of the ride, both eager to get to their destination. When the plane finally landed, Carlisle quickly made his way to the boat and threw all of their bags down before helping Esme in. He checked his phone, and the time read 7:10 pm. The sun was out, but high shadows were cast over the town as it was getting ready to set, "Let's try to get out there before the sun goes down so we can enjoy it a little."

Esme pulled him to her and kissed him, "Let's go."

Carlisle pulled the boat into the open ocean before getting it going at full speed. Both of them enjoyed the rushing wind that blew their hair back. The sun was out in full by the time they reached the middle of the ocean. No shadows were around to block it. Carlisle turned and smiled at his literally glowing wife. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and put her chin on his shoulder, staring at the ocean before them that lead to the island.

Though the boat ride was far more enjoyable than the plane, it seemed like forever until the piece of land came into view. Esme enjoyed what remained of the boat ride and Carlisle quickly docked the boat, hoping to catch the last rays of sun as they began to turn in for the night. It had taken them a little longer to get there than he had remembered, but the ride was both peaceful and exciting at the same time.

Esme reached for a few bags as the two of them carried everything to the house. She looked around, "We should really come here more often," she laughed.

He nodded, "It's been awhile."

"A long while," she smiled.

He smiled back and the two of them got everything settled. By the time they were done, the sun had all but gone away.

"Well, we've got over a week," Esme told Carlisle, knowing he wanted the opportunity to just be out and about without having to worry about someone noticing their sparkling skin.

He nodded and put an arm around her, glancing over the beautiful landscape, "I can't complain."

They took the time to get to know the place again, not that they had forgotten, but they glanced around each room with memories popping into both of their minds. Carlisle tapped the headboard of their bed, "Here's one thing that's different."

Esme laughed, "I guess that's alright. Poor Bella, she was teased for weeks after everything calmed down with Renesme and she ended up being okay."

He smiled and looked outside into the dark, "Care for a swim?"

She nodded, "I know I unpacked a swim suit when we went through the bags before. And I saw your trunks too. I think Alice packed the bright yellow ones with the blue pattern."

Carlisle made a face, "I'd rather just the plain blue ones."

Esme laughed and found the trunks before throwing them at him. He was ready well before her and made his way out to the water. She soon joined him and felt overly relaxed once she went under the water and came up again.

"Nice, isn't it?" Carlisle asked, slicking his hair back with his hand.

She looked around them, "It's beautiful."

"We're definitely coming here more often," he told her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, bringing back memories of their bubble bath a little while ago. He put his arms loosely around her waist. "Happy we came?"

Esme nodded, "Yes. Very."

"Good." Carlisle kissed her forehead and then her nose and hugged her close.

She felt so safe in his arms and enjoyed just wading in the water so close to him. The nervous feelings in her stomach that she felt on the plane returned. "This just brings back so many memories," she told him.

"I know," he agreed, placing a hand on the side of her face, "Time to make some more."

Esme's phone went off from in the house and both of them looked in that direction, then to each other before running into the house. Carlisle threw her a towel so she could at least dry off her hand before answering so the phone wouldn't be damanged.

"It's Bella's phone," she told him before answering, "Hello."

"Hey," Bella's voice rang, "Someone wants to say hello." There was a shuffling noise before Masen's voice came over the line, "Mom?"

Esme's face lit up, "Hi honey."

"You guys there?"

She nodded and smiled at Carlisle, who had put his ear closer to the phone, "Yeah, we're here. Thank you so much for the video. We did what you said and waited until we got on the plane."

"Glad you liked it."

"We loved it."

"Me and Emmett are going to send you a new one every day."

The pit in her stomach returned, "Okay. I miss you already."

"I miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too, so so much."

Carlisle motioned for her to hand him the phone, "Masen."

"Hey Dad."

"Keeping Emmett out of trouble?"

He laughed, "Yeah. Well, kind of."

"We miss you."

"I miss you guys too." Carlisle could tell in his voice that he missed them very much.

"When I get back, I want you to be able to out hunt the rest of the guys," he said, trying to cheer him up, "Better than Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

"And you?" A little laugh came over the line.

Carlisle smiled wide, "Maybe."

"Well, have fun. I'll be practicing."

"Okay buddy. I love you."

"I love you too Dad," he paused, "Emmett said we'll hold down the fort here until you get back."

"Try not to burn it down," Carlisle laughed.

"See you soon."

"See you real soon."

"Bye bye. Love you."

"Love you."

The line went dead and Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

"I miss him," Esme said. Her mood had totally changed.

Carlisle nodded, "I know. So do I." He hugged her and rubbed her back with one hand.

He thought of ways to make her feel better, and made his way to a stereo, finding a nice song to slow dance too. He held out his hand and Esme smiled, joining him just outside of their bedroom by the ocean.

"I know we're not dressed very formally," he said looking down at their attire, "But I think a slow dance would be nice."

She took his hand and began to feel relaxed again as he swayed them back and forth, pulling her close. His eyes provided a sense of comfort, much like his gentle embrace before in the ocean.

"He'll be there when we get home," Carlisle told her, reassuringly. He looked her in the eyes so she could feel the honesty in his words.

"I know," she said, "Just hearing his voice got to me a little," she looked down and then back up at him, "But I'm so happy to be here with you."

"Me too."

The melody guided them on the empty island and both of them were finally lost in the moment.


	43. Like the First Time

The dance with Carlisle had all but diminished Esme's troubled mood. She wasn't used to having her emotions bounce back and forth so radically. She looked around their own personal paradise, taking it in for a second before following Carlisle back inside.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded and leaned her back against the wall. "Yes. Thank you." A warm smile escaped her lips.

"Good."

Carlisle rested a hand against the wall and fixed the other on the lowest point of Esme's back. She looked up at her husband in the dim lighting and loosened the tie on his bathing suit, which slipped down only about a half an inch or so down his waist. He removed his hand from the wall, and felt himself shaking slightly as he pulled the string of Esme's bikini top until it slipped off her and fell to the floorboards beneath them. The feeling he had in his stomach made his legs tremble with the same intensity as his hand. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since the first time they were together.

Esme felt him shake and smiled, looking him deep in the eyes, "Am I making you weak in the knees Dr. Cullen?"

"Always," he told her.

The tone of his voice gave Esme the chills. She closed her eyes and brought her lips close to his, before he kissed her in a gentle, passionate manner. She opened her eyes momentarily, noticing Carlisle's were pressed shut. She closed hers again and let her other senses take control.

Carlisle knew it had been decades since the two of them were given an opportunity like the one they were having now. As much as he enjoyed every moment with Esme, they were always rushing and worrying about other people hearing them, or trying to get things done in a time frame. Tonight was the first time they were able have a moment ilke this since the last time they had spent time alone on the island - which was years and years ago.

He picked her up, unable to keep his mouth from hers, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. His bathing suit continued to creep down in their movements until he was able to kick it off before doing the same thing with what remained of Esme's. He modestly threw a sheet over them, despite the fact that they were alone on the island.

Esme's hand dug deep in Carlisle's back and he moaned briefly in her ear. He pulled his head back to kiss her with an unmistakeable passion as she directed his hips with her hands and pulled him to her.

The second he started, Carlisle felt Esme let out a pleasure filled sigh. Her entire body tightened around him like she wanted to be as closely linked to him as possible. He pressed his forehead to hers and she lightly grabbed the sides of his face and pulled his mouth to hers with an overly intense kiss. She loved how he was able to let his guard down and allow every appreciative noise escape his throat.

Esme enjoyed the way he started off slow and paid careful attention to the little things that he knew she enjoyed so much - the way he caressed her neck with his mouth and let his hands run the length of her body, paying close attention to every area like his fingers were studying the curves of her body. He was fluid in his motions and it allowed Esme to reciprocate every movement he made.

Carlisle soaked in everything about his wife - her beautiful scent, flawless skin and responsive sounds to every touch and thrust of his body. Her hands clung to his back and neck tightly, and only moved every once in a while to hold on to him in different ways. He kissed her neck and made his way back to her mouth and Esme eagerly accepted every touch.

He was trying with everything to control himself. Every sound that Esme made, made him feel weaker in the knees. Her hands clutched his shoulder blades and as his name left her mouth, Carlisle gave in to what he had been feeling for the last several minutes. In the moment, he pulled Esme close to him and tried not to grip her too tightly, letting out several gruff sighs of his own before his body finally relaxed.

"Carlisle, I love you," she whispered, gently stroking the hair on the back of his head.

He found it hard to speak for a few seconds, but choked out in a whisper, "I love you, too." He noticed the clock on the night stand read 12:08.

Within a minute or two, Esme's hands traveling down his back was all the touch he needed to continue. Throughout the night they were lost in each other, embracing the minutes and hours that they were so rarely given. Carlisle had all but forgotton what it felt like to dream, but this was the closest thing to it that he could imagine. Hours went by and the next time he glanced at the clock it read 5:35.

Esme laid beneath her husband, rubbing him and continuing to play with his hair. "What time is it, Carlisle?" she whispered, noticing the rising sun.

He groaned, "Five thirty."

"Wow."

"Do you want me to move to the side of you?" he asked, laying motionless on top of her. An ocean breeze shifted the sheet on top of him. The movement felt almost peaceful as it fluttered along his back.

She shook her head, holding him close, "No."

"Good," he said, "Because I don't think I can." He took a deep breath and rubbed the side of her face lovingly without moving anything else. The emotional aspect of the night had left him feeling physically drained.

Esme closed her eyes and felt Carlisle plant several kisses on the side of her face next to her ear. She sighed and smiled feeling blissfully exhausted.

"Don't do that," he said lightly, referring to her sigh, "Or we'll be here for another five hours."

Esme laughed and turned her head to face him, "I wouldn't mind that."

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss before she cuddled onto his chest. They laid there for awhile together, not speaking, just taking in the sounds of tranquility around them. Had someone walked by in the moment, they would have assumed they'd been asleep.


	44. Boys Day

Chapter 44

Emmett took Masen under his wing while Carlisle and Esme were gone. He had taken him hunting several times, which Masen appeared to enjoy more and more. They challenged each other, seeing who could take down their prey faster and began to make a little game out of it. He taught him other little tricks, similar to that of the back flip and after a day or two Masen was easily leaping from tree to tree.

Today, Edward and Jasper had joined them, making a "boys day" out of it. Their new little brother was beginning to adapt to his superhuman powers and, like any child would, he had a ton of fun doing it.

They all stood on one side of a tall rock cliff that overlooked some rushing water. On the other side was a parallel cliff.

"We're going to jump from here to there," Emmett told him.

Masen looked timid, "That's pretty far."

"Trust me," Jasper jumped in, "The second your feet leave the ground, it'll be a piece of cake."

Edward could read that Masen's thoughts were filled with doubt, and he was far more worried than he let on. He pulled him aside for a second, "Mase, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Masen looked to Edward and then to Emmett and Jasper, who both stood with smiles on their face. He peeked around them to where the other cliff stood. "I can do it."

"Yeah!" Emmett shouted and high fived him, "You'll be fine."

"And you miss, you'll still be fine," Jasper laughed.

"He's not going to miss," Edward told them.

"I'll go first," Emmett offered, "You'll see how easy it is."

Masen watched as Emmett got a running start and left his feet, seeming to float over the gap that stood between the two pieces of land. He landed well over the edge on the other side and put his hands up in victory.

Jasper smiled, "Who's next?"

Masen smiled and pointed at him, "You go."

He nodded, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Jasper took a few steps back before taking on the leap, completing a front flip on the way over. He smiled as he landed in front of Emmett.

"Show off," Emmett said.

They both stood waving their hands for Edward and Masen to join them.

"Can we go at the same time?" Masen asked him.

Edward nodded, "Yeah. You sure you want to go for it?"

He nodded back at him, "Yeah," then added to reassure himself, "What's the worst that'll happen?"

"Your dad will kill me," he laughed.

"That's okay," Masen said, "I'll bring you back to life."

They both laughed for a second, before staring across the way. Jasper and Emmett called to them with encouragement.

Masen looked up with worried, but ready eyes at Edward before he gave his brother a little nod, grabbing his hand. On the count of three, they both took off running and leapt.

The jump seemed to happen in slow motion for Masen. He looked down, studying the ripples in the water below. He saw Edward's casual smile and felt the breeze against his face from the speed they were traveling at. The sounds of rushing water and his brothers' voices blended together in the background. He looked around at all the beautiful colors that seemed to merge around them. Before he had any more time to soak it in, he and Edward landed safely on the other side and everything suddenly became normal speed again.

"See, you're a natural," Jasper told him.

Emmett gave him another high five, "See, no problem. Right?"

Masen smiled, "Right!" Excitement was written all over his face.

"Going to tell Carlisle about this one?" Jasper asked with a slick smile.

Edward smiled back, "No."

"Mom would freak," Emmett laughed, getting Masen into a headlock. He let him go after completely messing up his hair.

Masen laughed and tried to smooth his hair back to normal, "This is a boys day," he told him, "Mom's not suppose to know."

They all laughed at his witty comment.

"Emmett, you're going to be in a lot of trouble if he keeps saying those things," Jasper said, still smiling, "At least if he says them in front of the girls."

"Or Carlisle and Esme," Edward said.

"How's it my fault?" Emmett asked.

Jasper and Edward looked at each other and laughed again, "It sure isn't us," Edward told him.

Emmett looked at Masen, "You can only say stuff like that on boys days."

"Unless your dad comes with us," Jasper said, "Then you can't."

"We're corrupting him and they've only been gone for three days," Edward said, shaking his head.

"What's corrupting mean?" Masen asked.

Edward kept it simple, "It's means we're getting you into trouble."

"Alice said boys always cause trouble," he said smiling.

"Alice is always causing trouble," Jasper laughed, "Don't let her fool you."

Emmett put his hand out strait in front of him, "Let's a get cheer in here," he said enthusiastically, "Boys day on three."

Masen seemed to love the idea and threw his hand over Emmett's waiting for Edward and Jasper, who did the same right after.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

"Can we do this all the time?" Masen asked.

"At least once a month."

"Once a month?" Disappointment lingered in his voice.

"Once a week?"

Masen thought for a second and agreed.

"Boys day on three," Emmett repeated, "One, two, three."

They all screamed together, "Boys day!"


	45. Goodbye Isle Esme

Chapter 45

Carlisle and Esme had enjoyed their week on Isle Esme, and intended to take advantage of their last day there. On the same note, they were more than ready to get back home and return to their family.

The sun had shone brightly all week, as they had anticipated and both of them spent every second they could get in the sunlight. Their days were filled with cliff diving, hunting, swimming and just laying around outside in the swimsuits that typically got little to no use.

For the time being they sat on the top of a cliff, both soaked from taking plunge after plunge into the water below them. From there they could see everything for miles, which was nothing but gorgeous untouched land and open ocean. It looked like a post card, or something you would see on the screen saver of a computer.

"It's unbelievable," Carlisle said.

"Much different from Forks," Esme laughed.

He nodded, "Much much different."

"But that's home," Esme went on, "There's nothing like being home."

He grabbed her hand, "Ready to go back?"

"I'm about ready, yeah," she took in the ocean air, "But I will definitely miss being here."

"Me too." He guessed it was about 6 o'clock in the early evening, "We still have a little more than twelve hours. Is there anything we haven't done that you'd like to do before we leave in the morning?"

"What about the waterfall?" Esme suggested, "Maybe we could go spend some time out there."

"Sure," he leaned his head back, soaking in a few extra seconds of sunlight before they headed to the waterfall.

As romantic as the atmosphere was, it was equally just flat out relaxing. They weren't jumping off cliffs and whipping around the woods in some type of survival mode. They did everything at their leisure, and it was a pleasant break from every day life.

Carlise threw the bag full of their things to the side. It had some towels and their phones in case Masen decided to send them another video, or one of the kids were to call.

Esme jumped down the waterfall and lounged in the water beneath it. Carlisle joined her and she splashed some water at him.

He eyed her and smiled, "I'll win this game, Esme," he said playfully.

She splashed him, "Carlisle. I always win."

"Only when I let you."

Esme loved the side of him that he never showed to anyone else. Carlisle had a playful, flirtatious charm about him that he chose to keep only between them, and she loved the occasions when he decided to let it out.

They stared across the water at each other, waiting for the other to continue their lighthearted game that Esme had started. Carlisle broke up the stalemate when he finally let out a smile and a brief laugh. Esme returned the laugh and Carlisle's phone went off.

He made his way to the edge of the water and answered what ended up being Emmett's phone buzzing in. "Hello."

"Hey Dad, it's us," Masen said, "Coming home tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Carlisle confirmed with his son, "Can't wait to see you. You're not six feet tall or anything are you?"

He smiled and looked at Esme, who he could tell was actually pondering it as a possibilty. He shook his head at her and waved his arm, letting her know he was kidding.

"No," Masen laughed, "But-"

There was some quiet whispering on the other end.

"But what?" Carlisle asked.

Masen giggled, "Nothing. Nevermind.

He could tell they were up to no good, but decided to leave it alone, "Do you want to talk to Mom?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

Esme climbed up next to Carlisle on the bank and grabbed the phone. She and Masen talked about their week on the island and how his week went in Forks before she hung up with a smile.

"I can't wait to see him," she told Carlisle.

"Tomorrow at this time we'll be back home."

"I'm ready to get back."

"Me too."

"But let's enjoy tonight," she said in a provocative tone.

"We've got twelve hours," he said with a smile.


	46. Billy

Chapter 46

Masen waited for his parents in the living room, and Edward was letting him know when they would walk through the door.

"They're close," he told him, "I can hear their thoughts. They're excited to see you."

As much fun as he'd had with his brothers, he couldn't wait until Carlisle and Esme got home. Edward had picked up on his moments of sadness, particularly halfway through the week when he really began to miss them. Now, his unability to sit still showed his eagerness to see them. It wasn't long before they walked through the front door and bombarded their son with all kinds of affection.

Masen hugged them both and clung to Esme extra tightly. She never wanted to put him down. The calls and videos along the way were great, but to hold her little boy again the best feeling in the world.

"How was your trip?" Renesme asked.

"It was great," Esme told her, "It was so sunny and beautiful."

"I'm glad you had fun," she smiled. They could tell she was getting ready to leave and momentarily Jacob entered the house.

"Oh hey," Jacob said, "How was the trip?"

"Good," they both said at the same time.

"Want me to come back, Nessy?" Jacob asked, "So you guys can visit?"

Renesme looked at Carlisle was a guilty expression, then to Edward.

Carlisle laughed, "You can go. We'll be here when you get back."

Edward nodded in approval and Renesme hugged them as she left, "I missed you guys. It felt weird without you here."

They could tell she truly meant it.

"We missed you, too Ness," Esme said with a smile. She hugged her one more time before she disappeared with Jacob.

Edward's expression wasn't happy. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, "She's fine, son."

"Yeah. She's getting older by the day. I don't want her to."

"I know."

The rest of the family came from their various parts to greet their parents. Masen was still extremely clingy with Esme.

"Sooo," Alice started, "How was your week in paradise?"

Both of them smiled. "It was great," Esme said, "Thank you for convincing us to go."

"Yeah. It was great to relax out there. I almost forgot where everything was. And how nice it is to get away for a little."

"What'd you guys do?" Emmett asked with a smile.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. "Everything," he told them, "Cliff diving, swimming."

"Got lots of sun," Esme added.

"Mm-hmm." Emmett said.

"Watched all of your videos," Carlisle told told them, looking over at Masen.

He smiled, "All of 'em?"

"All of them. And we both saved them."

"Now," Esme said suspiciously, "What did you guys do?"

Masen smiled at Emmett, then looked to Jasper and Edward. "We had a couple boys only days."

Alice laughed and looked at Jasper, "I heard you said I cause trouble."

Jasper smiled and looked to Masen, "Mase! You ratted me out?"

He looked back and forth between the two of them, not knowing how to answer. He shyly smiled but didn't say anything.

"I think he secretly has more fun with us," Bella said.

"Oh, I doubt that," Emmett teased. "You guys probably try to put make up on him and stuff."

"Where did Nessy go?" Masen asked.

"Over to Jacob's," Bella told him.

Masen looked at his parents and at that moment Edward's face lit up. Carlisle picked up on it and fixed his gaze on Edward. "What?"

"I think Masen just had a really good idea," then added, "Wow. Why haven't we thought of that before now?"

"Thought of what?" Carlisle asked with enthusiasm.

Everyone else seemed just as eager to know.

"What Edward?" Bella asked when he didn't answer right away.

"Say what you're thinking Masen," Edward told him, "Oh, and it's Billy."

Masen looked to Carlisle, "I think I want to try to make Billy better. I want him to use his legs."


	47. A Heartfelt Attempt

Chapter 47

Upon Jacob's return to bring Renesme home, the Cullens filled him in on the idea to bring Masen over to Billy.

He escorted Carlisle, Esme and Masen to his house, where his father sat in the kitchen watching a basketball game on a small television that was perched on the counter. He glanced up at them.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen," Billy nodded with a smile, "And Masen."

Carlisle and Jacob exchanged glances, and Jacob decided to take the lead.

"Masen," he started, "Well, he has some kind of healing power."

Billy studied their faces, and smiled at Masen again.

"When that blond vampire chick decided to use her power to hurt me, Masen put a hand on my forehead and I was instantly better. He did the same when Paul tore the blood sucker's arm off."

"And he cured Charlie's cold at our party," Esme added.

"Masen had the idea to try to cure you," Jacob finally said, "He wants to make you walk again."

Billy gave a lighthearted laugh, "Thank you, Masen," he said earnestly, "But I think it's far too late for these old stems." He patted his legs.

"Would you be willing to give it a try?" Carlisle asked.

"It only takes a few seconds," Jacob went on, "What if you'll be able to walk?"

Billy smiled, "I don't think it'll happen," he said with an assured tone, "And I'm content with spending my remaining days as I am, but I'd be happy to let you try."

"Dad, it was unbelievable," Jacob said in a positive note.

Masen looked at Carlisle and Esme for approval. When Carlisle nodded, he approached Billy.

Billy's fatherly smile allowed Masen to feel more comfortable as he took slow steps toward him before removing Billy's cowboy hat and placing a hand on his forehead.

Everyone stared and waited, watching the two of them intereact. Billy's smile never left his face, and Masen's tiny hand continued to stay planted on his face.

About thirty seconds passed before he let go.

"Try to get up, dad," Jacob urged, "How do you feel?"

Billy sighed, still smirking, "I don't think so, Jake."

"Just try," Jacob urged, slightly aggrivated. He walked and grabbed Billy by the arm and began to lift. Billy's legs gave our beneath him and he plopped back down in the chair.

"Jake, it's okay."

He looked at his father, then to Masen. "It worked for the rest of us." He looked like he was about to cry, truly hoping for his father that he would have walked at that instant.

Billy put a hand on his son's back, "I'm fine, Jacob."

Masen also looked heavily disappointed, and a pouty expression covered his face.

"Come here, Masen," Billy hugged him, "I just think I've been in this condition for too long. That's probably why. I know you've got a special gift."

Masen looked up at Billy, "I wanted to make you walk."

"I'll be okay," he reassured him, "I have fun in this thing anyway," he wheeled himself in a circle.

A smile creeped on Masen's face. Jacob still looked sad.

"I'm sorry, Billy," Carlisle told him.

"We really thought it would work," Esme chimed in.

"Well, thank you all for thinking of me," Billy told them, "Cheer up Jake!"

Jacob sighed, and forced a smile to Masen.

"Sorry Mr. Black," Masen said.

Carlisle and Esme looked each other. Billy called for Masen to come to him again and gave him another hug. "Thanks, kiddo. But you'll be able to heal others who need it much more than I do."

Carlisle stayed back to talk to Billy as Esme took Masen outside.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "Masen had the idea and we thought it was worth a try."

"It's fine," he told him, "I felt it in my heart that it probably wouldn't work. Maybe his gifts are only effective with new injuries."

Carlisle nodded, "I guess we really don't know much about it yet. But that seems to be a logical explanation."

Billy laughed, "Nothing about any of this is logical, but yeah."

Carlisle agreed, "I suppose you're right about that."

Billy held a hand out, "Thanks anyway Dr. Cullen."

They shook hands and Carlisle made his way back home.


	48. The Phone Call

Chapter 48

Carlisle tried to make Masen feel better. His usual antics were useless at the moment, and his son looked extremely bummed out.

"Masen, it's okay," he told him again and again. He didn't want him to be so stressed out at his age. He was still only a child; a baby based on Esme's description, "Mr. Black wasn't expecting to walk. He's happy. He's alright."

Esme sat beside her son, and he leaned into her, not responding to what Carlisle was saying. Jacob entered the room and attempted to make the youngest member of the family feel better.

"Listen Mase," Jacob said with a smile, "My dad doesn't even really want to walk."

"Who wouldn't want to walk?" Masen asked.

"What I mean is, he's been in a chair for so long, he doesn't even know what he would do if he were able to walk. His life has been this way for awhile and he is capable of doing pretty much everything."

"But if he could walk," Masen started. He wasn't sure where he was going with it.

"Believe me," Jacob told him, "He's more than fine. And if all of a sudden he started walking around, people would have some serious questions. It could draw attention to all of us and maybe even cause the Volturi to come here to start some trouble again."

Masen seemed to listen, and Jacob's smiled widened, "Come here, kid," he said, holding his arms out, "Thanks for trying to help my dad. And thanks for helping me when I was hurt. You're the biggest, little miracle man in Forks, or the world really."

"It might only work right away on someone's who's been hurt," Carlisle told him, "You've got the best gift of anyone."

"Listen to your dad," Jacob said, "He's a smart guy."

Carlisle appreciated Jacob's help, and realized in that he had always liked him, even during the times of turmoil in the past. He was loyal to those he loved and truly had a good heart.

Edward interrupted them, " Carlisle, Jake. Come with me for a second."

They looked at each other and hurried out of the room.

"I'll be right back," Carlisle said to Esme and Masen.

Alice was on the phone and they could tell Aro was on the other end. The three of them listened intently.

"Which one would you like to speak with?" Alice asked. She paused and handed the phone to Jacob.

"Hello," he said in an unfriendly tone.

" There is another eclipse coming up soon; within the next few months anyway," the voice said from the other end of the line, "I'd like all of the information you can give me."

" You must already know from Carlisle's thoughts," Jacob said, with firmness still in his voice.

"Some. But I'd like to get he facts from you if I could. It was my intention at or last meeting, but we were so rudely interrupted."

"Because of your vicious little sidekick."

"Shall we speak over the phone, or shall I come pay you and Renesme a visit?"

Edward's eyes lit up and Carlisle put a hand on his chest to keep him from grabbing the phone.

Jacob's face hardened, "What do you want to know?"

" Give me the rundown of events that need to take place in order to effectively create, what you would call, a miracle."

Jacob got approving looks from all around, but Carlisle knew it was a terrible idea, like playing with fire. Should Aro have a child and something went wrong, Masen's name would undoubtedly be thrown into the limelight. He just prayed that if it were to take place, his son's positive image would be enough. He thought long and hard about the talks he and Esme had with Rosalie, and now was considering that they should hold off in light of Aro's plans.


	49. Bloodlines

Chapter 49

Aro sat with Caius, preparing for the lunar eclipse far in advance.

"Does she know?" Caius asked, referring to Sulpicia.

Aro laughed, choosing not to answer the question out right.

"Why Gianna? Why not Sulpicia?"

"My reasons have been well thought out, I assure you," Aro explained. He knew Gianna was far from their underground lair and could not hear their conversation. "I'm well aware that the results of this could differ from that of the Cullens. If it does, and we need to take care of the problem, I'll have no concerns with getting rid of both Gianna and the child."

Caius was listening intently, beginning to understand.

"You see, I could never destroy Sulpicia, unless of course she should try to destroy me. Gianna, regardless of how beautiful, is nothing more than a figurine in my experimentation."

"But you called her your mate," Caius said, "And what if there is nothing disasterous about the outcome? What will you do with Gianna then?"

Aro smiled, "Whatever I see fit."

"And you'll keep the fact that you have a love child with her from Sulpicia for all of eternity?"

"As far as Sulpicia knows, and as far as the rest of our kind are concerned, this sort of thing is quite impossible. We know, and the Cullens know."

"You don't think the Cullens will spread the word?" Caius asked, "What if they-"

Aro raised a hand to stop him, and shook his head, "Carlisle is far to reserved to make his business everyone else's. He and Esme believe that knowledge of baby Masen may put him danger, or all of them actually."

"You saw this? In his thoughts?"

"Yes. And they are a coven that truly stands together. I consider them our more angelic equals on the other side of the world," he smiled to himself, "Good cop, bad cop I believe is the slang terminology."

Caius wasn't pleased, or amused. He liked how things had been for them over the centuries. No one had been even close to being considered their equals. They ruled the earth's underworld, and that's how he intended to keep it. Though, he did know that their comparable coven would never feel comfortable enforcing the laws, as the Volturi did.

"You must wish for us to have this child, Caius," Aro told him, "That was something the werewolf decided to keep from me, though I saw it in Carlisle's thought processes last time we met."

"And who wished for he and Esme?"

"Bella. Though it was all a happy coincidence I suppose."

"They didn't suspect it would happen?"

"No," Aro said with certainty, "But they know now." He could tell Caius was still not entertained by the idea of it all.

"Should we chance this, Aro?" Caius asked, "Once the deed is done, there would be no turning back. We could be made a mockery of for allowing it in the first place."

"It will not leave our coven."

"And if it does?"

Aro smiled calmly, "Have we not discussed this? Then we will destroy it."

"Why chance bringing the attention?"

"Do you like feeling equal in power to the Cullens?"

Caius's face turned to a scowl, "No. And I do not feel-"

"If this turns out positively, we could create an army. An army of us over time. There would be no comparisons to our coven, and the loyalty of family would be unbreakable."

"Family." Caius stated flatly.

"Our own... bloodline."

"What would keep the Cullens from continuing to reproduce?"

"We keep our visits to Forks regular. They were already concerned the first time. I doubt they would do anything like this on purpose again. Especially if we discourage it."

"They know you want a child of your own."

"We'll tell them it was a bad experience and from here on out the reproduction of children will be banned."

"How will we keep it from Edward and Alice?"

Aro smiled, "We've got time. I'll think of a way."

The scents of Gianna and Jane grew near and the two Volturi men cut their chat short. Jane picked up on this as they entered, but was sure it was about Gianna, as Aro had already confided in her about the situation.

"She's satisfied her thirst for now," Jane told Aro.

He nodded, "Splendid."

Gianna smiled seductively at Aro. "Did you find out the information?"

"Indeed," he answered, "We'll talk more about it later. I'm starving. Caius and I need to eat."

Jane couldn't help but smile, knowing she might be able to put her powers to good use in the near future. Sure, she somewhat liked Gianna, and it wasn't a terrible thing to have another female in their lair, but the darker side of her always took over, and the thought of potentially destroying her new acquaintance was even more enjoyable.

Aro kissed Gianna's hand and left with Marcus to feed. Jane smiled, all to pleased with Aro's true intentions. It may not be tomorrow, but there would be a day soon enough where the Volturi would reign again as the sole powers in the supernatural world.


	50. Love Letters

Chapter 50

Edward and Bella walked by the office where Carlisle typically did paperwork or other work related projects. Esme sat at his desk reading a short stack of stapled papers. The expression on her face made Bella turn to Edward.

They headed downstairs before Bella turned to him, "What was Esme reading?"

"A letter."

"Good or bad?"

"It was from Carlisle," he explained, " Every now and then he writes her a letter to let her know how much he loves her." The second the words left his mouth, Edward knew what Bella was surely thinking. "Are you wondering why I don't do that?"

She shook her head, "No, no."

"I play you love songs," he told her.

"I know. Everyone has their own things they do for each other. I wasn't thinking that at all."

He gave her a sly smile and a look to see if she was telling the truth.

Bella smiled, "Edward, I'm not lying."

He put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"How long as Carlisle been doing that?"

"Since they met."

"Does Esme still have all of them?"

He nodded, "They fill up tons of boxes."

"Wow."

"Me and Alice went through them once when they were both gone," he admitted with a little laugh.

"Really?"

He nodded, then looked up and saw Esme about to come downstairs.

"I heard that Edward," she said with a smile.

"I thought you might have," he said, "I thought about it after I said it."

"So when we this?"

Bella tried not to laugh at Edward's uncomfortable look. Esme shook her head lightly, "Wait until I tell Carlisle."

Alice and Jasper had apparently been listening in on the conversation and entered the room.

"Esme, it was out of curiosity," Alice admitted, "And if I do say so, they were all breathtakingly sweet."

Bella and Jasper smiled at each other, "Our significant others are a little sneaky," Jasper said to her.

She looked at Edward, "I guess so."

"Don't say anything to Carlisle," Edward said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm telling him, Edward," Esme teased.

"Anything juicy in those letters?" Emmett called from somewhere in the house.

Bella laughed.

"Juicy?" Masen asked, apparently in the same room as Emmett.

"Forget it," Emmett told him.

"It's not like I didn't know what they said already from your thoughts, Esme," Edward protested.

"Then why'd you two feel the need to read them?"

Alice and Edward looked at each other and smiled.

"Curiosity," Alice repeated, "We didn't know what all of them said."

Carlisle entered through the front door and hung up his jacket, "Hello."

Everyone stared in his direction without saying much. He looked down at himself, feeling somewhat selfconscious, "What?"

Emmett and Masen entered the room with Rosalie just behind them, "Alice and Edward read your love letters to Esme," Emmett said with a laugh.

Bella suddenly wanted to know what some of them said.

"Hey, Rose," Masen said, now on Emmett's shoudlers, "This guy ever write you a loveeee letter?"

Emmett looked up toward him and Rosalie flicked Emmett, "No. He hasn't."

"Ever?"

"Ever," she said with a smile.

Emmett spun around to face her, "I tell you every day."

She laughed again, which surprised everyone. Edward, in particular, was sure she would immediately go on the offensive. "I know. We have our own ways," she said to him, similar to what Bella told Edward.

Carlisle joined them all and slid an arm over Esme's shoulders.

"Sorry Carlisle," Alice said, "But it's just in my nature. I can't read minds like Edward, so when he told me you wrote all your feelings out, I figured I had to check it out."

Carlisle smiled and looked at Esme, then to Edward who looked away. He shrugged, but didn't say anything. Edward could see in his thoughts that he wasn't at all mad, but just didn't have much to say about the situation.

Alice chuckled to herself and everyone looked in her direction.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, eager to know.

"I'll tell you later," she told him.

Everyone else was intrigued.

"You can't do that," Masen said, "You have to say now that you already laughed." Esme thought he was becoming a little more like Emmett every day in his personality. It was something she didn't mind at all, considering Emmett was so easygoing and rarely stressed out. It was comforting.

Alice looked to Edward, who smiled, knowing what she was thinking. They both looked at Bella.

"What?" Bella asked concerned.

Alice laughed a little more, causing smiles around the room.

"Alice." Bella said sternly.

"Leave poor Bella alone," Esme said.

Masen looked at Carlisle and pointed to his own eyes, "Dad."

Carlisle realized that his eyes must have been black. He was beginning to get the hunger pains in the back of his throat, "Thanks Mase," he said, "I do need to hunt."

"I'm coming," he said eagerly and hopped down from Emmett's shoulders.

Esme looked at Carlisle with a smile, and he knew it was because of the letter he'd written her earlier. Her dark eyes matched his.

Masen crawled his way up Carlisle's back, "Let's go. Let's go."

Rosalie and Emmett decided to join, and the five of them left the house and headed for the woods.

"Can you tell me now, Alice?" Bella asked.

"I had a vision quick of you going through the box of letters."

Edward smiled, "Miss innocent."

Bella laughed, "I kind of do want to know now that you guys do, but I wouldn't want to like, spy, or anything."

"Of course you would, Bella," Alice said grabbing her by the hand.

"What? No." Bella protested.

Alice quickly grabbed Esme's latest letter from Carlisle. Bella immediately felt guilty, but decided it wasn't that bad, despite the discussion they'd just had. The four of them gathered around as Alice read it out loud.

Esme,

I know you already know, but you are my world. Without you, I don't know what I would do. My life before you was filled with pain and lots of memories that I wish would disappear, but I do not regret any of them because they've lead me to where we are today. I owe my happiness, my life and my heart to you. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on, inside and out. The greatest accomplishment in my life has been doing the impossible, and creating another life with you. Masen is the most amazing gift you could ever give me, and if I were to die today, I'd die happy knowing that you've been able to feel the joys of raising a child of your own. You're a wonderful mother, an amazing wife and truly the love of my life. I love you with everything I have, and there would be no way to make it through this life without you. I owe you my life. I love you.

Love,

Carlisle


	51. Hope

_**hey all! thanks for continuing to follow.. my friend revamped a "movie trailer" we put together for this story.. it was just for fun, so if anyone is interested (or bored lol) check it out, it's on youtube.. here's the link, i hope it allows it on the site: watch?v=qOY4LcqN6kA**_

* * *

Chapter 51

The lunar eclipse was right around the corner. Alice sat staring into space and Jasper waited for her to come back to the present time so she could tell him her vision. They had been hunting and he knew right away when she stopped that something wasn't right. She blinked her eyes a few times and turned her head to face him.

"What?" Jasper asked.

Alice didn't say anything.

"It's going to happen, isn't it?"

She took a deep breath, "It looks like Aro is going to get his wish," she was deep in thought, "But it's not with Sulpicia."

Jasper looked confused, "Then who?"

" I've never seen her," she explained, "I haven't been able to catch her name."

"Why wouldn't he do all this with his mate?"

"I'm not sure, but look who we're talking about."

"What will be the outcome?"

"Well, she won't be like our Masen, that's for sure," Alice told him, "She'll be a beautiful girl, and will grow like Masen, but she'll fit right in with the Volturi."

"Any repricussions that will come our way?"

Alice shook her head, "I don't see any, but anything could come of this. She'll thouroughly enjoy the taste of human blood."

Jasper sighed, "Great." He forced a smile at his love.

"At least they're all the way in Italy," Alice told him, "And if something goes wrong, it's Aro's fault. We should be in the clear."

"Anything else from the eclipse? Rosalie... Emmett..?"

Alice looked down, then back up and shook her head, "I don't know why."

"We're all going to wish for them."

"Maybe it has something to do with Jacob. I don't know." Disappointment filled her face.

Jasper pulled her close, "We'll do everything we can."

She nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. The scent of a nearby deer filled their nostrils and they both looked at each other, now eager to eat.

"Let's go," Jasper said.

Alice followed him deeper into the woods.

When they got back home, Edward was expecting the news, and had apparently informed Bella already.

"Aro," Edward said, shaking his head.

Alice turned her head to the side, "Let them do as they please. As long as it doesn't affect our family."

"What about Rose and Emmett?" Bella whispered.

Alice shrugged and mouthed the words, "I don't know," before shaking her head. She was sure Rosalie was aware they were talking about them.

"What's going on Alice?" Carlisle asked, entering the room.

Alice scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Carlisle took the paper and read Alice's shorthand, "Aro - baby on the way after eclipse. Nothing 4 Rose/Em as of now. Sry. Upset."

Renesme arched her neck to read what was in Carlisle's hand, as she had just entered the room as well.

"What!" She said.

"Shh!" Alice ordered.

"Renesme," Bella said and put a finger to her lips. Edward put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a quick smile.

The slight commotion in the living room got everyone else's attention. Esme and Masen came downstairs together, and Roslie and Emmett also sensed they were talking about something important.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. He looked toward Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle draped the paper Alice had written on so Esme could read it and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Masen began to read it out loud, "Aro.."

Carlisle quickly crumpled the paper in his hand and shoved it in his pocket.

"I had a vision of Aro and some new vampire having a baby," Alice admitted.

"Together?" Emmett asked, "What new vampire? What about Sulpicia?"

She shrugged, " I don't know. I have no idea who she is."

"What about us?" Rosalie asked.

"I think Jacob and the wolves are blocking my visions of all of us," she told her.

Edward could read in her thoughts that this was not quite a lie, but not quite the truth either.

Rosalie tried to hide her hardening expression. Emmett put an arm around her and began to massage the top of her back and shoulder.

"We're all going to wish for it for you," Alice told her.

Rosalie nodded, "I know. Thank you." Her tone was solumn and short.

Esme looked her Rosalie and felt her heart breaking for her daughter, "Will you come with me for a minute Rose?"

Rosalie could see the pain in Esme's eyes, and decided not to go against her. Emmett let her go and watched as the two of them left the house. He, too, had a saddened look on his face, which was extremely rare. Masen picked up on it and went over to hug him. His arms reached only slightly above Emmett's waist, and his head was buried on the lowest part of his chest.

Emmett put a hand on the top of his head, "Thanks little man."

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, "Alice didn't say it wouldn't happen," he reminded him, "And remember what we talked about."

"Yeah I know," he switched Masen so he was on his back.

"Not to go back to Aro," Alice said, "But I didn't see any real trouble with that situation. She'll crave human blood, and grow like Masen. But I didn't see it getting out of hand."

"Who will?" Masen asked.

"Another vampire all the way across the world." Jasper told him.

"Talk to Rosalie," Carlisle told Emmett, "When she gets back with Esme, we'll all head out and give you two some time to talk alone."

"I feel like I don't know what to tell her," he admitted, feeling guilty.

"Tell her how you feel. Just speak from the heart," Carlisle said, "She'll listen to you."

Emmett smiled, "Carlisle, Esme might listen to you," he laughed again, "But Rose..."

Edward and Bella laughed along with him.

"See," Emmett went on, "They know what I'm talking about."

Alice and Jasper smiled.

"I love her so much. I just feel like she'll be disappointed no matter what, or until it happens I should say."

"I know, Emmett," Carlisle told him, "And I know on the outside she'll be angry, or upset, but you know how much she loves you. She might not react the way you'd want, but she'll understand if it comes from you. If she feels your love for her."

Bella soaked in Carlisle's words. He was right about everything. He seemed to have all the answers and found the good in every situation. At that moment she found herself being extremely thankful for having him in all of their lives. She knew he was responsible for how Edward was - loving, caring, gentle. WIthout him, she may never have found and fell in love with Edward.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered to her.

She looked up at him, "How thankful I am for you," she whispered back. They shared a brief kiss.

"Ick, come on," Renesme said, completely ruining the serious mood, "Wait until I'm gone."

Everyone laughed, "Nessy," Alice said, "They love each other."

Bella smiled. It was nice to have kid around to keep the mood light sometimes. She used to be fully consumed with her love for Edward, and while it hadn't died down one bit, she was able to finally take in all of the other blessings around her, and in this moment, it was because of Renesme. She was a normal early teenager, grossed out by the sight of her parents being affectionate. Bella knew that she would have felt the same about Charlie at fourtneen years old, or so.

Esme and Rosalie returned to the house, surprisingly both laughing. Emmett and Carlisle both looked at each other with stunned expressions.

"Wow Esme," Jasper said, "You must be a miracle worker to get Rosalie out of one of her moods."

"Alice, I'm about to take your man down," Rosalie joked. She joined back up with Emmett.

"Everything okay?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie nodded, "Fine."

Esme turned to Carlisle with a smiled and kissed him. He smiled, still surprised at Rosalie's upbeat attitude.

"Ick, wait til I'm gone," Masen said, copying Renesme.

Everyone laughed together, glad that the mood had changed. In spite of Aro's decisions, they had all decided that it wasn't their business, or their problem. The only thing they could do was try to help their family members, particularly Emmett and Rosalie, achieve thier own forms of happiness. The Volturi would have no affect on that.


	52. Advice For Renesme

Chapter 52

Carlisle and Esme returned home from a night out with Charlie and Sue. Almost a month had passed and the lunar eclipse was only a few days away. No one had talked about it for a week or so, but it was on everybody's mind. Esme hung her jacket and glanced at Renesme. She wasn't quite there, but was almost staring to blend in with the rest of the kids. Just a month ago she looked to be of about fourteen. Now, she looked to be just a little shy of Edward's age.

Edward turned toward Esme, "Don't remind me," he said.

"It's so true though, Edward," she told him.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked.

"Renesme doesn't look much younger than Edward and Bella."

"How'd it go with my dad and Sue?" Bella asked with a smile, "You guys have been going out with them a lot."

They both smiled, "It was very nice," Esme said, "And your dad can be very funny."

Bella smiled at the thought of Charlie trying to crack jokes.

"Just a movie tonight," Carlisle added, "No dinner."

"Make Charlie one of us and you guys can out for a real dinner," Emmett commented from his place in front of the television.

Bella looked over toward him and then back to Carlisle and Esme.

"Don't mind him," Esme said loudly.

"I don't know if him and Sue would still.." Bella started, then wasn't quite sure how to word it.

"You don't have to explain anything," Carlisle told her, "Charlie and Sue are fine as they are. We have a good time with them."

"Get any popcorn?" Emmett joked.

"Just a soda," Esme said, "That we pretended to share."

Bella laughed, "Well I'm glad you're all going out like that. Charlie's turning into a social butterfly. I love it."

Edward tapped Bella, "We need to hunt. Your eyes are really dark."

"Oh, yeah," she said, "I kind of forgot. I wasn't even thinking abou it." She was now, more than aware of the burning in her throat.

Renesme took over the Playstation controller from Jasper who decided to join them when Alice motioned for him to come.

"Oh you're toast Ness," Emmett said, going through offensive formations in the Madden game.

She smiled, "Me and Jake play this all time. I've mastered it," she looked at the team that Jasper had chosen, "But I don't know how much I'll be doing much with the Jets."

Carlisle and Esme laughed. Renesme was stunningly beautiful, but was quite the tomboy all the same. She followed sports, at first mainly because of Jacob and Charlie, but now it was merely because she loved to watch the games. She could certainly hold a conversation with any of the boys about the players stats or team standings.

Rosalie excused herself from the room to paint her nails.

"Can you do mine when you're done?" Renesme called as she left.

"Toes or fingers?" Rosalie called.

"Toes."

"Dad," Masen called from his spot on the couch next to Emmett, "When are we going to play baseball? Like a real game, not just passing. They've been telling me it's awesome when everyone plays." He started swinging his arms like he was swinging a bat.

"The second we get a good thunderstorm," Carlisle told him.

"Why only then?"

"You'll see," he smiled.

Renesme handed the controller to Masen, "Here. Take my place."

"Told ya you were going down," Emmett said with a smile. Renesme pretended she was walking away but ran behind him and put her hands over his eyes. The play he was trying to create flopped and she laughed as the Jets defense landed on the fumble after Emmett's quarterback was sacked.

"Hey!" He yelled with a laugh, getting her into an immovable hold.

She squealed with laughter as he began to tickle her. "Stop! Please!" She continued to laugh uncontrollably. "Stop!"

Masen looked at his parents and all three of them laughed.

"Emmett, let her go," Esme said, unable to hold back her smile.

He finally let her go and she caught her breath, "Your ball Masen."

"Thanks," he held out his hand for a high five as she passed.

Renesme gave him five and then turned to Esme, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Esme said concerned, noticing the sudden serious tone in her voice, "Is everything okay?" She looked at Carlisle.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," she assured her, "I just wanted to ask you something."

Esme could tell she wanted to talk without everyone else listening. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

Renesme nodded and the two of them left the guys in the living room. When they were upstairs, Esme couldn't hold back, "What's going on Renesme? Is something wrong that you didn't want to say in front of everyone else?"

She shook her head, "No. Well, nothing's wrong. I didn't really want to talk about it in front all them, though."

They sat down together and Esme smiled, "What's on your mind?"

Renesme looked around, avoiding eye contact, "It's about Jacob," she admitted, "I'm starting to really like him - like really like him."

Esme had a feeling this was coming. Renesme was about fifteen or sixteen now in her short "years". She knew that it was only a matter of time before her feelings for Jacob would begin to change. "I know it's a pretty new, different feeling when you first start to like someone like that for the first time."

She nodded, "Yeah," a huge sigh left her mouth, "I don't know how to tell him, or if I should even tell him."

Esme played her hair, "Well honey, I don't want to see you rush into your feelings for Jacob, but maybe a little while down the road you could really think about what you want to say to him and let him know."

"I want to kiss him," she admitted shyly, but couldn't help a smile despite how hard she tried to fight it.

Esme smiled back, "Well call me old fashioned, but aren't you a little young to be kissing boys?"

"Alice and Rosalie said I'm about sixteen," she said.

"They did, did they?"

Renesme smiled, "Yeah. And I'd have to agree. Isn't that an okay age to, you know, make a move?"

"Well that depends on what kind of move you're talking about," Esme laughed.

"Just a kiss," Renesme pleaded, "Just one time. That's all I want."

"Well, let me warn you," she went on, "That's never how it works. Once you kiss someone once that you really like, you'll want to again. That's why I don't want you to rush. You'll have plenty of time with Jacob down the road, trust me."

"How did you know when it was right to kiss Carlisle the first time?"

Esme shrugged with a smile, "I just knew. I was a little older than you when it happened," she reminded her, "The first time I met him I was much too young to kiss him, even though I wanted to. I was about sixteen myself."

"Really?"

"Really. But it wasn't until years later that it actually happened."

"Years?" Renesme said with an expression of disappointment and shock, "I cannot wait years to kiss Jacob!" A huge smile spread across her face.

Esme laughed and hugged her, "I think it's definitely worth the wait. Maybe not years, but give it some time. It will be more special that way."

"Thanks," Renesme hugged her, "I'll come back to talk to you if I get tempted."

"Don't let Alice and Rosalie tell you any different," Esme warned, "Did you talk to your mom about this?"

Renesme shook her head, "Not yet. I don't know how she'd react," then added with a hint of annoyance, "But I know Dad can read what I'm thinking anyway."

Esme laughed again, "It takes some getting used to, doesn't it?"

"I'll never get used to it."

"They love you very much. Just remember that."

"I know. I love them too. And you."

They hugged again and headed downstairs.

"I hope Emmett didn't hear any of that," Renesme said with a grin.


	53. The Next Eclipse

**Chapter 53**

Aro knew Marcus would not be able to truly fullfill his wish for a child, so Caius, despite his skepticism, was the one to do so. The lunar eclipse was finally upon them, and Aro was eager to see if it would prove to be effective in his quest for what was previously considered to be an impossibility. He knew they had to relocate for the night, or at least until the eclipse had passed. Sulpicia was aware of a plan of his being put into effect, but had no idea it was anything of this magnitude.

Caius and Jane joined Aro and Gianna at one of their many Italian lairs. This one was more elegant than their typical dwelling, and resembled that of a high class suite in some fancy, celebrity-ridden hotel. There were lights strung, with a centerpiece chandelier to match and tie the main room together.

Gianna entered the home arrogantly, with her head tilted upward in such a way and an expression so smug, that Jane felt a twinge of anger toward her new found friend. Caius stood stern, waiting for Aro to give his commands.

Aro looked toward a large grandfather clock that ticked in the far corner of the living room. It read 4:15 am.

"At exactly 4:40, Caius, that's when you should go ahead with your wishing," Aro instructed, "I have the time frame mapped exactly."

Caius and Jane both glanced at the clock, that in any modern pawn shop would probably sell for thousands of dollars. Each tick made Caius more anxious. "Very well," he answered.

Gianna's expressions remained smug and she smiled quickly at Jane as she and Aro made their way to a segregated part of the house. Jane's eyes burned with ferocity, and as much as she wanted to tell Caius the amount of hatred she was beginning to develop for Gianna, she held off, knowing Aro would be angered by her words at this moment.

Caius found his way to two bottles of wine that Aro had prepared for them. It was laced heavily with their favorite blood types, and each bottle was decorated with a name tag that suited each of them. He popped the corks and poured a glass for Jane, and then himself, comfortably sitting in a chair by a small fire with one leg crossed over the other.

Jane tried to resist her glass, attempting to send a message to Aro due to her newly found dislike for Gianna, but the smell of the blood in Caius's wine made her senses twitch with uncontrollable delight, and she helped herself to the glass he'd poured for her.

This could turn out to be disasterous," Caius whispered, a bit too loud for Jane's liking. She motioned for him to be quiet with her finger, but nodded sternly in agreement.

He didn't appreciate the gesture, and glared at her, taking a big swig his beverage. He refilled his glass, as did Jane.

As the bottles both neared empty, the ticking clock stung their eardrums. Momentarily they put their slight differences aside and Caius waited the final ten seconds. Jane's fingers tightened around the wine glass, looking from Caius, to the clock and back to Caius, with each tick.

The second hand finally reached it's destination at the top of face, crossing past the twelve and slowly making it's way to the one. Jane watched Caius, almost looking as if he were saying a prayer, as he closed his eyes and mouthed the words in a cold whisper that had been instructed by Aro, which would have been considered "under his breath" had human ears been listening. Jane heard them loud and clear, and knew that by ten seconds after the hand had crossed by the top of the clock, the wish was secure, and surely granted.

It was almost 8:00 pm in Forks. The entire Cullen family, along with Jacob and Billy, sat together, all wishing for Emmett and Rosalie. Bella knew she had been a part of the process that helped Carlisle and Esme with Masen, so she was praying with everything she had for another miracle to fall upon them.

"Anything Alice?" Jasper asked quietly.

Alice shook her head, "I'm not seeing anything at all, one way or another. I don't know."

"It has to happen," Bella said, "It has to. Why would this be any different?"

"These things are mysterious," Billy told her, and the rest of them, "You never know what's going to happen."

Esme had wished, what she felt, was hundreds of times for Rosalie. There was an aching feeling in her chest that she knew would linger until the results were in. She knew how much the two of them deserved this type of gift, and she knew how Rosalie would react if it didn't happen.

Carlisle squeezed her hand, sensing her anxiety, and let his thumb run over her wrist lightly back and forth. Everyone seemed on edge, and both hopeful and worried at the same time.

Bella's head laid on Edward's shoulder and Jasper stroked Alice's hair, every so often kissing her on the forehead, or cheek.

Jacob flashed friendly smiles in Renesme's direction, and to Edward's surprise, he had no thoughts that ran through his mind that would make Edward unhappy. His thoughts primarily focused on Rosalie and Emmett, which actually shocked him, seeing as he and Rosalie were never overly friendly. Every now and then a thought passed hoping that Renesme wouldn't be upset over the outcome.

Masen's thoughts made Edward smile to himself. He was singing a self made tune in his head, saying ' I want Emmett to have a baby. And Rosalie to have a baby. I want a baby cousin." His thoughts then wandered to other places, like baseball and video games, until someone happened to mention Emmett or Rosalie again. It was actually quite amusing.

Billy and Carlisle exchanged glances. Carlisle looked down at his watch.

"We still have over an hour until it passes," Billy told him.

Carlisle nodded and pulled his sleeve down over the watch. He found himself cringing at the thought of Aro bringing a child into their world. He knew that a lot could happen in the next six months or so, and prayed there would be no negative backlash. As much as he wanted this for Emmett and Rosalie, he stayed content with the thought that it could put the unwanted spotlight on them by other members of their kind, particularly if Aro's situation were to go wrong. The only thing worse than Emmett and Rosalie not being able to conceive, would be if a child they created together were to be taken from them.

Time passed, and everyone attempted to make small talk. They had all come together with the same wish for their two family members. Now, only time would tell what would become of them.


	54. The Next Day

**Chapter 54**

The following day, everyone made it a point to linger around Alice, waiting to see if she would have a vision.

Carlisle was about to go up to her, but he could tell she was overwhelmed by the way she was carrying herself. He sensed she felt like she was letting down the rest of the family by not knowing anything. The last thing he wanted to to do was make her feel worse, and so he decided to give her some comforting words.

"Alice," he started, "Don't feel like you're letting anybody down by not knowing if something is going to happen," he turned and looked at the clock, which read only 9 a.m. "And it's only nine o'clock."

"Esme knew right away the next morning," Alice told him, "Remember?"

"It's still very early," he assured her, "Don't beat yourself up."

Rosalie and Emmett both sat next to each other on the couch. Neither of them had been badgering Alice. They both sat mostly silent pretending to watch the television.

"Esme did know pretty early," Rosalie finally said in a monotone voice.

"The time frames could have been different," Carlisle told her.

"Do you know the exact times?" Alice asked.

"Well I dropped off Nessy close to eleven that night I think," Jacob chimed in, "Remember, she came home from the bonfire when I told the stories about the eclipse."

"Okay, that helps," Alice said sincerely, she turned her focus back to Carlisle, "So, before or after Jacob came? I'm guessing before?"

Emmett snickered for the first time since the whole ordeal had begun. Jacob laughed briefly, too.

Carlisle's gaze dropped to the floor and Esme just nodded subtly.

"When did we go hunting?" Edward asked Bella.

She shrugged, "I really don't know for sure. Maybe around nine? Nine-thirty?"

"So nine thirty," Alice said, sounding a little bit like a lawyer trying to defuse evidence, "And I had my vision around six thirty the next morning. Not long after that, Esme felt something move."

"So there was about a nine hour span from A to B?" Jasper asked.

"It's been more than twelve hours this time," Rosalie said, still in a tone that did not give away her emotional state.

"Well, every human birth is different," Carlisle pointed out, " Some people give birth after eight and a half months. Some after nine. Some sooner, some later."

"There's no exact science," Edward said in a comforting tone, "Rosalie, you know that."

She sighed, " I promised I would react as calmly as possible, and to be honest, I have thought a lot about both possibilities," she looked at Emmett, "If this doesn't happen this time, we've been on this earth for how many years? I'm sure we'll get the opportunity again and again until we get it right."

Everyone was extremely shocked by Rosalie's words. They thought for sure by now she would be in a fit over the situation, which still was yet to be determined.

"I'm serious," she went on, "I'm just happy that this is a real possibility. I know that sometimes women wait months, or even years until they're able to get pregnant," she sighed again, unable to hide some disappointment in her face, "I do want this more than anything, and I suppose it could still be possible that I am, but if not then we'll go for it again."

Alice went up and hugged her sister tightly, "I'm sorry I haven't seen anything yet."

Rosalie managed a slight smile, "It's not your fault, Alice. You see what's going to happen, and if this isn't going to happen yet, then there's not much else anyone can do."

Bella felt bad for Rosalie and she could tell Edward did, too. They all took turns comforting her in their own ways.

" It's still not out of the question," Carlisle told her.

Rosalie nodded, " I know."

Emmett decided to pull her away from the rest of them to let her vent about the situation. He wanted to try to convince her that it was too soon to know for sure, but he decided to keep his mouth shut and let her do all the talking. Rosalie was a realist and the last thing cage wanted was people feeding her was, what she believed to be, false hope.

Edward sensed Rosalie's appreciation as Emmett motioned for her to join him. The two of them left the house, making it free for everyone else to talk and share their thoughts.

"I think we should make it a point to not talk about it much," Carlisle told everyone, "Because this kind of thing has only happened once to our knowledge, we really don't know the in's and out's of it yet. There's plenty of reason to believe that Rosalie may have a slightly different experience than Esme did. It's only been a half of day."

"I just haven't seen anything," Alice told him, "Nothing down the road. I've seen Masen older, but no new siblings."

"Still," he went on, "Let's let time tell what's going to happen. And the last thing Rosalie will want is all of us treating her with an over abundance of sympathy. It'll make her feel worse. Be kind, be yourselves and subtly make sure she's doing okay."

Everyone was in agreeance to what Carlisle had asked of them. Esme grabbed the car keys and asked him to go for a drive with her.

Edward was one step ahead and volunteered to keep an eye on Masen.

"They have to," Esme said when they pulled out of the driveway. Out of routine, she buckled herself up in the passenger seat.

"I hope it works out," Carlisle told her, making his way down the winding road, "But we talked to them about the different possibilities."

Esme shook her head and looked out the window, "But Aro..." She continued shaking her head.

He pulled her hand toward him and kissed the back of his gently, "Things will fall into place, Esme. They always do."

She continued to drift with her thoughts, staring at the trees as they whizzed by.

"Esme," Carlisle said.

She turned to him.

"It'll be okay. They'll have time. There's no cut off date like there is for humans. Besides," he went on, "There have been plenty of couples who I've seen over the years that all said they'd been trying to have a child for years and it finally happened for them."

Esme nodded, "I know, Carlisle. I just thought it was a fool proof plan. I know it's stupid to think that, but that's how it felt."

"It's not stupid," he told her, "You wanted it for them. You love them. It's only natural." He took his eye off the road momentarily to stare at her, and let his hand slide lightly over her cheekbone and jawline.

She smiled for the first time in the last day or so.

"Things will be okay," he reassured her.


	55. Texts and Swear Words

Chapter 55

Days had passed and the hope Rosalie had had dwindled down to a point where it was nearly burnt out. There was no indication that she was carrying a child, and she was doing her best to come to terms with it.

Emmett tried to keep the mood positive, being a little extra loving around Rose, and playing with Masen to pass the time. They had played catch so many times and even bought a basketball hoop for the two of them to have dunk contests on.

Masen's contagious laughter and naievity to the situation were things that helped Rosalie through the last two days. She made it a point to be around him as much as possible, knowing he wasn't looking at her with a look of guilt or sorrow like the rest of her family. She couldn't blame them, and knew that it was because of the love they all had for her, but she couldn't take the unhappy faces anymore. Worst of all, she was taking all of those frustrations out on Emmett, and she knew he didn't deserve it.

Jasper was constantly attempting to control her moods, and though it worked at times, she still didn't want his version of sympathy.

The sun was actually out and the skies were mix of blue and white. It was a nice break from the rain they'd had on and off for the last week. Rosalie looked appreciatively to the rays of sun that streamed through the trees onto the driveway where Emmett and Masen were shooting hoops. She had sensed the wolves were close, and within a few minutes Jacob and Seth appeared through the trees and joined the two of them in a little game.

Jacob played on Masen's team, and Emmett joined Seth. Their seriousness at times made Rosalie laugh, as she sat besides the asphault court basking in the sun.

Renesme appeared out of the house, and Rosalie smiled, knowing it was because she'd seen Jacob arrive. Nonetheless, she was glad for the company as her neice sat down beside her.

"Finally some sun," Renesme said. She replicated Rosalie's pose and enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight, "Who's winning?"

"We are," Emmett said, overhearing the question. He jumped up and stuffed Masen, sending the ball flying into the woods.

"Come on!" Masen said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Rosalie and Renesme looked at each other and laughed. Seth grabbed the ball and the game started up again.

Renesme's eyes rarely left Jacob, as he moved around their court that had been drawn in with chalk.

Rosalie nudged her and mouthed the words, "You love him." She put her hands together over her heart in a teasing kind of way.

Renesme scrunched her face and was going to try to deny it, but knew Rosalie was right on point.

They sat watching in silence for a minute before Rose took out her phone and texted Renesme. She loved how today's technology allowed them to be at least a little bit secretive, unlike the decades past where every whisper could be heard. Texting made it possible to have some girl talk without boys' ears listening.

The text went through and Renesme's phone buzzed. She looked down and read the message:_ u love jakey poo. u going 2 tell him?_

She shook her head with a chuckle and wrote back: _no... esme told me to wait.. _

Rosalie made a face and responded: _how long?_

_she said she waited years before she kissed carlisle._

_years? u have 2 tell him soon!_

_do u think he feels the same way?_

Rosalie nodded as she responded: _yes!_

"Stop texting about us!" Emmett called from the court. Masen slapped it out of his hands as he quickly glanced toward the girls. "Oh, you're done little man!"

Masen laughed and tried to pass the ball off to Jacob, but Emmett took it back before he could and went in for a dunk.

"Damn it! You suck, Emmett!" Masen said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood in silence before they all burst out laughing. Emmett was curled over on the ground, holding his side in a complete giggle fit.

Esme burst through the front door, "Masen!"

"Oh you're in trouble now, Mase," Renesme said.

They all looked up toward Esme, unsure of whether to laugh or be quiet. Emmett couldn't control his laughter, but the rest of them exchanged glances with the tiniest of smiles.

Esme stood staring at her son. Carlisle had joined her at the door, but stayed out of everyone's sight, because he, too, was trying to hold back a laugh. The last thing he wanted was for Masen to see him and think it was okay, or to undermine Esme's authority and leave her angry with him.

"I'm sorry," Masen called up, "I didn't mean it. It just came out."

"Get up here," she ordered.

Emmett continued to laugh.

"Emmett!" Esme called again, "You'll be next."

"Sorry, sorry," he said, attempting to control himself.

Masen moped his way up to the house and Esme closed the door behind him.

"Where'd you hear that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. TV."

"Well, which is it?" Esme asked, "You don't know, or the TV?"

"Are you still going to let me watch TV if I say the TV?" he asked innocently.

She looked down at him, "Just be honest, and we'll see."

He sighed, "Yeah. The TV."

"None of them taught you that, huh?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

Masen quickly shook his head, "No."

"Well, me and mom don't want to hear that," he told him, "Or you won't be able to play ball with your brothers anymore. You'll have to stay inside and help your mom clean the house instead."

His face twisted with disapproval, "I won't say it anymore."

"Even if you get mad, you can't say it."

"Okay," Masen agreed, "I won't." Esme gave him a look that made him feel more guilty. He wasn't going to ask, but he couldn't help himself, "Can I go back outside?"

Carlisle shook his head, "Mom's tired. Take over and start cleaning up the house. I'll do it with you."

He made it known that he wasn't happy through his body language, but didn't put up a fight. Carlisle handed him some paper towels and glass cleaner and he began to wash the windows.

Carlisle looked with a smile at Esme, who smiled back despite trying to still look angry. He winked and went along with Masen. Esme decided to have some time to herself and went to take a bath.


	56. Father, Daughter Troubles

Chapter 56

Several weeks had passed and the family had come to terms with Rosalie's situation. They were positive she had not conceived, but were hopeful for the future. Billy had suggested that the eclipse may have to be visible in their area for everything to work, but it was merely a theory. Rosalie seemed to be on board with Billy's thoughts on the matter, and was already mapping out when and where the next one would be so she and Emmett could make their way to that destination.

Alice, Renesme and Rosalie sat together on a patio set on the porch. It was warm and a little breezy with the sun attempting to peek through the light gray clouds.

"I think today should be the day," Alice whispered to Renesme, speaking about Jacob. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Edward appeared next to them within a few seconds, "Today should be what day, Alice?"

All three of them knew he could read their thoughts, and so Alice was truthful.

"Renesme wants to tell a certain someone how she feels about him."

Edward shook his head, and Bella quickly joined them.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

Renesme was beginning to become a little upset, "Mom. I want to tell Jacob that I... that I.."

"No," Edward said, "Not now. No."

"Edward," Bella said sternly, "Let me talk to her."

Alice glared at Edward and lead him inside. Renesme could hear their conversation but tried to focus on what her mother was saying.

"Honey," she started, "I know how you must feel about Jacob."

Rosalie listened on, standing next to Bella.

"I just want you to you know, take your time with things."

Renesme sighed, "Mom, look at me," she motioned to herself, "I've gone through the stages of life so fast. I'm at the point where I have to take the next step. I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Bella asked concerned.

"Ready, I don't know, for a boyfriend."

Bella thought back to only the few short years that had passed since she'd be in the same boat, and how nuts it drove Charlie.

"I talked to Esme. She told me to wait, and that was over a month ago. I've waited."

"A month isn't a long time," Bella told her.

"It is a long time. For me it is. I'm probably, like, eighteen by now."

Edward reappeared, despite Alice's attempts to keep him inside, "You're still just a child, Renesme. You're not old enough to handle a boyfriend. It's too soon."

"No, Dad," she said, holding back a wave of frustration, "It's not too soon. And I'll admit, I'm young, but I'm not a child."

"Yes you are," he said calmly.

"No, I'm not!" she yelled back.

Everyone else had heard the commotion and came to see what was going on. Renesme was extremely embaressed and fled from the porch into the house.

"Nice going," Rosalie said, passing Edward to follow her.

"You don't want to start this, Rose," he said, about to tell her she had no idea what it was like to be a parent. He decided against it, and was immediately glad he did.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shook his head, "I told she was too young to have a boyfriend."

"She wanted to tell Jacob how she feels about him," Bella explained, running a hand through her hair.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. The situation of someone aging so quickly was new to all of them. It wasn't long ago that Renesme was still watching cartoons and doing kid things. Now, she was, in every way, the same age as Edward. The only difference was that Edward was on the earth for a century, give or take a few years. Renesme was only at one percent of that.

"I'm not sure waht to do," Bella admitted, "I really don't."

Carlisle sighed, "I'm not sure I have the advice to give on this one," he shook his head, "But think of how hard it's going to be to prevent her from starting a relationship with him."

"I wouldn't stay away from you," Bella told Edward, "No matter what Charlie wanted."

"That was different," Edward said, "You really were seventeen."

"But so is she. She's just whipped through her years faster than me."

"Esme, what do you think?" Edward asked.

She was caught a little off guard, "I'm not sure, Edward. Renesme did approach me about this about a month ago. Maybe a little longer. I told her it was probably in her best bet to wait a little bit. But, I mean since then, she has grown quite quickly. I don't know."

"I'm sure it's difficult to think of your daughter being old enough to date Jacob," Carlisle empathized with him.

"That's because she's not old enough to date Jacob," Edward told him.

"The bottom line is, she has feelings for him," Carlisle said, "It's going to make the situation difficult to control."

"Edward," Bella said, "Maybe we should just let her tell him. Regardless of what we say or do, she's going to. Whether that's today, tomorrow or next week."

"I don't think Jacob would be disrespectful," Carlisle assured him, "He's imprinted on Renesme. He'll want what's truly in her best interest, not his."

"So you're telling me he'll tell her to hold off of the boyfriend, girlfriend stuff?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know. But I don't believe he'll do anything to make her, or you, feel uncomfortable."

"And you'll always know what he's thinking," Esme added.

"That's not going to work to my advantage here," Edward told her, "I don't want to know what he'll be thinking."

"I don't think he's even close to that point, Edward," Carlisle said, "What have you gotten from him lately?"

"He's thought to himself how beautiful she is."

"Anything else?" Bella asked with curiosity.

He shook his head, "No. Nothing beyond on that, but it will happen."

"Not any time soon," Carlisle said, "Jacob is a gentleman."

"Well, you don't know him like I do," Edward told him.

Alice entered their conversation, "Nessy's fine. We calmed her down a little bit. And Edward, I hate to tell you, but I've seen her gushing to Rose about her first few dates with Jacob."

Bella smiled for a second and tried not to let Edward see her as he stood with a scowl on his face.

"It's harmless, Edward," Alice assured him, "You know they're going to be together. He imprinted."

Edward stormed away from the group and Bella looked at the place where he had just stood beside her seconds ago.

"Come here, Bella," Esme hugged her, "I wish we had better parental advice for the two of you."

Carlisle played with his hair, "I'm not so sure there's a right answer," he confessed, "Sometimes things are inevitable."

Esme looked to Carlisle, "Go find him and talk to him."


	57. Resolutions

**Chapter 57 **

Carlisle found Edward sitting up against a tree by one of the many streams in Forks. The look he had on his face was one that Carlisle hadn't seen for awhile. He looked mopey and mad.

"Edward," he started, "You're a great father. You want what's best for Renesme."

He shook his head, "She seems too young for all this Carlisle. I didn't get sixteen years to prepare for it."

"I know. I can't imagine what you must be feeling about the situation," he admitted, "But you must know that Jacob will respect Renesme. He will want what's best for her."

Edward looked up toward him, "You know, I do know that. I fully believe that, it's just... I don't know. I can't help but look at her and see the little Renesme that she was not too long ago."

"It's an amazing thing, and I guess our kind sort of break every rule of what's considered humanly possible," Carlisle told him, "But I feel bad that you haven't gotten the proper time to enjoy each stage of her life."

"It's hard," Edward admitted, "I don't know if I'm wrong or right."

"I don't think there is a real wrong or right. Think of how everything started and ended up for you and Bella."

He smiled and ran through their escapes in his mind. He thought of how everything was truly alright for them at the moment, and that for now his biggest concern was that his daughter was falling in love. Compared to the hurdles in their past, this one would probably end up being another fairytale, leaving both Renesme and Jacob as happy as he and Bella. It was just a hard thing that any father, he thought, would have to deal with.

Carlisle grinned, glad that he could at least put a small smile on Edward's face.

"I guess there is no way to keep her from going through with it," he said finally, "And I guess if Alice and Rosalie don't think it's a bad idea, then, it could be okay."

"I don't necessarily think it's a bad thing, either," Carlisle confessed, "I think it will be similar to you and Bella. You enjoyed each other's company so much and progressed through the stages of your relationship as both of you were ready. I think Jacob and Renesme will simply continue to enjoy each other's company, as the two of you did."

"You know," Edward said with a laugh, "I think it'd be much easier to accept if we had a boy."

Carlisle smiled, "But boys are a handful in their own right. Believe me."

"I know," he let out a sigh and looked at his father figure, "Now what? What do I do from here?"

"Gather your thoughts and calmly go talk to her."

"But what do I say?"

"Just tell her that you just care about her, and how much you love her," Carlisle said, "And as her father, it's just hard watching her grow up so fast."

"And when she asks me about Jacob?"

"Just advise her. Relate it to your own experience. Tell her how much you and Bella had to go through, and how long it took for you to get where you are now."

Edward thought for a second, "I guess we never really told her about our own love story."

"So, tell her. That way the two of you will be able to see through each other's eyes a little better."

He tossed a stick to the side that he had been twirling in his fingers and stood up. Carlisle waited for a moment, and Edward finally approached him with his hand outstretched.

Carlisle pulled him by his hand toward him and gave his son a hug instead. "Everything will be fine, Edward."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"You had to help me see the light with Masen a few times, before and after he came into this world," he told him, "We're a family. We help each other."

"Was Bella upset with me?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No. She's going through this process for the first time like you are. She understands."

Edward nodded and looked around, folding his arms over his chest.

"Come back to the house. Talk to Renesme."

Renesme was sitting comfortably flipping through stations on the television when Edward and Carlisle returned. He knew from her thoughts that Bella and Esme had already sat down and spoke with her. She seemed to be content with whatever they had said. Now, she was aware that he had come home and frustration lingered in her mind. He noticed her fingers curled a little tighter around the remote.

"Nessy," Edward started, attempting to keep it light by using her nick name.

She turned to him, letting the tension she was feeling drop slightly due to the tone of his voice, "Yeah?"

Carlisle patted him on the back, "I'll let you two talk." He exited the room and Edward approached his daughter.

"Mom talked to me," she told him.

"I know," he nodded.

"Of course you do," Renesme tried to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Look, I don't mean to be so invasive," he admitted with honesty she believed, "I sometimes feel this is more of a curse than a gift - the abiity to read minds. I really wish I could pick and choose who it works on," he laughed to himself briefly.

"I know," she agreed, "It's not your fault. I just, I don't know..."

"I'm sorry I went off the way I did in front of everyone," he told her, "This is all very new to me. I mean just a few months ago, you didn't have these feelings. You weren't ready to date boys."

Renesme shook her head, "Not boys, Dad. Jacob."

He nodded, "Yes, I know."

"And I know what you mean. Mom said the same thing when you left before. I guess we're not the typical family where it takes the normal amount of time to go through the stages of life."

"I just love you. I want you to do what's best for you. Because like you said, we're not the typical family," he smiled, "We do have a lifetime."

Renesme nodded.

"Did Mom ever tell you how we met? And all of the things we went through before we ended up where we are now."

"Somewhat, yes," Renesme said, "I mean she told me how you met, and about your wedding."

Edward smiled, "Well, let me tell you the whole story." He sat with Renesme and went through the years of events that lead them to the happiness that they were finally able to enjoy; from biology class, to James, to Victoria, the multiple run-ins with the Volturi and how they became friends with the wolves, "And the entire reason why the treaty was truly broken, or resolved I think is a better term, is because of you."

Renesme smiled, enjoying the details of her parents' past. "Was it all worth it?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She smiled, "I want to have that same feeling. I want to have a happy ending that never really ends."

They sat staring at each other before Edward held his arms out, "Come here."

Renesme hugged him tightly.

"I just want you to be safe, and happy, and not rush through your life, as much as possible anyway."

"I know. I really do. But I want you to trust that I will be safe and happy if things work out with Jacob. If he feels the same about me."

Edward looked at her, "Okay, but the last part, about the rushing..."

"I'm not going to rush through anything. I just want the opportunity to just tell Jacob, to see if there's a chance for some kind of future."

Edward already knew this wasn't just a possibility, but a certainty that Jacob would respond as Renesme hoped. He knew they would be together and he also knew that Jacob would fully protect her.

"I'll obey any rules you set. Curfews, time limits..."

He smiled, which caused Renesme to smile back.

"No rushing."

She continued to smile, "No rushing."

Upstairs, Esme sat with an extra ear in Edward and Renesme's direction. She sat contently and shushed Carlisle every time he tried to talk or distract her. When their conversation finally ended, she sat with a pleased smile on her face.

Carlisle smirked at her, "Give them their privacy."

She smiled and kissed him several times, "I just had to make sure that our son and granddaughter were fine."

"You were spying on them," he said, letting his face linger only an inch from her face. He continued to smile.

"I'm bad, I know," Esme didn't lose eye contact with him, and he loved the challenge, continuing to stare back. Both of their eyes burned black.

Carlisle decided to tease her with a long kiss. When he parted from her, she looked surprised but smiled and tried to pull him back to her. He ran a hand through her hair, "We need to hunt."

She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm bad, I know." He teased.

They left through the window to hunt. Esme found herself feeling relaxed and happy now that the current conflicts had been resolved.


	58. A Late Night Stroll

**Chapter 58**

The time was 2 a.m. and everyone was doing their own thing to keep themselves occupied. Masen was out hunting with Jasper and Emmett, and Carlisle was sure they'd all be gone for awhile. He took the opportunity to spend some one on one time with Esme. She sat watching television with Rosalie, leaning on her elbow with her hand on her head.

"Esme," Carlisle said, approaching her, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

She hadn't realized he'd come into the room, and so it caught her off guard, "Yeah. Sure." She got up from the couch and Rosalie smiled as Carlisle took her hand and lead her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Esme asked.

Carlisle shrugged, "No where in particular," he reached for the car keys in his pocket and unlocked the doors.

"I thought we were going for a walk."

He smiled, "I figured we'd park it in town somewhere and have a human-like night. Walk the town."

"Sounds good," she smiled and hopped in the passenger seat as Carlisle held the door open for her. He closed it behind her and Esme remembered the time the older woman complimented his gentleman ways on one of the nights they went out with Charlie and Sue.

He started the car and leaned in to kiss her, "I love you."

She let her hand linger on the side of his face, "I love you, too."

They cruised through the town, and Carlisle kept the speed at a low, attempting to enjoy the scenery at a slower speed than they were used to. He figured most people would be sleeping, so they would have the streets to themselves - and they never had to worry about muggers.

Esme felt butterflies in her stomach and had the same giddy feeling she'd had when they first arrived on the island. She looked down at Carlisle's hand over hers that had been that way since they'd left the house. Every so often he'd move his thumb slightly, sending tingles from her hand all the way up her arm. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as they drove. His hair was slicked back as it always was and the expression on his handsome face was carefree and light. He turned to her briefly on a strait away.

"You know, Esme," he said grinning, "I can see you staring."

"How could I not?"

He pulled the car to the side of the road across from a string of small shops, "Shall we?"

She smiled, "Yes, sir."

Carlisle exited the car and made his way slowly around to Esme's side before opening the door for her. She stepped out and he locked the car, pushing the door shut.

"It's nice having the human world to ourselves," she told him.

He nodded and looked up toward a street light that decorated the spot where the stood in between the car and sidewalk. It seemed to illuminate Esme's beauty in the warm, docile night.

Carlisle stepped forward, lightly pinning Esme to the car. She rested her hands on his chest and closed her eyes as he kissed her, not with passion, but with a gentle, loving touch of his lips, just barely moving his tounge inside her mouth.

She knew him well enough to know what his actions meant; what he was feeling - a sense of thankfulness and appreciation, which she was almost positive he would verbally express to her momentarily. Esme loved when he was in this type of mood. There was never a time where she felt more loved and more worthy of life. He made her feel special in such a way that no one else could.

Esme opened her eyes in time to see Carlisle reopen his. He moved his face back, never taking his arms from around her waist. She gave him a closed mouth smile and he looked her in the eye, putting his thumb and finger under her chin.

"I love you," he said with serious tone, "I don't know what I'd be without you, Esme. I don't tell you enough."

Esme's butterflies made her feel weak and elated, "You tell me and show me every day," she told him, "I love you. I miss you every time I'm not around you."

"I should tell you more often," he said, "It's nice to hear the words. I'll never be worthy of you."

Esme brought her mouth to his, "Carlisle, if anyone's not worthy, it's me. You still give me butterflies every time you walk into the room." She looked into his golden eyes and felt herself weakening again.

"You make me weak in the knees," he said, reminding her of their first night on Isle Esme. He put his lips to her ear, "Remember?" He kissed gently just below her ear lobe.

Esme found her arms wrap around his back, "I remember."

Carlisle brought his lips back to hers for a series of kisses before taking her by the hand to tour the early morning streets of Forks. Their hand in hand stroll around town reminded her of the nights they used to spend earlier in the century. Forks had an old time feel to it, that Esme loved. The little shops and the small town vibe were things she hadn't seen change much over the decades. She looked up at the starry sky that was accompanied by half of the moon.

"It's nice here at night," she told him.

Carlisle looked at her as they walked, "It is."

It had been awhile since they'd taken the time to truly take in the beauty of the town they called home. Forks had a lot of grace that went unknown to most, or at least unappreciated.

They must have walked for miles before coming back to where the car was parked, "I guess it's time to go back to the madness we call home," Carlisle joked with a smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Esme said with a smile. She leaned in for a kiss and attempted to take in their final moments alone.

Two loud voices interrupted the last few minutes of their romantic stroll. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and a young man and woman rounded a corner so they were visibly on their street.

"Leave me alone," the woman shouted angrily with a touch of fear in her voice.

A man followed a few feet behind, walking arrogantly toward her.

"Her voice sounds familiar," Carlisle scanned his thoughts and looked at Esme, "She's an intern at the hospital."

The man grabbed her arm and she pulled herself free from his grasp. "I don't know you! I don't want to know you!"

"I'm John," he said, visibly drunk and becoming increasingly threatening. He grabbed her arm again, and this time she was unable to break free.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and made their way over to interfere with the commotion.

"Is there a problem?" Carlisle asked calmly.

The woman stared up at them with a look of relief on her face, "Dr. Cullen?"

"Let her arm go," Esme instructed.

The man smiled, and alcohol lingered heavy in the air, "Or else what? What are you going to do?"

Carlisle stepped between them, "We don't want any trouble. Go home. Get a good night's sleep."

He let go of her arm and stepped up in Carlisle's face. Esme took the girl protectively behind them and tried to comfort her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, smiling.

"We're going to take the girl home safely," Carlisle said, he went to turn around and the man took a swing, connecting with Carlisle's jaw. Esme flinched, despite knowing he hadn't been hurt by the action. She still hated to see someone act violently toward her husband.

The man stood amazed at the lack of reaction Carlisle had to his punch, then stared down at his hand and yelled out in anguish, gripping it with the other hand.

The intern stared at Carlisle, in her own state of disbelief that he hadn't appeared to be hurt. She looked to Esme to see her expression.

"John," Carlisle said, "You'll need to go to the hospital," he looked at the drunken man's hand and examined it, "It appears to be broken."

A string of curse words left the man's mouth, still feeling the pain that was shooting up through his wrist and he stared at Carlisle with fear in his eyes before fleeing.

Carlisle turned to Esme then looked at the girl, "We'll give you a ride home safely, if you'd like."

"Yeah," she said dumbfounded, "Yes. Thank you. Thank you, both."

Carlisle helped them to the car, and Esme accompanied the young woman in the back seat. When they arrived at her destination, she seemed to have found her words.

"Dr. Cullen," she said, "And Mrs. Cullen?"

Esme nodded with a smile.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I- I don't even know what happened back there."

"You're welcome," they both said, "Esme, will you walk her to the door?"

"I'm okay," she told him, "And I'm Erin. I just don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you up?" Esme asked.

"No. You've done enough. Really," she looked up at the house, "My sisters are awake."

Carlisle could sense how shaken she still was, and how confused she had been. He knew she wanted to ask about the punch, but didn't want to press the issue, still far too grateful for their actions.

Erin got out of the car, and Esme moved back to the front seat.

"I'm really sorry," Erin told him, "I didn't mean to ruin your night, or get you involved in that."

"You didn't do either," he told her, "We got involved because you were in trouble," then added, "Don't walk alone so late at night."

She nodded, "I won't. I'm sorry again, Mrs. Cullen."

Esme smiled, "We're just glad you're alright."

Erin waved and they waited until she was inside before driving off.

Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and smiled, "Well, it was almost a care free night."

She touched his face, "I still cringed, even though it didn't hurt."

"I think he got the worst of it," Carlisle told her. He glanced quickly at the road to make sure nothing was there before he leaned in and kissed her the same way as before under the street light.

"You're my hero," she said with a smile.


	59. Quiet Happy Moments

**Chapter 59**

Bella peeked in Renesme's room as she ventured through the house to find Edward. She smiled at her now teenage daughter sleeping peacefully with the covers pulled up about to her chin. There were times when she'd wish that Renesme would be able to stay up all night like the rest of them, but she was glad her daughter got to rest her mind and enjoy a good night's sleep.

From Masen's room, Bella heard Edward playing a happy melody on the piano, and so she went to go find him. She passed through the living room and heard Esme laughing at something Carlisle had said, as he wrapped her in his arms aroud her in a long hug.

From somewhere else in the house, the sound of a cue ball slamming against a rack of pool balls caught Bella's attention. She heard Masen's voice say, "Nice break, Emmett." Emmett and Jasper had just purchased a pool table earlier in the week and began to transform one of the spare rooms into a little game room, or 'man cave' as they called it.

Edward smiled at Bella as she entered the room and had an expression on his face that matched the upbeat tempo of his music.

"Happy?" Bella asked, leaning up on the side of the piano. She smiled at him.

Edward nodded, "Very."

"Everyone seems to be in a good mood tonight," she leaned in for a kiss, which he happily gave her.

"Yeah. They do," he was still smiling, "Did you hear about Carlisle and Esme's little adventure on their walk?"

Bella shook her head, "No. What happened?"

He stopped briefly to tell her the story, "An intern that works at the hospital was getting approached by some drunk guy. The way they described it, it was similiar to that time I followed you in Seattle."

Bella shuddered at the thought, but smiled at the memory of Edward saving her.

"Anyway, they kind of got her out of the situation," he laughed, "Carlisle got punched in the face."

Bella's jaw dropped, but she quickly remembered that he couldn't have possibly been hurt, "Really?"

"The man broke his hand," Edward laughed again.

"Wow. So the girl was alright?"

He nodded, "They dropped her off at home."

"Good thing they were there," Bella was suddenly grateful that she didn't have to worry about those types of things ever again, then thought to herself, just the Volturi.

Edward pulled her onto his lap, "I was so scared when that was you in that position."

She smiled, "I could take them all on now."

"Yes you could," the smile never left his face and he kissed her several times.

In the living room, Carlisle locked his fingers together that were laying loosely on Esme's lower back. She held onto him a little tighter, and the two of them reminisced about the events that had occured over the last year.

"You know, we're goin to have to deal with what Edward and Bella are going through one day," Esme said with a smile.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked. He pulled her to him, so his chin rested on the top of her head.

She laid her head comfortably on his chest, "Masen falling in love."

Carlisle smiled and Esme felt a laugh pass through his body, "One day, sure. I don't think I'll mind when the day comes. It must be harder for Edward to come to terms with it with Renesme."

Esme pulled back to face Carlisle with a smile, "And you think it'll be easy knowing Masen will have another woman who's more important to him than his dear old Mom?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," he said grinning, "Mothers aren't replaced, they just have to share their son's attention."

She kissed him and backed away with a smile.

"Plus, you'll still have me," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess that'll have to do," she joked.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was around before kissing Esme with a playful aggression. She kissed him back and enjoyed their sneaky makeout session.

Esme finally found the will to pull herself from him, "You are quite the tease lately, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle laughed, "I don't mean to be. I'd carry on if we could."

"We'll have to make a date soon," Esme said, finding herself wanting him immensely in the moment.

He sensed it, and nibbled on her ear lobe, "Any time."

From the new found 'game room', Esme heard Masen say he wanted to hunt. Carlisle guided her in that direction, "Let's take him. The three of us haven't had a hunt together in awhile."

Esme smiled, "I know. That's because him and Emmett like to go out and cause their trouble together." She walked ahead of Carlisle, and he pulled her back gently for a moment, "I love you," he told her.

She put a hand on his face, "I love you, too, Carlisle."

They walked to get Masen and went out for a meal.


	60. Nessy & Jake

**Chapter 60**

A light rain had begun to fall and Esme was about to make her way in from the balcony that stretched out from her room. She had been out there for the last hour, enjoying the night air and some personal space. The rest of the family had gone hunting, aside from Carlisle who was due home from work soon, and Renesme who Bella and Edward had taken to visit Charlie hours before.

Just as she was about to return inside, a fluttery laughter rang through the night air. Esme returned to the edge and leaned over the railing slightly, noticing Renesme and Jacob making their way toward the front steps of the porch.

They must have let her go with Jacob, Esme thought to herself. As much as she wanted to give her granddaughter her well deserved privacy, Esme couldn't help but watch the slightly awkward moment between the two of them by the door.

Jacob smiled and though Renesme's back was to her, she could tell she was smiling too. "Well, you can come back for Seth's birthday tomorrow if you want," Jacob told her.

"Okay, yeah that sounds great," Renesme said back, unable to hide the giddiness in her voice.

They stood in silence for a moment, and Esme heard Jacob try to break it with a fake clear of his throat. "Good night, Nessy," Jacob said, "Ask your parents if it's okay first, and if it is, I'll swing by and pick you up tomorrow around three. Maybe four."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure," Renesme told him, "Are we going to have another fire?"

"That's how we party on the reservation," Jacob told her with a smile.

"I love the bonfires," Renesme said.

"They're definitely fun." There was another moment of silence. Esme felt so guilty spying on Renesme and Jacob, but she couldn't help herself. Jacob grinned and gave Renesme a long, tight hug, "Goodnight, Ness."

Renesme wrapped her arms around him, "Goodnight." They went to part, letting their faces linger toward each other's. Jacob smiled and looked down shyly. When he brought his eyes back up, Renesme leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. It was short and sweet, and by the look on Jacob's face, happily unexpected. Esme smiled to herself and made her way back inside, still eagerly listening to their conversation.

"I'm sorry," she heard Renesme say. Her voice had a mixture of excitement, fear of rejection and total and utter happiness.

A short snicker left Jacob's mouth, "Wow, Ness. I -"

"I'm sorry if I made that awkward," Renesme said.

"It's not at all awkward, Ness," Jacob told her, "I'm glad you did that, because I was a little too chicken to. Mainly because of your mom and dad," he confessed. They both laughed together.

"So that was okay?" Renesme asked.

Esme could tell that Jacob had kissed Renesme again. There was a few second pause before he answered, "Does that answer your question?"

A short sigh escaped Renesme's mouth.

"Good night Renesme," Jacob said, "I'll text you in the morning."

"Okay, Jacob."

"Goodnight," he said again.

"Goodnight." A moment later, Esme heard the door open and Renesme made her way into the house. She heard the refrigerator open and a soda can pop. The television went on shortly after and she could tell Renesme had made herself comfortable on the couch.

Esme casually made her way down the stairs, "Hey Nessy," she said, "How was your day at Charlie's?"

Renesme smiled from ear to ear, "It was great."

"Good," she smiled back.

Renesme fidgeted on the couch, and Esme could tell she wanted to get it off of her chest that she had kissed Jacob. She glanced back and forth between the TV and Esme. Finally, she muted the TV and Esme looked toward her. "So," Renesme started. She didn't say much more.

Esme laughed, "So?"

"You know, don't you?" Renesme asked with a grin.

"Know what?" She couldn't keep a smile from her own face.

Renesme laughed, "I kissed Jacob. Just now."

Esme couldn't lie, "I could overhear your conversation."

"It's only you here, right?"

She nodded.

"Good," Renesme said, "I'll have to talk to Alice and Rose about it later And I'm really glad none of the guys are here." Renesme's glow was contagious, and Esme found herself feeling as happy as her granddaughter. "That was so..." she couldn't find the right words, but her expression gave it away, "It was great."

"Are you glad you waited a little while?" Esme asked.

Renesme nodded quickly, "I'm so glad. I'm so happy." She looked at the clock, "I'm not tired, but I want to try to sleep before Dad gets home. I don't want him to read my thoughts and get mad. I'm too happy tonight."

Esme felt a little bad for Renesme, unable to keep the little moments of her life private that should remain that way. She knew it wasn't Edward's fault, and he'd unwillingly be able to pick through every detail of his daughter's first kiss. She knew it was no picnic for him either.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Esme pretended to zip her lip, "I won't say a word to your dad."

"Thanks," Renesme hugged Esme. She quickly finished the soda she was drinking.

Carlisle entered the house and hung his jacket. Renesme smiled at him as she was about to turn in for the night, "How was work?"

"It was good," he said, returning the smile.

Renesme fluttered her way upstairs. When she was gone, Carlisle looked at Esme with a touch of confusion, "What was that about?"

Esme shrugged with a smile, and Carlisle grinned. "I'm guessing something with.." He let his voice taper off.

Esme nodded and found a pen and paper, scribbling the words, Ness kissed Jacob.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows and nodded. Esme mouthed the words, 'don't say anything.'

He shook his head, as if to agree to her request.

"How was your day?" Esme asked.

"Fine. Better now," he smiled and kissed her, then whispered, "Should we leave so Edward can't read our thoughts? About Renesme I mean."

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything to him," Esme whispered, "So maybe we should."

"Another walk?"

Esme nodded, "Sure."

Carlisle held out his arm and they made their way to the car.


	61. Charlie

**Chapter 61**

Alice sat frozen in terror. She couldn't get the words out fast enough. Edward read her mind, and panic struck his face. He and Bella had just joined Alice and Jasper in a hunt, and had only left Charlie's house about a half hour before.

"Go now!" Alice choked out.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and they darted off together. She was confused and now panic stricken, herself.

"What is going on Edward?" she asked frantically as the wind blew her hair back in all different directions.

"It's Charlie."

"What! What about him?"

"We have to get to him now."

"What is happening Edward?" Bella screamed as they continued to run.

Edward didn't look at her, but owed it to her to know what Alice had seen, "He's been bitten."

"What!?"

"Or, he's about to be. Alice was unsure, but it's happening."

"No," Bella screamed, "No!"

"Alice is gathering everyone else."

"Who did it? Who's the vampire?"

"Her thoughts were jumbled, but I think it's Gianna. Aro's..." His voice trailed off, not knowing what to call her.

Bella wanted to cry. She didn't want Charlie to have to deal with this, and she didn't want him to feel the pain of the transformation. Moments later, she could see their house coming into view through the trees.

"Charlie!" Bella screamed, "Dad!" She and Edward made their way to where Charlie was beginning to scream on the ground. His left hand clutched his right forearm, and a wound in the shape of teeth marks had formed.

"We're in time," Edward told Bella. The huddled over him.

"Dad," Bella said frantically, "It's going to be okay."

His face was covered in pain with the smallest look of confusion.

"Do it, Bella," Edward instructed.

She looked at him with fearful eyes, "Edward, I-"

"Do it!"

Bella scanned the world around her, that was now spinning.

"Hurry, Bella." Edward told her.

Bella dropped herself to the wound on her father's arm. She hadn't tasted human blood since she was human, and was forced to in order to keep her and unborn Renesme alive. The smell of it drove her wild at times, but like the rest of them, she had ignored it. Until now, she never really knew what it felt like to actually crave it. Now, she felt a sort of high that she imagined only vampires could feel.

Blood rushed out of Charlie's arm and into Bella's mouth. She was blinded by red; the redness of blood. It's all she saw, it's all she wanted. The look on Charlie's face was all but a blur, as were Edward's words somewhere in the background. She was focused; focused on the thirst, focused on the taste, on the way it made her feel.

"Stop!" Edward screamed.

To Bella, his voice was barely visible, but it was there. Somewhere he made sense.

"Bella! You're going to kill him. You're going to kill Charlie!"

Charlie, Bella thought to herself. She was latched to his arm. Her father's face came back into focus, looking weak and confused. She immediately found the will to release his arm, and Edward's arms wrapped around her and lead her away.

"You did good," he said, "You did good."

Bella looked over her shoulder at her father gasping for air as live began to flow back though his veins. She hadn't even realized how fast the others had gotten there. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were gathered around him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bella asked as Edward continued to bring her away from him.

He wiped blood from her mouth with his sleeve, "Yes. You did great Bella."

"I heard you say I was killing him," she said concerned.

"He's fine now. Look at him."

Bella looked back again. Charlie was sitting up looking dazed and confused.

"Edward, did I almost kill him?"

He shook his head, "No. You stopped," he laughed to make her feel better, "Even sooner than I did when saving you from James."

She sighed and looked toward Charlie again, "What are we going to do now?"

Edward looked at him, too, "Well," he started, "We were thinking about telling him anyway."

"He does already know about Jacob," Bella said, trying to make herself feel better. She started walking back toward him, and Edward put a hand in front of her. She looked him in the eye, "I'm okay."

The promising look gave Edward enough assurance to let her go. He accompanied her back to the group.

"Dad," she said, giving him a big hug, "Dad. I love you."

Charlie hugged her a little tighter than normal, "I love ya, Bells," he said.

She never wanted to let him go. He was so fragile and so.. human.

Charlie remained sitting on the ground, looking up at everyone. His eyes made their way back to Bella, "What's going on?"


	62. A Full Explanation

**Chapter 62**

Charlie sat in a big, comfy chair in the Cullens' living room sipping a cup of coffee. Everyone was gathered close by, except for Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, who stayed behind to sniff out the house. Carlisle had convinced Masen to go with Emmett in order to keep him distracted from the situation. Although he did not crave human blood, he did not want to take any chances.

Carlisle and Bella sat immediately across from Charlie, who seemed to be sipping his coffee in order to keep from asking the million questions that were running through his mind. Edward had insight to all of it. The term 'vampire' crossed his mind over and over. Occasionally there was another idea, or thoughts of himself being completely nuts, but the reoccuring theme in Charlie's mind was more than just accurate. It was dead on correct.

Carlisle had wrapped his arm, and got him bandaged up. Charlie's eyes kept drifting to the red and white wrapping as he sipped from the mug.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie took a long swig, then answered, "Good. Good."

"Good," Carlisle responded similarly. He looked over at Bella, which caused Charlie to do the same.

There was a long, uncomfortably and edgy silence. Alice saw Charlie shiver slightly and brought him over a blanket, placing it over his shoulders.

"Thank you, Alice," Charlie said. He forced a smile.

Charlie found himself feeling like some kind of animal at the zoo, with everyone staring at him and waited to see what he would do next. He never enjoyed being the center of attention, so the mood made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He decided to end the agony and speak his true thoughts.

"So, Jacob's a werewolf," Charlie stated dryly, nodding to himself, knowing he was right.

There were nods all around, and Bella answered, "Yes."

"Uh huh," he looked aound the room, "I was, uh, bit by someone. By something. Someone?"

"Charlie," Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Are there things like..." Charlie paused and continued, finding himself to be crazy, "Are there vampires? Well, I mean not vampires, but..." He was embaressed to let the words leave his mouth.

Carlisle looked to Bella, almost giving her a look of 'go ahead and tell him.'

"Bella?" Charlie asked, "Tell me what's going on Bells."

Bella looked down and back up, "Dad," she sucked in a breathful of air, "You were bitten by a..."

He turned an ear in her direction, as if to make sure he was about to hear her correctly.

"By a - a..."

"A vam.." Charlie started, and Bella finished the word with him, "..pire."

Edward read his thoughts. He wanted to know if it was one of them that did it. He thought it might have been Bella, but the thought quickly left his mind. He wanted to know if he was surrounded by vampires.

"Charlie," Edward said, "You were bitten by a vampire named Gianna. She's not with us. She's with a coven we try not to associate with."

"So," Charlie started, "So, you're all, as well, you know."

"Yes," Carlisle stated, joining the conversation.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

Bella nodded, "Yes, Dad. But listen, it's not how you're picturing it. We don't get blood from humans, only animals. We help humans."

Charlie was in a state of shock. Bella knew she was throwing way too much at him, but she couldn't stop. Her words just flowed out of her mouth faster than Charlie's blood had flowed out of his arm.

"Our eyes, they're all golden. They're golden because we only eat animals. You'll know the ones who feed on humans because their eyes are red."

Charlie didn't talk. He took it all in, sipping his coffee still.

Alice tried to ease his mood, "Can I get you some more coffee Charlie?"

He stared up at her, as if seeing her for the first time, "Sure, Alice. Thank you."

She smiled and took his cup and went to refill it.

"So Alice is a vampire too?" Charlie asked, taking extra long to get all the words out.

"Yep," Alice called, peeking her head out of the kitchen with a smile.

Charlie took in a deep breath, and for a second Bella was scared he might have a nervous breakdown, or go into some kind of panic state, but he didn't.

"Edward," Charlie asked, "Did you turn Bella into a vampire?"

Bella's eyes widened and everyone turned to Edward. He knew the question was coming.

"I turned Bella only because she was about to, well, die," Edward confessed.

"She was about to what? When? On your honeymoon? In the spa in Switzerland?" Charlie had suddenly snapped back to life.

"Here," Edward said, "I'm sorry that we lied to you, but Bella was never in Switzerland. She was here the whole time."

"What!?" Charlie asked, "Bella..."

"It's true, Dad."

"You almost died? And I had no idea?" He was frantic, even moreso than when he was told that they were all vampires.

"I didn't almost," she started, "Well, okay, Dad don't freak out."

"Don't freak out?" Charlie shrieked, "Don't freak out?"

"Dad, listen. I was still human on the honeymoon and well, I got pregnant before we left. Because the baby was half vampire, it was crushing me. It was killing me."

"Renesme?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Bella said, "Renesme is our daughter, our biological daughter. I know it seems impossible, but it's true. She ages fast and she'll continue to for a little while longer before she stops. Then she'll stay frozen like that forever."

It was too much for Charlie to take in. He felt sick to his stomach, and felt the room spinning around him. Alice returned with the coffee, but as he reached out for it, he passed out.

Charlie awoke to Sue standing over him. He had forgotton where he was and sat up fast, looking around. He was still at the Cullens, and it took him several minutes to realize whether everything that had happened was a dream, or had really happened. He looked down at his bandaged arm.

"Charlie," Sue said, "Charlie it's okay." She sat down on the couch beside him and cradled his head to her.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. Bella rushed into the room to be by his side.

"Dad, you're okay," she said, attempting to calm him down.

Charlie looked at his arm again and then to Sue, "Did you know about all this?"

"Yes," she confessed.

He breathed out heavily, "Well I was the only one out of the loop, huh?"

"Dad, it was for your own good," Bella said, "I didn't want you to have to get involved if you didn't have to."

Masen entered the room, "Hi Charlie. Are you feeling okay?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. Thanks." He looked at Bella and Sue, "Is that Carlisle and Esme's boy?"

They both nodded.

"And how old is he?"

"He'll be a year in December," Bella told him.

Charlie looked at Masen, "A year huh?"

Masen looked to be in his "tween" years.

"I don't even get carded anymore," Masen said with a laugh.

Bella was suprised at the drinking reference, but then heard Emmett laugh. Bella smiled, "Mase, do you even know what that means?"

He shrugged, "Not really, but Emmett told me to say it when someone talked about my age."

Esme and Carlisle entered the room. "If you don't know what it means, don't say it," Esme told him. They made their way to Charlie.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Charlie," Carlisle said, "I know this must be all so overwhelming for you. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"I don't even know what to ask, or say," Charlie said. He looked at Sue.

"I'm sorry, too," she told him, "I hated keeping you in the dark about it. I thought many times about telling you, but I wasn't sure it was the right thing to do regarding your safety."

"My safety.." His voice trailed off.

"Oh, we tracked the scent," Emmett said, entering the room, "It disappeared by La Pushe."

"We'll know if it's back," Masen added, "I have that scent planted in my brain." He pressed a finger against his temple.

"We'll guard your house, Charlie," Carlisle told him, "In case she returns."

"No, no you don't have to."

"That's what we used to do for Bella," Emmett blurted out.

"That's what you used to do for Bella?" Charlie asked, repeating the statement in the form of a question.

"Yeah, you know, just to be sure."

"To be sure... Right."

"Are we sure it's Gianna?" Carlisle asked.

Alice appeared in the room immediately, "Yes."

"What would she want with Charlie?"

"You mean what would Aro want?" Alice corrected him, "Aro sent her," then added, "Their child was born already."

"Are they nearby?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head, "No. Aro and the baby are in Italy."

"Gianna left her baby?" Esme asked, surprised.

"She's under Aro's control," Alice told them, "She does whatever he says."

"This was a message," Carlisle said, "They're planning something, or they're at least trying to state their dominance somehow."

"I'm almost positive Aro knows we all know about Gianna. So he doesn't care that we know he's behind the attack."

Charlie looked to Sue, asking tons of questions with his eyes.

"I'll tell you everything later," she told him, "I think you need to rest." She hugged him close and Bella could see tears in her eyes. Charlie hugged her back, still looking a little out of it.

"Dad," Bella said, "I'm really, really sorry. I hope you can forgive me for lying to you."

He managed a smile, "I want to know you'll be alright, Bella."

"I'm fine. I'm stronger than ever."

Charlie knew this was true, and believed what they'd told him about living off of animals. "How come I didn't turn into one?"

"Bella sucked the venom out," Carlisle explained, "The transformation hadn't happened yet."

"Wow. Well, this was a lot to take in," Charlie confessed. He looked at Sue, "Why don't you take me home. I don't think I can drive. Do I even have my car here? No. I don't." He answered his own question.

"Let me take you to the reservation," Sue said.

"The wolves can protect you there," Edward told him.

"You mean Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"Jacob, Paul, Seth, Sam, Leah."

"Okay. Well, yeah that makes sense." The sentence didn't sound like it made much sense to him as he spoke it. Sue guided him to the door with Bella close behind.

"Dad," she said again, "I love you."

"Love ya too."

She looked down, "Do you feel any differently about me? Now that you know?"

Pain crossed Charlie's face, "You're my daughter, Bella. I don't care if you turn into a... giraffe.."

Bella smiled and laughed briefly. Charlie managed a snicker, too.

"I'm serious," he told her, "Bella, I'll love you no matter what."

She hugged him, overly thankful for having him in her life; moreso than ever before. Like before, she did not want to let him go, or let him out of her sight.

Charlie cringed, "Too tight, Bella."

She let go, "Sorry. I'm going to meet you at the reservation in a bit. I'll look after you."

"You know," he said, "I thought it was suppose to be the other way around. Me looking after my daughter."

"Well, it's about time I returned the favor," Bella smiled, "You got to do that for the last twenty years. For the next fifty, it's my turn."


	63. The Charlie Aftermath

**Chapter 63**

Talks with Charlie continued over the course of the week. He had begun to openly ask questions, and was more or less up to date with Bella and the rest of the Cullens. Edward kept a regular tab on his thoughts, as he and Bella were typically the ones guarding his house.

Gianna's scent had not yet returned, and the family spent time brainstorming Aro's motives.

Carlise and Esme sat on the porch across from Alice and Jasper, discussing the recent events.

"Do you want to know my opinion?" Alice asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"What do you think?" Esme asked.

"I think Aro sent Gianna to attack Charlie. He probably wants her out of his hair now that the baby is born. He knew it would send us a message, making their presence constantly known, and to keep us in check. Gianna could still somewhat be considered a newborn. I'm guessing he was hoping for a confrontation, and if she happened to have the strength to take one of us out, then that would be a bonus. But his main purpose, I believe, was for us to catch her in the act of attacking Charlie, and in return we'd retaliate and destroy her."

"What, so he could come back at us for killing her?" Jasper asked.

Alice shook her head, "No. So he could just get rid of her. I think he wanted us to kill her, and that if she just so happened to kill one of us, that would just be an extra plus."

"So you don't think he'd avenge her death?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head, "Sulpicia is his true mate," Alice rolled her eyes as the words left her mouth then added, "He has no use for Gianna anymore."

"That makes perfect sense," Esme said, agreeing, "We thought he only used Gianna in the first place to keep Sulpicia safe, but his selfishness in wanting a child didn't stop him from carrying on with her."

"Right," Alice said.

"So do you think she'll back?" Carlisle asked.

"I really don't know. I haven't seen anything concrete yet."

"We have to continue the constant patrols on Charlie and Sue," he told her.

"The good news is, I haven't seen Charlie being changed since he's been bitten. The visions I do have, he's healthy and human."

"Good," Carlisle told her, "Let's continue to help keep it that way."

"These humans are a handful," Jasper smiled.

"He's like family to us, too, Jasper," Esme said.

"I know. I'm kidding."

Masen made his way to the porch, "Dad, can we hunt?"

Carlisle stood up immediately hearing his son's voice, "Of course."

Masen was about to run back inside, but Carlisle called after him.

"What?" Masen asked.

Carlisle motioned for him to come back and Masen rejoined them.

"Yeah?" He asked politely.

Carlisle pulled him in for a hug, "Come here."

Masen hugged his father.

"I love you, Masen."

Masen chuckled, "I love you too, Dad." His eyes peeked over Carlisle's shoulder, "And you mom. And while I'm at it, you guys too." He motioned to Alice and Jasper.

They both laughed.

"I'm starving, or I'm thirsty," Masen said, "Whatever I am, I'm feelin' it."

"Let's go," Carlisle said, messing up his hair similarly to the way Emmett usually did.

Esme's eyes were golden, "I think this is going to be a boys only trip. I just ate."

"Let's go!" Masen said enthusiastically.

Carlisle smiled and Esme grabbed his hand, "Be safe."

He kissed her. "Of course."

Esme watched them go. The carefree attitude she, and the rest of them, had the other day had all but diminished.

"Esme," Alice said, "I don't think Aro wants anything to do with harming us, or Masen."

She nodded, "I know. I think your feelings are accurate."

"I just wanted to reassure you. I haven't seen any trouble our way."

"Thanks Alice."

"And if we have to take her down," she said, looking at Jasper, referring to Gianna, "Then we'll take her down. We took on a whole newborn army. One sassy Italian vampire shouldn't be a problem."

Esme nodded in agreement, but hoped deep down that Gianna wouldn't return. She didn't want their family to have to go through another battle, because that meant there were risks of losing someone.

"I'm going to the reservation," Alice said. She kissed Jasper quickly.

"What for?" He asked.

"I want to make sure Charlie's okay. I know Bella and Edward are there, but I want to talk to him."

Jasper looked a little edgy. He only went to the reservation when it was necessary, or if everyone else was going. It was nothing personal, he just felt more comfortable off of their land.

"You can stay," Alice smiled, "I'll only be a little while. Keep Mama company." She smiled at Esme and disappeared into the woods.

When Alice arrived to Sue Clearwater's house, Bella and Edward sat protectively around Charlie.

"Hi everyone," Alice said entering the living room after Sue had let her inside.

"Hi Alice," Charlie said.

Bella and Edward gave her friendly waves.

"You know, you two don't have to be my bodyguards every minute of the day," Charlie told them.

"Yes we do, Dad." Bella told him.

He was about to disagree, but he decided not to. Edward saw this in his thoughts and held back a little laugh.

"Charlie," Alice said. She sat down next to him, "It's been bothering me a lot to know that you were hurt, and I hope you truly know deep down that we're good... people. We would never hurt anyone, for any reason."

"I know, Alice," Charlie said, "It's just all surreal to me, still. I always sensed something was a little," he paused, pondering the words to us, "different about you. Not in a bad way, just different."

She smiled, "I know. The last time we had a little get together at our house back in the winter, we were all contemplating telling you the truth. It's just not an easy conversation starter, you know?"

Charlie saw the sincerity in her eyes, and felt it in her voice, "Yeah. I understand."

"Speaking of get togethers," Sue said, "Emily was thinking on having a masquerade. She was planning it the other day with Sam," then added, "He wasn't too into the party planning."

Alice's head whipped in Sue's direction, "Oh really? A masquerade party?"

She nodded, "She wanted it to be the tribe and your entire family."

"Oh boy, Sue," Edward said, "I can see her thoughts. You've really just opened a can of worms."

"Stop it Edward," Alice said sternly, the refocused back on Sue, "I think it's a great idea!"

"What do you mean you can see her thoughts?" Charlie asked Edward.

Edward looked at Bella, then to Charlie, "I, uh, can read minds. Everyone's mind except for Bella's."

"Yup, that makes sense." Charlie said.

"Is Emily around?" Alice asked, blinded by the thought of a masquerade 'ball'.

"Alice," Edward said, "Don't take over Emily's project."

"She'd love the help, Edward," Sue told him, "She's been dying to get ideas and get the word out. Alice, I think she'd love your help."

"Great." She smiled.

"Emily is probably at home. I can call her if you'd like."

"If you wouldn't mind. I don't want to impose on her plans."

"Oh, no you won't be," Sue began to dial Emily and Sam's house.

Alice returned her attention to Charlie, "Sorry again, Charlie."

The look on her face was true, and made Charlie suddenly feel bad, "Everything's fine, Alice." He smiled.

"Okay. If you need any answers, I'll be here to answer any of them."

"You can head over there if you'd like, Alice," Sue told her, "Emily is home and she said you're more than welcome to help her plan it."

"Thank you, Sue," she smiled and hugged her, then Charlie, "I'll see everyone later with the details."


	64. Family Tensions and Bad Memories

**Chapter 64**

The mailbox was filled with party invitations, it was apparent from the colorful envelopes. Each couple was addressed separately and Alice took turns passing them out as she came inside.

Edward laughed, "Why didn't you just give them to us? You didn't have to mail them."

Alice gave him a playful glare, "Emily wanted to mail them. It was more... official."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't you know your party etiquette?"

"Not half as well as you do, I suppose."

Alice handed one to Renesme, that also had Jacob's name written on it. Edward stared at the label, and Bella nudged him a little extra hard.

"We still haven't discussed this," he whispered to her.

Renesme looked toward him, and then quickly away before changing the subject by talking with Rosalie and Alice. "Can we go shopping for a costume?"

"Of course," Rosalie said, "We'll find you something cute."

"How about a tuxedo," Edward joked, though didn't have a hint of it on his face.

Alice rolled her eyes, "A nice dress, and a fancy mask to go with it."

"Maybe a tiara," Rosalie said, "You have to look like royalty."

They all giggled together.

Bella smiled at Renesme's glowing expression. Edward didn't look as happy, but didn't say anything. He tried constantly to ignore Renesme's thoughts, and the image of her and Jacob's kiss over and over that replayed over and over in her mind.

Bella squeezed his arm, "I know it's hard," she whispered, "It's not fair to you either."

He shrugged, then decided to try making light of the situation, rather than be a downer, "I don't think I'm going." He winked at Bella, as Alice spun around.

"Oh you're going!" She said fiercely.

Bella laughed, and Edward smiled. "Just kidding, Alice. You know, you reminded me of Rosalie just then."

Rosalie's smile, turned to a scowl and she made a face at her brother.

"Stop causing trouble, Edward," Esme told him, "Let your sisters have some fun. This is going to be great."

"I guess it is the witching season," Bella said.

"I went to one of the first masquerades a long time ago," Carlisle said, "It was one that The Volturi crashed," he shuddered, "Let's hope this one can turn my visions around as to what they're suppose to be like."

"My masquerade will be unforgettable," Alice assured him, "In a good way."

"Oh now it's your masquerade," Edward continued to taunt her, "What about Emily?"

"Edward, you are being quite the you know what today," Alice said with a grin.

"Enough," Esme said, "Masen is already picking up everyone's habits." She smiled to herself.

Masen appeared with Emmett, "I didn't get an invitation," he told them.

"I think you're hanging back with Seth," Emmett told him.

"Come on," he pleaded, "Why?"

"I'm like thirteen, right?"

"Your voice hasn't changed yet," Emmett teased, "So unless it changes by..." he looked down at the invitation in Rosalie's hand, "By Saturday, you're not allowed."

Masen rolled his eyes and looked to Carlisle and Emmett, "It's not like I have a bed time."

"We'll see," Esme said.

"Great," he moaned, "That means no."

"Masen," Carlisle said, "Don't give your mother the attitude."

"Me and Seth will just crash it," he told them.

"You know," Esme said, "I was thinking about letting you come, but now..."

Masen groaned and made his way out of the room, "Fine, I'll just stay home," his voice called when he was out of sight.

Esme looked at Carlisle, and he knew it meant she wanted him to follow Masen. He got up from from where he was sitting and made his way to find his son. The lack of privacy from their exceptional hearing let everyone know that Masen was in big trouble.

Bella rarely saw Carlisle upset, but the tone of his voice said it all. Masen argued back momentarily, before finally giving in and just listening.

Renesme looked at Bella, then to Rosalie and Alice.

"Shopping?" Alice said to break the tension.

Bella nodded.

"I'll drive," Renesme volunteered.

"Drive?" Edward laughed.

"Jacob's been teaching me."

Bella saw anger pass through Edward's eyes, and Bella jumped in before he could say anything, "I'll let you drive," she said, "But only if you let us take you driving from now on. I know Jacob's trying to help, but that's still our job." She pointed to her and Edward.

Renesme nodded, "Okay. I only went with Jacob twice, and it was after me and you already drove around a little."

Edward looked at Bella, "You took her driving?"

She felt guilty, "A couple times," then added, "With Charlie."

"Oh stop it, Edward," Rosalie said, "Bella doesn't have to run every single thing by you. It's not 1920 anymore."

"Stay out of it, Rosalie," he said angrily, "It's not your business."

"Let's go," Alice said, pulling whoever she could by the arms. They headed toward the door. Rosalie and Edward exchanged furious glances toward one another for an extra couple of seconds. Bella looked over her shoulder at him as they left and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

Jasper put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fine Edward."

"Yeah if it makes you feel any better," Emmett chimed in, "Rose doesn't run anything by me. Ever." He looked at Jasper and the two of them laughed.

Esme looked at the three of them, still listening to Masen pleaded with Carlisle in the other room, "You three need to start holding Masen accountable," she told them, "I don't want him to think it's okay to act..."

"Bratty," Jasper laughed.

"Exactly," Esme said, not laughing. "Emmett, he looks up to you the most. So you'll probably have the best hold on him. If he says or does something with you, set him strait. I know we do it all the time, but if it came from someone other than his parents, it might sink in a little more."

"Alright," Emmett said sincerely, "I can do that. I'd feel bad yelling at the little guy."

"You don't have to yell at him," Esme said, "Just tell him to stop if he's doing something wrong if he's ever with you." She looked down at the party invitation again.

"What do you think about the driving thing?" Edward asked Esme.

She shrugged, "If Bella was with her, I don't really see a problem. But I do understand what you're feeling by her not running it by you first. I was a little mad at Carlisle when he took Masen to hunt without telling me, but it wasn't a big deal. We talked, it was fine."

He nodded.

"Sucks that your daughter's dating a werewolf, huh?" Emmett said with a smile.

Edward looked at him and didn't say anything. Jasper grinned to himself.

"Why don't you three go look for costumes of your own," Esme suggested, trying to break the growing tension that was lingering in the house.

"Why, you want some alone time with Carlisle?" Emmett laughed. Jasper snickered. He had been trying to control his laughter at the constant little outbreaks of frustration that had occurred between his family members over the last twenty minutes. He recognized the same feeling in Esme's expression after Emmett's comment.

"I was thinking more so you don't feel the wrath of what I'm feeling right now, Emmett," her voice was stern, but all of them knew there was a softness underneath.

"Let's go," Jasper said, he pushed Emmett and Edward in the direction of the door.

"Fine," Edward agreed, "I'm driving."

"No way lead foot," Jasper joked.

"Take the Jeep," Emmett instructed.

"No, the Volvo," Edward protested.

"I like the Jeep better," Emmett said.

"Guys!" Esme shouted, "Stop the arguing." She went to the key ring and picked up a set of keys without looking. "Whoever's keys are in my hand is what you're taking."

Jasper reached for them and smiled, "Jeep."

Edward rolled his eyes and the three of them left the house. Esme plopped herself down on the couch and put her feet up.

Carlisle returned to the living room, looking aggrivated and tired. He looked at Esme and shook his head.

She held her arms out, with a similar expression, "I know. Come here."

He made his way to the couch and let her baby him for a few minutes, laying his head on her stomach and stretching out.

Esme closed her eyes and put her arms around him, gently stroking his hair, "I guess we're no different from other families in this sense."

"I thought I'd faced every challenge there was to face," he told her. A laugh escaped his mouth, "I guess not, huh."

She laughed, "You have to admit that this is the best challenge, though. Even in these moments."

"Yeah," he agreed, looking up at her, "But it's so much easier when he's just..."

"Behaving," she said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." He put his head back down on her and closed his eyes. His mind drifted back to the first and only masquerade ball he'd attended. The events of the night made him feel uneasy, and he tried his best to shake the bad feelings that lingered with the thoughts of the party. He knew it was unfair to Alice and everyone who was taking the time to plan and make it a wonderful night.

"What else is bothering you?" Esme asked.

"Nothing," he told her.

"You sure?"

"It's nothing," he said, not moving from his place. He didn't want to look her in the eyes and try to fib about gut feeling he was experiencing. He tried to let his rational thoughts take over, "I just had a bad experience at the last one of these things I went to, that's all."

"We don't have to go, Carlisle," Esme told him reassuringly.

He sat up and looked at her, "Don't be silly. It was centuries ago," he laughed and felt rediculous that the moment still bothered him.

"I'm serious," she said, "It doesn't matter how long ago it was."

His smile reassured her, "We'll have a great time. This is much different. It'll be our family there. The tribe. In Forks..."

Esme cradled his face with one hand, then brushed his hair back, "Well, think about it. We have all week to decide. We can stay back with Masen."

"Thank you, Esme," he signaled for her to give him a kiss. She leaned in and kissed him once. "But, I've already made up my mind," he continued, "We'll go and we're going to have a great time."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

They heard Masen shuffling around in his room, probably going stir crazy from the punishment.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Esme said.

Carlisle nodded, "Okay."

He stretched back out the full length of the couch and looked up as she was about to go, "You're a great mother, Esme."

She smiled and left the room, leaving Carlisle to his thoughts.


	65. Masquerade Part 1

**Chapter 65**

Esme adjusted Carlisle's tie and completed his outfit with a top hat. "You look sexy," she smiled, wanting to keep the mood for him as light as possible.

He smiled, and kissed her, then lead her far enough away from him so he could admire the way she looked in her outfit. Esme playfully did a full turn and smiled at him.

Carlisle brought her back to him.

"You're sure about going?" She asked, lingering inches from him.

"I'm sure," he said, "Thank you for asking."

They shared a long, intimate kiss.

A quick double knock at the open door caught their attention.

"Sorry," Edward said from the doorway, wearing a very authentic looking costume, "I was just checking to see if you guys were ready to go."

"We're ready," Esme said with a smile.

When they didn't part from each other's arms, Edward said, "I'll meet you downstairs in a few."

Carlisle tilted Esme's chin toward his face again and kissed her again.

"I'm ready," Masen said from downstairs, "And I call riding with Emmett."

Esme pulled herself from Carlisle, "You said he could go?"

He smiled, "You said it was up to me, right?"

She smiled back, "Yes. I just didn't know what the final verdict was."

"He kind of had a point about the bed time thing," Carlisle laughed, "There's really no reason to keep him from going. And I think we got Seth Clearwater the go ahead also."

"Where'd Masen get the costume?"

"Alice," he told her, then admired her some more, "You're so beautiful Esme."

The look in his eye could not be mistaken. Their recent agreement for some alone time had been put on hold after the events occurred with Charlie and Gianna.

"We should tell everyone we'll meet them there," Carlisle laughed, "But I wouldn't want to ruin your costume."

Esme could tell he was serious. "It only takes a second to throw it on.. or off."

Edward reappeared at the door, "We're going to meet you guys there. I suggested we all pile into the Jeep," he smirked, "You'll have to take your own car because there's not enough room," he began to leave then added, "And Masen's already in the car, so you're good." He disappeared as quickly as he came.

They looked at each other and laughed a little bit.

Carlisle looked at his wife's flawless outfit, "I don't want you to have to get ready all over again. You look amazing." No longer than a second after the sentence left his mouth, Esme's dress was on a hanger on the door frame, and she was back in his arms.

He smiled, and Esme kissed him. Carlisle pulled her close and felt her take his hat off and toss it onto a chair in the corner of the room. Neither of them cared about being a few minutes late to the party.

Emmett pulled the Jeep up to a large, old mansion after following Alice's directions.

"We're here!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa," Masen said, leaning forward in between the two front seats, "That's awesome."

They piled out of the Jeep and walked up the set of front steps between a set of pillars. Music could be heard pumping from inside.

Each of them grabbed boxes full of things to add to the set up that Alice and Emily had been busy putting together over the course of the last few days. There were some picky foods, bottles of typical human wine, their homemade wine blends, and tons of soda and water.

Alice and Jasper lead the way and entered the beautiful estate with the rest of them close behind. Bella looked around at everyone, and thought they looked like royalty from centuries ago. There was a certain mystique she loved about a masquerade theme and thought it was particularly fitting for their family.

The main room was dimly lit and set a perfect mood for the party. Chandeliers decorated the ceiling above them, and the lighting fixtures looked as if they were from a long time ago. About half of the quileute tribe was present. Renesme politely, yet eagerly, asked if she could go join Jacob.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and they both nodded. He decided not to fight against the start of their relationship anymore. Renesme hugged him tightly, "Thanks for understand Dad," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Jacob was across the way at the DJ table, talking with Seth about what to put on next. Edward and Bella watched as Renesme hurried over to him, and the two of them looked hesitant, but enjoyed a very quick kiss. Jacob immediately looked over at Edward.

Edward was pleased by his thoughts, all centered around hoping he wasn't being disrespectful and even more so hoping it would not start an arguement. Edward decided to smile and wave, which seemed to ease Jacob's mind.

"Wow," Bella said to him.

He pulled her to his side, "I might as well go with it, right?" He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Bella smiled, glad that he was dealing with it a lot better.

Emmett and Rosalie greeted Paul and Rachel. The four of them made their way to the table of goodies. Emmett and Paul both helped themselves to a beverage of choice.

Masen decided to go to the DJ table, since Emmett had gone to talk with Paul.

"What's up Mase?" Seth said, "Want to help me pick out songs for the night? That's kind of the job I got stuck doing."

"Yeah, I'll help," Masen said eagerly.

Seth began showing him how to work the equipment, and the two of them had a blast picking songs and trying to mix certain ones together.

Charlie and Sue greeted Bella and Edward. Bella had asked Edward to keep tabs on her father's thoughts becaus she was still leery of what he was actually thinking about the situation.

"Hi Bells," Charlie said with a smile. They shared a long hug. Edward and Sue looked at each other and smiled. When they parted, Bella hugged Sue and Charlie shook hands with Edward.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" Sue asked.

Bella and Edward looked at each other and smiled. "They'll be here soon," Edward told her, trying not to grin.

"Well, I'm going to get a beer," Charlie said, "Would you like anything?" He asked Sue.

She nodded, "A glass of wine. Thank you Charlie."

He excused himself from the group and made his way to the drinks.

"I feel like every time he's at one of these things he has a beer to control his nerves," Bella said to Sue, "I hate that we make him so on edge."

"Oh, that's not the case Bella," Sue said, "We don't really get out a whole lot, so when we do it's fun to have a few social drinks." She smiled.

Edward knew Sue believed this to be true. She wasn't just saying it to make Bella feel better.

Leah, Jared and Kim entered the party, and a gust of wind caught everyone's attention as they entered. A majority of the people at the party had to do a double take, even the Quileute boys. Leah looked stunning. She wore a medium length black dress and had grown her hair long, past her shoudlers, which was now styled perfectly around her face. She carried an extravigant mask on a stick that, at the moment did not cover her face. The make up choice of dark eye liner and lavishly colored eye shadow was perfect and almost made her look unrecognizable.

"Wow," Edward said, turning to Bella, "Look at Leah."

Even Sue looked as if she didn't recognize her, as she made her way over to where they were standing. Charlie appeared again with their drinks, also looking stunned at her appearance.

"Hey," Leah said. Her voice was neither warm, nor confrontational.

"Wow, Leah," Sue said with a smile, "I've never seen you get so dressed up. You look very nice."

She managed a half smile, "Thanks."

Charlie, Edward and Bella all followed with similar compliments that seemed to either annoy Leah, or make her feel uncomfortable. Bella had guessed a little of both. She remembered what it felt like to be the new girl in town that everyone stared at like some spectical, so she didn't blame Leah if she felt the same way.

They noticed everyone talking to Leah as she made her way over to a table full of finger foods, purposely ignoring Sam and Emily as they chatted with Jasper and Alice.

Moments later Carlisle and Esme walked in, noticing Charlie, Sue, Edward and Bella near the front of the overly extravagant room. Sue and Charlie waved. Bella stared as they approached them, both looking like royalty, the same way she had thought as the rest of them walked up to the party before.

"How are you?" Esme greeted them, hugging Sue and then Charlie.

"We're fine," Sue said with a smile, "Nice costumes."

"You guys, too," Esme said, "I see the guys have matching hats."

Charlie smiled and tip his hat in their direction.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. She made eye contact with her father and they both smiled at each other. She was glad to see him joking around.

"Charlie's fine," Edward whispered in her ear.

Bella gripped his arm and nodded thankfully, knowing Edward was reading his thoughts as she asked.

Esme looked around at the crowd, and then to the clock.

"Oh, people are still getting here," Sue assured her.

Esme laughed, "You knew what I was thinking, huh?"

"I think you were definitely the last to arrive," Edward joked.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a look, and both of them couldn't resist a smile.

"Oh, stop," Sue said, smiling at Edward.

"Where's Masen?" Carlisle asked.

"At the DJ booth with Seth," Edward told him, pointing.

They looked as Masen bobbed his head to the music that was playing. Esme smiled, glad they had allowed him to come.

"I'm just going to go see him for a second, "Carlisle told them, "I'll be right back."

He headed to the back of the room and greeted his son with a hug, "Having fun, bud?"

Masen smiled, "Yeah!" He screamed over the thump of the music.

Carlisle smiled, "Hi Seth."

"Hey Dr. Cullen," Seth said, "Thanks for letting Masen come, because then they let me come, too."

He smiled, "Well, you're welcome."

"Hey Leah!" Seth called to his sister, "Leah!"

Leah turned and made her way toward him. Carlisle's eyes widened, as everyone's had earlier. He wouldn't have recognized her had Seth not said her name. As Leah approached, her gaze fixed on Masen's and at that moment, the scowl that was almost permanently on her face disappeared. Her mouth hung open slightly, and the world around her was a blurred mixture of colors and noises. Random moments of her life flashed before her eyes, and quickly lead her to the moment she was experiencing now, like a movie in fast forward. A weight seemed to be immediately lifted off of her shoulders and she suddenly felt light as a feather. Not matter how hard she tried to fight it, she was happy. She had become so content with being miserable, that the feeling was almost brand new to her. She felt flawless and perfect, and thought the same of the boy standing before.

Carlisle stared at his son's dazed expression. He looked like he had been hit by a truck that was made of chocolate kisses and stuffed teddy bears carrying hearts. His eyes were locked with Leah Clearwater's and at that moment, Carlisle knew what had just happened.

Seth looked toward Carlisle with almost a scared expression on his face. Leah had imprinted on Masen.


	66. Masquerade Part 2

**Chapter 66**

Edward looked to the people around him, and his look made them all uneasy. Bella stared at him, asking him what was wrong with her eyes. Esme had the same look, as did Sue.

"What, Edward?" Bella finally asked.

He looked at Esme, "Leah. She-she just imprinted on Masen."

Sue's mouth dropped, and she and Esme looked toward each other. No one said anything. They made their way through the crowd to where Carlisle and Seth stood beside Masen and Leah.

"What's going on?" Sue asked.

Everyone else sensed the commotion and their focus was now on the DJ table.

Masen's love struck stare was finally broken and he looked at his father.

Carlisle recognized his son's expression, and felt a wave of emotions at once. He was happy that his son wouldn't be lonely ever in his life, but the thought of his son having these feelings of overwhelming love so early in life made him anxious. Then there was Esme. How would she react?

Everyone stared, and if it weren't for the music, the moment would have been a million times more awkward.

Finally, Leah broke the silence and stared at Carlisle and Esme, "I'm sorry," she told them with tears in her eyes, "I didn't have any control over it." She turned to Sue, with a hopeless expression.

Edward saw Jacob pull Renesme closer to him out of the corner of his eye. The two of them looked at each other, as if to acknowledge that they understood the situation of the two people before them.

Leah was trying harder than ever not to cry, and Esme pulled her in for a hug, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Leah." Tears began to flow from Leah's eyes. They were a mix of happiness, and just a overall feeling of being overwhelmed by the sudden reverse of emotions.

Sue clutched her heart, trying not to cry. She had seen Leah in agony for so long, she was entirely too happy to know that the pain was finally over and hoped their relationship over time would develop into one similar to that of Renesme and Jacob.

Esme rubbed Leah's back gently, as she continued to apologize.

"You don't have to apologize," Esme continued to tell her, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I was so rude to all of you," she said, "I was so miserable," she thought back to the time when Esme offered her a sandwich in the woods, and she turned it down, "I should have taken that sandwich you offered me that time."

Her words caused Esme to chuckle, and she knew the time Leah was referring to, "Leah, it's fine honey. I understand completely."

Carlisle watched as Masen attempted to sneak looks out of the corner of his eye at Leah. "Masen," he said.

"Yeah?" Masen looked love drunk.

"We'll have to sit down and talk about all this."

"Talk?"

"Yeah. Later on. After the party."

"Talk. Okay."

Edward couldn't help but smile, then let out a series of laughs. Masen's thoughts were jumbled and so spot on for a boy of thirteen.

"What?" Bella asked, now smiling herself.

"Imprinting is what you told me about, right?" Charlie asked Sue in a whisper.

Sue clutched his arm and smiled, "Yes."

"I see. I see."

Bella was still waiting for Edward to answer her.

"I'll tell you later," he told her, "It's Masen's thoughts." He was grinning from ear to ear.

Carlisle made eye contact with him, apparently hearing what he was telling Bella. He motioned for him to meet him away from everyone else.

Edward walked to a separate corner of the room and Carlisle was close behind.

"Tell me what he's thinking," Carlisle instructed.

"It's hard to read because they're kind of bouncing all over the place in his head," Edward told him, "But he keeps thinking how pretty she is, and things like that. He can't keep his eyes off of her."

"I've noticed," Carlisle told him.

"Not so easy, is it?" Edward said, trying not to sound taunting about it.

"I'm not unhappy about it," he said, "I just think he's very young to feel the heavy emotions that go with being in love."

"The good news is, he'll be right up with the rest of us in age soon."

"Yeah."

Edward laughed.

Carlisle bowed his head, "Now, what?"

"Nothing."

"Edward."

"He's just head over heels right now, Carlisle."

Some of the Quileute boys had gone back to what they were doing, thinking nothing of it considering they had all gone through it. Some voices Edward could gather said, "It's about time," and "Poor Masen has to deal with Leah."

Masen darted in their direction, "Dad. I-I really," he looked over to where Leah was standing, still talking with Esme, "I really think Leah is kind of... she's kind of pretty, Dad." He looked to Edward, "Don't you think so, Edward?"

"Yeah, Mase. She is."

Masen looked at Carlisle, waiting for him to say something.

Carlisle knew there was nothing he could do or say to change the expression on his son's face, or what he was feeling inside. He wasn't even totally sure what advice to give. Everything had happened all too fast. Imprinting was instantaneous.

Edward's head suddenly sprung up and he looked to Emmett, who was already moving fast to the door with Jasper on his heels. Bella, Alice and Rosalie stood protectively around Charlie and Sue. Esme exchanged a few words with them and rushed to Masen's side.

"Gianna," Edward said to Carlisle, who already knew what was happening before the name left his mouth.

Masen snapped back to reality, "That's the scent me and Emmett tracked."

"Stay here," Carlisle told Masen and Esme. He ran to join Emmett and Jasper outside.

Edward looked over his shoulder at Bella's worried face. Renesme was at her side, and Jacob stood protectively in front of her.

"Go with them," Esme said.

Edward grabbed Esme's hand and lead her and Masen to where everyone else was.

Sam was instructing the pack not to phase until it was necessary, "There's only one of them," he shouted over the music and signaled for Seth to shut it off.

The room went quiet.

"What can you hear Edward?" Esme asked.

"I think Emmett and Jasper have her," he told her, "Come on, let's go."

The large group of vampires and werewolves darted outside with Charlie and Sue in the middle of everyone. Charlie's face looked fearful, as did Sue's. Bella grabbed her father's arm, "Dad. It's going to be okay."

"Gianna's the one that bit me?" Charlie asked.

She wanted to lie, but didn't, "Yes, Dad. But there's all of us, she won't be able to get to you. I'm so sorry."

Charlie grabbed Sue's hand and she clung to him tightly.

"Stay with Alice!" Esme instructed firmly to Masen as she, Edward and Rosalie darted off to where the rest of their family was - about twenty or thirty yards to the side of the old mansion.

Jacob was about to follow but Renesme pulled him back. Reluctantly he listened to what her eyes were asking of him and he stayed behind.

"Don't phase," Sam shouted to the rest of the boys who were ready to go. Paul fought back every urge that was telling him to run and tear the mysterious vampire's head off.

Bella saw Edward, Esme and Rosalie from where she was standing, and saw Gianna being held by Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle was talking to her, trying to reason with her. She stayed with Charlie at a safe distance but could clearly hear their conversation.

"Why did Aro send you here?" Carlisle asked.

Gianna smirked at him arrogantly, "I don't questions Aro's orders," she said.

"So he didn't explain himself?"

Edward read her thoughts and confirmed that this was true. He nodded to Carlisle.

"Why should he have to? To me or anyone?" Gianna asked in the form of a statement.

"He sent you here to die, Gianna," Edward said coldly.

She smirked again, "Aro can't live without me."

"I've read his thoughts. Aro's mate is Sulpicia, not you." He began to have flashbacks of Victoria and Riley.

"Tell that to Aro," she went on, "We just had a child together."

"Let me guess," Edward said, "On the night of the conception, he brought you away from his home? It was so Sulpicia wouldn't know what was going on."

Gianna's confidence dropped slightly, but she tried to play it off calmly, "Aro took me to the most special place in Italy."

"I bet you he didn't tell you about our gifts," Edward continued.

She let a loud laugh escape her throat, "Gifts? Your gifts, whatever they may be, are not on the same level as what Aro and Caius and Jane are capable of."

"Did he tell you I can read your mind? Your every thought..."

The expression on her face was changing.

"Like right now I can see you're doubting him. You're doubting everything. Think about it. Why would he send you alone to a house full of vampires and werewolves?" Edward motioned to himself and everyone around them who had inched closer to be up close and personal with their delemma.

Gianna's expression grew dim, and her thoughts grew even dimmer.

"Why did you bite Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Because he looked tasty," she said nonchalantly.

"It's because Aro told you to," Edward said, "Alice can see what moves he makes. He sent you here to attack Charlie so we'd retaliate and kill you. He wants you out of his life so he can live out the rest of time with Sulpicia."

"Then why did he want me to have his child?" Gianna protested, fighting against Jasper and Emmett's hold.

"So in case it came out as some destructive demon," Edward heightened the last word in his voice, "That he could kill you and the thing the two of your created. Sulpicia is his mate. He'd never dispose of her. You on the other hand, you're nothing to him."

Gianna tried everything to wriggle free. When she couldn't, she let out a loud, high pitched scream. It made everyone glance at each other with annoyed faces. Carlisle was the only one affected in any way. He clutched his ears and dropped to his knees before curling up in the fetal position on the ground. His hands were pressed against his ears.

Gianna stopped momentarily. Everyone else was left unaffected. Carlisle was still curled up in a ball holding his ears.

Esme rushed to him, "Carlisle. Carlisle, what happened?"

He grabbed her arm with one hand, still clutching his head with the other, "I don't know. My ears, my head.."

Masen was quickly behind Esme and put a hand on his father's shoulder to try easing the pain.

Gianna began her tantrum again and let out another long scream. Jasper and Emmett continued to hold her in their grasp.

"Make it stop," Carlisle pleaded. His eyes were tensly shut and he fell back to his side, bringing his knees to his chest.

Bella felt her heart pouring out for him. She had never seen Carlisle so vulnerable, or in pain. It was hard to watch him in agony on the ground. To make it worse, Esme and Masen looked helpless and in a state of mental anguish that matched the physical pain that Carlisle was experiencing.

"What can I do, Carlisle?" Esme asked, trying to cradle his head to her.

Edward rushed Gianna and squeezed her throat, causing her to stop what she was doing. Carlisle's body relaxed, but he still looked out of it and weak. Bella saw Edward give a nod to Jasper, and Rosalie took Edward's place and ripped off Gianna's head.

Paul separated himself from the crowd, unable to contain himself any longer and tore Gianna's body to pieces. Alice left and retrieved some candles and a bottle of vodka to light her body on fire.

Esme and Masen still hovered over Carlisle, and with Masen's help, his head stopped spinning. The rest of the family came to his aide.

Carlisle pushed himself up on one hand so he was sitting upright. He closed his eyes and let his stray hand linger around his ear. Masen hugged his father, almost knocking Carlisle off balance. "Are you okay?" He asked. Tears of venom lingered on his eyes but didn't fall.

"Yeah," he said confused, pulling his son close.

Esme knelt down beside them and ran a hand through her husband's hair.

"Esme, I still don't know what just happened," Carlisle said.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked, still looking very shaken.

He nodded, "Now, I do. Yeah."

Bella looked to Charlie, who was in a state of shock, having witnessed all of this first hand for the first time. She looked back to Carlisle. He tried to make his way to his feet, but stumbled getting up, and leaned on Emmett for support.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Esme asked. Her voice ached with helplessness.

"I think my equilibrium is off," he said, "Everything's a little off. That didn't affect any of you?"

Everyone sort of shook their heads.

"Dad, are you going to be okay?" Masen asked.

Carlisle forced a smile, "I'll be fine Masen."

Emmett could tell her still needed his help and started walking him back to an area where he could sit.

Bella looked at Esme, and she had fear in her eyes. Edward looked to his mother, "Esme, he'll be alright. Whatever affect that had on him, it just needs to wear off."

"I know, Edward. Thank you."

"Masen," Edward said, "Stop worrying."

Masen turned away, almost angrily, but Edward could see he was trying to keep them from seeing that he was crying. His shoulders bounced up and down just slightly and Edward pulled him aside.

"Hey, Mase," Edward told him, "I promise, your dad is fine. No one can hurt him, or any of us, for good. It's fine."

"I've never seen him hurt," he said, now sobbing, "And I've never seen anyone... die like that girl," then looked up at Edward almost shyly and said in a halfheartedly cold manner, "I'm glad she's dead."

Edward hugged him close, and let the tears soak his shirt.

"Masen," Emmett called.

He quickly tried to dry his eyes and seem like he was okay. Edward smiled and nodded for him to join his brother.

Carlisle and Emmett both waved Masen over and he ran up to hug his father again, who was sitting on the steps by one of the pillars.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Masen," Carlisle told his son, referring to Gianna's death, "I'm so sorry."

Emmett rubbed the top of Masen's head to try to comfort him. He had his face buried in Carlisle's shoulder and sniffed in a few times.

Carlisle looked up at Esme, who wasn't convinced he was alright. "I'm alright," he told her, then looked her in the eye knowing she didn't believe him, "Esme. I'm alright."

They all looked around at each other, and Carlisle found Charlie's gaze, "I'm sorry, Charlie. I didn't want you to have to witness any of that, either."

Charlie attempted to shrug it off like it was nothing, "You feeling okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah I'm okay. Thanks."

The party was certainly over, and everyone started making their way back to their respective homes. Carlisle still wanted to come to a conclusion as to why he was the only one affected by Gianna.. and then talk things over about Leah Clearwater.


	67. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 67**

The Cullens house was filled with quiet whispers of the night they had all just experienced. For a night that was suppose to be upbeat and fun, it certainly didn't end up that way.

Masen seemed afraid to leave Carlisle's side as he followed him to the couch in the family room on the upper level. Where ever he walked, Masen was right there, as if he was ready to catch him if he fell. Carlisle finally laughed and turned to his son, "Masen. I promise you, I'm fine."

"You want me to leave?" He asked.

"No," Carlisle said, "No, of course not. You can spend every second with me if you want. I just don't want you to worry." He looked up to Esme who's actions were similar to Masen's, "And I don't want you to worry, either."

"I'm okay," she assured him. He knew she wasn't. "Carlisle, in the car I could see that you weren't yourself."

"I was still a little dizzy in the car," he admitted, "But since we've been home, I've gradually felt better."

"Are your ears still ringing?" Esme asked.

His eyes focused on random things around the room.

"Carlisle..."

"A little," he admitted.

Emmett creeped up the stairs slowly and waved politely. "Do you mind if I borrow Masen?" He asked, "Me and Edward want to talk to him."

Carlisle and Esme recognized the serious tone in his voice and nodded. Masen looked back at Carlisle, who nodded and told him to go. "You can come right back up when you're done," he assured him.

Emmett threw Masen on his back and the two of them disappeared down the stairs.

"We need to talk about this whole imprinting thing with Masen," Carlisle told her.

"You may be surprised, but I'm not all that worried about it," Esme admitted, "Renesme and Jacob's experience has been nothing but positive."

He nodded, "I think we'll have to have a serious talk with him sooner than later," he shook his head, "I just can't believe that happened."

"Leah was rough around the edges, but she has a good heart. She'll protect Masen whenever he's away from us. And eventually he'll be able to protect her."

Carlisle smiled, "Weren't you worried about being replaced as the only woman in his life?"

"I think it'll work out. I really do. I was thinking about it with Nessy, and the whole imprinting thing is kind of fool proof. He won't get his heart broken..."

"Yeah," Carlisle leaned back on the couch and outstretched his arms and legs, looking very relaxed. He patted the place on the couch next to him to get Esme to join him. She slowly made her way over and slumped into the place beside him. "Well if you don't want to join me, you don't have to," he joked.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes as if to say, 'you're crazy'.

"Cheer up," he said, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

Carlisle put an arm around her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Where should I start?" she told him, "What a night."

"Well, it started off okay," he said with a grin.

Esme smiled, but let it quickly fade, "It didn't end so well. I know it was bound to happen eventually, but I didn't want Masen to see something like that. He's not old enough to see death and saddness."

"I know."

"He was so scared," she went on, "He thought no one could hurt us before tonight. He was so scared for you, Carlisle." Esme's shoulders slumped and sadness lingered on her face.

"Don't do this to yourself," Carlisle told her, "We're alright. We've been through worse."

"I haven't seen you like that before. I didn't know what she was doing to you," Esme said, "I can't get the image of you on the ground out of my head. And poor Masen, the look on his face and how he was crying to Edward. He was trying to be tough in front of his big brothers." She shook her head, half smiling and half upset.

Carlisle smiled and put his nose to hers, giving her an eskimo kiss, before a real one, "It's over."

"I know," she whispered

He pulled a blanket over the two of them and cuddled her up against him. "I may just be sensitive to high pitched noises or something," he told her, "And I just wasn't exposed to it until tonight."

"I hope that's all it was," she said, finding herself clutching to him tighter.

"Well, she's gone now," Carlisle said, "Although I would have liked to have asked her more questions."

"I'm glad she's gone," Esme said, "I wouldn't want to have to worry about that all the time, knowing she could... paralyze you like that."

Carlisle was about to protest, and say she didn't paralyze him, but didn't want to argue over it. "Things happen," he told her, "I wasn't in any real danger."

"How do you know for sure?" Esme asked.

"It was just.. discomfort."

She shook her head, "It was more than discomfort. You were in serious pain."

"Nothing more than what Jane did to Jacob," he insisted.

Esme sighed, knowing he would continue protesting in order to make her feel better. "It just scared me, that's all. I've never seen you in that state."

Carlisle kissed her forehead, "Well, like I said, it's over now. We can try to focus on Masen's imprinting situation."

From a distance, two shadows moved their way out of the realm of Forks. Felix and Demetri had witnessed the events of the party, and saw what became of Gianna. Rather than report back to Italy, Felix dialed Aro's phone number and gave him the news.

"She's been taken care of," Felix stated. Demetri stood beside him, listening in on Aro's side of the conversation.

"By whom?"

"Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and one of the wolves jumped in," he then added, "And that high pitched noise she made that made Caius collapse - the same thing happened to Carlisle."

"Interesting," Aro said, his voice full of wonder, "I wouldn't call it a gift by any means, but I wonder why this ability she had only affected some of us."

"He fell strait to the ground," Demetri said, intervening, "Clutching his ears in agony. Too bad it didn't work on the rest of them. It would have been quite funny to see one reckless vampire destroy them all."

"And regain our status as the most powerful coven," Felix added sternly.

"You know," Aro's voice came over the receiver, "I know I've said it myself, but I'm sick of people thinking of the Cullens as a coven of equal nature to us," there was a pause, "Felix, Demetri.. don't do anything too disasterous, but have a little fun, be creative and send them a message."

"By not too disasterous..." Demetri started.

"Don't kill anybody," Aro stated calmly, "But let them be aware of your presence, and maybe give my old friend Carlisle another visit. He's the wise leader of their coven. If he goes down twice in a week, it'll leave them all in a state of panic."

Felix and Demetri smiled, "Your orders will be followed," Felix assured him, with delight in his voice.

"Good day," Aro said, and the line went dead.

Felix and Demetri smiled at each other again. "Finally," Demetri said, "A little fun."


	68. Aro's Message

**Chapter 68**

Carlisle was ending his shift at the hospital. He put the last of his paperwork away and found his coat. The clock read 9:00 p.m. and he was ready to get home and relax. An annoucement came over the intercom, and in the middle of the call, the microphone on the other end must have slipped and caused a slight screeching over the speaker.

The noise made Carlise's face twist in discomfort and he reached for his ear again, though the pain was nothing compared to what he experienced the night before. "What's going on with this thing?" he whispered aloud to himself, still holding the side of his head.

Erin, the intern that Carlisle and Esme had rescued, passed by the room, "Dr. Cullen," she said, "Dr. Cullen are you alright?"

He spun around to face her, immediately letting go of his ear, "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

"I haven't seen you since the night you and your wife helped me," she said, "I just wanted to thank you again for what you did. That really saved me."

He nodded, "Sure. It's not a problem. We were just glad you were okay."

"That guy, when he punched you. Were you okay from that? I mean it looked like he hit you kind of hard."

Carlisle smiled, eager to end the conversation, "I don't think he closed his fist all the way, that's why it broke so easily. And it hurt a little more than I let on. It didn't sink in until later."

She smiled, and seemed to be satisfied with his answer, "Okay. Well I'm glad you're okay, and if there's ever something I can do to repay you, just name it."

He nodded and smiled, "Just make sure you walk with friends that late at night."

"Oh I learned my lesson," she told him, then smiled and waved before heading out of sight.

Carlisle finished getting himself together and twirled the key ring around his finger before heading out to the car. Emmett's Ipod had still been plugged in from the day before, and Carlisle hadn't even turned the radio on on the ride to work earlier in the day. He decided to scan through his songs to see if there was actually something he would like. When he finally found a slower alternative song that was bearable, he put the car in drive and headed home.

The night was dreary and fog was apparent on the roadways, particularly once he got to the back roads. It made for an eeiry night, and flashbacks of the first masquerade Carlisle had been to earlier in his life made him shudder, which then lead his thoughts to the night before and Gianna's cold, red eyes.

He kept attempting to keep his thoughts on the present day, but found it difficult, longing for the company of his family to provide him distractions against his mind. A loud thump on the side of his car, made him jump and he suddenly picked up the scents of Felix and Demetri. The car skidded to a hault at the side of a road, with nothing but trees surrounding them.

Carlisle exited the car and saw the large dent on his side of the vehicle, before the two Volturi members stood before him.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," Felix stated with a smile.

At the Cullens' home, Alice began to have a panic attack and rounded up her family. As much as she wanted to keep Esme and Masen in the dark, it was impossible. She ran to Edward, "Carlisle's in trouble."

Edward dialed his father's number, and there was no answer. "Where is he?" Edward asked.

"He was on his way home from work. He's in the woods somewhere with Felix. I think I saw Demetri, too."

Esme rushed downstairs to where Alice and Edward stood. The rest of the family quickly gathered together.

"What's going on?" Masen asked frantically.

Alice looked around at everyone, and wanted someone to take the initiative and guide Masen away. Her eyes pleaded with Rosalie, who tried to get him to the other room. He fought against her, "No. What's wrong? Where's Dad?"

"We have to go find him, now." Alice said, "Like right now."

Carlisle tried to reason with Felix, "What's your reason for being here?"

"Aro sent us to check on Gianna," Demetri cut in and explained, "And he wasn't happy to hear of her death," he lied, needing a reason to pick a fight.

"Well, it wasn't our intention to do her harm," Carlisle explained, "We weren't looking for her. She came to us."

"Still," Felix said.

Demetri smiled and looked at Felix. Carlisle knew this was about to turn into a physical fight. He and Felix crouched defensively at the same time, while Demetri stood relaxed, just watching. The two of them clashed, and fought with Carlisle able to repeatedly get out of Felix's grasp. He finally found himself in a position to take down the big Volturi leader, and sent him hard to the ground with his hand on his throat.

Felix's face was filled with surprise, and Demetri charged Carlisle, who was able to dodge him, though was forced to let go of Felix, who in turn got up from the ground and had Carlisle in an immovable hold around the neck.

Demetri casually walked up to him, "If I could be blunt for a moment," he said arrogantly, "Let this be a statement of the Volturi's dominance."

Carlisle wanted to tell him that they were in no way competing for the title of number one coven, but Felix's hand was covering his mouth. The two Volturi members nodded to each other and Felix shoved Carlisle hard into a tall oak tree that looked to be one hundred years old. The tree cracked in half and swayed before crashing to the land beneath it.

Carlisle tried to regain his strength, and made his way onto his hands and knees, clutching his side.

"Stop!" Masen screamed, as the rest of the Cullen family entered the woods. Felix grinned at the boy and ran full speed at Carlisle, kicking him hard in the ribs, where he was already clutching in pain.

They all charged at the same time, but Felix put Carlisle into another hold, this time with his head turned at a near impossible angle, "One more step, and I will break his neck." Felix bellowed.

Emmett, who was leading the pack stood huffing about a foot from Felix.

"We're about to leave," Demetri explained, "But let this be a message from Aro, if you've ever heard one."

"This isn't about Gianna," Edward screamed, "I can see it in your thoughts."

Demetri smirked, "When will you smarten up and join us Edward. Aro is still anxious for your gifts to be added to the rest of ours."

Carlisle made eye contact with Masen and Esme.

"We'll release him," Demetri went on, "Take one step in our direction, and we'll send Aro and Jane back here to finish the job."

Everyone still looked ready to attack.

"Do as they say," Carlisle choked out. Felix twisted his neck harder and it caused him to wince. Esme began to head in his direction, but Carlisle put a hand up, telling her to stop. She very reluctantly listened. "Do as they say," Carlisle repeated.

Felix and Demetri looked at the abundance of glares before them, before releasing Carlisle and disappearing without a trace no longer than a second later. Carlisle fell to the ground and laid on his back to gather his strength.

"Why'd you let them go?" Edward asked.

"I don't want any fights," Carlisle said, closing his eyes. His hands still clutched his torso.

Masen stood over him and place a soothing hand on his forehead. Within a few seconds, he felt his strength come back to him and stood up.

Carlisle stared at the faces of his family members. They all looked sad, and hurt after watching him suffer at the hands of the Volturi. He didn't like the attention on him, especially in that sense. "Let's go home," he said, trying to sound normal.

Edward put a hand on his shoulder, "Carlisle, are you alright?"

Carlisle looked at Masen with a smile, "I feel fine. Masen helped me out." Masen walked slowly toward his father and leaned up against him. Carlisle slung an arm around him.

"Aro was sending us a message," Alice said with certainty, "I've seen it. I've seen his intentions."

"Will they be back?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't think so. Felix and Demetri were here to check on Gianna. Aro wanted her to be destroyed. Something triggered him to attack us, but I'm not sure what. I think it was a one time thing. I don't see much else."

"I saw in Demetri's mind," Edward said, "Aro wanted to show himself as the dominant leader of a coven. People were comparing our status to their, and our gifts. He wanted to show that they were the top family."

"We've never challenged that," Esme said.

"Aro just wanted to set the record strait, according to Demetri's thought process," Edward explained, "And Aro knows Carlisle is the leader of our family."

"Can we talk about this later?" Carlisle asked politely, "I want to get home." He looked down at Masen, who stared up at him with hurtful eyes.

Everyone agreed, and Alice volunteered to drive his car back with Jasper.

Carlisle threw Masen on his back and took Esme's hand. They made their way slowly back to the house. Every time Carlisle loosened his grip just a little, Esme squeezed his hand and pulled him an inch or so closer to him. He knew tonight would not help the cause that the two of them talked over the night before. If anything, it would drive her more crazy, and now he knew she would worry every time he left for work, even if she denied it.

Their house slowly came into view. Jacob and Leah were waiting by the front door and approached everyone as they came home.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

Renesme looked at Carlisle, and he motioned for the two of them to talk separately about the situation to avoid everyone from talking and thinking about it some more. Leah approached Carlisle and Esme, noticing Carlisle's tattered clothing. "Are you alright Dr. Cullen?"

He smiled, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. And you can call me Carlisle if you'd like."

She nodded. Masen seemed to feel a little better after seeing Leah's face. "Are you going to come inside?"

Leah looked to the Cullens. They both nodded and Carlisle felt it would be a good distraction for him.

"What's your name?" Masen asked with a warm smile.

"Leah."

"I never really saw you with Jake and everyone before the other night," he said, "I'm Masen."

Leah smiled, "Yeah I know."

They headed into the house. Carlisle held the door and went to enter behind them. Esme grabbed him and pulled him to her in a long hug. He hugged her back. Carlisle's eyes met Leah's for a brief second before she looked away, trying not to stare.

"Esme, I know this isn't helping my case after last night's conversation," he said into her ear, "But don't let this worry you."

"What if we didn't get to you in time?"

"They were just picking a fight."

Esme let her lips linger around his ear, "I can't live without you, Carlisle."

He pulled back to face her and cradled his hands around the edges of her face, "You'll never have to."

"How do you know that?"

He kissed her, "I just know. I won't leave you and Masen."

"I know you won't leave, but what if someone tries to..." Esme couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. The image of Felix kicking him and nearly snapping his neck constantly replayed in her head.

All Carlisle could do was hold her and tell her that things would be fine.


	69. Family

**Chapter 69**

Esme sat on the couch watching a movie with Masen and Leah, checking the clock on the wall every few minutes. She knew Carlisle's shift had only ended a few minutes before, but she found herself anxiously awaiting his phone call that he was on the way home. It was something he agreed to in order to make her feel better.

Masen's chuckle at something from their movie made Esme smile. She ran a hand through her son's hair and felt very content that Leah would always be there for him throughout his life.

"Mom, have you ever seen this movie?" he asked.

The DVD case caught her eye in that moment and the words 'The Other Guys' were written boldly on the front.

Esme nodded, "It's one of Emmett's favorites. I watched it with him and Rosalie once before."

"Did you like it? You're not laughing."

She smiled, "I think it's really funny."

"Do you like it?" Masen asked Leah, "Because we can put on something else if you don't."

Leah grinned, "I've never seen it, but I like Will Farrell," she continued to smile, "I've seen a lot of his movies and this one's funny so far."

Esme looked at their smiles, and couldn't help but feel warmth knowing that both of their lives would be better because of each other. A loud buzzing sound from Esme's phone made her jump and she looked down to see that it was Carlisle. Relief filled her mind.

"Hello," she said.

"Leaving work now," Carlisle's voice came from the receiver.

"Okay. Be safe."

"Always. See you when I get there. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Esme looked at Masen's golden eyes, "When did you hunt?"

"Oh, like an hour ago when you were doing laundry."

"You went on your own?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

The thought of Masen in the woods alone with Felix and Demetri made her cringe, and she tried not to scold her son, knowing he really didn't do anything wrong. "Why don't you go with me, or one of your brothers next time," Esme suggested, "After last night and the night before, I don't want to take any chances."

Masen nodded, "Okay."

Esme looked up at Leah, "And if Leah's with you, that could work also."

Leah smiled, overly happy that Esme seemed to approve of her. The glow on her face was apparent, "Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

Esme smiled.

"Movie's on, remember," Masen said lightheartedly, "So... shh!"

Esme exchanged a warm smile with Leah, and found herself thinking how nice it was to see her smile. She was so beautiful, and the scowl that lingered on her face for years seemed to block that out. The radiant expression she now had was much better suited for her.

Emmett entered the room, apparently realizing what movie they were watching, "The Other Guys. Mase you should have told me." He made himself comfortable in a chair, and Rosalie soon joined, cuddling up with him.

Everyone's laughter was contagious, and it was impossible to be unhappy at that moment, though Esme still found herself continually glancing at the clock until Carlisle finally entered through the front door. He went through his normal routine, kicking off his shoes and hanging his jacket before giving Esme a quick 'hello' kiss.

"Dad, you ever see this movie?" Masen asked.

Carlisle watched a few seconds, then smiled, "We watched this one other time," he said, "It's funny."

"Come watch."

Carlisle kissed the top of his son's head, "Let me just get chang and I'll be back down to join you guys." He motioned for Esme to join him for a minute, and she followed him upstairs.

"So, I have to be honest," Carlisle said, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and tossing his work pants into the hamper, "I asked Edward to keep track of yours and Masen's thoughts for me today."

Esme folded her arms over her chest, "Oh really?"

He nodded with a smile, "And he called and said Masen seemed alright. Leah's been a good distraction for him."

Esme didn't say anything.

"But your thoughts," he went on, "He said you've been a nervous wreck all day."

Esme's eyes shifted to the clock that hung on the wall. It read 9:30 pm. "Well," she said defensively, "Last night at this time, you were almost killed. I think I have the right to be a little extra anxious."

Carlisle could see she was beginning to get a little angry, which wasn't his intention. He felt bad that Esme had been on edge over the last few days and so he decided to try lightening the mood.

Without warning, Esme found herself pinned lightly on the bed beneath her husband, who was now smiling above her. His hands were placed gently over her wrists above her head and he let his body collapse onto her.

"Stop being so worried," he said with a laugh.

Esme smiled and glanced over at the open door, "What if someone walks by right now?" she whispered.

Carlisle closed it quickly and was back in his original position on top of her, "It wasn't my intention to try to seduce you, Esme," he said in a playful tone, "But if you continue to be sad, there may be certain measures I'll have to take." He kissed her neck and pressed himself firmly against her, making his arrousal apparent.

Esme felt herself relax for the first time in days, and she couldn't help but let a girlish giggle escape her lips.

Carlisle pulled back and looked at her, "Feeling better?"

She smiled and pulled his face to her to give him a kiss, "Yes," then added, "If I say no, will you continue?"

Carlisle laughed. There was a knock at the door and he quickly got up, asking Esme to answer it. Jacob stood on the other end, "I was sent to come get you," he said with a sheepish grin, "Masen is starting the movie over so we can all watch it together."

"Oh, great," Esme said, "We were just about to come down."

Carlisle sat on the end of the bed pretending to put on a pair of socks.

"I think Alice is making some popcorn for Nessy, so take your time. We won't start without you."

"Thank you Jacob," Esme said, "And you and Leah can help yourself to any of the food in cabinets or where ever. We buy it for you guys."

He smiled and said "Thanks," before heading back downstairs.

Esme sat down beside Carlisle and leaned a head on his shoulder, "Ready to go downstairs?"

He nodded, "Are you in a better mood?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks," then added, "But this is why I worry so much, Carlisle. No one can instantly make me feel better about things like you can."

"Try not to think about it," he told her, " I've envisioned how terrible it would be without you, and it just gets me in a funk."

Esme nodded, knowing the feeling.

Carlisle kissed her again, and found his attention returning to her neck.

She giggled the same way as before, "We have to go downstairs," she whispered.

"I know," he said in a muffled tone, not detaching himself from the area beneath her jaw.

Esme found her hand slide to the back of his head, "Carlisle," she whispered, smiling, "You're only torturing yourself."

He climbed on top of her again with a smile, "Am I not torturing you?"

She smiled and her eyes focused to the area below his waist, "You can't go down there like that."

Carlisle found it in him to stop, knowing Masen was eager to have a family movie night, "I know." He closed his eyes and pushed himself back onto his feet, grabbing Esme's hands, "Let's go."

As they walked down the stairs at the entire family, plus Jacob and Leah, both of them looked at each other, knowing how blessed they truly were. The Volturi might have been proud of how powerful they were, but the Cullens were all just grateful to have each other.


	70. Emmett and Masen

**Chapter 70**

Weeks went by with no other words from the Volturi. Alice had let them know that she saw nothing in the immediate future that would indicate more issues.

Bella had been visiting her father more regularly, still concerned about his thougths on the whole situation, and for fear that he could be vulnerable to another attack, despite Alice's certainty that he was in no danger. The attack seemed to bring him and Sue even closer then they had been, so if there was anything positive that came of the situation, that was it.

Masen had been spending more and more time with Leah, taking turns between the Cullens' house and the reservation. He was getting much older by the week and Edward could see his thought process beginning to change. Jacob and Renesme had been keeping an extra eye out on the youngest member of their family.

Now, Masen and Emmett sat lounging on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. They had just finished hunting, and Emmett could tell he had things he wanted to say.

Masen's wavy blond hair sat tucked away underneath a Seattle Mariners baseball hat, and he folded his arms across his bent knees," I know everyone's going to say I'm too young," Masen started in a voice that had developed into that of a young man's over the course of a few weeks. His kid voice was all but gone. "But I'm ready to date Leah."

Emmett smirked at him, "She's still a little older than you."

He shrugged, "I don't care."

Emmett put a hand on his shoulder, "I know what you're feeling, man, believe me, I do."

Masen eyed him, "But..."

"But your voice has barely changed. You still got the baby face," he smiled, "Wait it out a little longer before you go down that road."

He shook his head, "I'm ready now."

"Haven't you always trusted me?" Emmett asked, "I'm not your dad trying to protect you from all that, I'm your brother. If you come to me, I'll give you the real advice," then added, "Don't tell him I put it like that."

Masen forced a smile, knowing Emmett was right, though it didn't completely change his feelings on the matter, "So, are you saying that Leah doesn't feel that way, because I have the, you know, baby face."

"Well, I think Leah will definitely come around when you start to get a little taller and look a little older," he couldn't help a laugh, "But think about it, how many college chicks do you think are out there dating freshmen in high school? It'd be weird, ya know?"

Masen nodded and let out a short laugh, "Yeah, I guess I didn't really look at it like that."

"I mean, your parents sort of have a similar story. Not quite like yours, but they met once when your mom was about 16, and she was still human."

Masen listened, never hearing the story of how his parents really met.

"Your dad was already one of us," he motioned to the two of them, indicating he had been changed into a vampire, "It wasn't until a long time later that he realized he loved her, and so he saved her and had to change her into this," he pointed to the two of them again.

"How long?"

"A number of years, but your mom at the time aged like a typical human would, not like you and Nessy do."

He looked interested, but had a pondering look on his face.

"My point is," Emmett said, "That things worked out for them because they waited until the timing was better."

"What about you and Rose?"

Emmett smiled, "Rosalie saved me. She brought me to your dad after I was attacked by a bear. I would have died, but he changed me in time. When I first woke up from the transformation, I thought Rose was an angel. And then I saw your dad, and thought he was God," he laughed, "I thought for sure I had died."

"How did you and Rose fall in love?"

"The second I saw her face, I knew," he confessed, "And I was lucky enough to have her feel the same way." Emmett put a hand on his shoulder, seeing in Masen's eyes that he longed for the same thing, "Listen, if anything can make you feel better, let it be known that you will experience the same thing with Leah one day, and it will be probably be sooner than later because fortunately for you, you age fast."

Masen sighed, "You really believe that will happen?"

He nodded, "It's more than a belief. I know it will happen, kid. You just have to wait a little."

The two of them looked over the beautiful late afternoon landscape. The sun was getting lower, but still created enough sunlight to illuminate both of them. Masen sighed.

"Come on, Mase," let's get back home, "Your mom's still paranoid about the Volturi. She'll start to worry."

He nodded, "Hey, you think those guys will ever come back?"

Emmett shrugged, "Alice will see if they choose to," he told him reassuringly, "But we always stand together, so we'll be fine."

"Why'd they attack my dad?"

"They were just looking for a fight, and I suppose it was because he's like our leader. He holds us all together."

Masen stared off and shook his head.

"It's over, man," Emmett told him, "And that's probably the only thing that sucks about this life. Sometimes you have to see things you don't want to. On the other hand, look how fast he was able to recover, especially with your help. No human would be able to do that."

Masen nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Okay, so any advice from now on about Leah, you can come to any one of us. Edward and Bella have quite the story, too."

He smiled, "Edward told me the other day."

"Have you heard about Alice and Jasper?"

He shook his head.

"Well, if you need more reassurance about this, talk to them too."

"Okay," he smiled, "Thanks Emmett."

Emmett held out a hand, and they shared a one handed "guy hug".

"I'll race you back," Masen said with a grin. Before Emmett could agree, he took off toward the house.


	71. Luciana

**Chapter 71**

Aro stared down at his daughter Luciana. She was getting bigger by the day, and to his surprise, Aro found himself more emotionally involved than he had originally intended. Her thick dark hair that had been growing in matched his, and her eyes were of the deepest mixes of red and crimson. Had he been human, he would have shed a tear on the eve of her first steps. Hiding her from Sulpicia had been a challenge, but he was good enough at manipulation to keep that under control.

The times when she craved blood the most was the biggest challenge. He knew that he was breaking his own rules, though the loop hole was the fact that Luciana was brought into the world though a natural vampiric conception. He felt the need to constantly remind Caius of this, who was still secretly unapproving at all levels. Because of his emotional state, Aro knew that a wrong move could cause deep turmoil within the typically solid core of their coven.

Marcus, on the other hand, felt more at ease knowing Aro felt so deeply connected to the young vampire. He could feel how strong the bond was, and Aro tried to downplay his feelings to the rest of them. Out of respect for their leader, Marcus said nothing of this to the rest of the family.

Luciana was making noises to communicate with her father, pointing and cooing, and wandering around the tightly locked fortress beneath the Italian streets. This was another thing that Caius despised. They had come and gone as they pleased for as long as he could remember. Now, they were forced to have to check over their shoulders before leaving, and remained in the locked premises of their lair because the child had not yet learned to control it's thirst.

Jane and Alec returned together, closing the big stone door behind them as they entered. Alec had warmed up to Luciana, while his sister leaned more to Caius's side, never indicating this to Aro. She knew that this reckless time would soon pass, and that Luciana would eventually be a grown vampire like the rest of them. Jane was confident that things would soon get back to normal for the group, and so she did not pick a fight on the issue. As confrontational as she was, she truly did respect Aro and following his orders had lead her to the powerful seating she currently possessed as a prime Volturi member. The only thing she hated was fetching the baby's food, as she and Alec just did.

"Well?" Aro asked in a pleasant tone.

"She's in the corridor," Alec told him.

"I can smell her."

"We weren't sure if we should bring her in, or leave her," Alec said.

Aro thought, and looked to Marcus and Caius.

"I'd suggest bringing her in here," Caius suggested, "We wouldn't want Luciana finding her way through the tunnels if she wasn't satisfied."

Aro nodded and waved his hand in their direction. Jane eyed her brother, who exited through the door to get the unfortunate woman that would soon become Luciana's dinner.

She was young, a party goer visiting from England, and it wasn't hard for Alec and Jane to get the woman to go with them. When Alec returned with her, her eyes widened at the elegant beings standing before her. No one was sure if she was scared or star struck.

"Who are you?" She asked, "Where am I?" The towering stone walls surrounding her caused her eyes to wander the place. She looked at Alec, who's expression was stern, and it was then certain that the young woman was full of fear.

Aro approached her with his hands outstretched, and she reluctantly let him take her hands into his. When he finished reading her thoughts, he smiled at the twins behind her.

"Who are you?"

Marcus, who had been holding onto Luciana to keep her from attacking the woman, released the girl's hand, and she ran at an impossible speed to Aro's side, standing inches away from what she was dying to sink her teeth into.

"Not yet Luciana," Aro instructed in a gentle, fatherly tone. Had the circumstances been different, one would have seen their interaction as sweet.

Caius found himself surprised that Aro was able to have even the tiniest of holds on her. She was actually able to resist her thirst at the wishes of her father.

The woman looked terrified after watching the blur of Luciana's body as she moved from Marcus to Aro at a humanly impossible speed. Her question changed, "What - what are... you?" Her bottom lip began to tremble. She couldn't take her eyes of the locking stare Aro had created through his deep, red eyes.

He smiled and looked over his shoulder at Marcus and Caius. She seemed to eye them at the same time. Caius smiled wide, and he knew instantly that it added to the fright the young European traveler was feeling.

"Oh, my young friend," Aro started, "We're vampires, dear."

Her mouth dropped, and she knew this was certain; it was true. She had heard the stories, and brushed them off as nothing but fun legends, as did the rest of the country's population. Now, she looked around feeling alone. She was surrounded by some of the most beautiful people she had ever encountered, but knew that their beauty was only skin deep. She knew what they were thinking, what they were planning. It was the reason the younger ones had brought her down here. She was about to become their meal.

Tears streaked down her cheeks, and Aro touched the side of her face gently, "Don't be frightened." He wiped a tear away from her face.

"You - your hand... your hand is so cold." More tears streamed down her face, "Aro you.. are you..."

"Are we going to eat you?" Caius chimed in.

Her eyes shot in his direction, and she managed a nod as mascara ran the length of her face. This caused him to laugh, and Jane smirked. Marcus and Alec stayed neutral in their expressions, as Aro and Luciana looked at each other. He knew his daughter's patience was running thin.

"My dear, we've all just eaten," Aro said, motioning at the vampires surrounding her.

A second of relief crossed her face, though she felt there was a catch by the tone of his voice.

Aro looked down at this daughter, then back to the woman before him, "But you see, my daughter Luciana.. she can't quite hunt on her own yet."

The sweet looking little girl before her made her shudder more than the rest of them. There was something much more horrifying about a child capable of something heinous. The dimming redness of Luciana's eyes, and look that possessed her face gave away that the fate she was about to encounter would be a highly unpleasant one.

"Please," she pleaded, "Please, spare me."

Aro cocked his head to one side slightly, "I wish I could, but I can't let the little one starve."

Luciana's painful expression made Aro nod his head and turn his back on the woman. He looked to Caius, and the two of them shared a smile as blood curtling screams filled the room and echoed off the walls of the Volturi's underground realm.


	72. Father Son Night

**Chapter 72**

Carlisle and Masen walked through town after seeing a movie together. Although he had taken bigger steps, like killing a deer with his bare hands, Carlisle hesitantly let his son drive into town, after obtaining a learner's permit. Of course he had to obtain an identification for his son in the same way all of them had in the past. Masen officially existed in the eyes of the government.

"Thanks for the movie, Dad," Masen said, he laughed, "But they don't make the undead seem as friendly in movies."

Carlisle smiled, "They never do. I suppose some of our kind are more unfriendly than we are."

They rounded a corner under a street light and a young woman slammed into them, while not looking because she was talking on her cell phone.

"I'm so sorry," her eyes focused on the two of them, and Carlisle quickly recognized her as Bella's old friend Jessica. "Dr. Cullen?"

He nodded.

"I-I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry."

He smiled, "It's fine. Jessica, right?"

Jessica smiled appreciatively, flattered that he had remembered her name, "Yes" she looked over at Masen with approving eyes.

Masen held a hand out, "Masen," he said.

"Hi," Jessica giggled, "Jessica. I'm Bella's friend."

"Nice to meet you."

Jessica stared at his outstretched hand, "Duh," she said aloud, still giggling, and shook his hand, "I should have shook it right away. Don't know what I was thinking."

Masen let out a brief laugh, "No problem."

She looked between the two of them, wanting to ask if Masen was Carlisle's son, but thought they were too close in age to be father and son.

"Well, we'll tell Bella you said hello if you'd like," Carlisle told her.

"Huh?" she asked, deep in thought, "Oh. Yeah. Totally, yes. Tell her to call me. I'll be in town for a week."

"Nice to meet you," Masen said with a smile.

Jessica felt herself blush, "Nice meeting you too." She found herself staring as the two of them walked off.

Masen looked at Carlisle with a smile, and laughed as his father smiled back, "I doubt any other one year olds could make a girl blush like that," Masen said.

Carlisle shook his head, hearing Emmett in every word that his son said. He couldn't help but laugh.

"So," Masen said, "Am I driving back home?"

Carlisle removed the keys from his pocket, "Don't speed."

Masen grabbed the keys and hopped in the driver's seat, making their way out of the center of town. "Hey, Dad," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever crave blood of people? I know Jasper had a hard time adjusting, from what he told me. And even Rose said she felt bad about almost attacking Bella when she gave birth to Renesme. Do you ever, you know, feel that way?"

Carlisle adjusted in the passenger seat, "No. I can honestly say I don't."

"How about Mom?"

He shook his head, "She was able to control it a long time ago."

"Do you think that's why I don't even really notice it? I mean we just sat with a whole theater full of people, and none of them were appealing to me at all."

"Well, I'm glad that's the case," Carlisle told him, "That was what I worried about the most before you were born. It could be some kind of evolution process. Since the two of us haven't had a drop of human blood in a number of years, you may have been born with the same appetite as us."

"But was there a time when you did crave it?"

Carlisle looked at his son, "When I was first changed, it did appeal to me," he admitted, "But I quickly learned to block it out. I hated what I was in the beginning, because I never wanted to hurt anyone. I thought I was destined to be a monster, but I suppose we make our own destiny."

Masen turned to look at him.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Carlisle told him.

"I was just going to say that I'm glad you chose to take the road you did, because I could never take a life either. I even feel bad sometimes with the deer," he laughed at himself, "Emmett kind of told me how you and Mom met a couple weeks ago."

Carlisle smiled, "He did, did he?"

Masen laughed, "It was part of a serious talk we had, so I think he was pretty accurate. Plus I double checked with Edward later on."

Carlisle was waiting for him to continue, but instead he started singing along with a song that Carlisle originally thought was nothing but unrecognizable, hard rock screaming. The chorus suddenly turned softer, and Masen sang it aloud, "I'm not searching the sky for a reason to live, cuz I found beauty right here and a passion to give. Let me give you my heart, let me give you my tears. Let me give you my life. Let me give you my fears."

The screaming picked up again and Masen turned it down a little, tapping the steering wheel with his thumbs.

"What song is this?" Carlisle asked.

"It's called Open Letter," Masen thought for a second, "By Amity Affliction."

"One of Emmett's?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It sounds like it's all screams, but the lyrics are good."

"I don't mind the chorus, because I can actually understand the words," Carlisle laughed.

"Really?" Masen asked surprised, "You like this?"

The lyrics were now past the point of recognition for Carlisle, and he smiled, "Just the chorus."

"Wait 'til I tell Em," he laughed.

"I shouldn't even be letting you listen to this while you're driving."

"Come on, Dad. I run way faster than this."

Carlisle tried not to let him see the smile on his face, as he looked out the window, thinking he had a point. He still wanted him to know the ropes in the human world, and obey the laws that were set. Overall, he had no worries about his son's ability to blend in. He wanted to send him to high school, but he felt his aging process was far too rapid.

"Chorus again, Dad," Masen said. He turned it up with a smile and looked at Carlisle while singing along.

He smiled at his son and patted his shoulder, enjoying the short clip of the song as they made their way back to the house.


	73. First Kiss

**Chapter 73**

Bella sat in the living room and smiled as Carlisle and Masen entered the house after their guys night out. She waved her cell phone in her hand, "I heard you two made quite the impression on Jessica," she laughed.

Both of them smiled.

Bella read a text message aloud to both of them,"Wow! So... why was the cutie with Dr. Cullen missing from the wedding? Or was he there and just had a major growth spurt? Is he a cousin or something? Looks exactly like your father in law (wow can't believe he's your father in law.. weird!) Anyway, how old is he?"

Masen laughed and clutched his chest, "What can I say, Bella?"

Emmett pretended to nonchalantly pass through the living room and snuck a thumbs up at Masen. Bella shook her head.

"Where'd you guys see Jessica?"

"She slammed into us when were coming out of the movie," Masen explained.

"She slammed into you?"

"She was texting," Masen told her, "Or on her cell phone, I forget."

Bella laughed, "I'll tell her you're too young for her."

"Tell her I'm taken," Masen said, tossing his hat onto the couch. With that, the doorbell rang and Jacob and Leah entered, both dressed nicely. Leah had begun to regularly wear make up and continued to style her long, dark hair elegantly around her face.

"Hey guys," Bella said.

"Hi Bella," Jacob said, "Where's your daughter?" He smiled and winked at her playfully.

She made a face at her friend, knowing he would never do that in front of Edward. "She's with her father," Bella smiled and raised her eyebrows, "They're in the other room."

"Hey Leah," Masen said.

"Hey," she looked to Carlisle, "Hi, Dr. Cullen."

He smiled, "Carlisle."

She smiled back, "It'll just take some getting used to."

Masen looked at his father, then walked over and gave him a hug, "Thanks for the movie. I had a good time."

Carlisle nodded with a smile, "Me too."

Leah looked at them as if she were intruding on their time together, "I'm sorry. I can come back. I don't want to interrupt if you guys were doing something."

"Don't be silly," Carlisle told her, "We just went to a movie and had a good night. I'm going to relax. You're more than welcome to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He patted Masen's shoulder again and went upstairs.

Jacob entered the room a few minutes later, "Hey, I think Sam wants us to have a meeting quick." He looked at Leah.

Masen felt a hint of jealousy, having been told of Leah and Sam's past. He quickly ignored it, and looked at Leah, "You can go."

She shook her head, then turned to Jacob, "I already told Sam I don't want to be involved anymore."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at her, "Leah..."

"Sorry, Jake. I'm not going. You can tell him that."

There was a short, unspoken tension that lingered between the two of them before Jacob shrugged it off, "Okay," he faced Renesme and gave her a quick kiss, "I'll be back in a half hour. Is that okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah. That's fine." He went to leave and she gave him a long hug before he opened the front door.

Right away Leah heard Sam's voice, and she made a disapproving face and rolled her eyes. Renesme shrugged with a helpless expression, and Masen stood silently to the side waiting to see what would happen.

"She's still part of the pack," Sam's voice came from outside.

Renesme and Leah exchanged glances and ran to look out the window.

"Let it go, Sam," Jacob told him. The two of the continued to argue at the edge of the woods.

Leah slammed her foot down and burst through the door to fight her own battle. Masen and Renesme quickly followed.

"Sam, I'm not going," Leah protested, "I respect you all, but I'm done. I'm not part of the pack anymore."

"It's in your blood Leah," Sam told her firmly, "It's not a choice."

"It is a choice. I'm this is my choice," she yelled, "Go have your meeting. Jacob will fill me in. He's the real chief, anyway."

Sam raised his voice, "Leah-" he started.

Masen jumped in between them, "She doesn't want to go, Sam."

Sam backed down a little, not wanting to have conflict with him, "Masen," he said calmly, "Just let me and Leah handle this."

"There is no you and Leah anymore," Masen said defensively, "Jacob can tell her whatever the pack talks about."

"I don't interfere with your family," Sam said, "It's important. She needs to come."

Masen looked from Sam to Leah, who was standing shaking her head, "Fill me in, Jacob," she said, not taking her eyes away from Sam.

He shook his head angrily and disappeared into the woods. Jacob followed on neutral grounds, leaving the girls standing by the edge of the woods with Masen.

"I'm going back in," Renesme said, breaking the silence after a few seconds. She walked toward the front door.

Masen and Leah stood in silence, not knowing that most of their family members had come onto the deck outside.

Leah was still visibly angry, and stood with her hands on her hips, slightly turned away from Masen. He approached her and without warning, grabbed her face with both hands and planted a kiss on her lips.

She turned to him, overly stunned and didn't say anything. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide.

He smiled, "I've just been meaning to do that," then added, "Go to the meeting. I don't want to cause a ruckus with your family."

Leah still looked like she was in shock and watched as Masen walked back toward the house, looking over his shoulder for a moment before turning away. She suddenly felt the same feeling that she had when she first imprinted on him; light as a feather.

A small smile creeped on her lips that no one else saw, before she darted off into the woods.


	74. A Father's Love

**Chapter 74**

****Every member of the family had seen Masen's bold act to kiss Leah. He hadn't noticed any of them had come onto the porch.

Carlisle turned to Emmett, "Don't say anything to him."

He smiled, " I won't."

Esme looked at Carlisle before a smile snuck up on her face, " I can't believe he just did that." She wasn't quite sure how to feel, "He's growing up way too fast."

" It's an odd feeling, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"He wasn't a baby long enough," Esme said, finding her feelings beginning to switch on the subject. Her heart suddenly felt heavy.

Carlisle put an arm around her and kissed her temple.

" I hope he won't just continue to age and age," she went on.

"I've had visions of him and Leah getting married down the road," Alice said, "And he only looks a little different that he does right now. So I think that's a good sign."

Esme's face dropped, "Married?"

Carlisle smiled, " Don't get her worked up, Alice."

"I was just saying, I don't think he'll get past a certain age. The same way as Renesme."

Esme suddenly felt a little guilty for her thoughts, "I'm being selfish. We didn't even think we could ever have children. I don't care how fast he ages. He's still my baby."

Alice felt bad and hugged Esme, "I'm not trying to give you a panic attack," she said, then glanced over at Edward, "Besides, Nessy and Jake will get married way before then."

Edward didn't change his expression. He just stared at his sister until she stuck her tounge out at him.

"I told the little guy to wait on it," Emmett said.

"What can you really do," Rosalie chimed in.

"I wonder what their kids would look like.. little blond haired werewolves?" Emmett said with a laugh.

Carlisle and Esme both gave him simliar looks, and Rosalie put a hand over his mouth, "We're going back inside."

Jasper snickered and Alice flicked him in the ear.

"Hey!" He said with another laugh.

"He's on cloud nine," Edward said to Carlisle, "He's happy."

"I have to talk to him," Carlisle said. He looked at Esme who still appeared somewhat stressed out, "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried."

He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled, as if to say ' I know you too well.'

Esme looked down and took in a deep breath of the night air, "Okay. I don't know why I am, but I am."

Carlisle hugged her again, "It's going to be fine," then added, "Mom."

She patted his back with her hands and pushed herself back, "Talk to him."

They all went back inside and Carlisle pulled Masen out onto the porch with him. They both were certain the rest of the family would be eavesdropping regardless, but nonetheless it felt more private.

The little light that decorated the back porch hung over them, as they sat in the patio chairs across from each other at the little table.

"I feel like this is the beginning of an interrogation," Masen laughed.

Carlisle smiled back at him, "Well, you're lucky I'm the good cop."

"Mom's definitely the bad cop," he said a little extra loud with a grin. They exchanged a laugh before Masen returned his gaze to his father's, "I know."

"You know what?"

"I know you guys saw me kiss Leah. That's what this is about right?"

Carlisle didn't say anything at first, the nodded.

"You know, I saw it to be a good opportunity and I just did it. I don't know." The tone of his voice was slightly defensive, as if he thought he was in trouble.

Carlisle leaned forward, "You're not in trouble, Masen."

Masen looked around before making eye contact with his father again.

"Me and your mom, we.." his voice trailed off for a second, "We just want to make sure you're not growing up too fast," he focused his eyes on the wooden planks beneath his feet, "But I guess that's kind of inevitable."

"Dad, if it makes you feel any better, I don't even think Leah's interested in me like that yet."

Carlisle looked up at him, "Well. I just want you to be careful with everything. As old as you are, you've still only been around for a short time. There's a lot to learn."

"I know," he agreed, "I understand. I probably won't be feeling that bold for a little while. I really don't know what came over me when I kissed her."

He laughed, "That's what worries me a little. There are lots of steps you'll take as far as relationships go. I hope you'll really hold off and have patience so you can sort of catch up to yourself; catch up to your age... if that makes sense."

"I know, Dad," Masen said, "For the short time I have been around, I'm still your son. You've showed me the right way to live. I would never be reckless with anything, especially when it comes to Leah."

Carlisle nodded, looking his son in the eye, "Come here." He held his arms out and Masen gave his son a long hug.

Masen knew that his father was more on the emotional side than normal, "We're all fine, Dad. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, son," Carlisle said, still hugging him, "We just love you very much. It's tough for your mother and I to watch you grow so fast."

"I know it has to be different. I mean it's all I know as far as normalcy goes, between me and Renesme. But I get it."

Carlisle patted his back and then looked him in the eyes, "You're the greatest thing I could ever imagine. We thought it was impossible until you came along."

Masen swallowed hard, noticing the glossy cover over Carlisle's golden eyes, "I know."

He fought back the urge to shed a tear and messed up Masen's hair, "Go inside."

"Alright," he headed toward the door and looked back, "Thanks again for the movie, Dad."


	75. Worries

**Chapter 75**

Sue needed an honest woman to talk to, and lately she had found Esme Cullen to be a great friend. It was getting later, at nearly 9:30 at night, and for a brief moment, Sue thought to herself, 'what if she's aleady sleeping'? The thought left her mind as quickly as it had entered, knowing that no one in their family, aside from Renesme, slept at all.

She quickly punched in the number and waited. When Esme picked up by the second ring, she invited her over for a talk.

Esme arrived no longer than fifteen minutes later, slightly concerned, but not overly due to the lack of panic in Sue's voice, though she did seem somewhat urgent. She politely knocked on the door and Sue opened it a few seconds later.

"Hi Sue," Esme said with a smile. She leaned in for a hug.

"Thank you for coming by," Sue told her.

"Oh, sure," she continued to smile, "Is everything alright?"

Sue nodded, "Yes," she took a deep breath, "I think I just need a little advice about something."

Esme smiled, "Okay. I'm definitely here to listen."

"I've talked with Billy over the last few days. He seems to think that those head vampires, the ones who sent the girl to bite Charlie, may not ignore the fact that he knows now that there is such a thing," she thought for a moment before continuing, "He thinks it's smart that we make him a part of the tribe, because then they'll leave him alone."

Esme nodded, "I think that could be a good idea, as a precautionary. Can you do that?"

Sue nodded in return, "Yes. I don't think it would take long."

She knew she had more to say.

"Alice," Sue went on, "She can read what happens in the future?"

"Yes," Esme told her, "But it's subject to change if people in her visions change their minds."

"Do you know if she's seen anything between Charlie and them?"

"Not since the time he was bitten. She would have certainly said something if she thought they were planning on coming back." She sensed a pain in Sue's eyes and put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll make sure he stays safe."

Sue placed her hand over Esme's, "Thank you. So, do you think it's a good idea? Billy thinks it would help, and I saw him talking privately with Charlie earlier today. I'm assuming that's what it was about."

"I think it's a great idea," Esme said.

"And you'll let us know if something changes with what Alice sees?"

"Of course. Immediately, should it happen."

Sue nodded, "Thank you," then added, "I'm sorry to drag you out here like this."

"Oh, Sue," Esme said with a wide smile, "Don't be silly. You would do the same for me."

"You're very kind, and a good friend. I wish we all were able to get along like this earlier."

"Well, we have each other now, and that's all that matters." Esme looked at Sue and gave her some reassuring words, "We won't let anything happen to Charlie. Ever."

Carlisle and Emmett had just gotten home, finding themselves in an empty house. Neither of them were used to the quiet, and it gave off an almost uneasy feeling. Carlisle had spoken with Esme just before he left the hospital, as did Emmett with Rosalie.

"Where'd everyone go?" Emmett wondered aloud. No one's scent was strong, but Edward and Bella were close by. "Edward!"

Thirty seconds later, or so, Edward and Bella were inside. "Wondering where everyone is?" He asked.

"I just talked to Esme," Carlisle told him, "Now no one's here."

"Jacob took Renesme to see Charlie, they should be home..." Edward looked at the clock, "No more than fifteen minutes from now." He looked like he was concentrating hard, but Carlisle knew he was listening in on people's thoughts, "Rosalie took Masen hunting. Esme had said she doesn't want him going alone. I can hear both of their thoughts."

"So, is Esme with them or no?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't think so."

"What about Alice? Jasper?" There was a hint of concern in his voice.

"I don't hear any of their thoughts," Edward told him.

"Oh," Bella said, "Jasper took Alice shopping earlier. Sorry, I forgot."

Edward turned to Bella, "Esme's not with them, right?"

"She told me she was home when I talked to her a little after nine," Carlisle told him.

Renesme and Jacob burst through the door.

"Hey," they said at the same time. "Is something wrong?" Jacob added.

Edward looked at Carlisle, then asked, "Esme wasn't over there, was she?"

The two of them looked at each other, then back to the rest of them, "No," Renesme said, "Why, was she going there?"

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, "I wonder where she went."

Edward recognized concern in his eyes, "I'm sure she's fine, Carlisle. She could be hunting."

He nodded, then said, "I figured she would have said it on the phone with me if she were going."

"Maybe she thought she would have been back before you got in," Bella said with a shrug.

"Maybe." He didn't seem quite convinced.

"Call her," Emmett said.

Carlisle reached in his pocket and removed his phone, hitting send on the last number he called. A second later, Esme's phone started buzzing from the kitchen table. He hung the phone up, trying not to show his frustration.

"I'm sure it's fine," Bella said, trying to sound reassuring.

He shook his head, "I can't even pick up on her scent right now."

Edward knew he was beginning to get a little on edge, especially after the surprise attack on him not long ago. "Alice would have seen something," Edward said, "They're not here."

"We don't know for sure. Alice may be trying to get a hold of us."

Bella could hear the slightest surge of panic in his voice.

"I'm sure she's okay Carlisle," Emmett said.

"What if she's at the reservation?" Jacob chimed in.

Everyone turned to him, including Renesme.

Carlisle looked at him, having assumed that Sue was at Charlie's, "Was Sue over when you when to Charlie's?"

Both of them shook their heads.

He ran to his wife's phone and quickly viewed her last calls. After his own name was Sue's and he took in a deep breath. Edward walked over and patted him on the back.

"She call Sue?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle nodded, then looked to Jacob, "Thank you for bringing that to my attention. Would you mind giving Sue a call, just to be sure?"

"Sure," Jacob said taking a small black cell phone from his pocket, "No problem."

Bella felt bad for Carlisle, sensing his brief moment of fear for Esme's safety as he made eye contact with Edward.

Jacob chatted on the phone for a few minutes, and everyone could tell in his voice and body language that Esme had been with Sue. When he hung up, everyone waited with much less anxiety. "Sue said she asked Esme to come over to talk. Esme said it was after you called her and that she's sorry if you were worried."

Carlisle nodded, "Thank you, Jacob."

"You're welcome. She's on her way back." He looked at the clock and turned to Renesme, "I have to be getting home. I'll call you tomorrow."

Renesme looked at the rest of them awkwardly, "I'll walk you out." The two of them disappeared through the front door.

Edward tried extra hard to keep his attention toward everyone else's thoughts. He focused on Carlisle's and looked at him, "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Edward."

"It's not Esme's fault. I know you were worried."

"I'm not mad," he said again, just as calmly as before, "I'm... I was just worried, that's all."

"Well, she's fine," Edward told him, "I can hear her thoughts. She's almost home."

Renesme re-entered the house and tried to avoid a conversation with her father, "Goodnight." She went up the stairs quickly.

"Goodnight Renesme. We love you!" Bella called up to her.

"Love you too," her voice answered back.

Masen and Rosalie returned a few moments later, and Edward let everyone know that Jasper and Alice's thoughts were becoming increasingly clear. Carlisle hugged Masen as he made his way to a spot in front of the television.

A minute later, Esme entered and looked directly at Carlisle, "I'm sorry," she said nonchalantly, "Sue called me and really needed to talk. I just headed over quickly."

"It's fine," he told her, "I just wish you'd brought your cell phone."

Esme felt her pockets, "I didn't even realize I forgot it." She could see in her husband's face that he wasn't happy, though no one else picked up on it to the extent that she did. Edward only knew from his thoughts.

Masen looked over his shoulder, somewhat sensing the slightest tension between the two of them but didn't say anything. He continued to watch TV. The two of them headed into another room.

"Carlisle," Esme said, "I'm sorry."

Guilt filled his mind, "Esme, you don't have anything to apologize for. I was just worried there for a few minutes. I had just talked to you and me and Emmett come home to an empty house. I guess my thoughts just went directly to the worst." His voice softened a bit.

She pulled him to her in a tight hug, "I should have left you a note. I've asked you to call me on your way home from work since Felix and Demetri came, and you've never missed a day of doing that for me. I should have done the same for you."

"I guess I can relate to how you've been feeling now, because no one knew where you were and like I said, I just started to think the worst." He kissed the side of her face several times before leaving one kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry," Esme repeated.

He shook his head, "You have no reason to be sorry."

"For making you worry."

Carlisle kissed her again, "Just send me a text or leave me a note. Remember how you said you couldn't live without me? I can't even think about living without you Esme."


	76. Home Made Lasagna

**Chapter 76**

Charlie sat at the dinner table tapping his foot uncontrollably. He felt his palms beginning to become warm and moist, though the early winter air was chilling, even inside his home. He realized this as a chill ran down his back, though he wasn't quite sure if it was the cold or his nerves. Sue was on her way, so despite his efforts to save money on the electric bill, he turned up the heat to seventy degrees.

The dinner he had prepared was nearly done, with only about eight minutes left on the lasagna Bella had helped him put together earlier in the day. She had been surprised by his willingness to go out of the box of his typical meal preparations, but thought it was simply a nice gesture for Sue. A large bowl of freshly made salad and home made garlic bread sat on the counter, awaiting the lasagna's completion.

Charlie took in a deep breath a threw two wine glasses on the table, placing a bottle Sue's favorite wine in the middle of them. He glanced briefly into a small mirror thatching on the wall in the living room before returning to the kitchen to wait some more. The clock ticked slowly, each one digging deeper into his mind. He found himself biting his fingernails and cracking his knuckles compulsively.

Finally, a sound of squeaking breaks and tires coming to a hault in the dirt caught his attention. Charlie's stomach tightened and he cleared his throat. Sue entered a moment later, immediately smelling the dinner he had prepared for her.

"Charlie, wow!" Sue exclaimed, "That smells delicious."

He smiled, "Well, I know it's one of your favorites."

Sue hugged him and gave him a kiss before throwing her jacket neatly over the back of the couch.

The two of them headed into the kitchen, where Charlie pulled her seat out and went to the counter, " Salad?" he asked.

"Please," she said.

" Lasagna just has a minute to go," he told her.

"This is so nice, Charlie," Sue said, "You didn't have to make all this."

He shrugged, " I figured you were sick of Friday night pizza."

She smiled, "I like our Friday night pizza dates."

Charlie smiled and placed the salad in front of Sue, giving her several dressing options. She helped herself to Italian.

The oven beeped and Charlie quickly grabbed a pair of oven mitts and placed the lasagna on a pair of square hot plates, before helping himself to a plate of salad. He joined Sue at the table.

"Charlie, I didn't know you were secretly a chef," she joked, "You've been holding out on me."

He laughed, " Bella helped me."

"She loves you very much."

He nodded and took a bite of his salad, then looked at their empty glasses. "Oh, the wine..." Charlie stood up and poured each of them a half of a glass of Cabernet.

"So, the Mariners tickets went on sale the other day," Sue told him, "I got us tickets to a game in May."

Charlie grinned, "Thanks. I hope you didn't spend too much."

Sue shook her head, "I don't know how good the seats will be, but I thought it would be fun. I haven't been to a professional ball game since I was a little girl."

"Well, the hot dogs are about eight dollars more than they were years ago."

Sue laughed, "I guess we'll have to eat before we go then." She continued to eat her salad until only a few stray pieces of lettuce were on her plate.

Charlie left his half eaten, eager for the real meal. He stood up to clear their salad bowls.

"I can get it, Charlie," Sue offered.

"It's fine," he said, "Did you want more salad?"

"I think I'm ready for a hunk of that lasagna."

"Well, I hope it's good," Charlie laughed, "This is the first time I've made it."

"I have faith," she smiled.

"If not, then we'll get pizza." He cut out a large slice for Sue, and them himself, decorating the edge of each of their plates with a slice of garlic bread that had been smothered in cheese.

Sue used her fork to cut off a piece, "The moment of truth," she said with a smile.

Charlie watched eagerly as Sue took a bite of the first piece. She chewed and swallowed, giving an approving thumbs up as she did so, which made Charlie smile. "Excellent," she told him.

"Good," he said, "Now I at least know it's not going to kill us."

Sue laughed and took a small sip of wine. "You know, Charlie. I'm really happy you decided to let Billy bring you into the Quileutes."

"I think it's probably best for both us, and the situation."

"Are you happy about it?"

"Yeah. I feel like I'll belong somewhere... finally."

Sue touched his hand, "You've always belonged."

Charlie let a small smile creep onto his face. He patted Sue's hand with his other one, always feeling a little awkward when trying to show his affection, though that didn't mean he enjoyed it any less.

The rest of the dinner went as planned, with lots of conversation, a few laughs and to Charlie's satisfaction, empty dishes and full stomachs.

"What a meal," Sue said, "Thank you so much. You really didn't have to cook for me."

Charlie smiled shyly and placed the dirty dishes and silverwear into the sink. He began to feel the same heart palpatations as before, and his palms had gotten increasingly sweaty again.

Sue sat smiling at him and brought her empty wine glass to the sink as she finished the last drop. "What?" She asked, sensing Charlie was a little off.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat again, "Well, Sue..." He wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead, "I just, well..."

Sue waited to hear what he was going to say, now overly curious at his nervousness.

Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box before getting down on one knee, "I never planned on getting remarried, but I do intend to spend the rest of my days here with you," he looked down at the floor for a moment, "If you'd like that."

Sue stared at him with wide eyes.

"So, I guess what I'm asking is," Charlie opened the box and inside sat an elegant diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"


	77. Yes

**Hey all.. I hope everyone who lives in New England (like me) is preparing for the blizzzzzard heading our way. Going to be a big one, so if you're in the northeast, be safe and stay off the roads! :) Happy snow day! ... and thanks again for all the reviews and for continuing to read the story. **

**p.s. - if anyone's bored and snowed in, here's a link if you want to see chapters 1-50 in pictures. go to the regular you tube site then type in: watch?v=4wIIry7EggE in the browser after the you tube URL. (just went through a video class, felt inspired) LOL, so fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 77**

Alice couldn't bring herself to stop smiling, and Edward was the only one who knew why. He nodded with approval at his sister's thoughts and smiled just as wide. Everyone else was dying to know what she had seen.

Jasper grinned, "What'd you see?"

She looked at him with a closed mouth smile and shrugged, then looked over at Edward. Bella stared at him, "Are you going to let it out or what?"

"Who does it have to do with?" Masen asked, "Anyone here?"

She shook her head, still smiling.

"Leah? Jacob?"

"Nope," she said, enjoying her secret.

"Alice, you can't leave us in suspense like this," Esme said.

"Alright," she looked at Edward, "Tell Bella."

"Tell me what?"

"You like Sue, right?" Edward smiled.

"You're not going to tell me that they're going to have a baby now, are you?"

Edward and Alice burst out laughing, "No, silly," Alice said, "But..."

"Did Charlie propose?" Emmett guessed.

They all turned and looked at him. Alice nodded.

"He proposed!?" Esme asked, excited.

Bella looked stunned, but her voice was filled with approval, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella looked up at Edward, "Good for Charlie. I can't believe he did that."

"They're a good couple," Carlisle said, "They really love each other."

"Hold up," Emmett said, "We got that Charlie proposed, but did she say yes?"

Everyone looked to Alice, "Of course she said yes."

"He's going to become a member of the Quileutes," Renesme told them all, "He was talking about it the other day."

"What?" Bella asked, "He told you that?"

"Sue mentioned it the other night, too," Esme said, "Sorry I forgot to tell you, Bella."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just used to homebody Charlie keeping to himself. He's definitely made his rounds into the social world these days," she smiled, "I'm happy for him."

"No Alice," Edward said, shaking his head.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Don't you hate it when he does that?" Renesme asked. She smiled at her father and he smiled back.

"Yes Edward," Alice said back.

"Yes, no what?" Bella asked.

"Alice is already running through wedding colors and themes."

Esme and Rosalie looked at each other and shared a laugh.

"I doubt Charlie will want a big extravagant thing," Bella told Alice.

"Oh, I know their style," she explained, "I have some good ideas that will fit them just right... if they let me help in the decorating that is."

"Tell your dad to run," Jasper said. When Alice glared at him playfully, he gave her a series of rapid kisses on the cheek until she laughed and pushed him away.

"Wow," Bella said, letting it sink in, "Charlie's getting married again," she looked at Edward, "We have to go over there. Congratulate him."

"Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Bella," Alice said. Jasper followed up her words with a wink.

"Okay, eww," she said with a smile.

Edward continued grinning, "We'll go over tomorrow."

"I have to call Sue," Esme said.

"Leave them be," Carlisle said with a smile, "Give it some time to sink in."

"Well, first thing tomorrow then."

"I'd suggest sending them to Isle Esme on a honeymoon, but that might be weird since the headboard is in pieces," Emmett smiled at Bella.

Renesme made a disgusted face.

Rosalie hit Emmett, "It's fixed. Leave Bella alone."

"Oh, I wasn't talking to Bella. I heard it was rebroken after Carlisle and Esme's trip." He raised his eyebrows.

Masen put his hands over his ears, "I'm leaving."

Carlisle shook his head.

"Now you scarred Masen for life, Emmett," Jasper told him.

"What about Renesme?" Renesme said about herself, referring to the previous comment about her parents.

"Oh yeah, you too," he said with a laugh.

"Should we pretend we don't know?" Bella asked, "I don't know if I'll be able to do that."

"We can go over tomorrow, I'm sure Charlie will tell us before we have the chance to ask."

There was a silence in the room before Emmett broke it, "Well, it's nice to get some good news. Now I'm going to watch my show. Paul let me borrow those DVD's."

Rosalie made a disapproving face and reluctantly went with Emmett.

"What show?" Alice asked.

"The Walking Dead," he said with a laugh, "I guess it's some joke the wolf pack had about us. Paul came clean, and it's actually a good show."

Rosalie shook her head, "No, it's really not. Carlisle, can you ban this in your house? For my sake?"

He laughed, "I've never seen it, so..."

"Oh, the first five minutes will put you right on my side," she said jokingly, but still looked like she wanted nothing to do with it.

"It's fiction, babe," Emmett said, "Just entertainment."

"It's about blood lusting zombies," Jasper said with a laugh.

"Oh, that's the joke," Bella said.

"I'm going to have to talk to Jake about that one. It's not funny." Renesme said, smiling.

"Oh, the dog is about to be in the dog house," Emmett said as he left with Rosalie dragging her feet behind him.

"Blood lusting zombies, huh," Esme said, shaking her head with a smile, "Nice."

"We're blood lusting vampires," Jasper said, "So, we're okay."

A deck of cards caught Edward's eye, "Anyone want to play cards?"

"Texas hold 'em?" Jasper asked.

"Whatever you want," he told him confidently.

Alice shook her head, "It's not fair playing with you, Edward. You know all of our cards."

"Not Bella's," he said with a laugh.

Carlisle and Esme flipped on the TV and started browsing the stations. Masen reappeared in the room after hearing Edward's suggestion to play cards and joined where they were all gathering around the kitchen table.

"I've never played," Renesme said, referring to Jasper's game suggestion.

"You'll pick it up," Edward told her. He started explaining the rules. Masen listened intently.

"Edward always wins," Alice said.

He laughed and began dealing the cards.

Esme put her feet up when they settled on a movie, "I'm so happy for Charlie and Sue."

Carlisle nodded, "I am too. I'm glad they found each other." He looked over at the group at the table and smiled.

"I wish it would just stay like this all the time; no conflicts, no interferences from the Volturi..." Esme said, "This is... perfect."

He put an arm around her, "I know. I'm thinking it'll stay this way for a while. But if there's one thing that comes from confict, it's that it brings us closer. It makes us who we are, and reminds us of what's important."

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right," Esme looked at him, "It scares me a little sometimes, though."

Carlisle kissed her forehead and the two of them focused on the movie.

Emmett walked in the room to see if anyone wanted to watch his show before they started, then noticed the classic scene in Titanic of Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet on the bow of the ship that was playing on the living room television. "Titanic!" he exclaimed, "Come on, guys. That's worse than what I'm watching in there."

"_This_ is a good movie, Emmett," Esme told him, "You and Rosalie should come watch."

"I'll come watch," Rosalie's voice came from the other room.

Renesme's eyes were suddenly glued to the flat screen as the two of them shared a long, romantic kiss.

"Oh no," Emmett said, "Nessy's corrupted. She has Leo fever."

They all laughed and got back to what they were doing.

"I think it's a good movie," Carlisle whispered to Esme.

"I heard that," Jasper's voice came from the table, drawing a few more laughs.

A peaceful, easy feeling lingered in the house, and Esme hoped with everything that it would remain that way.


	78. To Charlie and Sue

**Chapter 78**

Bella did the top button of Charlie's shirt and straitened up his collar. The dressy casual plaid buttondown shirt was perfect for the engagement party the tribe had planned at a little local pub. They knew Sue and Charlie preferred to keep it light and casual, with just some close family and friends, especially Charlie. It was a place he and Billy had gone to every now in then in the years past, and Sue agreed that a low key celebration was perfect.

"You look nice, Dad," Bella told him with a smile.

"Thanks Bells," he looked at her, "Sorry I didn't tell you what I was planning."

She shook her head, "Why? Don't be sorry. I think it's great."

He shrugged and began struggling with the cuffs of his shirt. Bella helped him with those also, "Where'd you get the money for that ring?"

"Well," he scratched his forehead, "I had quite a bit of money stashed away for you to go to college. I put every spare penny away that I could since you were little. Since you decided to go another route, I pulled a couple thousand out of there."

Bella looked down, then back up at her father, "How much did you save?"

Charlie shrugged again, "Almost twenty eight thousand."

Her jaw dropped, "Charlie.." She suddenly felt guilty, "You-you didn't have to..."

"You're my daughter, Bella," he said, "It's still your money. It's been in a separate account for you for years. I still add to it."

Bella shook her head, "Keep it, Dad. Go on a vacation with Sue a year from now or something."

"It's yours. It's not mine."

"Dad-"

"End of discussion," he said firmly, but Bella could see the softness in his eyes, "It'll stay put for now until you need it."

Bella knew she wouldn't be needing it, and couldn't believe he'd done that for her on the minimal money he made. She hugged him tightly, and never wanted to let go, "Wow, Dad. I love you. I love you so much."

"Yep. I know. I love you too." He took a deep breath, "Now, let's get down to this thing."

"You are the guest of honor," Bella laughed, "Can't be late."

"Right. Guest of honor. I can't just hide in the corner this time," he said with a smile.

Bella walked out with him, "I'll drive you."

"You're not going with Edward?"

She shook her head, "They're all getting ready together. I want to go with you."

"Me over Edward?" he said with a smile.

Bella laughed, "Come on."

The old pub was filled with tables of food and older rock and roll music. Small bowls of popcorn decorated the tops of each table and were scattered across the bar. Members of the Quileute tribe were already helping themselves to platefulls of wings and plenty of beer was flowing. Presents decorated a larger table toward the back where Jared and Quil were playing pool.

Bella smiled as she and Charlie entered. The mood was happy, lowkey and less than casual. The laughter was contagious all around and love was apparent at all angles. Everyone here was supporting her father and Sue. It was nice to take a look around and know that each individual was there for them in some way.

"Hey, don't you know that'll get your blood alcohol level up," Jacob teased Rosalie as she sipped on a glass of wine. He raised his eyebrows when she gave him a dirty look, that was followed by a smile. Renesme stood with Jacob with an elbow on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sue was chatting with Esme, Leah and Masen in the back corner, and Carlisle noticed them walking in. He headed strait for Charlie.

"Congratulations," he said with a smile and a firm a handshake.

Charlie smiled, "Thanks Carlisle."

Bella smiled. It was the first time he'd heard Charlie call him by his first name, which Carlisle constantly insisted on.

Edward waved from across the room, standing with Alice, Jasper and Seth.

Charlie looked at Bella, "Go ahead."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Have fun," then added, "I love you."

He nodded and smiled, "Love you, too."

Bella smiled at Carlisle and went to join Edward.

The tapping of a glass got everyone's attention, and Leah stood up onto a chair. Masen helped her up and stood beside her in case she lost her balance in the beautiful pink heels she'd worn for the occasion.

"Well, now that our second guest of honor is here," Leah began, "I would like to start a toast." The room fell silent. "Well, everyone knew my father rather well, and it really took a toll on all of us when he passed away. Me and Seth, we were left without our father and it was a difficult time. For my mother, she lost her best friend; her husband; her life partner."

There were a few nods around the room, and Paul gripped Seth's shoulder. He forced a closed mouth smile.

"I didn't know if anyone could ever come into her life and make her smile again, the way my father did," Leah looked at Charlie, " But Charlie... Charlie was able to do that for her. He put the smile back on her face," she paused, "I never thought I would able to to accept another man in my mom's life. I know I haven't been the easiest daughter in the world to deal with..." A few of the Quileute boys laughed. Seth smiled, "But I fully accept Charlie, and would love nothing more than to have him take care of her for the rest of their lives. No one will ever replace my father, but there is no one else that Seth and I would rather see our mother with now. So, please if everyone could raise their glass, this one is for my mother, for Charlie and for love."

"Amen!" Seth said with a smile. He raised his glass of Pepsi, "To mom and Charlie."

Everyone raised their glasse and said in unison, "To Sue and Charlie!"


	79. First Official Date

**Chapter 79**

Masen took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He styled his short, curly blond hair in a way he felt made him look best. The buttondown shirt he threw on over khakis complimented him well, and he completed the outfit with a pair of Carlisle's leather shoes. He had just hunted and his eyes were practically shining.

The doorbell rang and his eyes lit up. He threw his wallet in the back of his pants and headed downstairs.

Alice let Leah inside and gave her a welcoming hug as she entered. "You look amazing," she told her.

Masen entered the room. He felt his heart leap out of his chest. Leah looked beautiful. She wore a red dress that stopped just above the knee and a shimery silver necklace that matched a set up silver hoop earrings. Black heels completed the outfit. No model in the world could compare to the way she looked at that moment. Her perfume triggered his senses and the pupils of his eyes became dark and enlarged.

"Hi," he said, looking visibly stunned.

"Hi," Leah said wit ha smile, "You don't mind if I drive you do?"

Masen shook his head, "If that's what you want."

Alice smiled at the two of them, then looked at Masen, "I'll leave you two alone. Have fun." She pinched his cheek as she went by, and he laughed.

Leah smiled, "So, are we ready for a night out?"

"Ready," Masen told her. The two of them looked around the empty room, surprised that no one had come in to interrupt them, whether purposely or not. When no one did, Masen escorted Leah out the front door.

When they arrived at her car, Masen opened the driver's seat door, allowing Leah to enter first.

"Thank you," she said, finding her place behind the wheel.

Masen then jumped into the passenger seat and let Leah lead the way. About twenty minutes later, they arrived at a little comedy club that was tucked away in the downtown area of Forks.

"Where are we?" Masen asked with a smile.

Leah cut the engine, "This comedy club I used to come to quite a bit," she told him, "When I wasn't so happy all the time, I used to come here to kind of escape. It gave me a reason to laugh and feel okay, even if just for an hour." Leah saw Masen's expression grow slightly sad, "I heard even Jerry Seinfeld came here once," she said with a smile to bring the mood back to light.

"He's the one with that show, right?" Masen ask, returning the smile.

Leah laughed, "I forget, he was a little before your time. But yes."

Masen continued to smile, then let it fade. "How come you were so unhappy before?"

Leah shrugged shyly.

"I don't mean to pry," Masen told her, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She raised her eyes to him, "I wasted so many years of my life being miserable, Masen," she shook her head in disgust, "I hated my life. I hated myself. I hated love."

"Was it because of Sam?"

Leah nodded, "Partially, yes. I couldn't accept his and Emily's relationship at first. I thought we were in love, but now I realize that it was just a big crush; a first love. I let those feelings drag the rest of me down. I didn't like seeing anyone happy, I was rude to everyone..." She laughed briefly then became serious again, "When I first saw you, all of that changed. I felt alive, and as much as I initially tried to fight it, I was so naturally happy. I couldn't even make myself feel sad if I tried."

Masen listened intently, and nodded.

"Now, don't get me wrong. When I first met you, I didn't have those lovey dovey feelings you get when you fall in love with someone," she smiled, "I felt like more of a big sister at the time. I wanted to protect you, and just be there for you."

"How do you feel now?" He asked.

Leah felt butterflies in her stomach, "My feelings have started to change," she admitted, "To be honest, it wasn't until a few days ago that, you know, I looked at you and I finally did feel those types of feelings," she laughed, "Those 'lovey dovey' feelings."

Masen smiled, "So, you didn't have them when I kissed you that time?"

She laughed, "Not exactly... but that was very bold of you."

He laughed with her, "Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Leah said, "Are you ready to in?"

Masen nodded, "Yeah." He got out of the car and headed over toward her side. Leah had already exited the car, "Oh, I was going to get that for you," he said.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "Thanks."

Masen held out his arm and Leah grabbed a hold of it around his elbow with a smile. They entered the small comedy club, and Masen paid for the pair of tickets. A man was already on stage, spouting out jokes and make the audience crack up in unison, making fun of a few people in the front row on occasion.

Leah and Masen sat toward the back and watched the local comedians as they paraded out one after another, trying to get the approval of the strangers before them.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Masen asked.

She nodded, "If it's not too much trouble."

He shook his head, "Of course not. What would you like?"

"Want to share some popcorn and a Sprite, or root beer?" Leah asked, then took her words back, "Oh.. yeah.."

Masen laughed, "I'll get you both. Had plenty of... food.. before you came over. I'll be right back." He went to the snack bar area and came back momentarily with a medium sized popcorn and a large root beer soda. "They were out of Sprite."

Leah smiled, "Thanks." She felt on top of the world in that moment. Even in her previous relationship with Sam, she now realized how little he actually did for her. He wasn't a bad guy or anything, but Masen truly put himself second in the short time that they had been in each other's lives. She could see it in his eyes how genuine he was.

A laugh escaped Masen's throat at one the jokes that had just been told by the comedian on stage. Leah looked over at him, finding herself lost in his laughter. He was more than she could have ever dreamed of, and she was lucky enough to have him at her side. It was in that moment when her feelings truly hit her and came to the surface. She clutched the necklace she was wearing with one hand, and felt her face begin to feel flush and hot. Before tonight, she was certain that she and Masen would end up together, and was overly happy knowing that. She recognized days before that her feelings were beginning to change and develop for him, but it wasn't until right now in this specific moment, that she really felt it deep in her heart. She had completely fallen for him.

Masen stopped laughing, as the man on stage waved his hand and thanked the audience before leaving the stage. Another man took his place and gave closing comments as the show came to a close. People began to trickle out of the exits and a clean up crew appeared from all angles to make the place look presentable for the following night.

"Shall we?" Masen asked, reaching for Leah's hand.

She swallowed hard, as if seeing him for the first time, "Yes."

He grinned and lead her by the hand back to where the car was parked, opening her door again before joining her inside. "That was fun," he said.

"I'm glad you had a good time," she started the car, trying to dull the overwhelming feelings in the pit of her stomach that were becoming impossible to ignore.

Masen put an arm on the back of her headrest and crossed his feet, trying to calm his mind of the questions he was asking himself. It didn't help much, as the little voice in his head continued to ask, 'Do I kiss her, or do I not?'

Most of the car ride home was silent, and music played at a low volume on the radio. Both of them were appearingly nervous after a very fun night out together. It wasn't long before Leah's car swung back into the Cullens' driveway and came to a hault with the engine still on.

Masen looked at her with a half grin, "I really had a good time tonight," he said, "And I feel bad that you had to drive."

Leah smiled, "It's totally fine. Thank you for paying for the tickets, and for the popcorn... and the soda." Her heart melted, looking into his golden eyes that had just a hint of black peeking through the middle.

"It's no problem," he said, not breaking eye contact. He looked down at Leah's hand, and pushed the car from 'drive' to 'park'. Leah's foot left the break and she leaned over on Masen's lead and kissed him. He unclicked his seatbelt and tossed it to the side, making sure her lips didn't part from his. Their brief make out session lasted a few minutes before Leah pushed him away with a wide smile.

Masen leaned back into his seat and there was a silence before both of them laughed together, that sounded more like a giggle. "Well," Masen said, "We should probably do this again some time."

Leah nodded, still giggling, "Some time soon?"

He smiled, "Very soon."

"Okay." She reluctantly unlocked the doors and Masen leaned in one more time to kiss her before he smiled and got out of the car. He waved as Leah pulled away and headed back to her house.

For a few minutes, he stood in the driveway, watching as her tail lights disappeared around a bend, beforing heading back inside. He knew for sure he would get interrogated by his brothers the second he stepped inside.


	80. The Big Day

**Chapter 80**

The night before his wedding, Charlie found himself on one knee for another reason. He knelt down in front of Harry Clearwater's grave to have a talk with one of his oldest friends. It was just after dawn, and Bella had warned him about traveling alone, but this was one exception he felt he had to make. He placed a hand on top of the tombstone.

"Hey," Charlie started aloud. He found himself looking around to make sure his one sided conversation remained private, "Harry. We were friends for a long time. There's a hole in my heart, and everyone's heart that was close to you. Your death, it was.. it so sudden," he cleared his throat and looked around again. "Sue was a wreck without you, and she's never stopped loving you. The same goes for Seth and Leah." He paused again thought for a minute. "What I'm trying to say is that you are and always will be their one and only. I was very hesitant to ask Sue for my hand in marriage out of respect for you. I just think it will help keep both of our families safe from whatever's out there. I hope you understand. You're a good man, a good friend, a great husband and father..."

Charlie stood up from his position and tapped the gravestone several times with his hand. Tears hung in his eyes but never fell. He took a deep breath and headed home.

There ceremony was small, filled with just the closest family and friends of Sue and Charlie. It was an intimate gathering, nothing overly fancy, as both of them insisted over and over again. Sue compromised with Alice, and allowed her to take control of the reception, which would take place at the closest hotel to the wedding. Rooms were already booked for the guests, and entertainment was ready to go following the exchange of vows.

Bella could see how nervous her father was by his expression and body language at the alter as Sue walked down the isle. She could see how hard it was for him to hide his deep breaths, but she could hear it clear as day as he breathed in and out. A wave of emotions fluttered through her heart - she loved her father very much and knew this was something that would make him happy. She felt a little bad at his awkwardness at being the center of attention, but the fact that it was for such a great reason made Bella feel alright about it.

The priest read aloud the typical sayings that went hand in hand with a wedding ceremony, as Sue and Charlie exchanged their vows and dedicated the rest of their lives to one another in front of their loved ones. At the priest's command, they shared their first kiss as a married couple. The crowd was all smiles and everyone stood and clapped as they made their way back down the isle together.

Bella's smile was wide and she clapped as loud as she could. As Charlie passed, he stopped and kissed her cheek before continuing the rest of the way with his new bride. Edward put a arm around Bella's shoulders and nodded at her with a smile. Renesme gave Bella a hug and neither of them seemed to want to let go.

A wave of people began flooding out through the church doors, eager to get to the reception. A few of the boys cheered and hollared on their way outside.

The after party was going smoothly. There were tons of speeches made in honor of the newly married couple. There was dancing, eating, drinking and once the night was well under way, karaoke from some of the old timers who had a few too many drinks, Billy included.

Charlie and Jacob shared a laugh as he belted out the lyrics to an old, popular Elvis song. It kept everyone's spirits up and people began joining in on the words, encouraging Billy to continue.

When a slow song finally came through the speakers, everyone joined hand in hand with someone, and Bella asked Sue if she could have the dance with Charlie. She agreed, and grabbed Seth to dance with.

"Dad," Bella said, "I'm so happy for you." She stepped on his foot and both of them laughed.

"So you're still... you," Charlie smiled.

She laughed again, "Still me."

"A little colder," he said, eyeing her hand in his as they danced.

"Yeah. Sorry."

Both of them enjoyed the dance together and when it ended, the lights came on. Some people had a hard time adjusting to the incoming light and squinted their eyes.

"And I think that'll do it for tonight folks," the DJ called out, "I hope everyone had a good time. Congratulations again to our lovely couple Sue and Charlie. For those of you who aren't quite ready to turn in, the bar will be open for another two hours. Last call will be at 1:45 a.m."

There were lots of exchanges of affection between the different groups of people. Every took their turn going up to Sue and Charlie, before the two of them were off to another location via a limosine, courtesy of the tribe.

Bella pulled her room key from the wristlet she wore around her arm and made her way out of the reception room with Edward and Renesme close behind. He removed another key from his pocket and handed it to his daughter, who was sharing the room with Masen.

"What room number?" She smiled at the small amount of freedom she was given.

"577," Edward said, she grabbed for it and he pulled it back momentarily, "Your mom and I are in 578. It's a connector room."

Bella smiled, seeing Renesme's facial expression change, "Okay."

"And don't you or Masen try to sneak anywhere. It won't do you much good. I'll know."

"Well, there's nothing new," she grabbed the card from him. Bella could tell she was attempting not to give him an attitude.

"You could always stay in our room," Bella said, defending Edward.

"578 is fine," she said.

"Oh," Edward added with a smile, "Carlisle and Esme are in 579. Right on the other side of you."

"Awesome!" Renesme said sarcastically.

"I'm going to tell them you said that," Edward said with a laugh.

Renesme seemed to lighten up and rephrased tone, "Awesome."

"That's better," he said, pulling her into a hug. He kissed her forehead, "You can stay out and about for a little while. Just make sure you at least get back in time to get a good night's rest."

"Yeah, why are you all staying? It's not like you sleep."

"Just a mini vacation," he said, "Just to get out of the house for a day. A night. We all figured it'd be easiest instead of wandering back home."

She nodded, "Okay. So you don't mind if I stay up a little longer? I'll knock on your door when I come up."

"Sure," he said, "If it's okay with your mother."

Bella nodded, "It's fine, Renesme. We trust you."

Renesme looked at them, "A bunch of people are going back to Leah and Seth's room. Sue got them a suite to share, is it okay if I go there with everyone?"

The two of them looked at each other.

"Masen's going."

"Carlisle and Esme said that was okay?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I think so."

He looked over her shoulder. Carlisle had his back to them and was talking with Esme and Masen.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted.

He turned around. Edward motioned for him to join them. "Is Masen going up to the Clearwaters' room?"

Carlisle looked at Renesme, then back to Edward, "With a very specific time limit, yes."

"What time is that?"

"An hour from now."

Edward looked at his daughter, "You'll come back with Masen."

She didn't want to argue with him in front of Carlisle, and he could tell this by her thoughts, "Okay," she agreed.

Esme looked over toward them, and ended up joining with Masen by her side.

Masen and Renesme exchanged glances and mischevious smiles.

"You can't hide anything," Edward said with a smile.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other, overly glad at Edward's abilities.

Jacob walked by with Jared and Paul, smiling at them as he went. "Coming up?"

Edward eyed Jacob, "Renesme and Masen need to be back in their room in an hour."

He nodded, "Sure. No problem."

As much as Edward wanted to be angry, he could see Jacob's thoughts were still pure. His only intentions were to bring Renesme to the small after party with the rest of the gang. There was nothing else on his mind, and as happy as he was to know this, he knew there would come a day when that wouldn't be the case.

"Okay then." Edward looked at Renesme, "Go ahead."

Masen looked at his parents.

"Not a minute later," Esme warned, "Or there will be consequences."

He nodded with a smile, "Yes ma'am."

"Don't push it," Carlisle said, backing her up, "What room is it Jacob?"

" Oh.. uh.." he looked at Paul.

" 749," Paul told them. He whipped a copy of the room card from his pocket with the number written across it.

Carlisle nodded and the bunch of them disappeared up the stairs. He turned and met Edward's stare.

"What was Jake thinking?" Bella asked.

Carlisle and Esme seemed to be just as interested in what his answer would be.

"All he had in mind was the party," Edward said, he took a deep breath.

"Why do you seem not satisfied, then?" Carlisle asked.

He looked down and shook his head.

"Something with Masen?" Esme asked.

Edward shook his head again.

"What then?" Bella asked.

"It's Renesme's thoughts I'm woried about."

Bella's eyes lit up and she made eye contact with Esme.

"She was trying to fight it, block it out so I couldn't see what she was thinking," Edward said, still shaking his head.

"You still let her go?" Bella asked.

He looked at her, "Jacob won't let anything happen."

"Do you think Nessy will try..." Esme started, then wasn't quite sure how to finish the sentence.

Edward got the gist of it, "I don't know. I wouldn't think she'd be that bold. I don't know."

"Maybe we should send Alice or Rosalie down there to look after them," Carlisle said.

"No," Edward said, "I want to see what decisions she'll make. What he'll make. We're right here if something... goes wrong."

Bella felt a little bad for her daughter. If Charlie could read all of her thoughts when she was a teenager, she would have died. Nevermind every intimate thought she had about Edward, even well before they ever were together.

"Edward," Bella said, now changing her mind from her previous comment, "I doubt Renesme will try to make a move like that on Jake. I mean, if Charlie knew every single thought I had about you, and I mean well before our honeymoon, he would have freaked too. It doesn't mean she's ready for... that."

A silence fell over the four of them before Carlisle took out his key, "Let's go relax for a bit. They'll be fine. It's not much different than the group that they're usually with. I think it's just the setting that's getting everyone a little extra concerned."

"I agee," Bella said, looking at Carlisle, then back to Edward.

They walked up the stairs together, reaching level five. After finding their rooms, Esme turned to Edward, as Carlisle slide the card in and popped their door open. "What were Masen's thoughts?"

Edward smirked, opening his and Bella's door at the same time, "Nothing too bad."

"Elaborate..." Esme said, letting a smile spread on her face before becoming serious again. Carlisle's eyes met Edwards.

"Just tell us Edward," Carlisle said calmly.

Edward looked at Bella, then back to his parents, "I think he had a little bit of, you know, kissing Leah, on the brain. But nothing more."

Bella couldn't help but snicker a little. Esme looked a little worried, but Carlisle pulled her by the hand, "Come on."

"Goodnight," Edward teased, knowing he made his mother a little nervous. He pulled Bella into their room as she and Esme were trying to exchange a few extra words with each other.

Both doors shut almost simulateneously. Carlisle kicked off his shoes and began to get undressed from the fancy suit he'd been wearing. Esme asked for help with her necklace, and he unlocked the chain before she placed it on the nightstand. Her earrings were next and she stared at Carlisle. "What do you think about Masen and Leah?"

"Edward was being truthful. I don't think there's much to worry about."

She nodded, "You don't think he'd even try to..."

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't think so. Like I said, this isn't everyone's first.. opportunity.." He didn't have the right words to make her feel completely content with the situation, "I just don't think either of them are ready for that. I've had Emmett looking out for him with that stuff. I think he'd talk to him first if he didn't want to come to me."

Esme nodded, "I guess Edward would have known. It's too bad that Alice can't see past the wolves."

"His mother raised him right," Carlisle said with a reassuring smile. He tilted her face toward his and kissed her once before continuing to get undressed.

Esme turned on the television and began flipping through the stations. She heard the water go on in the other room and Carlisle reappeared with a towel around his waist and a smile.

Esme laughed, shaking her head, "Edward and Bella are right next door."

"Two doors down," Carlisle reminded her. He looked at the clock, "We've only got about forty-two minutes left before Masen comes back to let us know he's back in time for his curfew."

Esme glanced at the clock. The sound of the shower running was louder than the television show she had put on.

Carlisle crossed his muscular arms across his chest, awaiting her answer.

She smiled and walked slowly past him to where steam had taken over the small portion of their room, never breaking eye contact as she undid the back of her dress. He dropped his towel, making her smile and let out a short laugh before pulling him toward her in a playfully long kiss.


	81. A Warning From Friends

**Chapter 81**

Carmen and Eleazar knocked on the Cullens' door just as Alice opened it. She had sensed they were coming, and hadn't seen it until they were close by. She hadn't been keeping tabs on the couple, and Edward hadn't heard their thoughts becoming increasingly clear until after Alice's announcement that they would be paying the family a visit.

Carlisle and Esme stood waiting for the message of their old friends.

"Eleazar, Carmen," Carlisle started, greeting them both, "What brings you to our parts?"

They looked at each other, and concern began to fill Carlisle and Esme's heads.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"We're here for two reasons," Eleazar explained, "One - to support you. Two - to see if the rumors are true."

Esme looked at Carlisle and clutched his arm.

Eleazar looked to Carmen and nodded before she began to speak, "Well, we'd like to know.. have you two conceived a child?"

Carlisle looked at them and decided to be upfront and honest, "Yes."

They seemed to be waiting for a more in depth answer, but when Carlisle didn't elaborate, they decided to continue with the questions. "How?" Carmen asked, "How is that possible?"

Esme could see both hope and fear in her friend's eyes. "We.. we had no idea that it was," Esme explained for what she felt was the thousandth time over the last year, "It just sort of... happened."

Eleazar looked at Carlisle, "Naturally? The way humans would?"

He nodded, "With a little extra help from the eclipse."

"The eclipse?" Carmen asked.

"What we came to find out later, was that on the night of a total lunar eclipse, the possibilty to have a child exists. It's not a certainty, but as I've said, a possibility."

"Is it as simple as it sounds?" Carmen asked, leaning against Eleazar.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, then back to their friends, "Well, it's not a perfect science," Esme explained, "There is one more piece of the puzzle you have to incorporate."

"What's that?" Eleazar asked.

"Someone has to wish for it for you during the eclipse... at the right time."

"Besides the two of you," Carlisle added.

They both nodded. Carmen looked happy, and Eleazar thoughtful.

"Is there something else?" Carlisle asked, sensing there was, "And how do you know?"

The couple looked at each other, "We heard from other vampires, but it descended from Aro," Eleazar explained, "He doesn't seem like he's in favor, and has been particular in emphasizing that to other vampires. When we heard it, we knew it couldn't have been anything bad, knowing your family."

"Our son doesn't crave human blood, only animal blood. He's never been a threat and he's grown very rapidly over the last year."

"How old is he?" Carmen asked, "What's his name?"

"His name's Masen," Esme told her, "And he's just about a year old."

They nodded again.

"He looks like he's close to twenty already," Carlisle explained.

Their eyes lit up, "So he grows that much. It's amazing he grows at all."

"We've been learning about this day by day," Esme said, "He's grown at a more rapid pace than Renesme."

"When will he stop?" Carmen asked, her face filled with curiosity.

Carlisle looked at Esme, then back to them, "We're not sure, but we're hoping around now."

"What is it that Aro's been saying?" Esme asked, concerned.

"We haven't spoken directly with him," Eleazar told them, "But from the words of others, he is trying to make it seem like you've been.. experimenting with it and it's becoming a danger to us all."

"Masen is not a danger," Esme said defensively, "And no one else has a child, other than Edward and Bella, and everyone knows about that," then added, "Aro was able to concieve a child himself."

Their eyes lit up. "We haven't heard that. Are you sure?" Eleazar asked.

Carlisle nodded, "It's true, but not with his mate."

"Why is this?" Carmen asked.

"He sent the woman who gave birth to his child here. She tried to attack us, and unfortunately, we had to destroy her, "Carlisle explained, "He sent her here to die, as we're all convinced anyway."

"So his mate Sulpicia would not find out," Esme told them.

"And his child," Eleazar asked, "Does it crave human blood?"

"From the visions Alice has had, yes." Carlisle said.

"I suppose our friends were left in the dark about Aro's child."

"If she continues to grow like our son," Carlisle told them, "He'll easily be able to deny it, as his wife has no knowledge of the child."

"Why would he say those things about Masen?" Esme asked aloud, to no one in particular.

"He sees your clan as a threat," Eleazar stated, "Everyone, whether involved in the last big meeting with them or not, knows that they were forced to back down to your family. From a mutual friend, if you can call it that, we found out that it didn't bother Aro at first, but when he heard of others talking of their let down, he became increasingly angry, and worried even."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other again, neither with happy expressions.

"He's been brutal," Eleazar went on, "Supposedly sentencing vampires to death for petty faults and acting savagely as of late with Caius as his new moral compass."

"That would explain the attack," Esme said.

"What attack?" Carmen asked.

"Felix and Demetri," Carlisle said, "They came after me on my way home not too long ago."

Eleazar looked at his wife.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"All we know, is that Aro wants nothing more than to show that they are the dominant coven. He may have others..." Eleazar's voice trailed off, and he looked deep in thought, "Was Aro's child a male or female?"

"He had a daughter," Esme told him.

The thoughtful expression lingered on his face, "I was told of an addition to their clan. A younger girl who has no scent and can block the scents of others. She's been able to perform sneak attacks for the Volturi because no one can sense they're near."

"So, you're saying there's no way to track her?" Carlisle asked.

"Correct," Eleazar stated, "And whoever she chooses to roam with. Their scents can be blocked also."

"I'd like to talk with Aro," Carlisle said, "Reason with him. We're not of a threat to him, or anyone. We have no desire to claim dominance."

"To put it in plain human terms," Carmen said, she looked at Eleazar, "We think Aro's jealous of all of you. He doesn't care if you bow down and let him stay at the top of our world. He wants to prove it himself."

"So you think they'll come for us?"

"I think they're planning something," Eleazar said, "I think they're trying to line up as many people as they can against you, the same way you all did to them."

Esme looked at Carlisle with worry and helplessness. He brought her to him and kissed her temple, "We'll be fine."

"We have your back," Eleazar assured them, "And we will pass the word to everyone that your family is not looking for a fight or a conflict. Anyone who knows you, knows this. But we will tell this to those who don't."

Masen walked into the room, having heard most of their conversation. Carmen and Eleazar both stared as he entered. Carlisle and Esme turned around.

"Is this your son?" Eleazar asked, stunned, "Well he must be. He looks a lot like you Carlisle."

"I can see you, too Esme. In his feather," Carmen added.

"Yes, this is our son Masen," Carlisle said, guiding Masen in front of him, who shook hands with the vampire couple. Both of them still looked astonished, having fully believed what Carlisle and Esme had told them, but seeing him for the first time was possibly the only way to believe it for themselves.

Carmen smiled wide, "Very nice to meet you Masen."

He nodded, "Nice to meet you both."

They both looked deeply into his golden eyes.

"I've heard that newborn vampires are all born with human blood in their veins and it's what they crave," Masen said, "I've never had the desire to taste human blood. I've only ever eaten animals. I've been around humans, and to be honest, they kind of gross me out."

"So your eyes," Carmen said, touching her own face, "They've always been like ours. Never red?"

He shook his head.

"He was born with golden eyes," Esme told them.

"My theory is that it's some sort of evolution," Carlisle said, "Esme and I have survived off animals for as long as either of us can remember. It's in our veins, and I'm thinking this is the reason."

Their friends still looked stunned.

"So if we were to be lucky enough to have a child of our own. There may be a good chance that it, too, could come into the world programed to survive on only animal blood?" Carmen asked.

"It's very possible," Carlisle told them, "But again, we're learning as we go. There are no definites yet."

"I can't see how anyone could possible see this as a bad thing," Carmen said, "I think vampires couples everywhere will want the same thing."

"Not all vampires are like us," Eleazar reminded her, "Some could come out of the womb with uncontrollable thirsts," he looked thoughtful again, "Which, if the girl that we've been told about is, indeed, Aro's daughter, it's a wonder that he was able to control her."

Carmen couldn't stop staring at Masen, "You're possibly the first ever of your kind," she told him, "Do you know how special you?"

He smiled shyly and looked down.

"He's definitely your boy," Eleazar laughed, picking up on his humble manorisms.

Carlisle smiled.

Eleazar pulled Carmen close, "Like we said, we have your back. If you need us for anything, or if a problem arises, we'll be here."

"Thank you," Carlisle and Esme said at the same time. They exchanged hugs and handshakes.

"I would keep an extra eye out. Have all of your family members ready with their gifts. Utilize them daily." Eleazar said.

"We will," Carlisle said, "Thank you for the information. And thank you for your understanding."


	82. A Fight and a Vision

**Chapter 82**

Carlisle and Esme sat across from each other on separate couches, both leaning forward in deep conversation. A fire was burning across the room, and a light snowfall had begun outside. Far away they could hear the dull sounds of the boys showing Masen a good time snowtubing and sledding. In the Cullens' house, the mood was far more dark and serious.

"I'd like to meet with Aro," Carlisle told Esme, "I know how you feel about the situation, but I was part of their coven for a time. We may be able to form a sort of truce."

She shook her head, "You heard what Carmen and Eleazar said. Aro isn't looking for any kind of truce. He wants to demonstrate his dominance."

"He can be reasonable," Carlisle continued to insist.

"He can be," Esme said, "But will he be?"

"What if he were to try to keep Alice and Edward there for good? Then what?"

"I'd go alone."

Esme shook her head, "No."

"Esme-"

"Carlisle," she said sternly, "I understand your intentions are good, but if you go to their.. home, all by yourself.." Her voice trailed off, "You can't do that."

"I know how worried you are," he began.

"I don't think you do," Esme said. She folded her arms in front of her chest and leaned back on the couch.

Carlisle bowed his head momentarily, knowing his wife was upset. Her body language spoke louder than her voice. When he looked up, she hadn't moved from the position she was in, and eyed the fire to avoid eye contact. He placed his hands gently on the outside of her knees, "I know Aro very well. And I do understand your concerns, believe me I do. If this were reversed, I wouldn't allow you to go."

Esme focused her eyes on his, "So, you'll understand why I won't let you go."

"I don't think he'd do anything..." Carlisle tried to think of a word to complete the sentece.

"Just like with Felix and Demetri?" Esme exclaimed, "He wouldn't do anything to hurt you, is that right?"

"That was just-"

"That could have ended way worse than it did," she said strongly, shaking her head.

Carlisle took in a breath of the night air. It wasn't often that he and Esme found themselves in this position. He hadn't seen her this angry in a long time, possibly ever. He knew inside that he couldn't blame her for the way she was feeling.

Alice suddenly whipped into the room and stood in between the two couches, looking at Carlisle.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Are you planning on going to Italy?"

He was about to answer, but she continued before he could.

"You can't go," she stated.

"What did you see?" Esme asked, springing up from the position she was previously in.

She shook her head, "If your mind was made up, Carlisle, you need to change it. Listen to Esme."

Carlisle made eye contact with his wife before the two of them looked back to Alice.

"Did you have a vision, or do you just agree with Esme?" he asked.

"No, I had a vision," she told him, "Don't go."

Esme could tell why Alice wouldn't go in depth on what she had seen, but Carlisle continued to insist on knowing.

"If you go," she looked down, then back up switching her eyes between the two of them, "Carlisle, if you go.. Aro is going to kill you."

A silence fell over the three of them.

"Thank God we have you, Alice," Esme said. She continued to look away from Carlisle, who was desperately scanning her face for eye contact.

"So," Alice said, "That's that. You're not going."

Carlisle looked to her, "Thank you."

Esme stood up and hugged Alice, then began to leave the room.

"Esme," Carlisle said gently, "Why are you upset with me?"

"I'm not," she lied.

He stared at her, waiting for her to tell him the truth.

"Carlisle," she said, "You were going to go despite what I had to say. You would have been killed if it weren't for Alice's gift."

He began to talk but Esme silenced him with a simple hand up and left the room.

Carlisle looked around the room, then to Alice, who looked at him with a helpless expression. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds before Alice decided to break the silence.

"She'll be okay," she assured him, "I think she was just scared for you."

Carlisle had a defeated look on his face, but he tried to straiten up, though it didn't fool Alice. He looked toward a clock that hung on the wall, "I have to leave for work in a few minutes."

Both of them recognized at the same time that Esme had left the house.

"I'll send Jasper after her," Alice said, recognizing the look on Carlisle's face. She quickly removed a phone and texted her love, who was out with the rest of the boys. A few minutes later, he wrote back and Alice smiled at her father, "He's following her now. He'll calm her down."

"Thanks," he said, looking again at the clock.

"Go to work," Alice instructed, "When you get home later you two can talk. I'm sure she'll blow off some steam before then."

Carlisle took Alice's lead and agreed with a nod. He got everything together and before he left the house, Alice pulled him in for a hug, sensing he needed it. "We'll all be fine," she assured him, "We always are."

"I know," he said, "Thanks again for telling me-"

"Oh stop," she said with a smile, "Like I'd let that one stay up here." She pointed to her head.

Carlisle forced a smile and headed out the door. He hated parting ways with Esme on the terms they had. It didn't happen very often, but that night he headed to work with a heavy heart.


	83. Interns

**Chapter 83**

Luciana had become a perfect fit as a member of the Volturi. Her sneaky gift, that Aro loved more each day, provided them with another valuable accessory. Weeks before, he had sensed Jane was becoming jealous of his daughter's role in their group, and so to keep the core in tact, he had increased Jane's responsibilities. It was something he knew she appreciated, and even gave her the order to make sure Luciana stayed in line. She enjoyed the power, and Aro's tactics worked.

Sulpicia had been made aware of the new girl in their group, though now she looked far too old for her to have even the most remote of suspicions that the child could be Aro's. It was a thought he was certain would not have passed through her mind regardless.

"How many do we have?" Caius asked.

Aro stared at him, knowing he was referring to how many believers there were in the rumor they'd spread about the Cullens being a danger.

"Seventeen as of now," Marcus told them both.

"They're all practically begging for a shot at vampire royalty," Aro said with a smirk.

"Doubtful anyone will have what it takes," Jane said smugly.

"Is this really justified?" Marcus asked. His voice was quiet and raspy.

"Yes," Caius and Jane answered at the same time. Aro turned to Marcus, but let the others' answers stand without responding himself.

"Each of us should go find someone tonight," he instructed, "Find someone to join our... team."

"You mean bite someone?" Alec asked.

"That's exactly what I mean," Aro told him with great enthusiasm, "We have our greedy allies, who would eat each other for a chance to get on our good side; to get on the inside of these walls." He raised his hands, "But if we bring in a few of our own who know nothing about the Cullens, or about our world in general, they'll be loyal to us like no other."

"You're not suggesting some kind of army?" Caius asked, suddenly concerned.

Aro smiled, "Oh, no Caius. I'm talking about a handful of easily manipulated newborns. No more than one apiece." He looked at each of his followers, "You'll all be responsible for the one you choose. Think of it like.. like an intern." He laughed to himself.

Caius smiled, looking around for similar expressions. He caught the looks for Felix and Alec, who both accompanied his feelings.

Aro looked at Luciana, "You, my dear," he said gently, "You don't have to do this part."

"But I want to," she insisted.

He shook his head, "You haven't been alive long enough to know the patience and tricks to control someone."

A sort of pout formed on her face, and it was apparent she wasn't happy by his decisions.

"It's for your own good sweetheart," Aro explained, "But you can accompany me if you'd like."

"It would be good for you to learn," Jane said firmly.

"Okay." Luciana said.

Jane smirked at how easily the child listened to her.

Aro held out a hand, nodding to Jane with approval. He knew his personel, and the little things it took to keep his plans in order. A simple head would satisfy Jane, and giving his daughter the opportunity to help him stalk out a potential victim would both please her, and teach her to do it herself one day.

Luciana grabbed her father's hand, "Be on your way," he suggested the rest of them, "Hunt first if you'll to in order to stop your thirst. Choose wisely." He and Luciana disppeared from the walls of their underground lair.

The rest of the Volturi looked heavily thrilled at Aro's orders. Marcus was the only one who thought the planned attack would be unjustified, with not true cause to go after the Cullens. The way Aro backed down the last time had Marcus not only fearing for his life, but the way of life as their kind knew it. Things had gone smootly for decades, or centuries, even. It was because they remained a justified group. What Aro was orchestrating did not feel legitimate, as their plans had in the past. He tried to keep his feelings on the matter to himself, hoping his body language and lack of enthusiasm didn't give him away. He knew how powerful the Cullens could potentially be.

Out on the early morning streets, Aro and Luciana waited, watching as the stray people in town who were finally heading home lingered on roadways. Most of them were unworthy and unimportant in their human lives, and Aro had no bother for any of them. A good meal they would make surely, but to accompany them as an asset in battle, hardly.

"How about her?" Luciana asked, as yet another half drunk woman in high heels passed them, nearly tripping on her own feet and completely unaware that they were nearby.

Aro shook his head, "We need someone more useful."

The two of them waited patiently before a solid looking younger man in nice clothes passed by. A woman called after him with a hint of desperation in her voice, longing for his approval.

"Shut up!" he called sternly.

Aro looked at him and shuffled through his mind for where he might have seen him before. He and Luciana looked on, as he continued to argue with the woman.

The woman began to cry and the man shook his head, "You're really pathetic, you know that?" he bellowed.

"Why do you do this to me?" she sobbed with her hands on her face.

"Because you deserve it. You're nothing to me."

"I'm your wife. We're here on vacation. It was supposed to be-"

"Whatever it was supposed to be, you ruined it," he barked.

She continued to plead with him until the back of his hand landed solidly on the side of her face.

Aro's thoughts were triggered and he knew now where he had seen the man, or at least someone who looked very simliar. It was in Carlisle's thoughts, deep in his thoughts, somewhere pushed far, far back to a place he rarely thought of anymore. The man on the street was modern day dead ringer for his wife's previous husband in her human years. Charles. The feelings in the pit of Aro's stomach were similar to that of someone who just bet thousands of dollars on black in a casino roulette game. The man who stood before him taunting the woman on the ground, heightened his joyous angst, like the white ball spinnning around the number wheel before finding it's place on a black section of the game board. He let a laugh slip through his mouth and looked at Luciana.

"Can we?" she asked.

Aro could not hide his excitement, thinking this man could surely be a mental edge in their battle, if nothing else. He was ruthless, he was threatening, he was perfect.

"Well?" Luciana tapped her foot.

"Leave the girl," he instructed, "He'll be a perfect pawn for our chess game with the Cullens."


	84. Reconciling

**Chapter 84**

Carlisle's shift was ending at the hospital. It was nearly four o'clock in the morning and he was finally able to check his phone, sure Esme had called. When he saw the only message on his phone was a text from Alice, he snapped it shut in disappointment. He still wasn't sure why his wife was this upset at him, but he knew he had to make it right.

"Dr. Cullen," a woman entered to where he was gathering his things together. It was a nurse he'd been working with when he had first arrived at the hospital eight hours before. The two of them had worked hard to save a man's life that was in a horrific car accident.

"Yes Valerie?" he asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Louis Grove, the man you stablized earlier, his vitals look good and he's been able to talk a little with me, and some of his family members. I think he's going to be fine."

Carlisle nodded, "That's good to hear," he said with a smile, "Is there any reason for me to check on him before I go?"

She shook her head, "No. He should be fine."

He nodded again, "I'll check on him again tomorrow when I come back. Or I guess later today when I come back."

Valerie laughed, probably a little more than necessary, before clearing her throat. "Well, I just wanted to give you that information."

"Thanks again. Thank you for helping save him."

She blushed heavily at the compliment, "Oh, well. I didn't really do much-"

"You did," he said, "You're a good nurse."

"Thanks," she giggled, not wanting to leave, but waved shyly and headed back to another patient's room.

Carlisle removed his doctor coat and threw on his unnecessary winter jacket and scarf, before making his way toward the front doors where he parked his car.

"Be careful out there Carlisle," another doctor said as he passed, "The roads are really slick. They're getting bad."

"Thanks, Tom. I will," he said, patting his co-worker on the back, "You do the same."

"I just got in. Hoping it'll pass before I leave this afternoon."

"Is it suppose to taper off?"

Tom shrugged, "They never can tell you for sure, can they. I'd love to be a weatherman. You can be wrong all the time and not lose your job."

Carlisle laughed and waved goodbye as he headed out the door. He fiddled for his keys in his pocket as he approached his car, dropping them on the ground in his rush to remove them. He bent down to grab them, and when he stood back up, Esme was standing in front of the driver's side door. Her arms were folded across her body, though a small smile hung on her face despite her attempts to make it go away.

He gave her a closed mouth smile and leaned on the car with one hand, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Hmm..." she said, thinking and looking around.

Carlisle admired his wife, taking a still frame of her in his mind. Snow fell around her, giving her the image of some sort of winter goddess. Her all black attire was intimidatingly casual, just a simple pair of yoga pants, topped off with a charcoal colored thermal and a black bubble vest that she left unbuttoned, but the way she wore her hair down that framed her flawless ivory complexion, was enough to leave any man speechless - including Carlisle.

"Well?" he asked, eager to hear her answer. His attempts to keep her gaze on his were successful this time, as they hadn't been eight hours ago. Because of this, he knew she couldn't be too angry with him.

Esme's eyes locked on golden orbs of her husband's that stared back at her with a warmth she only got from him, "I suppose I overreacted earlier," she admitted, letting her body loosen a bit from the tense position she had been standing in.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile a bit, glad that this was surely the end of their spat. "I was a little nervous when you hadn't called me," he told her, "I thought for sure you were still mad."

She shrugged, "I figured coming down here to meet you would be better than a call. Besides," she said, "You were working. I don't like to disturb you when you're at work."

Carlisle reached out to grab her hand, and pulled her slightly closer to him, "Esme, I just want you to know, that your opinion matters a lot to me. It matters to me more than my own. I hope you know that, because I feel like that's what you were doubting before. As far as everything goes with Aro, I'll be the first to admit that I was wrong. I didn't think he would do anything to the magnitude that Alice described, but now we know that's not an option, and we'll make other arrangements."

"I wouldn't normally react so sensitively," she explained, "I just think the whole Volturi situation has been weighing on me since Carmen and Eleazar's visit. I can't bare the thoughts of losing any one of us. I have different feelings about it this time, in the pit of my stomach. I don't think they'll back down."

"Whatever happens," he said, "We'll stand together, like last time. We'll have the numbers, and we have Masen's added gift in case something does go wrong."

Esme brushed her hair back, "I know he's more than an asset in that sense, but having him doesn't make me feel more content, it makes me more anxious," she let out a long sigh, and looked at him, "I feel like I was given this second chance at motherhood. I felt the pain of losing a child a long, long time ago. I can't bear the thought of it again. Especially now, Carlisle, that things are perfect this time around. Masen has two parents who love him unconditionally. You and me, we did what everyone thought was impossible. I must sound like a broken record, but these thoughts of losing both of you have haunted me more over the past year than ever before."

Carlisle pulled her to him and she leaned into the warmth of his chest, sharing a long hug in the half empty parking lot. "Let's just go home," he told her, "We can enjoy some time with everyone, put it out of your mind for a little while. We need to prepare, and we will, but Alice hasn't seen them coming in the near future just yet."

"They will," she said with an assuring nod, "And it's going to be different, Carlisle. I can feel it."

He trusted her instincts, but wanted desperately for her to get sidetracked from them for the time being. He knew how heavily thoughts and feelings could weigh on a person's mind.

"Esme," he said, tracing her face with his fingers.

She backed away a step to look him in the eyes again, "Carlisle, I'm sorry I got some angry before. I know you want what's best for all of us and that's why you were going to confront Aro. Neither of us knew what his intentions were. It was selfish of me to tell you to stay."

Carlsle shook his head, "It wasn't selfish at all. You're honest with me, you gave me the right advice. I should have listened to you."

She shook her head and was about to speak, but he put a finger up to her lips with a reassuring smile, "Isn't this what most wives would want? Their husband telling them they're right after an arguement?"

Esme couldn't help but let out a quick laugh, "I'm not most wives, Carlisle."

"No, you're not," he asked her with his eyes to come give him a kiss.

She leaned over and landed her lips solidly on his. Neither of them closed their eyes, and Carlisle winked causing Esme to laugh and kiss him once more before heading toward the passenger's seat of his car.

Two young women just arriving for their shift exited a car a few rows down, as Carlisle and Esme jumped into the Volvo.

"Do you hear them?" she asked with a laugh. Carlisle started the car and listened closer.

"He's so handsome," one girl gushed, "Was that his wife or his girlfriend?"

"He's married, so I hope it was his wife," the other said with a giggle, "What an attractive couple."

"Too bad. What's the deal with his nephew or whatever?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, each with a big smile on their face.

"I think it's name is Emmett?"

"Yeah. He's hot. Is he taken?"

"Ask him."

The two of them entered through the hospital doors, completely unaware that Carlisle and Esme could hear every word of their whispery conversation.

"Should I be jealous?" Esme teased.

Carlisle smiled, glad she seemed in better spirits, "You don't even have to ask," he leaned in and kissed her, letting her mouth control his. He could tell from the way she didn't stop and from the few light whimpers she let out, that her emotional status was still fragile and edgy. "I love you, Esme," he said letting a hand linger on her face, "Let's go home. I'm sure being around everyone will make you feel better."

She nodded in agreement, and Carlisle held her hand in his as they drove back to their house.


	85. Desperation

**Chapter 85**

Esme let her hand drift from Carlisle's hand to his knee. She scooted herself closer to him on their drive home through the incoming snowstorm.

He turned to look at her, "Everything alright?"

She nodded and flashed him a smile, "Fine."

Familiar street signs came into view through the blanket of white that continued to drop from the sky. Esme studied her husband's hands as he gracefully cut the wheel using nothing but his palms.

Carlisle sensed she was staring at him, so he looked over to her again with a laugh, "What?"

"Pull over," Esme said.

Carlisle looked surprised, "The car?" he asked, then thought to himself, what a stupid question.

Esme chuckled, "Yes. The car."

He looked in the rearview mirror at the empty streets behind them, that were now fully white with few tire tracks, and pulled the car to a hault at the side of the road. The windshield wipers continued to do their job, getting the snow off the window with every clean swipe, working extra hard in the developing storm.

Carlisle looked over at Esme. She smiled, "I just wanted to kiss you."

He laughed, "You've certainly gone through the full wave of emotions tonight."

"I could still insist on being angry with you," she said, beginning to lean closer to him.

"I think I like this mood a little better," he returned her lean and allowed her to do as she planned, still pressing the brake with his foot. As her kiss heated up, he put the car in park and found himself almost completely in the passenger seat on top of her.

Esme continued to pull him toward her by his tie, keeping his mouth against hers. She carefully undid the button of his pants at the same time.

Carlisle was pleasantly surprised at his wife's aggression. The anger she had earlier, followed by her brief moments of saddness at the hospital had him convinced that it would take awhile for her to cheer up and get back to some sort of neutral ground.

He found himself grinning as Esme pulled the lever to make her seat drop back to a horizontal position. It took him longer than he'd hoped for to get the rest of his body across the middle of the car, catching one of his feet on shifter.

Esme laughed at his struggle as his shoe popped off in the process. He returned her laughter briefly and tossed his scarf and jacket into the back seat, glancing through the windows of the car to make sure they were still alone on the desserted street.

"I'm not complaining," Carlisle said, kissing his wife several times, "But where did this come from?"

Esme unzipped his pants and worked them down so they draped around his ankles, leaving him in his boxers and and the buttondown shirt he'd worn to work, "You're all I've been thinking about since I calmed down earlier. I felt so bad about our fight. It hit me later that you could have been killed. It made me realize that there was no reason to be mad. I just thought about how much I love you."

"So this is out of pity, huh?" He joked, linking one of his hands with hers.

She held up her hand, "Maybe a little," then added, "And after you kissed me in the parking lot, my mind started wandering." She began undoing the buttons on his shirt, letting his tie dangle loosely around his neck, "I want to take advantage of every second with you," her hand traveled down his torso.

Carlisle closed his eyes, fully enjoying the sensation she created. He let out a quiet sigh and a rumble lingered in his throat. This was unorthodox for them, but he found himself thoroughly enjoying himself in many different ways. He began to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, almost desperately. Carlisle pulled back for a second, "You know we're going to be alright, don't you? With the Volturi..."

His words were serious and kind. Esme found her hands placed on top of his shoulders, beneath his open shirt, "Yes. I know."

Carlisle knew from the look in her eyes that there was still an overwhelming worry that lingered in the pit of her stomach. He reminded himself that his original plan was to try to distract Esme from those feelings, and now regretted bringing her back down that road. "We'll be together for forever," he whispered in her ear.

She let a breath go in and out of her mouth, and it landed on his neck. She brought her mouth back to his and ended up getting lost in the way her was kissing her. Neither of them, at the moment, attempted to progress their intimacy to the next level.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Carlisle asked, wishing he hadn't asked at the chance she'd say no.

"If you don't-"

"I do," he told her almost immediately, "I just feel like you're still very... emotional. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Esme fought off a sudden urge to cry, staring into his eyes. She made sure it didn't happen, knowing very well Carlisle wouldn't continue if she did. For some reason she felt like she needed him, and suddenly hoped it wasn't some type of premonition. Instead of answering him with words, she did so by guiding his hands to her hips and pressed her mouth to his another time.

Carlisle fed into his wife's feelings, sensing his emotional level begin to match hers. She helped guide him along, feeling his reluctancy because of her constantly changing emotions. He let her win the battle and began making love to her in the front seat of his car. The setting wasn't one you'd picture for a deep, intimate connection, but everything that the two of them felt for each other in that moment was far beyond that, that they had acknowledged in each other for a long time, including their previous stay at Isle Esme.

An hour or so went by before each of them decided it was time to get home. They both knew the morning light would be upon Forks soon, though the snow continued to cover the town and the sky remained black for the time being.

Esme all but refused to let Carlisle go, as he lifted himself away from her a few inches. His boxers were torn slightly on the sides where Esme had dug her fingers. The car was in one piece, to both of their surprises.

"Sure you're okay, Esme?" Carlisle asked again, caressing her face with the back of his hand.

She pulled his knuckles to her and kissed his hand gently. He collapsed his forehead to meet hers and closed his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you so much, Carlisle. You don't even know."

"I know," he assued. "I know."

Their senses were both triggered at the same time, and they suddenly looked at each other. Another car finally traveled down the lonely road and Carlisle jumped back into his seat, struggling in the confined space to get himself back together. Esme simply got herself together, though a smile spread on her face at her husband's thrashed appearance.

The car pulled over and immediately they saw it was Charlie's police car. He quickly parked and ran over, as Carlisle unrolled the window, sending flakes of snow inside.

"Carlisle?" Charlie asked, squinting in the heavy snow.

He nodded in embaressment, aware that Charlie probably noticed that his clothes were uneven and he was still missing a shoe.

"You, uh, you guys stuck?" He looked to both of them, somewhat awkwardly.

"I think we'll be able to get home," Carlisle said, "Sorry to make you stop."

"It's no problem. Just, uh, be safe."


	86. Alliances

**Chapter 86**

As Carlisle and Esme neared their home, a wave of familiar scents struck their senses. The areas just outside the house were filled with a countless number of footprints and tracks left in the snow, some nearly covered, while others were fresh.

"What's going on?" Esme asked aloud, not necessarily to Carlisle, but he answered it anyway.

"I think some of our friends are here. Did you know about this?"

She shook her head, "No one mentioned anything to me."

"Oh, because you were out and about still mad at me?" Carlisle joked.

Esme grinned and shook her head. She reached in the back and handed him his jacket and scarf, before the two of them left the car and entered their home, hand in hand.

"Well it's about time!" Emmett bellowed from the kitchen. His arms were folded over his chest and he smiled wide. Scattered around the room were most of the vampires who had backed them on their previous run-in with the Volturi; the Denalis, the amazons, their friends from Ireland, Egypt... Not to mention a few of the wolves who were now accustomed to frequenting the Cullen house - Jacob, Leah and Seth.

"Everyone has met Masen," Eleazar explained, approaching the two of them, "I hope you're not offended that we didn't wait for your introduction."

Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other, and he put an arm around her shoulders, "Not at all."

"I have to say, you're quite the rule breakers," Garrett said with a smile. His golden eyes matched the rest of his new family's.

"I see you've decided to join the vegetarian lifestyle," Esme said with a smile.

He looked at Kate, who raised her eyebrows and grinned at her mate. "It took him about a month," she explained, "But he's been very... dedicated."

"It was a process," he admitted, "Very difficult for me in the beginning, but I've gotten accustomed quite well to the lifestyle." He looked back to Kate with a smile, then to Carlisle and Esme again, "It's been worth the struggle."

"I'm glad you've been able to adjust," Carlisle told him.

Masen approached his parents, "Are you guys alright now?"

They looked at each other, then back to their son, "Yes," they answered at the same time.

"I'm sensing a lover's quarrel," Garrett said with a laugh.

"We're no strangers to that," Katie added with a grin.

Emmett nodded subtly with a snicker that made Rosalie nudge him, though her demeaner was lighthearted.

Garrett smiled at him, "I suppose the making up part of it's worth the fight."

Carlisle and Esme both smiled at each other, and a few others laughed in the room. They eagerly made their way around to everyone with thankful greetings, yet again, for their support.

"I hope this doesn't become an annual thing," Esme said jokingly, though had a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"It gives us a reason to visit," Zafrina smiled, "We don't get out of the jungle much. The snow is quite beautiful."

"I'd like to be totally honest," Benjamin spoke up. He looked at Masen and put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think any member of our kind, any vampire who's lived in our shoes for centuries, decades even, could see this miracle child as a negative thing. There is no threat here. People will see that."

"They'll all wish for the same thing," Tia said, "Now that they know that there is a way to make it happen."

The positive voices of Tia and Benjamin voiced their loyalty to the Cullens, as well as their support, though for some reason, they still worried Carlisle. As grateful as he was for his friendships and alliances, a number of them still fed on human blood. Although they had determined, as Esme put it, that there was no exact science to a vampire's procreation, the chances of the human feeding couples having uncontrollable children was much higher than that of their family, or the Denalis. It was something he feared Aro would bring up, despite deciding to have his own secret offspring.

Liam, Siobhan and Maggie were in deep conversation with Jacob and Renesme, apparently fascinated by her growth and their relationship in general.

Kate pulled Esme aside and the two of them attempted to speak privately, though Kate didn't seem to mind an great deal if anyone heard what she was saying. "I think I've been affected more than the rest of my family when I heard that you and Carlisle were able to have a child of your own," she looked over her shoulder at Garrett who was mingling with Jasper and Alice, "I never thought I'd have a true mate like the rest of you. I never even desired it a great deal until I met Garrett. We've talked a lot over the last week, and maybe it's selfish because we haven't been together as long as most of you have, but we'd like to try for a child. Are the rumors about the lunar eclipse true?"

Esme nodded, "I'm happy that you've found Garrett, and it shows how much he loves you from the change in lifestyle he was able to make. I imagine it couldn't have been easy. And yes, on the night of a lunar eclipse, we're pretty positive that's when it's possible."

"Carmen and Eleazar explained for the most part, but I just wanted to go right to the source."

"Did they tell you the part about the wish?" Esme asked.

Kate nodded, "Yeah."

"That should be all you need."

"I hope we all make it through this," she said shaking her head, "I can't believe Aro has come to try to make this miracle look like some sort of crime."

"We'll make it through," Esme assured her, "Thanks to all you. We're so grateful for your friendship, and the sacrifices you've made for us."

Kate seemed to be lending an ear to Garrett's conversation, who had now made his way to Emmett. "So Emmett and Rosalie tried?" she asked Esme.

"Yes. It didn't happen for them yet, but it will."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Carlisle believes it's just like a human experience. Sometimes it happens right away, and other times it takes a little while."

Kate seemed to understand, "That makes sense," she seemed satisfied, "I'm happy for you guys. We all are. Eleazar said there was no two people who deserved it more than you and Carlisle."

"Thank you," Esme hugged Kate, "And I hope you get your chance, too."

"Thanks. Me too."


	87. Just a Precaution

_**Hey all.. thanks for all the reviews/feedback! I'm glad everyone's enjoyed this story. Just so ya guys know, I'm thinking the Volturi battle will be close to being the end of the story, with just one or two chapters to conclude it after that. I could probably keep going ( I've had so much fun writing this) but I figured it should probably end after this meeting with them. I'm going to try to keep it as original as possible - I don't want it to be quite like the Breaking Dawn ending because that was done already. So I really hope you all enjoy the remainder of the story. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 87**

A day and a half passed before the snowfall diminished completely. For seven or eight hours it seemed as though it couldn't make up it's mind, snowing lightly for a half hour and stopping before picking up heavier again and then repeating similar patterns. The large number of vampires found themselves easily becoming reacquainted with one another, and at least some of the fear and doubt the Cullens had experienced before their arrival had dimmed down.

Carlisle approached Bella and Edward, who were chatting on the back porch. "I think it would be a good idea if you informed Charlie of everyone being here. I wouldn't want him to come over unexpectedly and then we end up in a divided group, or a war with each other trying to defend him," he looked at Bella, "I don't want to see him put into a similar position that you were in with Jasper awhile ago."

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll go talk to him. Definitely."

"I wouldn't mention anything that would worry him, as far as the Volturi go."

"No, I won't," Bella said, "Do you think he'd be safer on the reservation?"

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other, thoughtful for a second before Carlisle nodded, "Maybe he and Sue could stay over there for the next few days. I'll ask Esme to talk with Sue, also."

"Should we go now?"

"Whenever you get the chance. It's probably no big rush, but the sooner the better."

"Come on, Bella," Edward said, "Let's head over now."

Esme joined Carlisle, as Bella and Edward left for her father's house. The two of them leaned against the railing, looking out about a hundred yards at some of their friends experimenting with Masen's gift. Leah stood in her human form, protectively close, as Kate used her powers to shock several of them while Masen's quick healing touches dulled the pain and made it disappear almost instantly. No one seemed brave enough or ready to withstand the pain of losing a limb to see if he could heal them completely, as Edward explained he could. There were talks among everyone, however, and a few dares from the men, though no one had volunteered as of yet.

"Well, if this isn't deja vu I don't know what is," Esme said, still looking out at the group of them.

Carlisle nodded, "We're lucky to have friends support us to this extent."

"We are," she agreed, "There is a part of me that feels okay about all this. We have the numbers and the gifts."

He looked at her, knowing there was a second part.

"But the other half," she shook her head, "There are bound to be casualties."

Carlisle rubbed the back of her arm, "We'll defend what we know to be right. That's all we can do, and pray for the best."

"Even for Sue," Esme told him, "Seth and Leah won't sit out of this, no matter what anyone says. She and Charlie just got married. What if she were to lose one of her children."

He pulled her in toward his chest and kissed her forehead, "Unfortunately we're in a situation where we could drive ourselves crazy with all of these scenarios. I know it's difficult, but you have to try to block that out for now."

"It's not easy," she told him.

"I know. It's not for me either."

"Hey," Emmett said, as he and Rosalie joined the two of them outside, "I used a few sick days for this at work. Hope it doesn't make me look bad." He grinned.

"This is what he's worried about," Rosalie joked, "Not the fight with Aro, but how he's going to look at work."

Carlisle and Esme smiled, both feeling better instantly due to Emmett's easy going attitude.

"I've heard both of you talking to separate people," Rosalie said, "About your little arguement the other day," she laughed, "Take it from me, you both have seen first hand that that wasn't anything compared to some that we've gotten into."

"Not by a long shot," Emmett smiled.

Carlisle and Esme both laughed.

"Anyway, what I'm getting at is, don't continue to feel bad about it. You forgave each other almost right after it happened. Edward said both of you kept thinking you'd regret it if something were to happen."

"Let it go," Emmett said, "You guys are fine. What do you fight once every thirty years?" He laughed, as did the rest of them, "I don't even know if I'd classify that as a fight."

Esme held her arms out, and Rosalie quickly gave her a long hug. "Thank you Rose."

"Thank you," she continued the hug, "We'll all be fine if we stand together, and we'll celebrate Masen's first birthday soon."

Esme closed her eyes, "I hope so."

"We will."

"Actually his birthday will come before anything happens," Alice called from inside the house.

"Way to eavesdrop, sis," Emmett called in.

Alice was quickly in the doorway that lead outside, "We'll celebrate Christmas, Masen's birthday and New Year's."

"So we have like a week and a half?" Emmett asked.

"More or less."

He shook his head, "More sick days."

"That means some of them will have to feed here," Carlisle said.

"A few of them went out already," Alice told him with a guilty expression, "But they traveled far away to do it because I let them know of the time frame. They didn't want to be disrespectful to us or the people of our town."

Everyone exchanged glances, obviously already aware of their friends' appetites and meal preferences. No one pushed the issue any farther.

Carlisle turned to Esme, "Would you mind going to speak with Sue? Bella and Edward went to talk with Charlie, but if you kind of filled her in about our guests, I think it would be helpful. I don't know if Leah or Seth have or haven't. They've been here for awhile."

She nodded, "Sure. I hope Charlie hasn't said anything to her," she laughed.

Carlisle smirked, knowing the rest of them would surely ask what they were talking about.

Emmett, Alice and Rosalie all looked at each other.

"Said anything about what?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle shook his head, trying hard not to smile. "Nothing."

Esme headed to the reservation to avoid any more questions from her family members. On her travels, her thoughts were no longer distracted by everyone at home and she began to get bad feelings in the pit of her stomach. When the Clearwater house came into view, she felt some relief, eager to speak with Sue to keep her from getting tangled in her own mind. She sensed she was at her old home, which Esme was originally unsure of, though suspected it was because of Charlie's recent switch to the night shift.

She knocked on the door, and Sue waved her in upon pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Hi Esme," she placed the cup down on the counter and gave her a quick hug.

"How are you? How have you been?"

"Great," she smiled, "I'd offer you a cup of tea but..."

Esme smiled, "Oh, I'm fine. Yeah."

Sue stirred in some milk and the two of them sat at the table.

"Sorry I didn't call," Esme told her, "I wasn't even sure you'd be over here."

"Oh, you don't have to call," Sue told her with a warm smile, she looked at the clock, "Charlie probably just got in from work."

"Still working nights?"

She nodded, "Only for a week or so more. Then he'll be back to normal."

"I just wanted to come over to let you know of our guests at the house."

"Oh, I've been back and forth with Seth and Leah," Sue told her, "Is something big going on? They won't tell me."

Esme knew Carlisle didn't want Charlie to know everything so he wouldn't be in a panic about Bella, but she told her friend at least a hint of the truth, "The Volturi may be coming back. Some of our friends from all over heard rumors and decided to come by in support. Right now it's just a precaution, but I just wanted to fill you in. Bella and Edward went to find Charlie to talk with him."

Sue sipped her tea, "How much were they telling him?"

"Just that some of our out of town friends were in the area," Esme explained.

"I think that would be best if that was all he knew. He'd drive himself crazy and probably try to save Bella if he knew anything else."

Esme agreed, glad that Sue was on the same page. "We were also thinking, and it's obviously up to the two of you, that it might be better if you and Charlie stayed on the reservation most of the time for the next week or so."

"Jacob told Billy about everything that's been going on. I think he was thinking of suggesting it, too."

"Sorry about all of this," Esme told her, "You two should be able to relax and enjoy some time together. I mean, you just got married."

"Oh," Sue waved her hand with a grin, "We're fine. Plus I overheard him talking with Billy about taking me to some place tropical in a month or so when he takes his vacation time. You know, after the holidays."

Esme smiled, "That's great. You guys deserve it."

"Speaking of which, what's your secret?"

"Secret?"

Sue laughed, "Forgive me for intruding into your private life, but I figured we're close enough of friends now. Charlie mentioned something about your car getting stuck the other night."

Esme was heavily embaressed, "I was afraid he might have said something," she laughed.

Sue tapped her hand, "No need to be embaressed," she giggled, and thought the two of them sounded much like a couple of teenage girls, "I would never talk about your business with someone else. How do you keep that type of intimacy in your marriage? Don't get me wrong, me and Charlie are just fine, but I don't know if I could talk him into something... fun.. like that." She smiled and took another sip of her tea.

Esme wasn't used to the girl talk, much like Alice and Rosalie were. They could chat for hours about this type of thing, and not think anything of it, though Esme suddenly saw the amusement in it and realized chatting with Sue was just what she needed to stay sidetracked momentarily from the issues at hand. "To be honest," she explained, "We don't usually do things like that. I don't know if we've ever done something quite like that," she let out another laugh, as Sue did simultaneously. "What did Charlie say? Carlisle's kind of embaressed to see him."

Sue couldn't stop laughing, "Well you know how dry Charlie can be. It's part of his charm. He's very subtly funny. When he came in, he had this half smile on his face and I kept pushing the issue until he told me."

"He wasn't... mad or anything, was he?"

"No," Sue said with a large smile, "Of course not."

"Good," Esme said, "I don't want him to think that we do that kind of thing all the time, or anything."

"Not to worry," she said smiling, "If only I could find a way to talk him into that."

The two of them laughed together, and continued chatting for the better part of the hour before Esme decided to head back home.

"Please take care of yourselves," Sue said, giving Esme a long hug, "And take care of my babies over there."

"We won't let anything happen to them."

"Maybe one day the two of us will be able to plan a wedding for the two of them."

"Leah and Masen?"

Sue nodded.

"We will. Down the road."

"Keep them safe."


	88. Learning To Fight

**Chapter 88**

Carlisle and Edward watched, both with arms folded across their chests, as Jasper and Emmett taught Masen the in's and out's of hand to hand combat. He was limber and quick, similar to Jasper in his movements, though his inexperience showed against his two older brothers. Every time he failed to do something up to their expectations, he felt determined to repeat the action until he got it right.

"You aren't doing bad, kid," Emmett assured him, "We've been at it awhile."

"Well I'm sure those dopes with the long hair have been at it for even longer," Masen cracked.

Edward looked at Carlisle and smiled at his son's halfhearted joke. Carlisle shook his head with an unchanged expression and continued to observe.

Masen was about to go head to head with Emmett, whos stared across at him with a wide grin, "I'll have to get Rosalie down here to kick your ass next Masen."

Jasper smirked heavily, "Ready?"

Masen looked determined, and Emmmett appeared loose and unphased.

"Go ahead," Jasper commanded.

The two boys ran at each other and collided. In the quickness of their movements, that almost looked more like a choreographed dance than a fight, Masen's quick figure with his head of messy blonde hair could have passed for Jasper. Minutes went by without a winner, each struggling to put some type of finishing move on the other. Emmett struggled to keep Masen in his grasp, as he slipped free of several holds which would have certainly ended the mock battle if had completed one successfully.

"Take him down, Mase," Jasper encouraged, "End the day with a win."

After another long struggle, he was finally able to slip his foot in between Emmett's and trip him up, landing on top of him with his hands by his neck.

"Well, it's about time little brother," Jasper said, "After twenty-two fights with the big man, you finally took him down."

Emmett stood up with a smile and gave Masen a playful headlock, "You did good today."

"We'll pick up again tomorrow, or later today," Jasper said.

"We can't keep going?" Masen asked, feeling the endorphin-like release from his success.

"I think Mom wants to spend some quality time with you," Emmett smiled, then added, "Mama's boy."

Masen smiled and shook his head. Carlisle approached him and patted his back, "What'd you think? How'd it go?"

He nodded and shrugged at the same time, "I wish we could continue. Jasper taught me some good stuff." He looked over to where Bella had just pulled up in Emmett's Jeep to pick everyone up.

"You looked better as you went on. Get comfortable with all this stuff. Try to perfect it as best as you possibly can."

"Okay," he agreed, "How long were we out here?"

Carlisle glanced at his watch, "A good couple hours."

Trees allowed some light to shine through to their secret battle ground, illuminating Masen and Carlisle.

"Why don't I fight you?" Masen asked.

Carlisle smiled, "Because you'd lose." He laughed.

"I took down Emmett," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm much tougher than Emmett." He looked up toward the Jeep and saw Bella smile at the comment. Emmett tossed a gym back in the back of the car and looked down toward them a gave a quick, "Yeah right," so they could hear him.

"One quick fight," Masen urged his father, "And don't hold back."

"Masen-"

"It'll only benefit me, Dad. Don't you want me ready for the Volturi?"

Carlisle shook his head with a closed mouth smile at his son's unfair words, "Fine. Just one."

Masen grinned and got himself ready, eager to face off against his father.

Jasper hung out of the back window, perching himself on the door and leaning a forearm on the room, "Ready... go!" He called.

Masen smiled and charged Carlisle.

Bella sat in the driver's seat, watching them face off and clash. Bright diamond-like glimmers bounced off their skin every time they became exposed to the sunlight

"Carlisle looks like he's fighting his reflection," Emmett said with a laugh.

Like the fight before with Emmett, it took a little time before Masen thought he surely had his father down.

"Wait for it.." Jasper said, predicting Masen's inexperience.

Carlisle quickly flipped his son to the ground, almost regretfully so in his expression, before helping him up.

Masen brushed snow off his clothing and stood with his hands on his hips, "I suppose I won't get another try?"

Carlisle pulled him in for a hug, "Tomorrow."

He patted his father's back with both hands before the two of them headed to the car with everyone else.

"Want the front?" Edward asked.

At the same time, Carlisle answered "no" while Masen said "yes".

"Get in the back," Carlisle told him, "Stay in front, Edward." He hopped in behind Bella. "How's everyone at the house?"

"Good," Bella told him, putting the car in drive, "Everyone seems to be getting themselves prepared in their own way."

"Did Alice give an exact day yet?"

"I don't think so," she told him, "Not yet."

As they cut through the bumpy landscape, Jasper suddenly asked her to stop the car, startling everyone. He picked up on it, "Sorry. Nothing bad." He jumped out of the window, noticing a five foot pinetree not far from the beaten path. He quickly pulled it from the ground, and leaped to the top of the car, hanging onto it so it wouldn't fall off. "Go ahead."

Bella and Edward looked at each other with a laugh.

"We've been so preoccupied, we forgot to get a Christmas tree," Jasper called from the roof. He dangled his head in Bella's window, making her laugh.

"Stop it," Carlisle said with a smile, "Don't make Bella crash."

"Not with my car anyway," Emmett chimed in.

Carlisle smiled, unable not to reciprocate their carefree attitudes. He realized how much he needed everyone who was around them, and continued to pray daily that none of them would be taken in their road to justice.


	89. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 89**

Bella had just returned from a full day of shopping and seeing a movie with Renesme. She found herself spending as much time as she possibly could with her daughter, despite her attention being passed around from herself, Edward and Jacob.

The two of them walked through the doors, where Jacob waited with open arms. He scooped up Renesme and twirled her around as if they hadn't seen each other in months. Bella was glad her daughter had Jacob to take care of her.

Masen and Esme entered a few seconds later, and Bella guessed they had also been bonding throughout the day, seeing as the two of them were gone before she and Renesme left earlier in the morning.

Esme looked around the room, noticed Kate and Garrett playing a game of chess in the corner and sensing a few others were scattered around the house. A good number of them were missing. "Where'd everyone go off to?"

"They're all practicing different things," Rosalie told her, "Out at the usual spot."

"I've had my share of shocks for the day," Garrett joked from the corner, not looking up from the chess board, "I didn't have my man Masen there to ease the pain." He let out a laugh.

"It was kind of brutal," Rosalie told them, smiling.

"Tough love," Kate said with her back to them.

"I'm about to head back down," Rosalie told them, "Anyone with me?"

"I'm coming," Masen said eagerly.

"I heard you did good yesterday," Rosalie told him, "Took out Emmett huh?"

He nodded, "After getting beat like twenty times first."

"You'll get him today," she smiled, "Bella, Edward's already down in the field if you want to come too."

She nodded, "Sure," then raised her bags of clothes, "I'm just going to put these away. I'll meet you all down there."

Renesme turned to her mother, pulling away from Jacob momentarily, "I love you," she said, "Thanks for taking me out today."

Bella smiled and hugged her daughter, "I love you, too. It might be good for you to join them down there."

"We're going," she assured her. There was rarely a time when Renesme referred to only herself anymore. It was always "we" or "us".

"Carlisle's taking a break," Rosalie told Esme, "He's been laying down upstairs for like a half hour. He was facing off against people all day."

"Okay, thanks Rose."

Esme made her way to their room, where Carlisle almost looked like he was sleeping. He laid in a comfortable pair of sweatpants and long sleeved thermal with thick winter socks on top of the bedspread. He opened his eyes as she entered.

"Sleeping?" she asked with a smile.

"Sometimes I wish I could," he told her, returning the smile and closing his eyes again.

Esme kicked off her shoes and cuddled behind him, throwing an arm around his mid section and resting her head by the back of his.

"How was your day with Masen?" He asked.

She took in a deep breath, taking in his scent from being so close to him, "It was good," she said with a sigh, "We walked for awhile. I showed him a lot of new places in Forks that he didn't know existed."

"Sounds nice," Carlisle told her.

"Yeah, it was. We went into Seattle for a little while, too. They had that same type of Christmas set up from last year."

"I guess he's a little too big to sit on Santa's lap for a photo, huh?"

Esme snickered, "Yeah. I think Santa would have been a little weirded out."

Carlisle's chuckle sent a vibration through his body and made Esme smile. She pulled herself an inch or so closer to him, tangling her feet in between his.

"You make me feel warm," he put his hand over hers that still hung over his stomach.

Esme kissed head and played with his hair with her free hand, "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"We'll have quite the party," he told her, referring to all of their guests.

"Yeah."

"Then Masen's birthday," Carlisle went on, "What should we get for him?"

"He already made me a list," Esme laughed, "I have it in my purse. I picked out a few things already."

"Emmett wants to take him hunting up in Alaska, or Canada," Carlisle said, "What do you think?"

"On his actual birthday?"

"I think so."

"As long as I get to spend the day with him."

Carlisle rubbed her hand, "I'll let them go the day after then. Is that okay?" He felt her nod.

"I wish we could sleep, too, sometimes," Esme told him in response to his comment earlier. She closed her eyes.

"Mm," he responded.

In the hall, they heard Emmett's voice, recognizing he'd just entered the house. He chatted for a moment with Bella before the two of them stood in the open doorway.

"Knock knock," Emmett said.

Carlisle forced his eyes open, "I overheard you two talking. You can take Masen the day after his birthday if you want." He closed his eyes again.

Bella looked at Emmett, "I told you it'd be fine," she teased him for a second, "He was scared to come and ask you."

Emmett shook his head, "Bella-"

Esme and Carlisle both laughed for a second. "Scared of me, Emmett?" Esme asked, sitting up.

"Hey, I just didn't want to take him away from his mama on his first birthday, you know. In case you wanted to put a party hat on him, and I dunno, get him diapers, like all the humans do on their babies first birthdays."

"I heard you were thinking of Canada or Alaska? Which one?"

"I figured we could kind of see where we ended up," Emmett said, "I mean unless that's not okay."

Carlisle rolled on his back and looked over at Esme with a shrug and a nod.

"That's fine," Esme assured her son, "We trust you guys. Just as long as Alice's visions don't change."

Emmett nodded, "Okay well, I'm going back down with the rest of them. Coming to try to challenge me, Bella?"

"Hardly a challenge," she joked, trying to sound convincing.

"Ha!" Emmett mocked a laugh.

They waved goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, making their way out of the house and down to the field with everyone else.

"Emmett," Bella said, "I wish we could come up with some kind of a plan. I feel so bad for Esme and Carlisle. They looked so peaceful just now. They don't deserve this."

"We are coming up with a plan, Bella," Emmett assured her, "Having the numbers that we have is part of it, thanks to Edward making his rounds with the Denali's."

"I know," she shook her head, "Alice just said last time that there would have been great losses on both sides if the Volturi chose to fight. What if that-"

"Don't think about it," he cut her off, "It takes your edge away." His look turned serious and he stopped briefly, "What I've learned from these types of things is.. you have to go into this with ice water in your veins. If you don't, or you hold yourself back," he shrugged, "Well, that's when bad things happen."


	90. First Birthday

**Chapter 90**

Masen smiled, letting his family and friends shower him with gifts. After a close-knit Christmas with lots of stories, movies and hot chocolate for the wolves and Renesme, they took the time to throw Masen a one year celebration.

Alice handed him a stack of boxes, making him the center of attention, somewhat against his will. Masen smiled, opening each gift in the stack, which were all label with Alice and Jasper's name, and had a different stylish outfit in each one.

"Thanks Alice," Masen said, "And Jasper."

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

"Yeah, now you're all set to model at Banana Republic," Emmett told him. He smiled at Alice.

Zafrina and Senna stepped forward with beautiful home made bracelets that looked like they would have taken days, or even weeks, to perfect and finish. Each of them displayed a different symbol.

"We didn't feel comfortable making a trip into town," Senna explained, "So we decided to make you something."

Zafrina flipped hers around and showed him the symbol on hers, "This means peace," she took Senna's, "And this one means safety."

"Wow, thank you," Masen said, "You didn't have to do that."

"Do you like them?" Senna asked.

"Yeah. They're great," he carefully slid each one onto his left wrist.

"They'll protect you," Zafrina told him with a small smile.

Masen stood up and hugged his new amazon friends.

"You didn't have to do that," Esme said, repeated her son's words, "No one had to get anything."

"Well, we came all the way from Ireland at the risk of dying," Liam laughed, "A gift is hardly a thorn in my side." He stepped forward with a flask and handed it to Masen, "This isn't for Irish Whiskey," he started. Everyone laughed, "It's more of a token, or perhaps if you can't quite finish a deer and you're in desperate need of a... drink, you could fill this up and keep it in your coat pocket."

Masen looked at Emmett with a smile and accepted the flask, "Thank you," he said again.

"We got your name and birthday engraved on the bottom," Siobhan explained.

Masen turned the flask upside down, "That's awesome. Thanks."

Maggie leaned forward and kissed his cheek with a friendly smile.

Everyone took their turn giving Masen a special gift of their own before settling again in their own area of the house, or out in the woods.

Leah pulled Masen aside with a few gifts of her own, "You can open mine now."

He smiled.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?"

"You didn't have to get me anything," Masen told her, "Just being here is enough."

She handed him a small, white box wrapped in a single blue ribbon. He opened it, pulling the ribbon carefully and found a necklace with two dog tags hanging from it.

"Read what they say," Leah urged.

Masen flipped one over, that had an engraved outline of a wolf in the silver, "My heart."

"Some of the boys said it was cheesy," she looked down, "But it's suppose to mean you'll have my heart next to yours."

"It's perfect," he told her.

"The other one is a quote. Me and my mom saw it written somewhere and it reminded me of you. Of all of us really."

"I am not bound for any public place, but for ground of my own where I have planted vines and orchard trees, and in the heat of the day climbed up into the healing shadows of the woods."

"I mean, you can't go in the sunlight in front of people so-" Leah was cut off in trying to explain herself as Masen pulled her in for an appreciative kiss.

"I've never received anything so beautiful," he told her, pulling the necklace on. "I love it."

"I love you." Leah told him flat out for the first time.

Masen's eyes filled with appreciation, and a hint of surprise, "I love you, too, Leah. I've been thinking something's been missing in our conversations, and our nightly goodbyes."

She kissed him once more and he hugged her, as the two of them struggled for a minute or two of privacy in the dark hallway.

"Sorry," Eleazar said, as he and Carmen made their way past them. The two of them smiled and continued to where ever they were headed.

"You're going out with Emmett tonight right?" Leah asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. He's taking me to check out Canada. Maybe Alaska."

"Be careful," she hugged him again, "When will you be back?"

Masen suddenly realized how much he would miss Leah. He was used to seeing her every day, and wasn't sure how many days their trip would be. "Not any longer than a few days."

"Okay," she nodded, "Have fun."

"I'll call you every couple hours," he assured her, and put a hand over his chest where the necklace hung, "And I'll have your heart with me." He leaned in to kiss her again.

Emmett's voice from another room interrupted their moment, "Someone's been hanging with Edward a little too much," he joked.

Leah and Masen both looked at each other and laughed.

"I think your mom and dad wanted to give you a few gifts on their own, too," Leah told him, "Maybe you should go find them."

He nodded, "Okay." They left their semi secret place and Masen tossed a wrapper at the back of Emmett's head, that bounced and hit Rosalie in the process.

"Hey!" they both called out.

Masen smirked, "Sorry Rose. That was just meant for Emmett." He hurried upstairs to avoid any backlash, calling out for his parents.

Esme and Carlisle smiled as he entered the room.

"You guys gave me gifts already," he told them, referring to a stack of video games, clothes and pair of sneakers he'd been eyeing for some time.

"Come with us," Carlisle told him. They lead him down to the garage where a shiny, black 2013 Volvo sat, nearly untouched.

Masen's eyes lit up, "Wow! That's awesome." He made his way around to look at the car from all angles.

"You have to get your liscence first," Esme explained, "But then the car is yours." She dangled the keys in the air with a smile.

Masen hugged both of them, "I can't believe you got me this."

Carlisle opened the driver's seat, "Get in. Adjust the seat, the mirrors. Make it yours."

He didn't hesitate, eagerly jumping behind the wheel. His face glowed with excitement.

"You've been doing a good job driving with us, and you've shown you're responsible," Carlisle told him.

Masen hopped back out and slammed the door, hugging them both again, "Thank you so much. You didn't have to-"

"We've gotten them for everyone," Esme interrupted, "It's your turn."

"Well, thank you."

Emmett peeked his head in, "Sweet right?"

"Yeah," Masen said back, "It's awesome."

"Now we can race," he raised his eyebrows at Esme.

"No," she said back with a smile. She turned to Masen, "If I find out there's any racing going on, the car will be mine."

"No worries," Masen assured her with a smile, looking back and forth between his parents and Emmett.

"We going or what?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm ready."

Carlisle looked at Esme, who he knew didn't want to see her son go. She returned a set of sad eyes to him, though held it back well as Masen and Emmett prepared to go. The two of them, as well as Rosalie and Leah, made their way to the far edge of the woods to see them off.

After a plether of goodbyes, Masen and Emmett were gone. Their laughter and talking could be heard for a minute or two, before their scents and voices faded into the night. Rosalie comforted Leah, sensing she seemed a little down.

"He's in good hands," she assured her, "And they won't be gone long."

Leah smiled and the two of them made their way back to the house.

Carlisle and Esme hung around outside together, deciding to take a walk and ending up by a cliff overlooking the Forks ocean.

"Let it out," Carlisle urged. No sooner than the words left his mouth, Esme's tears flowed from her eyes. He pulled her into a warm embrace, leaning his back against a tree. The emotions she had been feeling for awhile came out in the form of venom streaks on her face.

She sniffed in, trying to control a sob, "I am so sorry Carlisle."

"Esme. You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her, "It's me. I could tell you were upset."

"I've only been able to cry since Masen's come into our lives," she told him, "That has to be the reason."

He wiped a stray tear from her cheek and kissed the side of her face gently, "You don't have to explain anything to me. Let all of your tears out."

Esme finally forced a smile, "I think they're all out."

Carlisle kissed her forehead and stared across the water that had been illuminated by the moon. "He'll be fine," he whispered.

"I know," she took in a deep breath to intoxicate herself with his scent, "I don't want him to fight against the Volturi with us."

"I don't think you'll be able to talk him out of it."

"I'm his mother," she said with another forced laugh, "He has no choice but to listen to me."

Carlisle smiled down at his wife, "Can I have a kiss?"

Esme dried her eyes and smiled before slowly leaning in and kissing him softly. "You know, sometimes I think you might have the same gift as Jasper."

He smiled and pulled her into another long hug, trying to enjoy the moment of temporary peace and serenity with his wife.


	91. The Night Before

**I really wish there was someone else to name my chapters, because honestly I'm terrible at naming them (and the story, as well) lol.. but anyway, thanks to everyone following & reviewing.. there are only a few more chapters until the end of this story.. I hope you end up enjoying the ending I have planned.. **

* * *

**Chapter 91**

The day before the Volturi were due to arrive, Alice was instructing everyone on the best angles to take and what to expect. Everyone listened intently, as she pulled people group by group to where they should be and what they should do.

Deep into the woods by the overhanging cliff, Benjamin talked with Masen, guiding ocean water up into a large barrel by the edge. They had to wait until well after nightfall in case someone happened to be walking by.

"What are you guys doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Preparing," they both said at the same time, then laughed at the coincidental choice of words.

"I see," she said, "What's the tub for?"

"It's a hot tub," Benjamin joked.

She put her hands on her hips with a smile, knowing he was kidding.

"Just thinking ahead," he explained, looking Masen.

Rosalie eyed her brother suspiciously, but let it go and returned to where she came from.

"I guess we should go back to the house, too," Ben said.

He and Masen made their way to where everyone was gathering themselves into a large group.

"Shall we make another fire?" Garrett asked with a grin.

"If we make it out of this," Kate said, "I think we should all meet up like this once a year - only it'll be for good reasons," she looked toward the rest of her coven, "We've enjoyed our stay with all of you, and we've made some great friends. It'd be nice to do this without worry on our minds."

"I agree," Siobhan said with a smile.

Jacob and Seth had gathered up some fire wood after hearing of Garrett's suggestion and made a pile in the middle of all of them. Within a few minutes, a humble blaze illuminated the immediate areas around them.

Each couple sat together, overly close to their mate, and those who had yet to pair up found themselves drawn to each other for some sense of comfort.

Carlisle stood up with his arm around Esme, "I apologize for the risks you're all taking in order to help defend our family, but I am overly grateful that you've chosen to come back here again. I know it must not be easy, especially putting your loved ones at risk, but we would be nowhere with everyone's help. We'd be at a great loss with little chance to get out of this unscathed," he looked toward Carmen and Eleazar, "Thank you for letting us know in advance about Aro's message to other people of our kind," he then turned to Edward, "And I know, Edward, that you were the one to round everyone up this time on your own. I haven't taken the time to properly thank you. You're my son and I can't thank you enough for all you've done."

"You don't have to thank me," Edward shook his head, "You went to great lengths for me, Bella and Renesme."

"And you certainly don't have to thank us," Carmen told him, "You're our friends. They're hard to come by. Especially in our world."

"Everything that Carlisle said, goes the same for me," Esme told them, "I really hope there is a possibility for a civilized solution. We never wanted to drag everyone into this and put you all back in harms way."

"We're defending what's right," Tia said, speaking up, "You've broken no rules. You've done the impossible and it's going to open doors for all of us."

Benjamin gently rubbed her back, "It's truly amazing in our eyes, and I believe others will see it that way, as well."

A few of the Quileute boys arrived who had been missing earlier.

"Sorry we're late," Sam said, with his pack in tact, "We want to make sure you know we're in support of all this."

Masen eyeballed Sam and threw an arm around Leah, though he knew inside that their flame had long since died. Still, he felt something pulling inside of him to claim his love.

Carlisle approached Sam and shook his hand, "Thank you, Sam."

He nodded respectfully, making eye contact with a few of the Cullens.

Paul and Emmett exchanged a quick wave with smiles.

Alice stood up, "Do you guys want to do a walk through with me and Jasper? My visions are a little broken, but I'm pretty sure I know what would be best for you guys."

They all looked toward each other and nodded, following Alice and Jasper down to what had become their battle ground.

"I'm sorry," Masen said finally, "It's kind of all about me, isn't it? I feel like it's not right for all of you to be here, possibly falling at the hands of the Volturi, to defend one person."

"Leave no man behind," Liam said in a heavy accent, "We know you'd do it for any one of us. Besides, we're defending what's right."

Carlisle put a hand on Masen's shoulder and gave it firm squeeze, "Don't feel that way. Nothing's your fault."

"We're going to have a ton of babies because of you," Garrett said with a grin, nudging Kate.

Everyone laughed at the comment.

Carlisle pulled Masen to the side while everyone continued doing what they could to make light of the situation before them, mostly by sharing funny stories from the past. When they were a good distance away from the fire, Carlisle talked seriously with his son.

"Don't start feeling like this is somehow your fault," he said, "Edward said the thought has crossed your mind a lot since you've returned with Emmett."

"Dad, it just doesn't seem right," Masen shook his head, "I don't want anyone to die here. They're too good. They're too loyal."

"We're hoping it won't come to that. They know the risks, they've decided to help on their own will. I wish they wouldn't have to, but a lot of them have strong feelings about everything. Edward's been keeping tabs on that for me. They all are here for reasons beyond you and I."

"What if something happens to you or Mom.. or Emmett or Rose.. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jas-"

"We can only stand together," Carlisle explained, "I've had this same talk with your mother. It's a situation we hoped would never happen again."

"Because of me," Masen said again.

"No," he said firmly, "It's not because of you."

"I want Mom to stay back. I don't want her to fight. Maybe she could go look after Charlie and Sue to make sure they're alright."

He smiled and looked down, "She said the same thing about you on you birthday, just after you left with Emmett."

"And what'd you tell her?"

"The same thing I'm going to you. There's no way she'll stay out of this. You're her baby. As old as you look, and even a hundred years down the road, that's what you'll always be. She'd fight for you for eternity Masen, if that's what it took."

Masen's eyes shifted around the landscape and he began to clench his lips together, a technique he used at a younger age when he attempted to hold back his tears. "What about Leah? I already told her to stay on the reservation. She won't listen."

"Would you stay back if she was the one in trouble?"

He looked at his father in the eye, "No."

"Then I'd say it'll be beating a dead horse if you continued to try to persuade her."

Masen dug his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and leaned from his toes to heels in a rocking motion, visually uneasy and torn about the upcoming battle.

"Come her, son," Carlisle threw his arms around him, causing his son's tearducts to open, though he only let a few slide down his face.

"I love you, Dad," Masen said, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he patted his back and kissed the side of his head, "When we're done with this, you're going to enroll in school."

Masen wiped his eyes and laughed, pulling back. He continued to let out a chuckle, causing a few stray tears to fall, " School huh?"

"I think it'd be a good experience for you," Carlisle nodded, "But that'll be a talk for another time. We should go back to the rest of them."

"Can you tell I cried?" He asked with another brief laugh.

"No, it's dark enough," Carlisle told him, smiling. He joined Esme, kissing her on the cheek and whispering, "He's okay," in her ear.

They looked over and caught Masen pull Emmett slightly away. The two of them whispered with nods before Masen joined Leah, and Emmett returned to Rosalie's side. The look Emmett gave Carlisle and Esme, made both of them feel suddenly anxious. The two of them looked at each other, knowing something was going on that they didn't know about.


	92. Doomsday

**Chapter 92**

"It's almost time," Alice said to everyone, who had packed themselves into the Cullens' living room. She glanced at a clock and read the hands as they sat facing specific Roman numerals. "They'll be here before five."

Everyone looked at the clock simultaneously, noticing it read ten minutes past four.

"I'd say at four thirty, everyone should get down there," she concluded, linking hands with Jasper.

Everyone nodded and exchanged glances. Some were nervous; some determined and others a combination of a number of things.

Carlisle looked over at Masen, who was clutching his necklace and rubbing it nervously. He draped an arm around Leah's shoulders and she leaned herself into him.

"Ready?" Esme asked him. He switched his gaze to hers and felt her reaching for his hand.

"I'm ready," Carlisle told her. He planted a kiss on her cheek and left his lips there for a few extra seconds, "I'll do everything I can to protect you both."

Esme closed her eyes and pulled him into a tight hug.

Bella and Edward both looked at his parents, then to each other.

"This sucks," Bella told him quietly, "Carlisle and Esme, they don't deserve to go through this."

Edward grazed her face with his hand, "I know. Hopefully Aro will come to his senses."

"That's doubtful. Alice would have said something."

"If that's the case, all we can do is fight... and pray."

Bella looked back to Carlisle and Esme, who had separated only a little, speaking very closely to each other. She then looked to Renesme and Jacob, who were heading across the room to them.

"I won't let anything happen to Renesme," Jacob promised.

"What is that Masen asked you to do?" Bella asked.

This was the first time Edward heard of any plan, and read his daughter's thoughts before she could answer.

"That's the best idea for you," he told her, approving of the situation.

"What?" Bella asked again.

"Me and Jacob are going out by the ledge to make a fire," Renesme told her.

"For what?"

They both looked over toward Carlisle and Esme, and Edward knew that there was a plan in effect involving Masen that none of them wanted his parents to know about. He was about to protest, but Jacob spoke before he could.

"Alice knows," he said, "She already confirmed that it would be a success."

"Alice knows?" Edward asked.

Bella was still in the dark and looked back and forth between them all.

"Yes," Jacob explained, "And as you probably can tell by now, so do Emmett and Jasper."

They both looked over their shoulders, seeing if anyone had picked up on their conversation. No one had, too in depth with their own interactions.

Edward knew it wouldn't work if Carlisle and Esme found out because they would certainly try to prevent the plan, depsite Alice's visions. He whipped out his phone and texted Jacob so no one would know what they were saying.

Bella followed over Edward's shoulder, and within a few minutes, the phone conversation ended with Jacob's text in full capital letters stating: DON'T SAY ANYTHING!

They all nodded in understanding. Edward caught sight of Masen using his phone, as well and picked up on Emmett across the room responding every ten to twenty seconds, or so. He knew they were doing the same thing.

"Why doesn't Rosalie know?" Bella whispered.

"For the same reason as my parents," Edward whispered.

People began filling out of the house, eager to get things started and even more to get things finished, one way or another. Their group of four made their way toward the back doors. As they began to exit, Edward and Carlisle became shoulder to shoulder and made eye contact.

"Can I talk to you for a second," Edward asked.

Esme and Bella exchanged glances and left the house together, though didn't go very far. They watched through the windows at their husbands' conversation.

"Carlisle, if things start getting out of line," Edward said, "I want you, Esme and Masen to leave. Renesme and Jacob are going to be out by the cliff overhanging the beach. Take the two of them and go."

He shook his head, "Edward, I'm not leaving you all."

"You've created this wonderful family. Even if it's without us, you and Esme, Masen and Renesme... Leah and Jacob, can start over."

"You're not going to fall today son," Carlisle told him, "I won't let you."

"I won't let you," Edward said back sternly, but sadness lingered in his voice, "Our world needs you. It would be so inhumane without you."

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, "I understand your feelings, and if something terrible were to happen, I'd send Masen after Renesme and tell them to go," he shook his head, "But I'm not leaving until the Volturi back down, until they're dead or... or until I'm dead."

Bella saw the pained look on Esme's face at Carlisle's choice of words. She seemed to wince as if someone punched her in the chest.

"They're going to be fine," Bella tried reassuring her. The two of them shared a long hug. Over Esme's shoulder, Masen, Leah, Renesme and Jacob waited for them patiently.

Carlisle and Edward both looked down at Esme and Bella. "Come on, son," Carlisle said, "We should go."

Edward pulled his father in for a hug, "We won't let them hurt Masen."

"We won't let them hurt Renesme," Carlisle said back.

They left the house, each grabbing the hand of their mate and walked to their children. The eight of them marched to the field, where most of the vampires were waiting as Alice instructed. Some of the wolves were in hiding, knowing that the Volturi were bringing some newborns along. Although they were certain Aro would have them trained, the act of surprise was an advantage they chose to persue.

"We'd better get going," Jacob said to the group.

Bella and Edward gave separate hugs to Renesme, each whispering words of love and wisdom to their daughter as they did. Her amber eyes were covered with tears that were yet to fall, though as Edward pulled her in a second time for a hug, she let them out in full force.

Carlisle saw the hurt expression on Edward's face, as well as Bella's as she stroked her daughter's back.

"Alice said we'll be okay," Jacob said reassuringly.

Edward nodded to him, "Take care of her out there."

"What did Alice see?" Esme asked.

The last thing Edward wanted to do right before a potentially deathly battle was to lie to his parents, so he told as much of the truth as he could without ruining the plan.

"Just that Renesme and Jacob would be safe at their place that she set up for them."

The explanation seemed to satisfy her, and he was thankful she didn't press the issue. Bella clutched Edward's arm as Jacob and Renesme darted off to where they could no longer be seen.

"So this is it, huh?" Masen asked, looking at Carlsle.

"This is where we stand up for what's right," his father told him.

He nodded, then looked at Esme, "Mom. Dad, said it would be pointless, but I want to ask you anyway. Will you sit this out, and go down to the reservation with Charlie and Sue?"

Esme looked around, "Masen, I can't-"

"I don't want anything to happen to you," he told her, "I can't have something happen to you because of me."

She walked up to her son and pulled him into her arms, "Masen, none of this is because of you. It's because of the Volturi's greed. You're my little boy Masen. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Nothing in this world could make me leave you right now."

Carlisle saw tears about to fall from his son's eyes as the two of them made eye contact, and didn't break it. A single tear slid down Carlisle's face, that matched the few that began to fall down Masen's onto Esme's shoulder. He made his way to his father next and hugged him fiercely.

"Even if this doesn't end up the way it should," Masen said, "Thank you for a great year."

Carlisle found himself speechless, and continued to hug him, making eye contact with Esme the same way he had before with Masen.

"I see them," Alice's voice came, bringing everyone back to reality.

Masen and Carlisle broke apart and they all raced up to where the front line of their defense stood.

Across the field of white, a parade of black and gray streamed from the privacy of the trees and into their once peaceful realm. The day had come again, and this time they were certain that Aro was out for blood.


	93. The Start of a War

**Chapter 93**

Carlisle threw himself in front of the group of vampires that had come to support him and his family. Next to him, Alice nervously glanced at him over and over out of the corner of her eye. He finally turned to her and she quickly looked away, facing the incoming parade of Volturi members.

For the first time, they laid on eyes on another naturally conceived vampire child, as she walked with her chin held high next to Aro. Her age looked of about twelve, though she held her head high with all the confidence of the rest of their group, who had been alive for centuries. A plether of other new faces stood across from them, and Aro smirked as he saw Carlisle and Esme's eyes fix on his Charles look-a-like. They turned and glanced at each other briefly, before returning their stare to the enemy line before them.

"Happy new year!" Aro bellowed in a friendly tone as he approached them, "I hope you all got a chance to watch the ball drop, and shared a few kisses at midnight." The happiness that poured out of him made everyone more uneasy. He smiled wide and looked at Alice, "I know you were probably expecting us."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Carlisle told him.

Aro pretended to be confused, "And what way is that?"

"You've traveled so far to come here with all of your alliances," he said, "And it's been said that you've changed your mind about your feelings regarding Masen."

"Is this your dear son next to you?" Aro asked, "My, he's gotten so big. They grow up so fast."

Masen looked over at his father, and felt the eyes of the Volturi on him who had not yet seen him. Even Felix and Demetri stared, having not seen him since he looked a bit younger.

"Who's the young girl next to you?" Edward asked, evening himself with Carlisle.

"She's one of our many newborns," Aro lied, knowing Edward could see through him.

Maggie stepped forward, "That's a lie." Siobhan and Liam each stepped forward protectively around her, knowing very well of their littlest member's gift.

"My dear, Maggie is it?" Aro asked.

"She's your daughter, Aro," Edward went on, "Everyone knows it."

"Figuratively speaking, yes," he explained, "Just as Carlisle is your father."

"No," Edward said, "You conceived that child with your mistress Gianna."

"Gianna?" Aro asked, looking at a smiling Caius.

Carlisle walked a few steps toward Aro, "Aro, we don't want to fight. I don't want to see any of my family, or yours for that matter, die here today. You've set the rules for our kind for centuries with much success. You have to know this could lead to an adjustified battle."

"I do still consider you a dear friend, Carlisle," he explained, "But you see, you've changed the rulebook, whether by accident or not. I must keep order the best way I know how."

"I understand, you're very successful because you've always picked your battles wisely. We're not a threat to anyone. Losses on both sides could throw all law and order we have into a tailspin. We live here quietly, alone. You maintain justice in Italy, and everyone knows that each one of you is an asset to that. Why risk any lives for something that isn't an issue?"

"This is our method for keeping law and order," Caius chimed in, "Without consequences, there is no order."

"Consequences for what?" Edward asked.

"Do you know for certain that all born vampire children will come into the world with the tame mentality that Carlisle and Esme's child has?" Caius asked.

"If a child is produced by two vegitarian vampires, then we're pretty sure-"

"Pretty sure isn't good enough, Edward."

"Well, no one else is in the process of having a child."

Aro silenced Caius and looked toward Rosalie and Emmett, "Word travels fast," Aro said, "And people of everywhere have heard of what Carlisle and Esme were able to do."

"Because you told everyone,"Edward argued coldly, "We haven't said a thing until we were approached with the question."

"So there are no more children in the process?"

"No."

Aro continued to look at Rosalie, "Dear Rosalie Hale," he smiled, "Would you mind stepping forward to allow me to take a look into your mind for a moment?"

She stared sternly back, and Emmett couldn't help but let a growl escape his throat.

"Emmett, you could step forward, too, if you'd like."

The two of them approached Aro. Masen watched nervously when he took Rosalie's hand within his own, as Emmett stood dangerously close to her, surely wanting to rip Aro's head clean off.

"So," the Volturi leader spoke, "It is true that the two of you have tried, and will continue to try for a baby of your own."

"Aro, if they decided-" Carlisle started.

"No one knows for certain how these children will pan out," Aro argued, "And unless my abilities are off, it appears as though Rosalie and Emmett are set on continuing for their own little bundle of joy."

"This isn't a bad thing," Garrett barked, "It truly is a miracle. It's given us all hope."

"So you've been hoping for blood lusting uncontrollable creatures?" Jane asked saracastically.

"Well, you're here," Garrett shot back, "So we already have blood lusting uncontrollable creatures."

Jane eyed him and within a second, he dropped to his knees in pain. Kate was about to use her forces against Jane, but Masen darted over to Garrett and placed his hand on his shoulder, easing the pain immediately.

Aro laughed out loud and looked at Jane, who was visibly angry.

"We don't have to go through with any of this," Esme said, noticing Aro still lingered around Rosalie and Emmett, "If they decided to have a child, we would raise him or her the same way as Masen. There is no danger. You already determined that last time you were here."

"We've been made a mockery of for too long," Caius said, overly eager to speak up.

Aro took Rosalie's arm, and Emmett moved in their direction, only to have a hard hand placed on his chest.

"Emmett," Rosalie said, with a hint of panic in her voice.

Caius was quickly at Aro's side, taking Rosalie from him. He smiled at Emmett coldly, and the look in his eyes was nothing but evil as he turned his back, pulling Rosalie roughly with him.

"Emmett!" she called again, this time more frantically.

Emmett looked over at Carlisle, and went with his gut. He had to protect Rosalie. Without warning, he spun himself away from Aro, who's hand had still lingered firmly on his chest, heading strait for Caius and Rosalie.

She looked back helplessly, still screaming his name. All at once, looks of panic crossed the faces of the Volturi and those on the side of Cullens. Aro looked in shock at Emmett's bold move to cross him and could only stare as he headed strait for Caius.

Felix moved swifty in an attempt to intercept, but Carlisle ran full speed and plunged his shoulder into Felix's mid section, landing them both hard onto the icy bed of snow. Masen followed after his father, and glanced over in time to see Emmett's hands clutch around Caius's neck, freeing Rosalie in the process.

Aro stared in horror, and look of panic crossed his face and Emmett's strong grip twisted with unbelievable force, sending Caius's head rolling across the ground.


	94. Sacrifice

**Chapter 94**

An all our war began, leaving perhaps the most heinous member of the Volturi in pieces on the snowy landscape. Carlisle and Felix battled, before Masen charged and slammed the big Volturi enforcer to the ground.

Alec stormed in their direction with his smoky gift in full force. Bella spotted his plans and used her sheild to protect Carlisle and Masen from being stripped of their senses. Alec glared angrily and directed his focus on her.

From the ground, Felix cried out as Esme joined her family and knelt down behind Felix. She looked regretfully at Masen as she reciprocated Emmett's actions, ripping Felix's head from his body. Carlisle proceded to rip his arms off and tossed them far away from his torso.

Masen looked across the field in terror as Emmett was under Jane's painful inflictions. Demetri marched up behind him and grabbed him violently around the neck.

"Demetri!" Rosalie screamed, "Noooo! Stop!"

He turned and taunted her, knowing there was no way she would be able to make it in time. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other with helplessness. No one was close enough to prevent Demetri from doing what seemed like the inevitable.

Masen removed the flask from his pocket that he'd recieved from Liam for his birthday. He twisted the canister open and poured the liquid inside onto his hands, wiping it all over his face. Every vampire on the battle ground came to a startling hault, like a movie had been paused. There were hisses all around and several loud growls from both sides. Demetri's grasp loosened on Emmett's neck as he was unable to take his attention off of Masen. A snarl spread across his face, as he dropped Emmett to the ground before any damage was done.

"Go!" Alice screamed from somewhere on the field.

Masen looked at his parents as he took off, leaving trails of blood behind him, now completely emptying the flask of the human blood that Emmett had confiscated from the hospital days before. In the woods, he noticed Leah running parallel to him.

"Masen!" Carlisle and Esme both called out in frantic voices. The pack of newborns that Aro had brought bolted in his direction, as well as several of their main persona. Garrett snarled and clawed to get out of Kate's grasp, and Jasper was having a hard time controlling himself. The Amazons and Irish clan all followed the blood trail Masen had left, and Jane lost the battle with herself.

Aro clutched his daughter from behind, who began biting and scraping at his hands as she longed for the blood that many of the vampires found themselves unable to resist.

"Stop Luciana!" he cried out, knowing it could lead to her demise if she got out of his sight, "Block out the thirst!"

His words passed through her body like nothing. She hadn't heard him, she didn't care. He was all but a ghost to her now. All she could think about was blood.

Esme took after Masen, hoping to protect him from the army of blood lusting creatures that followed him. Alec came up from behind Carlisle, blinding him and taking away his senses before getting him in a hold around the neck. Esme looked back as she ran, seeing her husband in trouble. She stopped, not knowing which direction to go in, before several newborns darted past her, nearly knocking her over. She noticed Edward heading in Carlisle's direction and decided to continue her persuit of Masen.

The familiar smell of burning wood caught her attention, and she thought back to what Renesme and Jacob had talked about earlier. She followed to where the wolves were now tearing apart the newborns like a parade of rag dolls. It was an ambush, a success. The new vampires knew nothing of the wrath of the wolf pack, and they continued to get slaughtered, one by one.

By the time Esme arrived, Masen had taken a dive into the barrel of water that he and Benjamin had prepared the night before, clearing himself of all the blood he'd covered himself in. The members of their own alliance were back in tact now that most of the blood had been washed away. Leah and Seth teamed up, ripping apart the cocky newborn that resembled Esme's ex husband. Renesme was thrown the pieces of his body, which were burned in the fire that she and Jacob had started.

Jane climbed to the cliff where she saw the deterioration of their army. She retreated to the field, scooping up handfulls of bloody snow on the way and putting them in her mouth. She was filled with frustration at her lack of discipline, and joined Aro, who was still attempting to control Luciana.

Seth looked to Jacob, who seemed to give him the okay to follow Jane and he took off after her at full force, while the rest of them continued to burn the pieces of the newborn Volturi allies.

"Just leave her for the wolves," Jane called to Aro, "She's holding you back."

"I'm not letting go of her," Aro protested.

Jane used her powers against Luciana, sending her to the ground in agony, "That ought to take her attention off the blood."

Aro wrestled himself in his mind, not wanting to see his daughter in the pain he Jane could inflict, but he knew he had been quite useless in the battle thus far by trying to keep control of her.

Edward was still battling Alec, after saving Carlise, while Bella used her shielding abilities to continue to block out Alec's deadly gift.

Marcus and Carlisle stood face to face, though neither of them made a move to attack the other. Aro marched his way to Carlisle, knowing that taking him out would be the only way to bring his side back to having the edge.

He looked over his shoulder at the number of battles going on, most of which were at a loss to his side.

The wolves, as well as Esme, Masen and the rest of their friends hurried back to the field after doing away with the newborns completely. Masen stared down at his father between Marcus and Aro.

"Mom, we have to get back down there," he said in a panic. He could see the horrified expression on her face, and grabbed her by the hand with Leah in stride at their side.

Jacob had already made his way down, charging into Alec and pinning him on the ground to give Edward a break from his fight. His long, sharp teeth lingered in the young man's face as he let out a series of ferocious barks.

Aro closed in on Carlisle from behind and quickly smiled as he had him in his grasp, twisting the two of them to face Esme and Masen who were rapidly approaching in their direction.

"Say goodbye to your loved ones," Aro said in a cold, happy tone.

Carlisle made eye contact with Esme and gave her a heartfelt look, thinking it could be the last time he'd get to see her. He looked to Masen right after and felt a pain in his chest from the look on his face. He mouthed the words 'I love you' to both of them, returning his final gaze to Esme, noticing a single tear fall from each eye. He then winced as pain began to fill his neck and shoulders at Aro's forceful move.


	95. Compromises

**Sorry for leaving everyone in suspense! My boyfriend and I had some friends over at our house last night, so I couldn't get the next few chapters in until today. Thanks for all the reviews... I was wondering if I could get some input regarding a sequel to this one. I've gotten several requests for more of this universe/ these characters.. and I really want continue.. Should I continue on the same story but make the next storyline Part II... or should I create a new story completely, just picking up where this left off? If anyone wouldn't mind giving me input via PM's or whatever's easiest, that'd be great! Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 95**

Carlisle opened his eyes slowly, wondering for a second if he had crossed over into an afterlife. He looked around at the familiar setting before him. The sounds and visuals were the same and he felt Aro's grip releasing him. To his surprise, Aro had failed to go through with his execution. Instead he stared lifelessly to where his daughter was face to face with a giant wolf.

Without warning, Esme dove above her husband, knocking Aro to his back forcefully on the ground. Her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt with a tenacity like Carlisle had never witnessed before. Masen slid in beside her, seemingly ready to decipate the Volturi leader. Aro laid there, not attempting to fight back. He hadn't broken his stare from Luciana.

Masen's hands clutched the top of his head, but Esme stopped him. Carlisle joined them, also motioning for Masen to discontinue his efforts to do away with Aro.

Seth Clearwater huffed and puffed in front of Luciana after he had already tossed Jane to the side, who was now cornered by the woods by Paul and Sam. Everyone's focus was on the Volturi offspring, and Masen saw Leah walk slowly up toward her brother. His gaze was soft, and Aro's daughter suddenly did not feel threatened. Her menacing red eyes filled up with look that was quite vulnerable, and almost sappy looking.

Aro flinched as the huge wolf opened his mouth, but realized quickly that his daughter was in no danger. Seth's long wolf tounge dangled from his mouth and landed playfull on the side of Luciana's face. She giggled and nuzzled herself against him.

Masen turned to his father.

"Seth imprinted," Carlisle informed them. He looked down at Aro, who still laid unmoving with his eyes fixed on the interaction between his daughter and Seth. She wrapped her arms around his giant head and he licked her face once more.

Leah nudged Seth lovingly and made eye contact with Luciana, who smiled back at her.

Esme released her hands from where she still had Aro pinned down and stood up from the ground, leaning herself against Carlisle. The fight had all but stopped, and Jacob called to Paul and Sam, who soon let their guard down against Jane. There was a slight tension, as no one totally trusted each other not to attack on a moment's notice.

As Aro inched closer to his daughter, he finally spoke, "So... imprinted is the term."

Luciana still clung to Seth's neck, before standing in front of him protectively. "Please don't hurt him father," she begged.

There were a few glances around their circle, and those whom Aro had recruited that still remained raised their eyebrows at the lie he had told them regarding Luciana. He looked defeated, and heart sick. It was an unusual expression he wore, and even Jane seemed to feel for him a little.

Aro reached up and touched his daughter's face gently, "I could never hurt something that makes you happy," he said to her sincerely. He hung his head, ultimately thinking that his biggest mistake was creating something that he actually cared for. As much as he had originally tried to fight it, he truly loved his daughter. It was something he had never felt before.

Everyone waited for Aro's cue, the Cullens included. They all stood together, unharmed, each linked with their mate closely. Aro glanced to where Caius and Felix's bodies were scattered around.

Masen approached him, looking at Leah first, before turning his attention to Aro. "I'd like to make a deal with you, if you'd be willing to accept the terms."

Carlisle and Esme exchanged glances.

Aro shifted his eyes to meet Masen's.

"I can heal your friends," he told him, "And I will. But in return, I'd like you to make a promise to us. Just leave us be. We don't want any trouble like this again. Ever."

Everyone looked on, and Emmett nodded at Masen's bravery to approach him.

Aro knew that they would be at a huge loss without Felix and Caius. It certainly wouldn't look good with the rest of their society if they returned to Italy with two men down, while the Cullens remained fully intact. He picked his head up and nodded, "A deal it shall be," he held out a hand.

Masen grabbed it firmly, looking Aro in the eye with a nod. He looked to Edward for reassurance, who let him know that Aro was, indeed, being truthful, before walking over toward Caius first and securing his head back to his shoulders. Within a few minutes, he rose, looking shell shocked and stood between Aro and Marcus.

Felix was next, and Carlisle helped his son retrieve his missing limbs and head. Aro ordered him to his side when he had snapped back to reality.

The Volturi stood together as one again, facing the Cullens solumnly. Aro appeared the most vulnerable, linking hands with his daughter protectively, as Seth struggled to keep himself close to her.

"We're going home," Aro explained, he looked down at his daughter.

"I can't go back," she told him, "I can't leave."

He nodded, "I know."

Seth's imprinting affected more than he had realized. Aro seemed to have suddenly lost his edge at the thought of leaving his daughter in Forks, a world away from his home.

"Go back to Italy," Luciana told him, "I'll visit. Once a month I'll come see you."

"Once a month?" he asked aloud, looking into the sky.

"Twice," she said, "Twice a month. Every two weeks."

He gave in to her request and gave her a long hug, before whispering the words "I love you," in Italian in her ear. She said the same back and watched as he lead their coven back out the same way they'd entered.

Moments later, they were gone. The fight had ended. Relief poured from everyone, who reacted in their own ways, each showing some form of affection to every member of their group.

Emmett approached Masen and put a hand on his back, "You got some balls, bro," he said with a wide smile, "You saved my lfe."

Masen hugged him hard, "I couldn't lose you man. You're my best friend, brother."

Esme grabbed Carlisle's face and kissed him, then pulled him to her, "I thought you were going to die," she said, settling her hand on the back of his head.

"I'm so happy you're okay, that Masen's okay. I didn't know where you two ended up."

She brought her face to his and clung to him tighter than she thought she ever had, clutching his hair firmly. Carlisle knew that their family members had been staring at them, but for the first time he didn't care if they saw his affection for his wife. Esme kissed him like they were the last two people on earth, and Carlisle couldn't pull away from her if he tried. He dug his fingers into her back before she finally brought herself to separate from him.

Garrett whistled at their moment of passionate affection, making everyone laugh.

"Let's go home," Edward said with a smile, linking hands with Bella, and throwing an arm around Renesme.

Masen rushed up and hugged his father, "Thought we lost you there, Dad."

"You could have fixed me up anyway," Carlisle said with a smile. He hugged his son for a long while, before throwing Esme onto his back, "Let's go home. Relax."

Leah looked at Masen, still in her wolf form and playfull encouraged him to follow her before she dashed off into the woods. He smiled at his parents and took off after her.

Esme enjoyed Carlisle's scent, and she buried herself in his neck and shoulder. His hands lingered over hers, and smiled as she began to lightly kiss his neck on their slow walk home.

Edward and Bella slowed up, grinning and approaching them.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"I just wanted to point something out," he said with a laugh.

They waited for what he was about to tell them.

"You know how Masen followed Leah, right?"

Carlisle and Esme both nodded, eager to see what he was getting at.

"Well, you do realize that when she phases back, she'll be naked right? And they'll be alone in the woods together."

Carlisle suddenly stopped, and Esme looked at him.

Bella slapped Edward's arm, "Edward!"

"Just thought I'd let you guys know." He grabbed Bella and raced them off toward home.


	96. Peace At Last

**Chapter 96**

The mood at the house was happy, and most of the vampires that had helped the Cullens were eager to get back to their own homes. There were a countless number of "thank you's" and many terms of sincere endearment as they parted ways.

"Next year, we'll get together again.. only for better reasons," Garrett told them, as Kate had days earlier.

"It'd be our pleasure," Carlisle told him, "And good luck with having a child of your own."

Kate smiled, "Thank you. I hope we'll have good news for you one day."

Garrett put an arm around her, "Any plans for more for the two of you?"

They looked at each other, "Some day," Esme said with a smile, "But I'd like to see Rosalie and Emmett go down that road first. And Alice and Jasper." Carlisle nodded in agreeance.

"Give them our best," Kate said.

"We will."

The two of them said their goodbyes and vanished, being the last two to leave.

Carlisle closed the door and turned to find Esme throw her hands to the door around him. He smiled, leaning back against it and took her face in his hands, landing a kiss on her lips. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, "Well, for the most part. Still a little edgy."

"It'll die down," he said, smiling blissfully at her.

"We should be okay now, right?"

He nodded, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, "I believe so."

Esme smiled, suddenly loving the way he was looking at her, like he saw nothing else in the room.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, "I wouldn't last a day in this life without you."

She rested her head on his shoulder, letting her breaths trickle down his neck.

Carlisle slid his hand up the back of her shirt and rubbed her back gently. He closed his eyes, still leaning up against the front door, soaking in his wife's desirable scent, appreciating her more than he felt he ever had in all of their years together. She sighed at his touch let her arms drape around his waist.

Alice entered the room, with Jasper close behind and snapped a quick picture of the two of them.

"Alice," Carlisle began to protest against her picture snapping with a subtle smile.

"Come on, you were just so lost in the moment. It was too cute to pass up," she explained, pulling Jasper into a self dual portrait of the both of them.

Esme snickered and pulled Carlisle to the couch with her, tossing a blanket over the two of them as she laid up against him with her eyes closed. He flipped through the television stations, keeping his free hand on her back, continuing to long for the feel on her skin against his finger tips. She unbuttoned his shirt and cuddled against the bare part of his chest with a low sigh.

Carlisle gave up in his attempt to find something decent on the television and he let the remote drop to the ground. Esme looked up at him to find him staring at her with the same look as before. It made her feel special and loved when he looked at her that way.

Edward stood on the second floor, looking down at his parents, not knowing he'd formed a closed mouth smile on his face. Bella slid in behind him and he quickly took her under his arm and kissed her forehead.

"You know," he said, "None of us would be here without them."

Bella nodded, "I know."

"I mean he really is the founder of vampires like us. I can't imagine anyone else over the course of time could have possessed the love and control and simple good will that Carlisle has. He's kept us all from being monsters."

"We're lucky to have him and Esme."

Edward didn't want to eavedrop, but couldn't help overhearing their conversation. Bella listened with him.

"I don't appreciate you enough," Esme whispered to him, drawing a laugh from Carlisle. "I'm serious," she went on, "I don't ever tell you how lucky we all are that you work down at the hospital, or how great it is that you're able to save the lives that you do down there."

"Stop," he said, letting his arms settle around her.

"I don't, Carlisle."

"Do you even know how much you changed my life, Esme? Without you, we wouldn't have any of this. I probably would have given up this life a long time ago."

"Things don't balance out," she said, shaking her head, gripping his open shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"You do so much for me. What I do for you doesn't even come close."

Carlisle laughed again, "Esme, you do everything and more just by being here next to me. You gave us both a beautiful child. If anything doesn't balance out, it's the other way around."

She still had a solumn expression on her face.

"Do I make you feel that way?" he asked.

Esme picked her head up to look at him, "No. No, not at all."

"Honestly?"

She nodded, "Of course not Carlisle. I can't even express how wonderful you make me feel."

"Well," he went on, "You should know that the feeling is mutual. You're like a dream come true for me, Esme."

She rested her head back onto his chest and he stroked her hair.

"Just know how much I love and appreciate you," Esme whispered.

"I know," he assured her, "You show it every time you look at me."

She kissed him just below his earlobe and made her way down his neck to the top of his chest. Carlisle let out a light moan, "And when you do that," he laughed.

Esme finally snapped out of her moment of saddness and snickered.

Carlisle cuddled her closer to him and kissed her forehead, "Let's go upstairs."

She looked up toward him with a grin, "Everyone's here."

"Not for that," he told her, smiling back, "I thought we could just lay together for awhile. More room."

"Okay," Esme stood up first and pulled Carlisle to his feet. He quickly threw an arm around her and the two of them passed Bella and Edward.

"How are you two doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Good," they said at the same time.

"What about Nessy?" Esme asked.

"She's fine," Edward rolled his eyes, "With Jacob."

They both smiled and headed into their room. Carlisle tossed his shirt and shoes to the side before sliding under the covers. "Come here," he smiled, calling for his wife. She finished an extra second's worth of chit chat with Edward before closing the door at the sound of his and Bella's laughter.

Esme quickly tucked herself in beside him and nuzzled into the warmth of his body so she was facing him. He pulled her legs so they were entwined with his and gave her a few soft kisses before closing his eyes. They heard Masen enter through the door downstairs.

"Should we ask?" Esme said, looking at her husband.

"Later," he told her with a grin, closing his eyes and pulling her as close to him as possible.

"You're not worried, you know, about what Edward said?"

She felt his vibrating laughter again as it passed through his chest and it make her smile. "I think we should let Sue worry about this one."

Esme returned a laugh, "Oh, she and Charlie want to get together. I talked to her right after we got back. I sort of downplayed what happened."

"Charlie..." Carlisle's laughter hung in his voice.

"Oh, it'll be fine," she assured him, "Sue said he thought the situation was funny."

He sighed, "I guess we'll have to face him eventually."

"Hey I think a little embaressment with Charlie is better than facing the Volturi."

"I suppose so," he tickled her side and she twitched fiercely with a heavy laugh.

"Stop!" she cried out, unable to control her laughter. He continued to tickle her until she was finally able to get out of his grasp, pinning his arms above his head on the bed.

"You win," he told her, locking his legs on the backs of hers.

Esme leaned her face down and kissed him several times, each one accompanied by a smile.

"I love you," Carlisle whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she said back.


	97. The End (to part 1)

**Thanks everyone for reviews throughout my story.. It's been a lot of fun reading what everyone has had to say, and I've enjoyed writing my first full story here on fanfiction. I look forward to writing more, and am always reading Carlisle/Esme stories... I've started a sequel story to this one, called Under the Crimson Moon. It follows the same universe I've created and will pick up where this one left off, just a little into the future (but not that far in). If you're interested, here is the link to the first chapter:**

** s/9048364/1/**

**Hopefully the link works, but if for some reason it's not, then look under my profile for the stories I've written, or I guess just be on the look out for the new title! Thanks all! :) **


End file.
